Papa
by NeenaD91
Summary: Logan finds a toddler
1. That day behind the bar

Papa

Hey you all! Another edition to my list of stories yeaaaa!!! I know what you're thinking, when am I going to finish the other ones and I promise, all in due time but in the mean time, this story has been in my head forever and I had to get it down so please as always, reviews are more than Welcome to tell me what you think!!!

Thanks a hoot!

Disclaimer- Do not own X-men at all. I am but a poor high school student.

…………………………………

Finishing up the last swig of his beer, Logan sighed to himself as he flung the bottle off the back porch and into the freshly mowed grass.

Another predictable Friday night spent fighting with his so called "friends". Nothing out f the ordinary though, they always nit picked at him for something and it wound up turning into a verbal brawl. Most of the time it was he and Scott doing the disagreeing and tonight was no different, other than the fact that Jean and Ororo decided to throw their two cents in as well.

He was such a loner they said. He spent all his free time drinking and smoking and he wasn't setting a good example for the kids in the mansion.

That really pissed Logan off.

What the hell did they care about his personal life? He tolerated everyone around the mansion, even the ones who irked him the most, and he took care of all his chores and responsibilities, wasn't that enough?

"_Apparently not_." He thought to himself with a weak sigh, grabbing another bear that was sitting on the table beside him and popping it open, taking the first refreshing swig.

They just didn't understand. They didn't understand what it was like for him, living alone all these years and they didn't understand why he preferred to be that way.

It was sheer ignorance that blinded them from really looking into what he's really been though and it aggravated him when they tried to pretend like they knew everything about him, and tell him what to do with his life.

Especially Scott.

That little tight ass, stick in the mud was known for acting like he knew it all and he was the main one testing the waters with Logan, and seeing how far he could push him to the edge. Sometimes it just made Logan want to chop him up to itty-bitty shreds until there was nothing left to do but ground the pieces into dust. And other times it just made him want to punch him square in the face and watch his nose bleed until it couldn't bleed anymore.

Most of the time it was the latter of the two but tonight the urge to chop him into bite size pieces was arising again only because he absolutely loathed the fact that people were constantly telling him what to do with his life.

"You're too lonely" they said. "You need someone to keep you company"

To hell if he needed company, he was all the company he's got and he sure as hell enjoyed it.

He was the only one who completely understood Logan and completely understood Wolverine and all the mood wings, tyrants and tantrums that came along with the dual personality. No one else could get it, because no one else has been though what he's been.

Sure he's had the occasional sympathy and understanding from Rogue, which is why he enjoyed the girl so much. That and because he grew a soft spot for her and he was like her father type figure.

But even she didn't tell him what to do with his life. For the most part she just butted out.

And that's what he preferred. For people to just leave him the hell alone.

But no, the precious little X-men just couldn't get that through their thick little skulls.

Logan sighed again, his theory once again being proven correct as he watched Scott make his way across the lawn, picking up the bottle that Logan had chucked earlier and steeping up on the porch.

"You know if the professor found this, he'd pour your little stash right down the drain." Scott noted, disposing of the bottle in a recycling can labeled, _glass_, on the far end of the porch.

"No matter" Logan responded taking another swig of his fresh beer. "I'd just buy another stash, I've got enough money."

"Let me guess, from cage fights and poker games?"

Logan glared. There he goes, judging him again. "First of all, poker is a little boys game, real men play black jack." Scott rolled his eyes. "And second of all, is there anything you needed in particular, because I didn't ask for your company"

Rolling his eyes once more, thankful Logan couldn't see him do it, Scott heaved a heavy sigh. "I came here to……….a…..apo………I came here to _apologize"_ he struggled. Saying you're sorry to the Wolverine wasn't the easiest of things to do.

Logan lazily raised his brow at this. Somehow this didn't exactly feel genuine. But then again if it was him in the situation and he had to apologize to Scott, he was sure that it wouldn't sound to heart felt either. "Go on" Logan questioned more than requested.

"Well you see I was………………wrong…………for judging you and I shouldn't have………..done it. I'm sure what ever reasons you have for being the way you are and doing the things you do, are…………..justifiable." he said, nodding his head to assure himself more than Logan and plastering on a fake smile as he did so.

Despite the circumstances, this made for a mildly humorous situation and Logan couldn't help but chuckle at poor little pathetic Scott. At least he had made an effort.

"Red put you up to this didn't she?" he asked, holding back the laughter that was about to take over. He suspected apologizing to an angered man with claws for a skeleton was hard enough, he didn't want to embarrass him too.

"Does it show?" Scott asked.

"The fake smile and the gaps in the sentences were a dead giveaway Scooter. You should really work on your acting."

Scott shrugged. "Well I tired right" he replied nonchalantly and Logan laughed this time, still envisioning Scott's pathetic apology in his head.

"No but seriously Logan" Cyclops said in all seriousness. "I really am sorry. You were right; I shouldn't be prying into your personal life. I guess if it was me in the situation I would want you knowing my business either"

"So why do you do it?" he asked plain and simple, swigging at his beer again.

"We're just concerned, that's all" he replied and Logan threw him an eyebrow so high, it was about to rise off his face. "Ok, ok, _Jean and Storm_ are concerned" he corrected. "I could personally care less. I just wish you'd stop drinking for the sake of the kids."

Now it was Logan's turn to roll his eyes.

"But that doesn't mean that I don't think that you should be doing something productive in your life"

"And drinking and smoking by myself is……….."

"Far from it" Cyclops finished. "Look I'm not asking you to go out there and get married or anything because Lord only knows if the world is ready for the Wolverine to wed someone but, I'm just asking that you do something worth while you know, something that you enjoy and that the kids can look up to. Drinking and smoking all the time and snapping at everyone who crosses your path, doesn't exactly scream role model you know?"

"And who said I wanted to be a role model?"

"Uh, you did. When you decided to live here."

"Well there's some fine print for ya" he grumbled, finishing his beer and tossing it in the recycling bin this time.

"Look Logan, bottom line is, you can't just sit here, wallowing in your depression every night, drinking and smoking. It's not a good example for the kids and most importantly, it's not good for you."

"Thanks for the health tip Dr. Scooter, but I think I'm ok"

Scott sighed a hard sigh. "You're not listening to a word I'm saying are you?"

"And he finally understands, ladies and gentlemen give him an applause. It only took him 3 years to figure it out!"

Scott frowned. "You know I really don't appreciate the sarcasm" he said.

"Ya well I don't really appreciate you telling me what to do with my life and yet, here we stand"

Scott sighed again. "Alright, alright, I can tell when I'm not wanted" he said standing up properly from his place against the porch fence. "Just think about what I said ok? Maybe someday you'll find something that makes you happy, and you'll be ten times better."

Logan rolled his eyes again. "Thanks for the advice" he said. "Now I'll just log that away and head into town to a bar or something"

Scott sighed once more. "That's not what I meant" Scott called after him.

"Hey" Logan said, turning around to face him while still walking away. "It makes me _feel better_"

…………………………

It was around midnight now and Logan had collected nearly four grand with his bets and winnings from his fights in the cage and as of now he was to say the least a fairly happy man. Not only had he received nearly double the amount that he was expecting that evening, but he had filled up on his quota of alcohol and had even gotten lucky with some sleezy blonde who'd been eyeing his rippling pectorals all evening.

Scott was right; he had found something that had made him happy. And not only did it make him feel better but it was productive to boot. Anything that earned you nearly four grand in one night (legally) was bound to be productive, and it's not like he was doing any of this in front of the children so yea, Logan would have to admit, it was pretty damn productive.

Grinning to himself from ear to ear as he made his way back over to his bike (or rather, Scott's bike that Logan had dubbed as his own), Logan thought about how many days out of the week he could get away with doing this. It wasn't often he got a triple score like this. Money, alcohol, and a good lay; no, these nights were rare.

As he swung his leg around the bike and adjusted himself on the seat, gloating to himself about what a lucky man he was, a faint cry and a rustle in the bushes a few yards away from him, caught his attention, dragging him back to reality.

_"Great"_ he thought, glancing over to the bushes and stopping his little admiration towards his good luck, focusing in for a better hear. "_Who the hell is ruining my night this time."_ This always seemed to happen to him. Every time he got the slightest bit of pleasure it was always yanked away by someone or something.

Another faint cry was heard behind the bushes followed but a few more rustling, that brought Logan up to his feet to investigate.

Any other person probably would have thought it was just some wild animal, going in for the kill on it's prey but due to Logan's X-men training and experience, he knew it was something far from the murder of Mickey Mouse. And with his luck, it'd be a mutant behind there in search for help from professor Xavier, and he'd have to make room on his motorcycle to take them there.

"_Great, just great"_ Logan thought, inching closer to the bushes quietly. There goes any chance he had at scoring a second time with that blonde.

This time the rustling escalated into scuffling and now the shout of, "She's one of them guys, get er'!" was heard, followed by the sheathing of a few pocketknives being opened.

Logan rolled his eyes. Well at least he was right about the mutant part. And by the sound of the culprit's voice, he figured it must have been some lame teenager with nothing better to do on his Friday night.

"_Well at least it won't be too hard" _he thought, sheathing his own claws and cracking his neck, preparing for a little scuffle of his own.

But before he could even get a chance at scaring the little brats off, a small little something popped out from behind the bushes, crying to herself as she trudged helplessly through the snow.

She wore beat up, tattered clothing that weren't even close to suitable for the whether outside and her shoes were probably five sizes too big, slowing her down from getting away from her terrorizers. She had slightly pointed ears and piercing hazel eyes, similar to a cat and her long brown hair was matted and dirty, leading to her little porcelain face which was covered in a mixture of dirt, tears and two sets of slash marks; one for each cheek.

But despite her worn out, broken down appearance, that's not what Logan found surprising about her.

What really caused him to give her a double look was the set of shiny metal claws, jetting out from her knuckles, just like his only in a smaller frame.

Seeing her with the baffling similarity defiantly caught him off guard and it defiantly put a few seconds in delay before he could react to the three looser teenagers, jumping out from behind the bush and closing in on the defenseless girl like a pack of cheetahs on a wildebeest.

He watched as the little girl backed up as quickly as she could with those humongous shoes of hers and awkwardly tripped and fell in the snow watching helplessly as the boys to chuckled, grasping their pocket knives tighter.

"Oh, yeah, she's defiantly one of them" a brunette haired boy said.

"We're gonna' have fun guttin' you little one" the blonde haired one said, obviously the leader since he was standing in the middle of the three.

"Mama" the little girl cried faintly, still watching the boys in terror.

"You're mama can't help you now little one"

"Ya, no one is out here to hear you scream." Said the blonde one, laughing amongst his pack of friends.

"I am" interrupted Logan now, regaining his composure and stepping into the little brawl.

The boys looked up from their prey, turning to face Logan and upon looking at him, they each began to doubt if doing this was such a good idea. Not only was the man, tall, ripped and mean looking, but he had a set of knives in his hand, just like the girl did. And by the looks of all the muscle, pouring from out of his shirt, he looked like he was not to be messed with.

"That's probably her father dude" the brunette whispered to his blonde friend who abruptly shushed him.

"Shut-up bro." he whispered harshly before giving Logan his undivided attention. "And just what do you plan to do about it, old man?" he challenged, twirling his pocketknife in a fancy manner, showing off for his friends and his hopeful opponent.

"You have three seconds to get out of here before I rip you a knew one and use it to string you over a fire and cook you rotisserie style kid" he said, standing his ground and tightening his knuckles, allowing his claws to glow in the full moon.

Apparently the threat proved to be too much for the kids to handle for they fled the scene faster than Superman colleague _Flash_ would do if he were in a hurry calling out, "You can have her bro" as they left.

Logan only rolled his eyes, retracting his claws and shaking his head in dismay. "Wimps" he mumbled to himself, looking around to make sure the coast was clear before turning around to face the girl.

She had a look of pure fear plastered on her innocent young face and tears were still pouring out her red puffy eyes, with a quivering lip to accompany her sorrow.

"Now look kid," Logan began to reason. "I aint' gonna' hurt ya, so don't so screamin' when I try to……….."

"Mama!" she wailed, crying in that poor little battered shirt of hers and letting even more of the salty solution pour out of her eyes. "Mama, Mama! Where's my mama!" she cried again, rubbing her little eyes with her tiny hands which only caused scratches on her delicate face from the claws that were jetting out her knuckles.

"Hey, hey, hey kid" Logan said, kneeling next to her and gently placing her hands away from her face. "You'll poke an eye out" he cautioned. "Literally"

As he got a closer look at her Logan realized that the girl was fairly smaller than he had realized, and she looked to be about three to four years old. That's probably why she kept wailing for her mother and wasn't really bothered by a strange man being so close to her.

Logan sighed again. He could already tell this was going to be a long night. _"Bye, bye blondie"_ he thought to himself, taking off his leather jacket and placing it around the girl's tiny frame.

Upon feeling a warm and cozy jacket, grace itself around her body, the young girl paused from her crying, turning to face the big man in front of her. She didn't know much about him but so far he seemed pretty nice. He was big and scary looking but he offered her a jacket, and he wasn't trying to hurt her like those other guys were. "Mama?" she asks him, briefly hoping that she'd found some sort of relief.

"No, I aint' ya mama kid. But I bet wherever she is, she's lookin' for ya" he said, helping securing the jacket tightly around her. "I should take you back to the mansion. Xavier will know where to find your……….." he paused when another astounding similarity caught his attention.

As if the young girl having his claws just like his wasn't enough to freak him out, as Logan was ranting to the little toddler (who probably didn't even know just what the hell he was rambling about), the cuts on her face were beginning to heal, just like he did when he was injured. In a matter of seconds her porcelain face was clear as day (save the dirt and tears) and she was cut free.

Logan again had to do a double take. Closing his eyes and rubbing them a bit then going back to inspecting her skin to make sure he saw correctly.

Yep, he defiantly saw it; her face was clear.

The girl stared back at him with curious eyes, tempted to ask him if he was her mama once more, but she was more concentrated on his own facial features to let the two-syllable word fall out her mouth.

"Weird" Logan said to himself, shaking his head in confusion. "Really, really, weird."

………………………….

So what do you think? Review!!!!


	2. Mama Wolverine

Papa ch 2

Hey everyone!

Thanks for reviewing chapter one, I'm glad you guys liked it so much because I love writing it! Once again as I say with all my other stories I'm sorry about the grammatical errors. Thing is, English isn't my first language and I type so darn fast I don't know what I'm doing sometimes. I reread over it like a thousand times I swear but it's just certain things make sense to me in my head but they aren't exactly right.

Just know that I'm trying! And I will continue to try harder, but in the mean time, enjoy this chapter!!!

……………………………

"So……Let me get this straight" Jean began, yawning once more as she, Scott, Ororo, Hank, Logan and his newly acquired mutant friend, sat in the lab at one in the morning, trying to comprehend Logan's unbelievable story. They were all tired, as each and everyone of them were just about prepared to go to bed until Logan came bombarding down the hallway interrupting them from their sleep with his important news. And it didn't help in the slightest bit that the young girl was as energetic as ever from a _Mr. Cherry Juice Box_ Storm had given her and was running around the med-lab, giggling like crazy.

"You were on your way home—"

"From a bar" Scott interrupted.

"And you heard a scuffle behind the bushes."

"From a bar" Scott added again.

"So you find her about to be pummeled by some punk teenagers, and you scare them away—"

"From behind a bar"

"Thank you Scott" Jean said, having enough of her husband's interruptions. Scott frowned. He felt that pointing out that Logan was at a bar all this time was a very valid point because he had completely disregarded their conversation earlier. "And then" she resumed, turning her attention back to Logan. "And then you discovered she has claws, correct?" she asked.

"Keep going" Logan pressed on, watching as Ororo guided the young girl away from a medical kart containing a tray of needles she was heading for.

"And so she cries for her mother, scratching her face and you go to stop her, only to realize she has a healing capability similar to yours" she said.

"Right" Logan confirmed.

It was then that the little one ran right into Logan, clinging on to his legs and grinning up at him. "Mama" she said happily, snuggling up closer to him and grinning some more.

"Oh and you forgot to mention she keeps calling me Mama" Logan added. "As of now, I can't determine weather that's a compliment or an insult, but the more I think about it, I'm leaning toward the insult side"

"Right" Jean said and Logan sighed, trying to shake the kid off his leg.

"So……." He began, finally pulling her off with his hands and handing her to Ororo. "What do you think?"

"I think this is………..very……….very……….strange" Jean said unsurely. Sure she's been at the mansion for quite sometime now and she's seen her fair share of truly abnormal things but this one set itself apart from the rest.

She didn't think it was possible to find another mutant similar to Logan seeing as with his adamantium operation, he was one of a kind. The possibility of her having an operation similar to his was slim to none seeing as how Striker was killed in the breakage of the damn a few months back and even if he had done it before then, the possibility of a girl her age, surviving a rigorous procedure like that was also slim to none.

There was always the chance that she was born with the genetics but the sheer mechanics of a child being born with a metal skeleton were truly mind-boggling.

Of course Jean was just going out on a limb here. She had yet to run any sort of tests on the girl to confirm her suspicions and with it being one in the morning and her having nothing but sleep on her mind, she'd be dammed if she were going to find out tonight.

"Strange, what do you mean strange?" Hank asked, assessing all the possibilities of her condition as well. He like Jean had considered the possibility of her being born with the mutation or it being scientifically altered in a lab similar to Striker's, but he thought the scenario was far from strange. As a matter of fact her found it quite interesting; a very bright start to a new chapter in his science journeys. "I think it's rather interesting. A puzzle I can't wait to solve when I run some tests in the morning" he added.

"Wait tests?" Logan asked. "What kind of tests?" he added defensively. Ever since bits and pieces of his past began flooding in his memory, he had a bit of an issue with his body being used as a substitute for a lab rat. And with Hank constantly wanting to find out more about his metal skeleton and his body processes, this proved to be a persistent problem.

He assumed it would be no different for the girl. They had no idea of how, where, and when she gained her possible metal skeleton but if her past was anything similar to Logan's, he knew she wouldn't appreciate the poking and prodding either.

"Just standardized genetics tests Logan." Hank replied nonchalantly. "It's only to find out how and where she got her mutation from"

"Don't you think that's a question we should be asking the professor?" he asked.

"We could. But I don't see the need to bother him when we have the tools we need to find out ourselves."

"Well have you ever figured that maybe the kid doesn't want to be poked and prodded with a thousand needles?" Logan snapped. He knew he was going a bit overboard with this, after all, he hardly even knew the girl. But the way science or scientists in particular had no heart as to what people felt about the experiments they put their patients through just to get an answer, sort of annoyed him.

"You know, maybe it's just me but, I'm sensing this is a personal problem" Scott butted in and Logan glared, throwing him the evil eye.

"Shut-up, Scooter" he snapped and Scott rolled his eyes from under his shades.

"Don't worry about her Logan, she'll be fine" Hank reassured. "I won't hurt her if that's what you're thinking"

"No, what I'm thinking is this is a mystery for the professor to solve and weather or not we have the tools to solve it on our own we should……………"

"Hey, hey, hey, hey" Storm interrupted, calming Logan down before his frustration escalated into something more. Everyone in the room was tired (save the newcomer) and now was the not the time to be discussing this. "Calm down you guys, it's late, everyone's tired and the last thing we need right now is a brawl to erupt in the middle of the floor or for Logan's voice to get so loud it wakes up the whole mansion ok?" she reasoned.

"Storm's right" Jean agreed.

"Now why don't we just all settle down, clear our minds, get some rest, and deal with this in the morning, hmm?" the whether witch proposed.

"Ya but what do we do with the kid?" Scott asked, watching as she was beginning to calm down from her sugar high and yawn, rubbing her eyes once more with her fists.

Again this left scratches above her eyes as her claws were still extracted and again Logan jumped to move her hands away from her face. "What have I told you about that kid, you're going to poke an…………."

He paused to again watching in amazement as her cuts began healing right in front of his eyes and this time he was not alone in his amazement for the rest of the team gazed on as well.

Upon seeing all eyes on her, the little girl looked around at each and every one of them, giggling some more before latching herself to Logan again. "Mama!" she cried.

"Amazing" Hank commented after witnessing her healing. "Now I defiantly can't wait until tomorrow to get started"

Logan sent a small glare Hanks way before rolling his eyes holding the kid in his arms instead of pushing her away like he did the last time.

"So what do we do with her?" Logan asked, deciding to ignore Hank for the rest of the night.

"I'm not sure" Ororo said, still distracted by the rapid healing of her skin.

"Well I'm not sure about you Ororo but my vote is that we clean her up, give her a bath, put some warm clothes and set her to bed for the night" came the voice of none other than professor Charles Xavier as he wheeled his way into the room, dressed in his pj's and robe and smiling at his staff.

"Professor" Jean greeted. "You're awake"

"Yes, yes, I arose shortly after hearing Logan and that roaring bike of his fumbling into the garage" Logan inwardly made a sheepish grin. It wasn't his fault that he had come in so sloppily; the girl was wiggling too much.

"Sorry about that" he grumbled under his breath.

"Professor" Scott began. "Logan found this little girl here at a bar and she hast……………."

"Yes, yes, yes, I am fully aware of the situation Scott" he gently interrupted. "And please, all of you, try not to worry so much, you're thoughts are bombarding my telepathy and keeping me awake." He said.

"Sorry about that" Storm apologized for everyone.

"It's alright but I assure you, the girl is fine"

"Well I would say so." Scott agreed watching as she made spit bubbles and giggled to herself while in the arms of Logan. "She's probably one of the happiest students we've ever brought home"

The professor chuckled a bit. "That she is indeed" he said. "But as for now, I think it's best that we handle this in the morning. It's late and I think one in the morning is no time for a toddler to be up and about."

"Spoken like a true caretaker" Scott agreed and now Logan rolled his eyes.

"Well where do we put her professor?" Storm asked. "She's only what, three years old? And the youngest students here are about nine."

"Actually I was hoping one of you wouldn't mind housing her for now, until we figure out what to do later" he replied.

"Hey, don't look at me, I aint keepin' her in my room" Logan said putting her on the floor and hoping that would keep him out of the drawing. As soon as he set her on the down however, she clung to his legs once more cuddling him and repeating. "Mama"

"Well why not, she seems to like you the most" Scott said observing the interaction.

"No" Logan replied trying to shake her from his leg. "I aint' got time to be watchin' over no squirt"

"It's only for the night" Ororo said with another yawn.

"Yea, _mama"_ Scott mocked with a grin and Logan frowned.

"That's not funny one-eye"

"Mama! Mama! Mama!" the girl cried, latching onto his leg harder.

"Alright, alright" Jean began, getting up and retrieving the girl from Logan's legs. "Don't………worry about it" she said, struggling to detach her. "Me and Scott will watch over her"

Finally getting her to let go, the little girl squirmed and cried while in the arms of Jean, trying to get back to her beloved _Mama_. "No!" she cried. "Mama! Mama! Mama!" she wailed reaching her toddler arms out to Logan.

"I aint ya mama kid" Logan replied nonchalantly turning his back to her and preparing to leave the room.

"Mama!" she said again, tears beginning to roll down her eyes.

"C'mon, c'mon, it's ok, you can see him in the morning" Jean soothed, trying to get the girl to rest comfortably on her hip but it was no use. She was squirming too much trying to reach for Logan.

In the midst of all her struggling, her tiny claws had tore a small hole in the sleeve of Jean's pajamas and Jean set her on the ground with an abrupt "Hey" while inspecting her torn sleep wear.

Finally being set free, the girl latched on to Logan's legs once more, burying her face into them. "Mama" she said in relief.

Logan growled beginning to get annoyed by this girl and Jean frowned, unhappy about her ripped pj's. "Great" she said. "I paid a pretty penny for these"

"It seems like she's attached to you Logan" Scott grinned.

"Well I aint attached to it." He said detaching her from his legs and setting her next to Jean. "Leave me alone kid, I aint ya mama"

That of course was no help at all as she just went running right back to him, sticking herself to him like glue and calling him Mama.

Logan growled again. "Seriously kid, let go". He tried putting her next to Ororo this time but she still came running back.

"Mama" she said again.

Ororo sighed. "Logan, it's late, and at this point you're never going to get her to stick with one of us so why don't you just let her stay with you for the night? It's only one night." She pleaded.

"Cuz I aint no…………..babysitter" he replied, pulling her off of him once more and placing her in the arms of Scott. "I did my part by brining her back, now she's your problem." He said.

Squirming once more while in the arms of Scott and reaching out to Logan, Scott set her down on the floor before she could tear his own pj's and she came running right back to Logan.

"Mama" she said helplessly this time, about to tear up from him disowning her.

Logan sighed; it was inevitable. No matter how much he tried, she'd only come running back to him. He knew he shouldn't have gone to investigate that damn rustle in the bushes. Then, none of this would be happening.

"_If I had _o_nly stayed in the bar for twenty more minutes"_ Logan thought. "_Twenty more Got'damn minutes! Then I could have been a free man" _

"Fine" he grumbled aloud. "I'll watch over the stupid brat"

"Mama!" she cheered, seeming to have comprehended every word.

"But that's got to stop" Logan argued and the professor chuckled.

"Thank you Logan for being so generous, I didn't think you had it in you" he replied.

"You're getting a kick out of this aren't you?" the Wolverine laughed and the professor smiled.

"A very big kick indeed." He said and the others behind him snickered as well.

"Ya well I aint readin' any bedtime stories if that's what your thinkin'" he said. "I'm putting her straight to bed"

"As you should" the professor replied. "I wouldn't expect anything more"

"Ya but, just try not to kill her at night with those deadly claws of yours" Scott warned and Logan sent a spiteful glare his way.

"I'll try" he said transferring the girl from his legs, into his arms.

"Hey, speaking of claws" Ororo began. "Professor, can her claws…………you know……………retract?" she asked unsurely, not knowing weather or not the girl knew how to do so; or was even capable of doing so.

"Don't worry" Logan answered for him. "I'll take care of that"

"But how do you even know if her claws can go back in?" Storm asked.

"Because of the skin around them" Logan replied, showing Storm her tiny hands. "If they were permanently out, she'd have wider slits around them" he said.

"Fascinating" Hank commented.

"So how do you……….you know……… get them back in?" Jean asked curiously.

"Well it's easier for me, I can control it now." He said. "But I'm assuming she can't so I'll just do to her what I did to myself when I couldn't control them" he said.

"Which is?"

"Rub um'" he replied, simple as day, setting her on the floor and taking her tiny hands in his large ones.

"Rub them?" Scott asked.

Beginning to gentle massage her knuckles, Logan nodded while repeating. "Yep, just rub um'" and before he could even finish his statement, her little claws retracted quickly back into hands and the skin immediately repaired the slits in which her claws once were.

The small girl jumped back and whimpered from the sudden action but upon realizing that her claws were gone, she rubbed her eyes once more and yawned, falling into Logan's arms with sleepiness.

"Incredible" Hank marveled.

…………………………….

After giving her a good bath and a hair wash and placing her in a pair of underwear (that Storm had to borrow from one of the youngest and smallest girls in the mansion and then stitch it down to fit the newcomer) and a shirt that was two sizes too big, the young girl, who the professor later informed was named Abigail was handed off to Logan to be placed to bed.

Logan sighed as he entered his room, Abigail in hand, flicking on the lights and shaking his head at the mess that greeted him. Bed unmade, clothes and shoes strewn in various spots on the floor and or furniture, empty beer and whiskey bottles littering his dresser and nightstand and an ashtray stuffed to the max with cigar butts within the mounds of empty bottles.

He knew he should have taken Bobby up on that offer to clean his room for a month in exchange for an 'A' in P.E.

Setting Abigail on the floor the young girl giggled to herself, running into the room and picking up various items on the floor, cuddling it to herself and shaking it some before moving on to the next one. Occasionally she'd glance over at Wolverine and show him what she had in her hands, giggling a bit more before again, moving on to the next interesting item.

Logan let go of a small smile as he took off his jacket and his plaid shirt, and watched her fascination with his seemingly useless things. He found it odd that she could be so amused with things that were so ordinary to him. He found nothing interesting about them, but he guessed that's what laid in the minds of three year olds.

"Alright kid" he said, after stripping down to his jeans and undershirt and tossing his clothes amongst the heap of others. "Time for bed" he said with a big bear yawn.

Seeming to have paid no mind to what he just said, Abigail picked up another item that was lying on the floor, this time one of his red and white plaid shirts, and after feeling the material in her hands and snuggled it closer to herself and showed it to Wolverine. "Blankey" she said, again holding it close to her body.

"No, that's called a shirt" he corrected, gently taking his shirt from her hands and throwing it behind him. "And right now, it's bed time." He added picking her up off the floor and setting her in the bed.

"No!" she cried, getting up and hopping off the bed, retrieving the shirt he threw. "Blankey" she said again, clutching the material like it was gold.

Logan sighed. "Fine, fine, it's a damn blankey alright, now can you please go to sleep?" he asked, again placing her on the bed.

Satisfied she had her blankey in hand, Abigail yawned and finally lay her head to rest on the pillow, using the "blankey" to cover her little frame.

Logan shook his head and heaved a tired sigh, grabbing the pillows from the other side of the mattress and using them to encircle a small space for her and ensure she wouldn't fall off the bed. _"The last thing I need is to get blamed for a concussion" _he thought while doing so.

Turning to face her new caretaker, Abigail have him a small smile, yawning once more. "Nighty night Mama" she said.

Logan rolled his eyes. _"I aint her damn Mama!" _he thought angrily.

"Night' kid" he said instead, reaching over to the night stand and shutting off the light.

………………………………….

Review!!!!


	3. Her story

Papa ch 3

………………………….

The next morning………..it was around 10 o'clock when Wolverine finally managed to drag his butt out of bed and get going for the day, Abigail following in tow.

Despite her going to sleep around 2:30 the previous night, she had arisen around 7 that morning and found it necessary to wake up the Wolverine and start her little toddler games with him. Still clutching her beloved "blankey, she shook the Wolverine as hard as she could, telling him over and over again, "Wake up! Wake up Mama!" and jumping up and down on the bed next to him.

As a response, Logan grumbled a string of curse words to himself and rolled over in his bed, pulling the covers over his head.

Abigail only giggled at this, thinking it was a game and she continued to pester him until he had enough and flicked on the TV, leaving her to settle for whatever program was on the channel that played.

Unfortunately for him, the network decided to chose that day to show a _Scareface_ marathon and although Abigail sat there quietly, absorbing the events of the movie like a sponge, the constant gun shots and firings were keeping the Wolverine wide awake.

After a couple hours of attempts to try and sleep, Logan gave up and angrily rolled out of bed, heading to the bathroom to tidy up for the morning.

Once he finished and came back out all showered and fresh, he flicked off the TV and began to head to the kitchen, Abigail hopping off the bed to follow him, still holding her blankey.

And that lead Logan to where he is now, yawning and grumbling incoherent curse words to himself, while trudging to the kitchen with Abigail following like a lost puppy.

When he finally reached the kitchen, Logan shot the others who were settled in there a glare, angry they looked so bright a chipper in the morning.

"Well good morning there Logan" Scott greeted with a grin, ready to tease him. "Had a good night's rest?"

"Shut-up Scooter" Logan shot, heading to the fridge and pulling out a carton of orange juice. He popped off the top and was about to take a swig straight from the carton until he caught Abigail and her shiny hazel eyes staring up at him, or the carton more specifically, desperately wanting a sip as well.

Logan growled. "Go sit down kid" he ordered while slamming the carton down on the counter and beginning to dig around for a small cup. Abigail complied padding her little feet across the large kitchen and towards the table, getting up on one of the chairs with a little assistance from Scott.

"Well someone's got their boxers in a bunch" Storm commented while observing him angrily slamming through the cabinets. "What's up?"

"You try having a three year old pouncing on your bed at 7 in the morning and then tell me what's up" he replied, finding a sippie-cup in one of the cabinets and pulling it out, looking at it curiously. "When the hell did we get these?"

"I bought them this morning, along with some other things" Ororo replied. "Thought we could use them" she said.

Logan only gruffed to himself as a response, filling the cup with a bit of orange juice and popping on the top, handing it to Abigail. "Here kid" he said. "Drink up"

Abigail smiled at him, grabbing the cup and drinking happily from it, still holding her blankey while she did so.

Noticing the piece of cloth she had in her hand, Jean gave the girl and questioning stare, before turning to Logan for an explanation. "Logan?" she asked. "Why does she have one of your shirts in her hand?"

"It's her _blankey_" he responded, while fixing himself a cup of orange juice as well.

"What?" Jean asked confused.

"Last night, she picked it up off the floor and dubbed it as her blankey. I was too tired to object so I just let her keep the damn thing."

"Did you wash it?" Storm asked, wondering if it was sanitary.

"Apparently you missed the part where I said, _picked it up off the floor_" he replied and Ororo glared.

"Hey, don't get snappy with me alright, it was only a question"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Whatever."

Before she could object, Bobby, John, Peter, Jubilee, Kitty and Rogue, otherwise known as the _six-click,_ came strolling in the kitchen, drawing attention as they did so (as they weren't exactly the quietest group in the mansion) and finishing up their morning gossip.

"Man, was that a party last night or what?" Jubilee asked, walking in the kitchen backwards while she recalled the previous night with her friends.

The others however gave her death stares and pleading eyes to look behind her, signaling that their caretakers/teachers/mentors were in the room.

Reading the message loud and clear, Jubilee whirled around to meet looks of suspicion from Scott, Jean, Storm and the Professor, and a look of not giving a damn from Logan.

"Uhh…..did I say party?" she chuckled nervously. "I meant……….good morning Professor, good morning Mr. Summers, Mrs. Summers, Ms. Munroe, Wolvie"

Logan cringed at the nickname.

"One week of cleaning duty Jubes." Scott dictated. "All of you" he added. There was no need to ask any questions. By way of conversation he knew they all snuck out the night before; they seemed to be having a knack for that lately.

The teens groaned. "Oh God Jubilee, you just don't know when to keep your mouth shut" John said, angrily flopping in his chair at the table.

"Oh whatever," she defended, taking her place at the table as well. "Next time you should warn me when they're in the kitchen"

"It's Saturday morning!" Bobby argued. "Their always in the kitchen on Saturday mornings!"

Jubilee stuck her tongue out at him. "Bite me" she said.

"Bite me" repeated young Abigail at the table. She paused from sipping her juice to do so and giggled furiously, kicking her dangling feet in the chair.

The six pairs of teen eyes, turned to face her. "Who's the kid?" John asked, the first to speak up.

"Oh my God, Mr. Summers did you and Ms. Grey have a baby?" Jubilee inquired bluntly causing Jean to go wide-eyed and Scott to choke on the milk he was drinking.

Logan smiled as he watched Scott choke, and Ororo pat him on the back to ease the liquid down. "_I knew I always liked that girl"_

"Jubilee" Kitty interrupted. "That's highly improbable. The gestation period for both a human being and a mutant is nine months, and seeing as we've been at this school for a couple years now and Mrs. Summers has never looked in the slightest bit pregnant, I doubt that's their baby. Besides, she looks to be about three years old, how could they possibly manage to hide a kid that long?" she asked.

"Well thank you Dr. Quinn, Medicine Woman" John butted in, leaving Kitty to glare. "But I think we all know Jubilee's a moron, so, there's no use in addressing it"

"Oh shut-up John" Jubilee shot.

"Make me" he fired back, leaning back in his chair.

While watching the exchange going on, Rogue rolled her eyes. Sometimes she wondered why she chose the friends she had. "Anyway" she said, her tone a bit above average to stop all fights that might even begin to erupt. "You were saying about our new guest?" she asked in general for any of her teachers to address.

Ororo giggled. "This is Abigail" she said placing a few waffles from the center of the table in a plate and beginning to cut them up for the girl in subject. "Logan found her last night"

"Found her or kidnapped her from a daycare?" John asked and Rouge scolded him with a brief whack on the arm.

"John!" she snapped.

"What? She looks a bit young to be here." He said. "The youngest students at the school are like what? Eleven?"

"Nine" Kitty corrected, taking some waffles for herself as well.

John glared. "Whatever. I just didn't realize we had a daycare going on"

"We accept all students here John" the professor informed. "No matter of age, race, religion or gender. Everyone is welcome"

John shrugged, reaching for the waffles as well. "Whatever" he replied with an eye roll.

"So" Rogue began again, also grabbing some waffles once John was finished. The plate was running low on food now, and it looked as thought Storm would have to make some more. "Where'd ya find her Logan?" she asked, pouring a heaping amount of syrup on her share. So much in fact that it took Scott to halt her from pouring any more.

"Hey, hey" he cautioned, stopping her pouring. "Watch the sugar in take please."

Rogue sighed, setting the syrup bottle down.

"Behind a bar" Logan finally replied, topping off his orange juice and placing the cup in the sink. "She was caught in a scuffle with some looser kids and I scared them away and brought her back here."

"Well how'd ya know she aint' got no family, no where?" Rogue asked pouring some orange juice for herself as well.

"Judging by the clothes she was wearing last night, I assumed she was homeless" he said.

"You know what they say about assuming" Kitty said in a sing-songy voice.

Logan frowned. "You know, if I didn't know any better, I'd say you were the spawn of Scooter" he commented and Kitty smiled.

"Thanks" she said, pouring some syrup on her waffles as well. She always looked up to her math teacher so in no way did she find the comment offensive.

"That wasn't a compliment smart one" John informed her and Kitty stuck her tongue out like Jubilee did earlier.

"Well I like Mr. Summers so to me, it is" she defended rightfully as Scott smiled proudly from his spot at the table.

"_I always knew she was my favorite student"_ he thought.

"Whatever kiss up" John said aloud.

"So anyway" Rogue said, again putting a stop to any fights that might begin. "Are we gonna' keep her? She's really cute" she said, smiling at the toddler who was now chewing on the top of her sippie-cup.

"Rogue, you can't just declare she's cute one minute and then decide to house her" Bobby defended. "She's not a puppy"

"Well Logan said she's homeless, N' I don't see why not? She's a mutant right?"

"Yep, with the same powers as Logan" Jean informed.

Now it was the kids turn to marvel. A toddler with the same powers as the almighty Wolverine? No way!

"The same powers as Logan!?" they all asked in unison and Jean nodded.

"No flippin' way!" John exclaimed. "You mean the claws too?" he asked.

"The claws too"

"Whoa" he said and the looks on the other's faces read the same. They all thought Logan was one of a kind; they all thought that _all_ mutants were one of a kind. The professor said that there were no two mutants alike. So how'd this happen?

"So………..is she…………your baby?" Jubilee asked and everyone rolled their eyes this time.

"Jubilee!" they all said.

"What! It's a logical question"

"No, it's a stupid question, Mr. Logan isn't even married." Bobby put in.

"Oh, get with the program Bobby, it's the twenty first century. You don't have to be married to……………."

Jubilee stopped short when she realized all eyes from the adults were on her.

"Never mind" she grinned.

"Well anyway" Scott began, still keeping a suspicious eye on Jubilee. "It might not be as dumb a question as you guys are thinking" he said. "I actually had it on my mind last night before I went to bed"

"Oh c'mon Scooter" Logan said. "Even you know, I aint' got time, patience, nor the care for any kids"

"Well I don't know Logan. With you going off and drinking until you can't stand anymore, fighting with every man that challenges you and sleeping around with random nameless women, who knows how many children you may have running around"

Logan scoffed. "Please, I'm more careful than that." He defended. "Besides, my claws can't get passed down through genetics numb-nuts."

"Well it's not only that." Scott said. "I mean you have hazel eyes, she has hazel eyes. You have brown hair, she has brown hair. You have a healing capability, she has a healing capability, these are a lot of resemblances here" he said.

Logan growled. "I aint' got no kids Scooter!"

"And then there's that thing she has for calling you……………"

"Don't say it!" Logan snapped before he could finish his sentence, referring to the dreaded word. It had been a good while since she last mentioned his new, "nickname" and maybe she's forgotten by now.

"Say what?" John asked with a grin, wanting to know this secret word that obviously drove Logan insane. By his reaction alone, John could tell that it was an embarrassing name and he knew he'd have fun, laughing at him for it.

"Oh I think you know" Scott teased. "It begins in an………….M" he tormented and Logan glared harder.

"Scooter, I'm warning you" he growled.

"And ends in an……………..A" he laughed again, loving the sight of Logan twitch.

"Mama?" Peter asked himself, putting the pieces of the puzzle together, and figuring out the word aloud.

"No!" Logan cried.

"Mama!" Abigail suddenly wailed, hopping off the chair she was sitting on and completely ignoring the waffles Storm was feeding her. She padded across the kitchen and latched onto Logan's legs, grinning up at him. "Mama" she said again, cuddling him.

Laughter erupted in the room, as Scott laughed his little head off for embarrassing the Wolverine, John, Bobby, Jubilee, Rogue, and Kitty laughed at the funny nickname, Ororo, Jean and the professor chuckled at how this seemed to be giving Logan a hard time and Peter sat there trying to hold back his laughter, but feeling sorry for putting his teacher through the torment.

"Sorry Mr. Logan" he apologized, shrugging helplessly.

Now Logan glared toward Peter. "I hate you."

…………………………………….

A few hours had passed since the incident at breakfast and it was now three in the afternoon. It was testing day today and even though Logan didn't want Abigail to go through with it, when Hank had arrived that day around noon, he and Jean immediately got busy running mutation genetics tests on her to find out more of her mutation.

The tests had taken longer than expected, partially because Logan had concluded that he had wanted nothing to do with using a toddler as a substitute for a lab rat and had therefore left, leaving Abigail to wail for her "mama" and make it difficult for the two scientists to do anything.

They had finally managed to get Logan to help them (after tearing him away from the Danger Room) and although he was there to calm her nerves, it still took some doing to keep her calm while they withdrew blood and keep her still while they ran an MRI scan.

Finally they managed to finish it all and now, they, Ororo, and the professor were in the lab, reviewing the results of her testing while Abigail tiredly lounged in Logan's lap, clutching her beloved "blankey".

"Well, I guess Hank and I were correct" Jean concluded, again looking over the results of the tests she and Hank took. "The adamantium has been surgically graphed into her entire skeleton system" she said, pointing out the results of the X-rays to the team in comparison to Logan's which was placed on the projector next to Abigail's.

"It's in all the same places as Logan's are, every bone, every angle, every inch," Hank informed. "The ratios are all exactly the same, just in smaller proportions"

"And let me guess, her healing capabilities allowed her to survive a procedure like this" Scott asked.

"Right" Hank replied. "Like Logan she has uncharted healing capabilities, that have even made it difficult for us to get a needle to pierce her skin. We're thinking hers actually might be quicker than Logan's though, for age differences obviously"

Logan sent Hank a challenging glare. "_You wanna talk about age differences bub?"_ he thought.

"Can you still tell how old she is?" Ororo asked, reaching her had over to stroke the girl's soft and gentle hair. She was beginning to fall asleep in Logan's lap.

"Well her mutation wasn't what was making it difficult to tell like Logan's was" Jean replied. "It was the adamantium blocking some of the reference points we use to determine someone's age. By the looks of some of the uncovered bone we got on the X-rays were guessing two and a half, to three years old. She's fairly young"

"Who could have done this to her?" Scott asked. "Was it Striker?"

"We're not sure." Hank replied. "Although we know he's a man capable of such things, you can never be too sure. There are plenty out there like him."

"That posses adamantium?" Logan asked.

Hank sighed. "I don't know Logan." He said. "I just don't know."

"Professor" Jean began. "Could you……….you know? Peek at her memory? Just so we can get a better understanding.

The professor sighed. "Yes, yes, of course"

Wheeling over in front of Logan where Abigail lay peacefully asleep, Logan laid her out straight over his lap, giving the professor better access to her and Charles responded by carefully placing his two hands at the sides of her head, hovering over her each temple.

"Just…………don't move her" he carefully instructed, leaning his head a little toward hers and focusing in on the young girl's mind.

A few minutes passed and the team anxiously awaited for the results of what the professor was seeing, watching him as his face crumpled in that I-can't-believe-this look and his eyebrows wiggled.

Logan was most of all anxious to find out what the cause of all this was, because even though he wasn't quite fond of the girl, it didn't mean that she deserved to be tormented by Striker and his sick experiments; nobody deserved that.

Although he had confronted part of his past, and he knew what the cause was for his adamantium skeleton, he was still plagued by the memories of it all, living in sorrow and anguish from the nightmares that haunted him and the frustration he received from not knowing who he was.

The last thing he wanted was for somebody else to experience that pain; especially a little girl like Abigail. She was so innocent and pure, and so young and vibrant. Her world was so carefree as she latched onto a T-shirt for a blankey and entrusted a complete stranger as her Mama. She's a good person, a good kid, and the last thing she needed was something like this in her life.

Oh boy did Wolverine hope that she didn't have this in her life.

Suddenly the professor opened his eyes, moving his hands away from her head and slowly arising to his regular sitting position.

He was speechless and his face solemn, as he tried to go over what he had just witnessed from her thoughts.

Abigail however was whimpering and squirming a little while in Logan's lap, nightmares beginning to surface from being reminded of her past.

"Shh, shhh" Logan comforted, stroking her hair a bit. "You're ok"

With the comfort of his hands, Abigail calmed down a bit, a disturbed look still on plastered on her face.

"Professor" Scott asked with caution. "What happened?" he asked.

Charles heaved a heavy sigh.

"Your suspicions were correct Scott" the professor said, again sighing to himself. "It was Striker"

Sighs and gasps were the reactions in the room as a heavy cloud of air loomed over their heads. They should have known it was him who's done this.

"But how can it be?" Storm asked. "Striker's dead"

"It was done to her a year ago, before Striker passed away. Her parents, found out that she was a mutant on her second birthday and her mother disowned her, picking up and leaving her and her father alone. Her father, worked for William as one of his scientists for quite some time; he was even present when Logan had his surgical procedure. He knew what Striker would do to his daughter had he found out about her mutation because he was so eagerly looking for another mutant with a mutation similar to Logan's to recreate the experiment. He tried to hide her from him, hoping he could get away with it but…………"

"They found out didn't they?" Logan asked in anger, his fists clenching at the heartbreaking story.

"Yes Logan. They found out." Charles replied in sorrow. "William ordered to have his daughter up for the operation and when her father refused, they killed him and they proceeded with the process anyway."

"Oh my God" Storm gasped, holding a sorrowful hand to her heart with nothing but absolute pity for the girl in front of them.

"She was only about two and a half when they did this to her, she just barely survived the rigorous surgery. She managed to escape a couple weeks after." The professor went on. "Funny thing actually" he chuckled lightly, sorrow still readable on his face. "She was chasing a butterfly when she left, and got lost on her way out" he said.

The others smiled a sad smile.

"But ever since then she's been on her own. Pretty much wondering from place to place, various people taking her in, and then escaping when they weren't keeping a proper eye on her. She just had a birthday actually" he said. "Two weeks ago, she turned three years old" he said.

Once again, more sad smiles. "I guess, in general, all she's really looking for is a home. It's probably why she sticks to Logan so well. Anyone who's offered her something in the past when she was wondering loose, she's considered them her mother. She just needs a home and a family to love now"

At the end of the sad story, it was needless to say that everyone was damn near tears.

Jean was red in the eyes, Scott has to remove his shades and rub them clean to keep them from fogging, Storm had already let a few tears roll down her cheeks, Hank had long since removed his hankie to wipe his eyes and even Logan was growing red in the face and puffy eyed.

To hear a poor little innocent toddler go through so much at such a young age was truly heart braking.

She was only two years old, who would do such a thing to her? She had so much to live for, so much to experience. And crazy old scientists like Striker were willing to take that away from her. How dare they.

But her story really hit home for Logan more than the others. Anger clouded his feelings more than sorrow did for he knew how hard it was not knowing who you are and trying to find a family and a home. He had difficulty dealing with it as a grown man; he couldn't even imagine what it was like for a little girl; a little girl whose life only revolved around having a family and someone to look after her.

How dare Striker take that away from her! How dare he!

She was two years old for Pete's sake, she was still a baby!

It was occurrences like these that proved to Logan how sick people can be and how badly they could want to annihilate the mutant kind. For them to take out their aggression on one poor innocent two-year-old girl just disgusted him. It was surprising, coming from a guy like him that would honestly prefer to go his whole life without ever coming in contact with children but it was true. The whole thing just made him want to bring back Striker from the dead and kill him all over again, this time violently and slow.

Logan sighed a hard sigh, swallowing the lump in his throat and looking at the peacefully sleeping child on his lap. Such a fragile little thing; it's a shame what she's been thorough.

"We'll give her a home professor" Logan promised nodding his head in confirmation. "We'll give her one."

………………………………..

Review!!!!


	4. A 3 year old problem

Papa ch 4

Hey there readers!!! Thanks again for the reviews I really appreciate them and I'm glad you like the story so much! I know some of you were a little disappointed Abigail wasn't X-23 or whatever she was supposed to be and I apologize for that. I had no idea X-23 even existed before I read up on it, after I published this story. But I like Abigail better, I think she's cuter. And for the plot line that I've come up with, it would be better that she and Logan had no sort of relation other than their adamantium operation. You'll see what I'm talking about in future chapters but in the mean time enjoy!

And don't forget to review!!!

………………………………..

He felt sorry for her. Logan really and truly felt sorry for the poor girl.

He did honestly. He knew what it was like to be operated on, he knew what it was like to be in search for a place to live and a family to be with and he knew what it was like to not know who you are.

His heart reached out to poor little Abigail, 100 percent.

Well at least it did, until he realized how annoying she could be.

Not to be misquoted or anything, Logan really did share his sympathy and pity for poor Abigail but that was when she was calm or sleeping, or doing anything that wouldn't disturb him. But ever since she woke up from her little nap after her mutation testing, she's been doing nothing but annoying him.

After their little meeting in the med-lab, Wolverine had gone out to the deck to sit down and enjoy a cigar to himself, trying to arrange his thoughts of anger and sorrow towards Striker and the whole situation, before he would up, confronting someone and saying some things he might regret later or punching someone square in the face. (i.e. Cyclops).

That had gone fairly well for the most part, until little Abigail had slipped away from the X-men and had crawled out the doggie door, (Logan noting to ask the professor when they had gotten it especially because all the pets were in the stable out back) and joined him on the deck, looking out towards the scenery with him.

For the most part Logan didn't mind that because for one she was silent throughout and two, it was a chance for both of them to clear their minds and pull themselves together. (Although he wasn't sure how much mind clearing a three-year old could do as she had much more fun, chasing after the butterflies that floated around the deck.)

Then when Logan decided to head in the house for dinner, again she had followed him around like a second shadow and she had insisted on sitting next to him at the table, having him cut up her food for her, and latching on to his legs and calling him mama.

Normally the X-men wouldn't condone such behavior for when Abigail didn't get what she wanted from dear old Mama Wolverine, she'd fail to cooperate with the other's and cry and wail and carry on until she was reunited with him. Normally the X-men would step up and let the child know, that acting in such a way was not allowed and was not a good way to set an example for the younger children but unfortunately for them, and even more so unfortunately for Logan, Abigail was only three years old.

How do you reprimand a child who's been through hell and is only asking that she be with the man who made her most comfortable? Of course Logan could think of a few ways, after all, she was the one bugging _him;_ but the other's couldn't deny her.

It's not like she was crying over wanting a toy or getting the last slice of cake, she was crying because she wanted to be with the man who was like family to her. And how could you say no to that?

Besides, it was so much easier to get her to stop and go back to being easy going and carefree when she was with him anyway.

Unfortunately for Logan, this just wasn't working out.

She insisted on following him _everywhere_ he went. Up the stairs, down the stairs, in this room, in that room, in the library, in the kitchen, in his room, in the rec. room, even in the bathroom which he thankfully got around to locking her out of so he could have a moment of peace.

This was getting really annoying.

Later that night when Storm had decided to give her a bath, the tears and the cries and the struggles were giving Storm a hard time for Logan wasn't present with them and poor Storm had to fetch the man across the mansion just to sit there and keep Abigail company while she bathed her.

Then when her bath was done Logan decided to join the others in the rec. room for one of their weekly movie showings and of course Abigail tailed right along, snuggling up to his big strong chest and falling asleep within half of the movie, using his shirt (or her blankey, however you want to look at it) as her sheet.

After the movie was done, he later placed her to bed and tried to get a little alone time to himself but after only a half hour of drinking away at his beer on the deck, Scott had interrupted his peace by showing up, with Abigail at his side and allowing the girl to cling to his legs once more and cuddle her precious Mama.

Logan was angered that Scott had woken her up and brought her there (most likely just for shits and giggles) but before he could even get around to asking, Scott informed him that she had already woken up and was banging and clawing at the door repeating over and over again, "Mama, mama!"

His night pretty much ruined, Logan decided to retire early, and head to bed, taking Abigail with him and finally getting her to sleep peacefully for the night.

It wasn't until the next morning when she started tweaking his nerves again, rising up at the peak of dawn (again) and hoping up and down on the bed next to him, trying to shake him awake.

Again Logan tried with the TV trick and again the station decided to play an all day movie marathon with an action flick that involved shooting in every scene and so, just like the day before, Logan gave up.

He rolled out of bed, headed to the bathroom then began making his way to the kitchen, Abigail following in tow.

When he finally reached the kitchen, she took her seat at the table, before he could ask her to and she happily kicked her feet that were dangling off the edge, still clutching onto that dear blankey of hers.

Meanwhile Logan went digging through the fridge, this time for apple juice and when he grabbed the bottle, about to take a humungous swig from it, Abigail interrupted with an abrupt, "Ah! Me want! Me want!" holding her hands out toward him.

Logan rolled his eyes for the millionth time in the passed three days and slammed the apple juice bottle down on the counter, just like he did yesterday, and went digging around the cabinets for her sippie-cups.

"So……….."Jubilee began, her and the rest of the six-click at the table with the others as well. "I take it, things are going good between you and the girl huh?" she asked.

"Shut-up yellow" Logan snapped, pouring some apple juice into one of the sippie-cups and popping on the top, handing it to Abigail.

Jubilee scoffed. "Uh, grouchy much Wolvie" she noted and he grunted.

"C'mon Logan" Rogue began, attempting to soften him up a bit. She knew him well and by the looks of it he was about ready to blow his cap with all the frustration he's been building up. Logan wasn't a people person; even more so, he wasn't a kid person. And with a three year old, latching on to his side and calling him Mama all day, he wasn't going to like people or children any better. "She can't be that bad, I mean all she really needs is some good ol' fashioned, TLC." Rogue added.

"Ya well, she's barkin' up the wrong tree." He grumbled, pouring himself some apple juice and gulping down a fourth of the cup.

"You promised this would only be for one night Ro'" Logan said; now redirecting his attention toward Storm. "What's going on?"

"What's going on is that she's attached to you Logan." Storm answered, now setting a pancake or two on a plate and beginning to cut it up for Abigail. "None of us can tear her away from you"

"Can't ya try?"

"We have" she defended. "But it's not our fault. She just wants to be around you"

Logan grumbled.

"Ya" Scott piped in. "She loves her _Mama_" he mocked and watched with glee as Abigail paused from drinking her juice to look towards Logan and grin, kicking her dangling feet a little more

Logan glared. "Stuff it Scooter" he shot.

Taking his seat at the table, Logan was about to make a reach for the pancakes until Abigail's abrupt cry halted him from his actions and caused him to glance her way. Half of his mind told him that he should just continue what he was doing and pay her no mind. But then the even smarter half told him that if he ignored her, she'd probably cry louder and longer until he was forced to look. So he just took the easy way out and looked to see what she was crying for.

She was giving him her pleading eye look, which meant that as always she wanted something. And as she patted the air next to her and whined some more he figured she wanted him to sit next to her instead of across the table.

Logan gave her a hard stare. "Looks like you have a problem kid, cause' I aint' movin'" he replied sternly, deciding now was as good a time as ever to stand his ground. If he was ever going to get her to cooperate, he'd have to start from the early stages.

"Mmmmm, Mama!" she whined, still patting the air next to her.

Logan gruffed, choosing to ignore her and go for the pancakes instead, hoping she'd get the point and leave him alone.

"Mama, mama, mama" she whined again, her face crumpling up into dissatisfaction while he ignored her.

"Logan" Jean reprimanded. All the girl wanted was a bit of attention; she didn't see why he had to be so stubborn.

"No Jean" he protested. "If she doesn't learn now, she'll never learn. I aint' her Mama"

"Mama!" Abigail cried now. "Mama peeeeaaaassse" she begged, giving Logan the saddest, most pitiful look she could possibly muster.

But he still ignored her.

"Aww" Kitty cooed, feeling sympathy for the poor girl. "Mr. Logan, how could you be so mean?" she asked.

"I ain't bein' mean, I'm just not givin' into temptation" he explained, keeping focus on his pancakes.

Tired of begging however, Abigail hopped off of her seat and made her way around the table and next to the Wolverine, taking the liberty of climbing right on top of his lap and looking up and smiling at him.

Logan sighed, pausing from cutting his food and turned down to stare at her only to find her grin looking back up at him.

He dropped his knife and fork.

"So much for temptation" John threw in.

"Jean" Logan began. "How much trouble will I get into if I strangle the kid?" he asked and Jean laughed.

"Oh c'mon Logan, it's cute" she said. "She likes you"

"Well I don't like it" he replied, taking her off his lap and placing her on the floor. "Stay away from me kid"

Abigail only laughed, thinking this was all a game and climbed right back on. "Mama" she proclaimed.

Logan cringed and shuddered, trying to maintain his anger. "If you call me Mama one more time I'll—"

"You know it's funny" Bobby interrupted thinking out loud. "I saw this cartoon once, with a baby duck, and he hatched out of his shell and followed this mouse around all day calling him Mama"

Logan paused from resisting the urge to hurl Abigail across the room to throw Bobby a suspicious eyebrow. "And this story has significance because?"

"Well you know it kind of reminds me of how Abigail is like the baby duck, and your like the mouse cause' you know she follows you around all the time and calls you mama"

"Like I said, this story has significance because?"

"Oh no, no. No significance here, just thinking out loud" Iceman said with a nod of his head. "Except you know it's a little weird that she calls you Mama cause' you know Mr. Logan, no offence or anything but you in _no way_ resemble a mother. By appearance or by actions"

"I'll take that as a compliment" Logan sighed, forgetting all about choking Abigail and trying instead to maneuver his way around her to cut his food.

"You'd think she'd call you Papa or something like that, considering the circumstances, but hey, I guess that's three year olds for ya"

"Please Ice pop don't give her any ide…………."

Before Logan could even finish his statement, Abigail sat on top his lap, placing a finger to her chin in her own adorable little thinking face and said to herself, "Papa" before thinking again, trying to adjusting to the sound of it. "Papa" she said once more, getting the hang of the word and liking the tingling it brought to her lips already.

"Papa!" she exclaimed finally, now loving the word and it's pronunciation and smiling to Logan as she said it.

"Papa! Papa! Papa! Papa! Papa!" she giggled, repeating it over and over again to herself.

Logan heaved a heavy sigh, sending a glare Bobby's way.

Bobby cringed.

"Sorry" he apologized.

"You know what? That's it" Logan said dropping his knife and fork for the second time. "I'm going to strangle each and every one of you. Then maybe I can live in peace" he said.

"Hey, hold on there buddy" Jean cautioned, halting him with her words. "Just take a chill pill alright."

"How am I supposed to take a chill pill when I have a damn toddler following me around all the time like a second shadow and calling me Mama!" he yelled.

"It's Papa now, remember?" John corrected.

"Papa!" Abigail wailed.

"Shut-up!" Logan yelled in frustration to both John and Abigail.

John only threw him a whatever look and Abigail responded by wrapping her little arms as wide as they could go around him, snuggling him in a hug. "Papa" she murmured in his chest.

"I'm going to kill her, I'm going to kill her Jean" Logan threatened.

Jean giggled some more. She found the situation to be quite funny actually. Never in a million years would she even suspect to witness a situation such as this, where a three-year-old toddler was latching onto the mighty Wolverine like Velcro. Logan could barely tolerate the teens in the house more or less the children and in turn the children were morbidly terrified around him so it was pretty darn funny to see him deal with this now.

"No you're not." She said. "Look Logan, you may not realize this now but many people would consider you a very lucky man. I mean there are plenty of couples out there, wishing they could have children and have them adore the ground they walk on in the way Abigail does you"

"Well then give her to one of them cause' I don't want her" he said.

"Professor" he began, turning to the headmaster helplessly. "Can't you brainwash her or something?" he asked. "Make he forget even coming in contact with me?"

"I could" the professor replied, pausing from eating his cereal. "But it's too much of a risk considering she's had that operation of hers and her memories are all scattered about. I might take something out of her mind that's vital and that she or we may need later." He said and Logan sighed. "Besides, even you know I don't use my powers for such things Logan"

Logan grunted. "Now is as good a time as ever to start" he said.

Scott chuckled. "Oh c'mon Logan, don't be a sour puss. If we brain washed her, that would take out all the fun from us watching you suffer"

"Shut-up one eye"

"You know what you need Logan?" Storm interluded, turning to face her fellow leather clad superhero co-mate.

"A straight jacket?"

"No" she giggled. "I think you need some bonding time with her" she added simply, pouring herself some more orange juice.

Logan gave her the most unbelievably ridiculous look he could plaster on that manly man face of his and briefly questioned Ororo's sanity. "Are you insane!" he finally cried contemplating on weather or not he should shake her to see if she had any more marbles left in her. Was she blind to what was happening to him?

"This kid's been followin' me day n' night, buggin' the crap outta me n' getting' on my last nerve n' you're suggestin' that I bond with her! I think we're pretty much bonded now, skin to skin!" he cried.

"No you're not" Storm said. "Because if you were you wouldn't be pushing her away like you are now"

"She's workin' my last nerve!" he wailed.

"That's only because your letting her annoy you" Storm said. "All her habits are a complete 180 from what you're used to and it's bothering you that she has her own ways of living and her own preferences on who she chooses to be next to."

"And so you're saying I should give in and roll with the punches?" he asked lamely.

"No" Storm objected. "I'm saying you should take some time to get to know her. I mean as of now, all you know about her is that she likes following you around and she has a knack for calling you Mama"

"Papa" John corrected.

"Shut-up" both Ororo and Logan said in unison

John chuckled from his seat.

" So what else is there to know?" he continued.

"Well you still don't know her favorite color, her favorite food, her favorite activity, her favorite story, what she likes to wear, what she likes to play, you know, those sorts of things"

"She's three years old Ro'" Logan informed. "Does she even know what the word favorite means?"

Storm's eyes narrowed. "She's young Logan, not stupid."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Ya well, who says I care about those things anyway? I just want to get her off my back"

Storm sighed. "Logan, you and Abigail might share more in common than you think" she informed. "And once you find out more about her and you begin to understand her more, you'll be able to tolerate her and build a relationship with her."

"You're missing one key thing here Ro'"

"What?"

"I don't wanna' build no relationship with her!" he cried. "I want her to leave me alone!"

Storm huffed. She didn't like being yelled at, especially when all she was trying to do was help. "Well like it or not you're stuck with her, so you're going to have to deal" she said.

Logan glared. "I hate you too" he replied blatantly. "You know what, just to set the record straight. I hate all of you, you're all against me" he announced to the whole table.

"Now, now, now Logan, let's not be rash" the professor said, calming him down a bit. "Now Storm is right, you do need some bonding time with her. You need to try and establish a relationship with her first and then set boundaries with her later."

Logan thought about this for a moment. "Wait so you're saying I can befriend the kid now than push her away later."

"No" the professor sighed. "You can try and get an understanding type point of view from her first and then establish rules for her later. It's obvious that some of her habits disrupt your own personal ways of living but you need to try and understand where she's coming from first and why. Then you can find a lifestyle and a daily routine that works out for the both of you"

"And that would be………..leaving me alone" he said slowly.

"I said the both of you Logan" the professor reminded.

Logan sighed giving in. He noticed he's been doing that a lot lately and it was a habit that needed to stop. But regardless, he might as well give the professor's idea a chance. With Abigail following him around all day and him being two steps away from strangling her to death, he really had nothing to loose here. He never knew, maybe it just might work out for the better and he could manage to pawn her off on Jean or Scott.

"Fine" he said with another defeated sigh. "I'll give it a shot; I've got nothing to loose anyhow"

"Good" the professor smiled, happy another one of his carefully planned strategies had been achieved. He was the master of persuasion. "And this afternoon will be the perfect time for both of you" he said. "Jean, Storm and Cyclops are heading into the city today to run a few errands for me, you can help them in picking out a few things for Abigail while you're there"

Logan gave the professor a suspicious glare. "_How convenient"_ he thought. "_Right when I agree to bond with the kid he's got a whole day planned ahead of us"_

"You had this planned all along didn't you" Logan asked suspiciously.

"You know me well I see."

Logan full out glared now. "I hate you Chuck"

……………………………..

Stay tuned for the next chapter when Logan takes Abigail shopping!

Review!!!!!


	5. Shopping with Abigail pt 1

Papa ch 5

………………………………..

"I don't want to be here. I don't want to be here. I really don't want to be here"

Repeating this over and over to himself, Logan sighed as he sat in the mansion's X-bus, (or as the kids called It, the blackbird on wheels as it had many of the features and luxuries as the Blackbird) wishing with all his might he could turn the vehicle back around and go home.

The professor had suggested shopping so shopping it was and now he was in the bus with Scott, Jean, Storm, the six click (as they decided to come for their own shopping) and dear old Abigail while they made their way to the mall.

Ever since breakfast was over and they began making their preparations to go, Wolverine's been grumbling and whining, going on and on about how he didn't want to be there.

He hated people.

They despised him because he was a mutant and in some ways he found that to be ok because he hated them in return.

Logan tried avoiding the general public by keeping away from the suburban areas, the public schools, the major parts of the city and especially the malls because that's where most of these mutant haters were.

The cage fight bars where he normally hung out were ok because for the most part he was a freak among freaks. Most of the people in the bars he went to didn't have enough brainpower to construct a simple sentence and could therefore not even come close to figuring out if he was a mutant. And even if they did manage to figure it out they lacked the generosity to care so it never bothered him any.

But now he was heading to a mall full of loud, chatty, cell phone holding, coffee drinking, 20 pound bag worth of merchandise holding, mutant haters and he didn't have a say in the matter. It was all for Abigail's sake, and as of now, Abigail was in debt to him with her life because he really didn't think he'd do this for anyone else. (Other than Rogue but she and he had a bond so it was different).

"I still don't want to be here. I still don't want to be here" Logan repeated strumming his fingers on the table. He was sitting by the window, sulking to himself about going to the mall while the other's occupied themselves amongst the many luxuries of the bus.

Storm was half reading a book, half holding a conversation with Jean. Scott was driving while showing Peter (or co-captain as he had temporarily dubbed him) how everything on the bus worked. John was sitting across from Logan at the table, having a mini fire and Ice ball war with Bobby to pass the time. Jubilee was chatting up a storm with Kitty, sharing all the latest secrets with her. And Rogue was sitting at another table with Abigail, helping her color a few of the coloring pages she managed to swipe from the art room.

Wolverine smiled. At least someone was bonding with the kid. With any luck he'd be able to convince Rogue to baby-sit for him or even get the kid off his back.

He glanced out the window again to see the bus pulling up into the mall parking lot. This only made him sigh once more.

"I still don't want to be here" he said again. "It's not to late to turn home"

"Oh quit your whining you big baby" Storm finally said, addressing his sulking and marking the page in her book, closing it shut. He'd been aggravating her the whole trip with his moaning and groaning and she finally took a minute to address it.

Logan however, was not amused. He took a second to look her way. "Who you callin' a baby?" he asked.

"You" she said as-a-matter-of-factly. "Jeez, you know I find it odd that you have no problem risking your life beating the crap out of anonymous henchmen of Magneto, and setting yourself up for danger in those cheap little thrills you get from your cage fights but you're scared of a measly little shopping trip with a three year old."

"I aint' scared!" the Wolverine defended. "It's just, _I don't want to be here._ I got better things to do with my time then hang with you X-Geeks and a three year old."

Rogue frowned from the corner at the mention of being called an X-Geek and Wolverine quickly shot her an apologetic look. Rogue was probably his favorite person out of the whole mansion (save Jean) and he'd never refer to her as a geek.

Storm however rolled her eyes. "Oh ya sure, like what?"

Logan stumbled for a moment. What could he be doing with his free time? It was a Sunday afternoon and he really didn't do much on Sunday afternoons but laze around all day and sleep. "I could be sleeping" he defended. Ok so he guessed he'd just have to go with sleeping. It was a good enough excuse right?

Storm rolled her eyes again. "Huh" she scoffed. "My point exactly"

Logan narrowed his eyes. "I don't need to explain myself to you Ro'. I'm my own man" he said.

At this Jean laughed. "Oh c'mon Logan, stop arguing with Ororo and cheer up. Shopping isn't _that _bad" she said. "And I thought you wanted some bonding time with Abigail?"

"No you three some how _conned_ me to bond with the brat. I just want her off of my back" he said.

By now Scott was parking the bus and with the stop of the vehicle, Abigail peeked out the window to see they had stopped, cheering excitedly when she caught sight of the building outside. "Yay, Papa look!" she said, hopping down off the chair and running to Logan. "Look, Look, look!" she repeated, climbing on his lap and showing him the building in all its fascination and glory.

"Ya I see it kid" Logan said nonchalantly, shooting the others a glare while the giggled at him.

"Alright crew" Scott said, parking the bus and shutting off the engine. "We're finally here"

Jubilee and the other teens cheered, while Storm and Jean got up and stretched and Logan groaned. Now he really, really, wanted to go home.

"Alright let's get shopping!" Jubilee said excitedly grabbing her purse from her seat.

"Hold on young lady, we haven't gone over the rules yet" Scott said, shoving the keys in his pocket.

The teens groaned. "Mr. Summers" they grumbled in unison.

"Don't _Mr. Summers_ nothing, I'm serious" he said.

"C'mon we know the rules Mr. S." Bobby reassured. "There's six of us so well all have our shopping buddy's, we're not dumb enough to use our powers in public, we've all got money and we wouldn't even think of stealing anything…………."

"And if all else fails, you guys we'll be right behind us so it's not like we'd even try to do anything stupid" John said.

"Well that's just the thing. We won't be with you" Scott clarified.

The teens beamed. By the looks on their faces an innocent bystander would have guessed that they just gained access into heaven because their looks read pure absolute joy.

"You're not coming with us?!" Jubilee exclaimed, more excited then surprised.

"We'll don't sound so eager" Scott reprimanded, a little offended by their reactions. He knew that he got on their nerves some times with his over-bearing fatherly habits and strict rules but there was no need for looking like a dog let off it's leash. "But no, we're not coming with you. We've got a lot of things to get done today and running around into all the teeny bop stores will probably slow us down. So the professor and I thought that you six would be responsible enough to venture off on your own, and meet us later at a certain time." He said.

The looks still persisted.

"Were we precise in our assumption or do the good ol' professor and I have to rethink this?" Scott asked after the lack of response.

"Uh, ya you can totally trust us!" Jubilee replied literally feeling like jumping up and down.

Scott inwardly smiled. He had a feeling with good students like Rogue, Bobby, Peter and Kitty, this whole thing might actually work. But then again, with students like Jubilee and John, who knows how fast the winds can change.

"Alright well remember the rules, stick with a buddy, and no displays of any sort of power at any time, no stealing, no fighting, no drinking or smoking………."

"Who buys drugs at a mall?" Jubilee quickly whispered to Kitty who giggled.

"……..no touching reactants, Pyro" Scott singled out and John gave him a helpless shrug. So he touched gas once with he was playing around with a ball of fire, big deal. It wasn't _that_ big of an explosion. "Try to keep the lovey-dovey stuff to a minimum, and keep your cell phones turned up so you can hear us when we call"

"Right, sure, sure, sure, we get it Mr. Summers, we'll be careful" Jubilee rushed, linking arms with Kitty and Rogue and beginning to head off the bus. "We'll see you later." Bobby, John and Peter followed quickly behind them.

"And remember to keep watch of the time!" Scott called after them.

"We will!" Jubilee cried after and it didn't take longer than two minutes before the teens were long gone.

Scott sighed as he watched them go. "Why do I feel like I just made a terrible mistake"

"Probably cause' you just let six mutant kids with active powers and curious minds roam a public mall by themselves" Logan answered.

Jean huffed. "Scott don't listen to him" she said shooting Logan a quick glare. "Don't worry about the kids, they'll be fine. They're good kids" she stopped to think about it. "Well, most of them anyways. But they'll be fine with the others"

"You really think so?"

"Yes, now c'mon, let's go and get our own shopping done" she said latching onto his arm.

"Alright, alright, let's go" he said and he and the others also got off the bus, locking the door behind them.

"Ok here's how it's gonna' go." Cyclops began, breaking up their assignments. "Jean and I are gonna' go and pick up a few personal things, then we're gonna hit the technology store and pick up a few things from there. Storm you tackle home and bedding and Logan, you take care of Abigail."

They each nodded, accepting their shopping duties, except for Logan whose eyes grew as wide as saucers.

"Wait what?" he asked, rubbing his ears to make sure he heard correct. They were leaving him _alone_ with Abigail, again? "You're leaving me alone with the kid?" he asked aloud.

"Ya, I thought you wanted to bond with her?" Scott asked.

"No, let me rephrase this. You're leaving me alone with the kid to go shopping? Have you gone mad?"

"Oh c'mon Logan it's not that bad. All she needs is clothes and toys and stuff. She's old enough to pick out what she likes and if anything just ask one of the clerks to help you out."

"Do I look like the type of man who asks for help?" he asked.

Scott stopped to think about this. "No actually you don't"

"My point exactly" he said. "Here, take the kid, I don't want her" he added, handing Abigail to Scott.

Immediately she began to whine, thrusting out her arms to Logan and Scott set her on the floor causing her to run and latch to Logan's legs.

"Logan c'mon, it's really not that bad. Storm's going to take care of all her furniture and stuff and all you have to do is pick out clothes, is that really so difficult?"

"Maybe you didn't hear me when I said I didn't want to be alone with the kid. Or when I said I didn't want to be here in the first place. Why couldn't you just hand her over to Yellow and her little squad."

"Oh c'mon leaving Abigail with them to buy clothes is nearly half as scary as leaving her with you."

"Ah-ha, you see, you don't even want her to be with me so take her! Me an' Ro' can switch"

"Leaving you to pick out furniture is even scarier."

Logan's eyes narrowed. "Scooter" he growled.

"Look Logan, we need your cooperation here. We've got a lot of things to get done today. Trust me when I say leaving you alone with a three-year old in a public mall is not something we'd normally choose to do. Or actually something we'd choose to do ever. But as of now, we're limited on choices here and since Abigail copes best when she's with you, this is all we've got. So I'm sorry but you're going to have to stick through it."

Logan gruffed. He hated when there was no other options to take and he hated it even more that Scott was giving him orders. He made a mental note to show him no mercy in their next danger room session.

"Fine" he mumbled under his breath. "I'll take the damn kid"

Scott smiled. "Good" he said, happy they weren't there for too long arguing over the subject. "Now, here's the professor's card, and don't go crazy with it, but just buy what she needs."

Logan grumbled some more, snatching the card out of Scott's hand.

"You'll pay for this Scooter" he threatened. "You'll really, really, pay for this, sooner or later"

"Have fun" Scott smiled again and Logan flipped him the bird with his claws, while Abigail latched herself onto his leg and they began their journey towards the inside of the building.

The others watched him go.

"You think he'll be alright with her?" Jean asked. She was a bit concerned that if he was left alone with her without their supervision, Logan might drop her off somewhere and never return or he might strangle her to death.

"He'll be fine" Storm tried to reassure them.

Scott sighed. "I just hope this isn't another mistake I made for today"

………………………………

Logan grumbled while in the mall, holding onto Abigail's hand and following her as she led him through the crowds of people and masses of stores. She didn't know where she was going and he didn't know where he was going but he hoped while following her, he'd find somewhere to take her.

He could feel the stares of others burning down his back as he walked, for a grown muscular, rugged looking man, walking with an innocent looking, elf eared child, wasn't exactly a human's ideal of picture perfect.

They knew that Logan and Abigail were mutants; there was no doubt about it. He knew if he were just some regular old guy, he wouldn't be getting this many stares but he was and it was because he was different.

He growled and tried his best to refrain from stabbing little old ladies who clutched their purses and belongings closer to them, or punching 30 something year old mothers and fathers who eyed him suspiciously and pulled their children within their reach hastening their walk forward.

It was behaviors like those that made him want to act out and attack them but he was forced o calm down and remind himself why he was here.

"_You're going to find clothes for the kid Logan. Just find clothes for the kid"_

And he couldn't have thought that phrase sooner for when he looked up, he saw that there was none other than a kids clothing store in front of him.

By now, he and Abigail stopped walking and were taking a minute to view the store and it's contents in front of them, Abigail marveling at all the happy faces, bright colors and fluorescent colors, and Logan grimacing at the sight of the said things.

He looked down at Abigail who looked back up at him gleefully, again pulling his arm in the direction of the store.

"_Why me_?"

……………………………….

He guided her towards the girl's section after dodging a clown giving out free balloons by the east entrance and a few sales associates that looked like they needed something to do.

Unfortunately for him though, there were mounds of girl's clothes to sort through and he didn't know where to start. He didn't know what she liked, he didn't know her size, he didn't know what matched with what; he was completely clueless. What he did know however is that the others should have handled this; he was completely lost.

Logan heaved a heavy sigh again looking down at Abigail who was gazing at the clown in the other end of the store. Her interest laid in entertainment rather than what actually needed to be done, and he quite honestly didn't expect any more from a three year old.

"Hey kid" he said, grabbing her attention and forcing those big hazel orbs of hers to look at him. "We're not here to joke around ok, so pick out what you like and let's get this over with"

Now it was Abigail's turn to heave a sigh; only her sighs came out like tiny huffs of air.

Detaching herself from Logan's hand Abigail busied herself in the maze of dresses, pants, shirts and skirts, while Logan leaned against a decorative pillar in the store.

He wasn't sure about the mind capacity of a three-year-old, but he hoped she'd be able to know what she wanted without getting to far off base. Girls knew this stuff right? They were born with these types of senses.

A few minutes passed by and Logan was loosing sight of Abigail's little brown haired head, bobbing through the racks. He was beginning to worry just a pinch that he lost her. Oh boy did he hope he didn't loose her. He'd probably never hear the end of it from the team (and the professor) and it would only make his day ten times worse.

"_Note to self"_ he thought. "_Put tracking device on kid"_

Logan sighed again. This was the most stressful thing he's ever done in his entire life. "I need a cigar" he mumbled to himself, waiting for Abigail to return.

"I'm sorry sir but there's no smoking allowed in the store" came the reply of a preppy female voice that nearly scared Logan out of his skin.

Whipping around to see who was addressing him, Logan inwardly glared when he came face to face with a brown haired, gray eyed young woman, swinging her keys around in her hand. She looked to be in her mid twenties and she dawned a pink polo shirt and a pair of long khaki Dockers with a name tag that read, "Jessica" across her chest, which indicated she worked here.

"_So much for avoiding the help"_ he thought.

"It was figurative speaking kid, I wasn't really going to light up" he snapped, before turning back around to keeping an eye on Abigail.

Unnoticed by him, Jessica mildly fumed at the mention of being called a kid, and from the rudeness of Logan. She was only informing him of the rules, there was no need to get snappy.

"Well excuse me" she said. "I was only trying to mind the safety of the store. Next time I'll just risk you endangering young children with second hand smoke"

Logan scoffed. "Kids need to toughen up these days" he said.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Is there anything else I can help you with sir?" she asked through slightly clenched teeth. She was only trying to be a good employee, she honestly didn't need the smart remarks.

"No, there isn't" Logan replied, turning around to face her. "I think I've got everything under control" Ok so, he really didn't have everything under control but she didn't need to know all of that. The last thing he wanted right now was help from some snot-nosed know-it-all, sales clerk.

"So is there any particular reason why you're leaning on the wall?" she asked, still swinging those keys of hers.

The swishing and the clanking were beginning to drive Logan insane.

"Well aren't you just the nosiest little woman" he noted. "It's a free country; I can stand here if I want"

"Right, a guy like you standing in the little girl's section of a children's department store, oh so common these days"

Logan glared full on this time. "I don't like you're tone" he said aloud.

"Well, most people don't but then again most people don't like me so they just deal for the interim" she said.

"Look lady," he began, beginning to grow flustered. He was only here to find clothes for Abigail, not pick fights with a sales clerk. If he wanted to pick a fight with someone, he would've stuck with Scott. "I may not know to much about sales clerks and department stores but aren't you supposed to be nice to customers?"

"Not customers who post up on the wall eyeing little children." She retorted. While Logan was agitated by her nosiness, she was agitated by his smart remarks. She was only trying to do her job. And quite honestly, she was a little suspicious of a forty something year old man, eyeing little girls in the children's department. Actions like that didn't scream, _"Father with a wife and children"._ "What kind of sick creep are you anyway?"

"Creep!" Logan exclaimed. "Who the hell are you callin' a creep! I aint' no rapist or nothin'! Like I said, it's a free country and I can stand where I want!"

"Well go stand over there!" she said, pointing outside the store. "You make me uncomfortable here"

"I don't care!"

"Uh!" she fumed. "You Jerk!"

"Wench!"

"Toad!"

"Freak!"

"Slime-ball"

"Loud-mouth"

"Pin-head!"

"Idiot!"

Now she was turning red in the face. "Pig-headed, self centered, bastar…………."

"Papa!" came the interrupted cry of Abigail as she took this moment to latch onto Logan's legs once more, holding up a balloon animal to show him.

Logan awkwardly exhaled, thinking for a moment how to react to Abigail's greeting. It seemed as though in the midst of his argument she'd manage to slip away and find that clown after all and now she's returned with a pink balloon animal to show him.

He sighed, picking her up in his arms and looking at the sale's clerk who by now felt as low as dirt. It seemed as though he wasn't a creep after all and he was only here with his daughter. Boy was this embarrassing.

Logan smirked. He liked watching people get embarrassed; he got a pretty good laugh out of it.

"Well?" he asked, that ugly smirk of his growing wider and wider with each passing second. It made Jessica want to slap it off his face. "Have anything to say to me?" he asked.

Jessica growled. She hated when others were right. And as of now, the last thing she wanted to do was apologize. "Well………I……and……….you……………you coulda' told me you were here with someone!" she accused and Logan frowned, rolling his eyes.

"You're unbelievable" he said, adjusting Abigail in his arms.

The sales clerk sighed, going back to swinging her keys. "Whatever" she said, flipping her hair over her shoulder and huffing to herself. "If it's any constellation I'm sorry but, you still coulda' said something"

"Ya well maybe it's better if you mind your own business from now on"

"Fine"

"Fine"

And with that she whirled around preparing to leave.

Logan watched her go for a moment, hesitating on weather he should call her back or not. He really had no idea what he was doing here, and as much as he hated to admit it, he could use her help.

Turning to Abigail who was making cat noises with her new toy, Logan sighed, looking down at her attire. Over-sized T-shirt, baggy pants, and beat up shoes that were in desperate need of a garbage can to be tossed into. Everything sewable had been stitched down by Storm to fit her, and there was absolutely no indication on Logan's part to what size she needed.

Logan growled. "_I'm going to regret this"_ he thought.

"Hey uh, wait a second!" he called to Jessica who was a good two yards away from him.

Jessica paused and turned back around, her layered brown hair following with her.

"I could uh……….I could use some help" he said.

Jessica smiled. "I'd be happy to."

…………………………………

Review por favor!!!


	6. Shopping with Abigail pt 2

Papa ch 6

…………………….

Logan quirked a suspicious eyebrow. He wasn't sure if he liked that warm friendly smile of hers that she gave him when she said she'd be willing to help; the last thing he needed right now was an overly cheery woman yapping on and on to him about the latest in three year old trends. But then again, it might be better than a nosey loudmouth who accused him of being a pedophile, so he figured he'd just deal.

"What?" she asked. "Why are you looking at me like that?" Jessica's smile suddenly shifted into an annoyed frown.

"_What a temporal little thing she is"_ Logan thought. "Nothing" he said aloud. "Just hoping you don't turn into one of those cheerful little sales ladies"

Jessica scoffed. "Trust me, I'm the last person you'd expect that from" she admitted.

"I kind of got that vibe from you" he mumbled.

"What was that?"

"Nothing"

Now it was her turn to eye him suspiciously. "Suuurrree" she slurred. "By the way, I'm Jessica" she said holding out her hand for a shake. Shifting Abigail to one hand, Logan accepted the greeting. "And you are?"

"Logan" he introduced.

"Well it's nice to meet you Logan" she said. "Of course I'm sure we got off on the wrong foot, but that's all in the past now" she said.

Logan gruffed. "Sure" he said.

"And this is?" she asked, pointing to the three year old.

"Abigail"

"That's such a pretty name. Hi there Abigail"

Abigail laughed bashfully, burying her face in Logan's shoulder. When she came out of hiding, she showed her balloon animal to Jessica. "Weasel" she said shaking it happily.

Jessica laughed while Logan rolled his eyes. "Is that what they're calling it these days?" he asked dryly.

"So" Jessica began. "What are you looking for?" she asked.

"Clothes" Logan responded simply. "Clothes for the kid"

The sales clerk nodded, slowly. "Right." She said. "And that's why you came to the kid's department; go figure."

Logan narrowed his eyes. "You know, you can cut the sarcasm at any time now, I really need to get out of here"

"Well, maybe if you were a little more specific, I would be a little less sarcastic"

Logan glared. "I think I like the nice side of you better"

Jessica scoffed, watching as an overweight man in his mid-forties round the corner. "Please" she said. "That was just a little act I was pulling because my boss was passing by. If you think I'm that nice, you've got another thing coming"

"You call that a nice act?"

"Uh, ya"

Logan grunted as a response. "_I'd hate to see her when she's mean"_ he thought. "You work on commission?"

She snorted. "Heh, no."

"Figures" he replied.

Jessica glared. "_Anyway_" she said exasperatedly. "What kind of clothes are you looking for? Dressy clothes, home clothes, going out clothes, dresses, shirts, skirts, pants, shoes?"

"All of it"

"All of it?" she asked awkwardly. Who came into a store wanting to by all these types of clothes for their child?

"Yep, all of it"

Jessica gave him one more weird stare before leading him into the racks of clothes. "Ok" she said.

"What size is she?" she asked.

Logan crumpled up his face in thought, looking down at Abigail, before looking back up at the sales clerk. "I don't know, small?" he asked.

Jessica whirled around to face him. Small? He was joking right. "You're knew at this aren't you?" she asked.

"_No shit Sherlock"_

"Does it show?" he asked.

She chuckled. "Yes actually" she said, stopping in front of a rack of yellow and white sundresses. They looked like the type of thing, grown women would wear to picnics and such only they were downsized to fit children, and the hemline was to mid-knee instead of mid-thigh.

"Judging by the size of her, she looks like she's about….hmm………probably a size three or four" she guessed. "What is she, three years old?"

Logan nodded. "Wow, you're good"

"Yeah, I've been doing this long enough" She pulled the appropriate size off the dress rack. "Is this good?"

"I dunno' don't ask me, I aint' gonna' wear it; ask the kid"

Jessica sighed. "You like this one sweetheart" she asked the young girl who nodded and accepted the dress, handing it to Logan.

"So……" Jessica asked, guiding him towards one of the other racks. "Don't you do this sort of thing with your wife?" she said, picking out another dress, showing it to Abigail who nodded, then handing it to Logan.

"I aint' married" he said, taking the dress in his hand. "But then of course, you already knew that since I saw you glance at my wedding finger three times." he added with a smirk. Good to know he's still got the looks.

Jessica blushed. Damn she's been caught. "Ya well, I thought you were a pedophile remember? I had to check you out" she defended, handing him a shirt Abigail approved.

"Sure, checking the ring finger of an alleged rapist" he said. "Oh so common these days"

She smiled. "Reverse psychology, nice, I like it."

Logan smiled proudly. "I'm infamous for it"

"So" she began again. "If you don't mind me asking, what's with all the clothes? Normally people come in here and buy an outfit or two not the whole store."

Logan grunted. He didn't feel it was necessary (or smart for that matter) to explain to her that he had picked her up off the streets and was carrying her back to a mutant school but then again it wasn't her business anyway, so he really didn't need to answer the question.

"Kitchen fire" he replied short and simple. "We lost everything and we just moved, so I'm lookin' to replace a few things."

"Oh I'm sorry" Jessica said, showing a little bit of sympathy. She once had a neighbor who lost everything in a fire and it took them a long time to get back on their feet. "So where'd you move from?"

Logan inwardly growled. "_Jesus Christ could she be any nosier?"_ he thought. "Canada" he replied aloud.

"Canada hmm? That would explain the accent"

Logan narrowed his eyes. "You makin' fun of me kid?" he asked.

Jessica shook her head. "Me, make fun of you? Never" she said with a laugh, handing him another pair of jeans.

"Right"

……………………..

About half an hour to forty-five minutes had passed, and by now, Logan was pretty sure he'd snatched just about one of everything in the store. Jeans, shirts, shorts, skirts, shoes, pjs, dresses, and even ribbons for her hair.

He now had a cart filled to the max with all this merchandise, and a happy Abigail playing with her balloon weasel (which was actually a balloon puppy) atop the massive heap.

"Alright" Jessica said, tiredly resting on the side of the cart. "Do you think that's going to hold you over?"

"I sure hope so" Logan said, looking at the heap of clothes. Overall he was glad that he had Jessica here to help him. Although she had a slick mouth and was a bit of a nuisance with her changing moods, she really cut the time of looking by a great percentage and could get him out of the store in no time.

"Great" she said with a smile. "Now all you have to do is try it on"

This popped Logan's little happy bubble with a very sharp razor. "We have to do what?" he asked.

"Try them on" she repeated. "You can't buy clothes without trying them on"

"Since when was this rule made?" he asked. So much for cutting time.

Jessica laughed. "Oh c'mon, you have to see what fits and what doesn't" she said. "You wouldn't want her wearing clothes too big or too small would you?"

"Can't we just guess?"

"We could but if it doesn't then you'll have to drive _all _the way back and come _all_ the way to this store and dig around for the return clerk and find another size and fight to get back the difference in change and then drive _all_ the way back home, only to find it's the wrong size again, then you………….."

"Ok, ok, I get your point" he interrupted. Like Jessica; Logan hated when others were right. "We'll try the damn things on. Maybe it'll give me a chance to eliminate some of the crap we don't need."

And so off to the dressing rooms they went.

They were only allowed six items at a time so Jessica showed them into a room and handed them the first six items, holding Abigail's balloon animal as she went. "I'll be outside if you need me" she said while shutting the door, slightly giggling to herself about Logan dressing a little girl. She knew it was unprofessional of her, but after spending damn near and hour with the guy, she didn't think he seemed like the type of person that dressed her every morning.

Logan sighed, looking at the clothes in his hand, then looking at Abigail. She was a little sad her balloon animal had been taken from her and was now craving the comfort of her blankey since she couldn't possess the weasel.

"Alright kid, let's get this over with"

He set the clothes on the little hanger in the dressing room, and turned to Abigail, helping her up on the bench and beginning the process of removing her shirt. Abigail felt that this was a moment to go all chatter box on him and therefore she began ranting and raving about her blankey, what she colored on the bus, her new weasel friend and just about any other random thing that she's caught sight of while in the mall.

Although her sentences were jumbled up and didn't make to much sense, this surprised Logan, for he didn't even think the girl could say anything far beyond, "Mama" and "Papa"; as long as she's been here she's never said anything but. But it didn't take long for astonishment to turn into annoyance, as by the time they reached outfit 15, her chattering was beginning to work his nerves.

And not only that but, he's been fumbling for the last five minutes with this little jumper with a shirt attached that he just didn't know how to get on her. Logan growled, pulling on the little snaps and wanting nothing more than to pop his claws out his knuckles and rip the darn thing apart.

By now Abigail was going on about her blankey and as he contemplated ripping the overalls to shreds, he also thought about duck taping her mouth shut.

As good as she was, Jessica sensed a little tension in the atmosphere and decided to check in and knock on the door. "Is everything alright in there?" she asked.

"No" Logan replied grouchily and Abigail giggled, crying out, "Blankey!"

Jessica giggled. "Mind if I come in?"

"I don't see why not, the whole world can fit in this damn dressing room" he said.

Shaking her head in dismay, Jessica walked in to find Abigail in her stitched up underwear, dancing at her reflection in the mirror, while Logan was pulling on the snaps to the jumper.

"I swear" he said, continuing his pulling, hard enough to hopefully get them open but soft enough to refrain from tearing it. "They make these things to survive a war"

Jessica giggled. "Here" she said. "Let me get that for you"

Taking the jumper from his hands, she snapped it open with a small, pop, handing it back to Logan. "Here you go"

Logan looked at it in astonishment. "How'd you do that?"

"Lot's of practice" she said with a giggle.

He suddenly frowned at the outfit. "Ya well I think this is one to cross off the list. Unless Jeannie or Ro' are willin' to go through all the trouble of rippin' that thing open, it aint' worth it."

"Jeannie and Ro'?" Jessica asked. "I thought you said you weren't married"

"_Dammit Logan, blow your cover why don't you?"_ he angrily thought. "Uhhh….well…….I'm not" he fumbled. "They're uh, they're my sisters" he lied. "Got no marital status to them whatsoever."

"Well I sure hope not" she said with a relieved sigh.

Logan smirked. Was he sensing a little bit of jealousy here? Had little ol' sales lady Jessica grown a bit of a thing for him? "Oh?" he asked. "And why's that?"

"Well duh, it's illegal to marry more than one person in the State of New York silly" she said with school girl sarcasm, laughing at her own joke.

Logan's face fell flat. "You're a comic genius"

She laughed again. "So, you ready for the next set?"

He sighed. Were there really more outfits to try on? He was getting sick of this and sick of it fast. "How many more are left?" he asked.

Jessica peeked outside. "I dunno, a couple shirts a couple pants left." She said.

Logan groaned, as did Abigail, getting tired of playing with her reflection and hopping off of the bench, burring herself into Logan's chest. "No, more Papa, no more" she said. "Me hungry, me hungry"

Logan sighed. "I think the kids hungry" he said. And she couldn't have picked a better timing. He was close to shoving a few of the outfits down her throat if she didn't stop yammering.

"Hey, that's no problem with me, why don't I just go and start ringing this up for ya, while you get her changed back."

Logan nodded. "Thanks" he said.

……………

By the time they emerged from the dressing room, Jessica had rang up nearly half of the clothes and shoes in the pile, and after making a quick detour to the garbage can, Logan joined her.

"Here" he said, picking up Abigail and setting her on the counter. "Ring the kid up"

Jessica giggled. "You don't have to pay to take her from here ya know"

"_Heh, I'll pay to leave her here in a New York minute." _"

"I know that" he said in an ill-tempered voice. "I put her in some of the clothes that she tried on, her others clothes were terrible" he informed while Jessica beeped the tags of the clothes that were on her body. It was a cute little pink sundress with two thick straps over her shoulder held in with adorable little flower buttons and a white band going across her torso. She wore adorable little white shoes and frilly white socks to match.

"Well no need to get snappy" Jessica said as she did so, ripping the tags off when she was done. "I'm only trying to help here."

Logan scoffed. "Ya well…………." He began. "I just want to get out of here ok?"

"You and me both, but you don't see me going around snapping at everything with two legs"

He gave her an oh-really type look and she smiled. "Ok, ok, but still, I don't mean it" she said.

"Sure you don't"

"Me hungry Papa, me hungry!" Abigail interrupted, whining while she clung to his legs.

"Give me a minute kid" Logan said, helping Jessica place a few of the things in bags. Of course his style of merchandise bagging was a lot sloppier than hers, but it got the job done.

"Alrighty then" Jessica said, ringing up the last of the things. It sure was a lot, and they had accumulated about ten to twelve bags or so. "That's about it" she said, hitting the total button. "And you're total is…….."

"Please don't tell me" Logan interrupted. "I'm too annoyed to deal with the possibility of a heart attack. I'll just save myself the trouble til' later when I look at the receipt"

Jessica eyed him suspiciously again. There weren't too many people who didn't want to see their total on the bill and it made her wonder, for a guy whose just been in a fire and moved to the U.S, how much money did he have?

"Ok then" she said awkwardly. "The customer is always right. And how will you be paying sir? Cash credit or debit?" Logan handed her the professor's card. Jessica ignored the name Charles Xavier printed on the front.

"You know" she began as she swiped the card and pushed in a few buttons on the machine. "Not many people refuse to see how much they're spending" she informed.

"Ya well" Logan said, taking the electronic signing pad and scribbling his signature on it. "I ain't like most people" he said.

"That I'm sure" she replied, grabbing the receipt that printed from the register and handing it to Logan along with the card.

Logan accepted the plastic and the paper, and shoved them in his back pocket. "Thanks" he mumbled.

"Well Logan, I guess our meeting draws to a close"

"I guess it does" he said beginning to pick up all the bags.

"It was nice meeting you………sort of" she said honestly, aiding him with the bags. "You're probably the most interesting customer I've had in a _long_ time"

"I don't know whether or not to take that as a compliment or an insult."

"Oh compliment defiantly"

Logan gave her a small smile, shaking his head in dismay. "You're crazy kid" he said. He had to admit, as odd of a temper she had, he actually enjoyed being around her and the help he received cut down his time tremendously. If there could be more sales clerks out there like Jessica, the world would be a better place.

"Thanks" she said smiling proudly. "See ya around Logan"

"Ya, see ya around" he said, finally getting all the bags and nudging his head in the direction of the door to Abigail.

Abigail snuck her tiny hands in between the midst of bags and held onto Logan's arm.

"Bye Abigail" Jessica waved.

"Bye, bye!"

The two were nearly out the door and back into the craziness of the mall when the sales clerk called after them. "Oh hey Logan!" she said, causing the man to turn around to face her.

"_What could she possibly want now?"_ he thought tirelessly.

"Ya?"

"Tell professor Xavier I said, hi and I miss being a student of his"

Logan smirked. No wonder she was so interesting; she was one of them. His smirk turned into a smug smile. _"Go figure" _ he thought.

"Will do Jessica. Will do"

………………………….

Review please, more shopping adventures soon to come!


	7. Shopping with Abigail pt 3

Papa ch 7

…………………………….

After leaving the department store, Logan returned to the bus to deposit the mass of bags inside. There was no way he was going to walk around a mall with a three year old trailing behind him and about ten or so large bags in his hands filled with clothes. And since he'd already swiped a pair of "emergency keys" from Scott, he figured this would be no problem.

Well at least he _thought_ this would be no problem until he actually made the journey towards the bus and Abigail kept whining over and over again about her hunger.

He swore if he had a dollar for every time she said, "Papa, me hungry" he'd be filthy rich and could pay somebody good money to take her far away from him, never to bee seen again.

By the time they reached the bus, she was full on tearing up and crying now, desperately wanting food in her stomach and wondering why her "Papa" wasn't complying.

Logan groaned as he set the bags down and turned to look at her, big hazel orbs watering up at the lack of food and the lack of response to her cries for food. He figured if she was crying, she must really be hungry, and the last thing he wanted to be responsible for, was making her cry. The girl wouldn't shut-up and leave him alone now, he couldn't imagine if she was crying.

"Alright, alright kid, we'll find you something to eat" he said, making his way over to the cupboards in the bus that contained little snack items and hauling them open.

Just as he suspected, empty. The kids must have gotten into them on the ride over here.

Abigail teared up a little more, Logan catching another glance at her pitiful look.

"Alright, alright kid, calm down" he said opening the mini-refrigerator down below.

Once again, just as he suspected, there was only grape juice and an old piece of cheese lying at the bottom. Logan rolled his eyes. He figured the grape juice would just have to hold her over for now.

Digging through the cupboards once again, Logan went in search for a sippie-cup to pour it in, knowing the chances of him actually finding one were slim to none. "_C'mon Storm, be my hero, be my hero"_ he begged in his mind. _"Please tell me you put one of those damn cups in the…….Eureka!" _he thought, finally pulling open the right cupboard and finding a yellow sippie-cup and cover, starring him in the face. He knew he saw Storm put something in here before they left.

Pulling out the cup and filling it with the grape juice, Logan handed the drink to Abigail who gladly accepted, slurping it down like water in the Sahara.

He figured that might hold her over until he got back inside the mall and hit the food court, hopefully buying her something to eat.

He was really hoping that there would be something in the bus to eat so he didn't have to go back inside but with all his luck, the damn teens ate it all so he had to return.

"_Second note to self"_ he thought. "_Remind six-click to replace food in fridge, and to stop being such pigs" _

Logan sighed, picking up Abigail while she drank and heading off the bus, swiping her blankey that was on the table near by and giving it to her, just in case she decided to start yammering on about it again.

"_Third note to self, make John clean up old cheese in fridge for future punishment"_ he thought with a smirk.

"C'mon kid, let's get out of here and get some grub."

……………………………….

As he made his way back into the mall and to the food court, Logan was beginning to grow flustered again at the sight of all the people gathered around the food court, forming lines as long as the Great Wall of China.

He really didn't want to be in here all afternoon; he wanted to be in and out, really quick, but he figured that wasn't going to happen.

He sighed again, scanning the different fast food chains and trying to decide what was best to eat for a three year old. The Cajun Grill might be too spicy, Chinese food might not be depicted as an edible type food to a toddler, there was no way in hell a three year old, or he himself for that matter would even think about putting a salad to their mouths and he wasn't sure if her little teeth would be able to handle a sub-sandwich.

All in all he just decided on pizza, (not one of his favorite foods) and after waiting a good portion of time in line with Abigail moaning and groaning about being hungry, he bought a slice for her and a lemonade (since her grape juice ran out) deciding he'd get food for himself later.

As he scanned the area for somewhere to sit, and found that all the tables were virtually taken, Logan groaned at another frustration in his way for the day. "_Is the world just working against me today?"_ he thought, looking around the tables.

"Papa, me hungry!" Abigail whined again.

"Hold it squirt" he said, still scanning the area; it literally was filled to the max. Just as he was about to give up and go back to the bus to eat, he finally found two seats and he was semi-happy and semi-unhappy about their location.

Of course, with his luck, the only two chairs available were at a table with Bobby, Rogue, Jean and Scott, sitting down and enjoying their own lunches. "_How convenient" _he thought with an eye roll, making his way over.

He was always happy to see Jeannie and Rogue, after all they were his two favorite people in the mansion. (And with any luck he'd be able to pawn off Abigail on them.) But then again having lunch with Scott didn't make him so eager to sit down; he just escaped the man for the afternoon, (even if it had to be with a three year old) and now he had to see more of him.

Finally reaching the table, Abigail happily climbed into the chair, having no time for greetings as she eagerly awaited her food and Logan greeted them with a gruff, "hey" sitting down in the opposing chair.

"Hey Logan!" Rogue greeted happily, happy to see her mentor and father figure. "We were just talkin' about ya" she said.

Logan eyed them all suspiciously. "Oh really" he said. Setting down the tray with the pizza and pushing it in Abigail's direction.

"Ya, how's it going with Abigail?" Jean asked with a smile. She knew by his tone that he was probably annoyed beyond belief and was strongly refraining from dropping her off in the middle of the woods somewhere, but it was fun taunting an annoyed Wolverine.

"Peachy keen" he mustered out.

Abigail whined when he just left the pizza out sitting in front of her and she tugged on his sleeve a little. "Me hungry" she said again.

"What kid? There's food in front of ya, eat"

She whined again.

"Logan, you have to cut it up for her and blow it off a little. It's hot and it's too big, she can't eat it like that"

Logan growled. "_What am I, mother Teresa?" _

Quickly scanning the area for any on-lookers, Logan popped out a claw from his knuckles and swiftly chopped up the pizza into bite-size bits, fanning it off a little and pushing it in her direction. "There" he said, using a napkin to wipe up the sauce from his claw and retracting back in his skin. "Eat up"

Abigail smiled happily, taking the first piece and munching on it happily, while the others looked on in disbelief. Talk about breaking the rules.

"Logan!" Scott scolded, preparing for one of those long lectures of when it's appropriate to use your powers. He couldn't believe how Logan could act like the kids sometimes. "You're not supposed to……"

"Aw whatever, nobody saw." He said nonchalantly. "And if they did so what? I've been getting' weird stares all day and yet no one's had the balls to come up to me and address me about it, so this will give um' another reason to back the hell up"

"Please" Jean begged. "Such vulgarity to young ears" she reprimanded, pointing to Abigail.

Logan shrugged and Scott rolled his eyes.

"You're upset" Rouge pointed out, taking note of his unhappy attitude. She knew going to the mall or going anywhere that contained crowds wasn't exactly his favorite thing to do but she didn't think he'd be as annoyed as he was now.

"Of course I'm upset" he said, pouting furiously. "I've been getting' weird stares all afternoon from these damn mall rats and I've been tryin' to steer Abby clear of this flippin' clown at the store entrance and she gets lost from my sight and finds him anyway. Then I'm lookin' around for her and this loud-mouth, know-it-all sales clerk accuses me of bein' some sort of rapist eyein' little children. Then she feels dumb when the squirt runs up to me callin' me papa n' all, n she helps me find clothes for the kid and is meanwhile diggin' into my business the whole time!" he raved. "I tell ya, she may even be nosier then you Scooter"

Scott frowned.

"Anyway, so I'm about to leave and this chick tells me I have to help the squirt try on her stuff and we sit there for a good hour and change, tryin' on about three hundred different outfits with all these damn buttons and snaps and frills and zippers and laces that just make me want to tear um' to shreds. So I finally finish and pay for the junk, while this little brown-noser is diggin' through my business again and I came to find she was a student of Chuck's and she tells me to say hi to him." He continued. "By the way Jeannie, you know someone by the name of Jessica?"

"Jessica Purcell?"

"Ta' hell if I know her last name"

"Brown hair, really light gray eyes, kinda' short, snappy comments?"

"Yep, that's her."

"Ya I know her. She was a few grades under me but we were good friends. You met her in the department store?"

"Ya I met her in the department store. She's the one who accused me of bein' a damn pedophile!"

Jean laughed. "That's Jessica for you. She speaks what's on her mind and isn't really afraid to tell it like she sees it. Don't take anything she says personally, she doesn't mean it."

"Ya well she obnoxious, and pretty damn nosey too."

"Well I guess that's something you and her have in common" Scott said with a smirk and Logan glared. "Shut-up Scooter"

"Ah! Ah! Papa!" Abigail whined, grabbing his attention as she tried to open the lemonade bottle.

Logan sighed and annoyed sigh, taking the bottle from her hands and twisting open the top for her, holding it up as she took a sip. It would have been easier to put it in the sippie-cup, but he was too lazy to get up and wash out the grape juice remnants.

"So anyway, after I pay for the crap and put it back in the bus, the squirt starts whinin' that she's hungry and I dig around in the bus only to find grape juice and an old piece of cheese……….."

"Ha, that's still there." Bobby marveled to himself out loud, causing weird stares from the others. Realizing his mistake he cringed from the looks. "I mean uhh, eww, cheese?"

"You and John can clean that up later" Scott said, knowing if there was old food in the fridge and Bobby was the culprit, John must have been his accomplice.

"Anyway, so you were saying Logan?" Rogue asked.

"Ya" he said, grabbing his own attention after giving Abigail another sip of the lemonade. "So ya, she's still whining about food and so I have to come _all_ the way back to feed her, only to find lines as long as the equator here and I wait forever for one darn slice of pizza, and now here I am, stuck at a table choppin' up pizza and feedin' her lemonade."

"Sounds like you've had it rough" Jean said with a giggle.

"Don't tease me red" Logan said with a frown, unhappy she thought his predicament was funny. He was severely pissed off his day was going as such and he found nothing funny about what was happening to him.

"Ok Logan, I've got two questions for you" Scott began, readjusting himself in the chair.

"Fine shoot" he replied. "But just be warned you got two chances to ask me those questions without them bein' smart-ass remarks or I'll claw your eyes out in public"

Scott rolled his eyes. "Whatever" he said. "Question number one, where in the world did you get a set of keys for the bus?"

Logan grinned for the first time since he's sat at the table, pulling a pair of keys out his pocket and dangling it in front of Scott. "Swiped them when you weren't lookin'" he responded. "I'm good aint' I?"

Scott rolled his eyes. "It's always good to know one of our X-men has mastered the skills of pick-pocketing"

"Whatever" he said, giving Abigail yet another sip of her lemonade.

"Question two" Scott began, his shameful frown now turning into a sly grin.

Logan frowned now, not liking the look on his face one bit and feeling a bit of mockery coming his way. "Now remember my warnings Scooter" he reminded. "One smart-ass comment and POP out goes your eyes in front of all these people. And I aint' afraid of them beams neither"

"Hey, hey, no smart-ass comments here" Scott defended. "Just asking a simple question is all"

"What?"

"So um……I've noticed. You've done a bit of bonding with Abigail haven't you?"

Logan's eyes went wide. "What?!" he exclaimed. Now just how in the world did he come to that conclusion? "Where the hell would you get an idea like……….."

"Oh don't you, _Where the hell would you get an idea like that_ to me Logan. I've been making some observations and you can't fool me"

"Well your observations suck Scooter because this kid pisses me the hell off."

Scott narrowed his eyes. "Sure she does."

Logan couldn't believe him. Just because he was putting up with the girl for today, doesn't mean that he actually _liked_ her. She was annoying and clingy and chattery, and whiney and a crybaby and he couldn't stand her. She was always following him around and calling him Papa, and using his clothes for blankeys and everything else imaginable. She worked his last nerve and now, Scott said she and he were bonding? Feh! Bonding his ass.

"Logan, had it been any other kid in the mansion, you would've threatened them with your claws and stomped away by now but I don't know, something about her is making you stay."

"Because she follows me wherever the hell I go, that's what makes her so hard to get rid off. She's like that damn duck Icepop was yammering on about this morning."

"Iceman" Bobby corrected. "It's Iceman." He really didn't appreciate the little nicknames like Icepop, Popsicle, Iceboy and Cold cube; it really made him consider changing his nickname.

"Whatever" Logan said with a roll of his eyes. "Point is; me and the kid are nowhere near close. I hate her, and would really prefer to leave her in a ditch somewhere and she…………."

"Is infatuated with you" Scott finished. "Face it; you both feel the same. I mean you went shopping with her, you feed her, you carry her, change her clothes, and give her lemonade like she's drinking out of a bottle. You like her Logan; it's obvious. You'd never do that stuff for anyone else besides Rogue."

Logan scoffed. He had a point. He really wouldn't do any of that crap for anyone else besides Rogue; and maybe Jean. But he wasn't about to admit that to Scott. "Ya well, you told me I had to……………"

"Since when have you ever listened to anything I said Logan?"

"I…………" he paused. It was true. He never did listen to anything Cyclops said. Not at the mansion, not on missions not in the hallways, staff meetings, nowhere. Every command or bit of advice Scott has given him has always gone through one ear and out the other.

He narrowed his eyes. He hated when others were right.

"Shut-up Scooter"

…………………………..

After lunch Logan was still highly annoyed that Scott had pointed out that he and Abigail had some sort of bonding going on but for the time being he ignored it and tried to get the rest of his shopping out the way. Now that the clothes were completed and off his list, he only had to find a few toys for her and then his shopping was done.

Walking along the mall again, Logan watched as Abigail held onto his hand, skipping merrily along side him and occasionally hopping onto one of the tile squares on the floor.

He sighed, the bonding conversation with Scott once again reappearing in his mind.

Was he really bonding with her?

As he thought about it more, he thought about how many things he put up with for her and how many of those things he'd actually do for someone else. (Save Rogue) Scott was right; if any other students (or staff members) came up to him, asking him to shop with them for new clothes, help them try on said clothes, sleep in his bed, use his shirts for their comfort, sit next to him for every meal at the dinner table, call him cutesy little nick names, feed them their meals and everything else Abigail's asked him to do, Logan would have probably told them to go to hell.

But he didn't with Abigail. What was it about her that made him give in?

Was it her age?

No it couldn't be that because he hated everything about toddlers and babies. Then did nothing but cry, poop, eat and beg for attention.

Was it her adorableness?

Everyone around the mansion oodled and cooed at how adorable Abigail was but he personally just found her to be a regular old toddler so he figured it wouldn't be that.

Was it those big hazel orbs of hers?

Normally huge looming and begging eyes, especially on Rogue, could wean him into doing almost anything. When the light hit those irises just right, it made them glisten like snow and it was completely irresistible. A very terrible weakness of his. But as he thought about it more, the sight of Abigail's eyes were mostly about to water with tears and he hated the sound of her crying so he knew the eyes weren't it.

So what was? What factor did Abigail have that made him give in so easily? He was supposed to be the Wolverine dammit. He wasn't supposed to cater to little three-year old girls.

Logan sighed, watching her again and watching as she accidentally tripped and fell in the middle of her skipping, gaining a scratch on her knee in the process.

He rushed to help her up, attempting to stop the tears before they came, but before he could even get to her, she stood up on her own, watched as her little scrape healed on it's own and looked up at Wolverine and smiled, grabbing his hand once more and continuing her skipping.

And then it hit him.

Her story, her pain, her anguish, her encounter with Striker; he suddenly knew why he catered to her every whim so much.

It was sorrow; sorrow and understanding.

He knew what it was like to be alone. To be alone and to be a freak after some maniac scientist uses your body for his own sick pleasures.

He knew what it was like, spending those long agonizing fifteen years alone, not having anyone to talk to or anyone to relate to, or anyone to help him for that matter.

He was a floater. He roamed around Canada from place to place, bar to bar, cage fight to cage fight, taking whatever job he could find and living by himself with no real friends and no real relationship, then leaving when he felt the city had nothing left for him.

And as much as Abigail annoyed him with her needy habits, he didn't want that for her. He didn't want that for anyone and especially a three-year-old girl. She was still a baby; she had so much to live for, she didn't need this drama and this lifestyle. She needed a family; she needed someone to love her.

And although he knew he promised the professor that they'd give her a home, when he said it, he originally meant for _they_ to be the X-men and to leave him completely out of it. But as he thought about it more, he figured in his subconscious mind, he was doing all these things partly because he felt that he would be best suited to be her caretaker.

Now as part of that scared him to death because he couldn't even figure out how to snap on a simple pair of overalls, he knew he was best suited for the job because he knew he could relate best to her. He thought about what Jean, Storm, Scott or Hank might do to her if she was under their full authority and the thought of it alone could give him nightmares.

The kid needed to breath, she needed room to be herself and find her own outlet and ways of healing and growing. She didn't need some dorky X-man following her around all day and trying to ferment _the right_ morals and teachings into her. If she wanted to have a T-shirt as her blankey then let her have a T-shirt as a blankey. He could imagine Scott buying twenty thousand blankeys to try and wean her out of the habit but Logan knew better. She was just as kid and kids do strange things so let them be.

Morals and such will come along in time but right now she just needed time to find someone to be her family and enjoy that. She was only three years old and already she's missed out on so much.

Logan sighed, again watching as she skipped and rubbing her hand gently, feeling the adamantium that lay beneath her skin. With every extract of his claws and rub of his knuckles, he was reminded of the pain and hurt that came along with his operation, and it was no different when it came to Abigail. He was reminded of her pain and hurt as well, even if he hasn't seen it up close and personal yet.

The point was, whether he wanted to admit it or not, he was bonded to her and as of now, that wasn't proving to be such a bad thing.

………………………………….

Review please!! And still more shopping tails to come!!


	8. Shopping with Abigail pt 4

Papa ch 8

……………………….

The toy store.

For the love of God, why did he have to bring her to the toy store?

If there was one store Logan detested most in the mall it was this; the bloody store where sugar high children that their mothers couldn't control ran wild. Just standing in front of the entrance looking in made him not want to take another step further.

The unruly repetition of _"It's a small world after all"_ blasting through the speakers, the happy-go-lucky sales associates forcing on over-joyed smiles for the sake of their jobs, the constant yammering of the talking toys with the colorful buttons being pressed over and over again by the children just to see if it still worked, and the cries of little Timmy screaming at his mother for not getting him the latest in race car toys, all made him want to turn away.

Unfortunately for him, Abigail found this to be more than amusing and she couldn't wait to get inside and see what this store was all about.

Taking his hand in hers, Abigail skipped on in, leaving a groaning Wolverine following behind her.

It was ten times worse inside the store than it was outside. The music and the noise were coming in louder and the sales clerks were bombarding him with the latest in toy technology. Logan swore if he had to put up with for more than half an hour he'd commit suicide and die a very miserable man because this store was the description of hell right down to the tee.

"Ok kid, pick out what you want and make it quick. I'm already getting a migraine" he said to Abigail who was gazing at some swirling battery operated spinning top, that made a tie-dye of colors. "Hey" he said shaking her hand a bit.

Abigail looked up at him. "You heard me kid? I said make it snappy" he repeated, releasing her hand and letting her browse around and pick out what she wanted on her own. He'd be dammed if he was actually going to sit there and help her choose one of those annoying contraptions.

As he waited, keeping a watchful eye on where exactly she went, Logan again leaned up against the wall, desperately fighting the urge to haul a cigar out his jacket and light up to calm his nerves. But the last thing he needed was another sales clerk like Jessica, yelling at him because he mentioned the need for a cigar.

He sighed, closing his eyes and rubbing his temples trying to drown out the song playing over for probably the hundredth time that day. Just as he was about to go and look for Abigail in a possibly quieter section of the store, he was greeted by the voice of a small person, along with the sniffle of his nose and the wipe of snot on the back of his hand.

"_Repulsing"_ Logan thought disgustedly.

"Hey Mr." came the voice of the little boy, looking up at the Wolverine with big brown eyes. "Can you hand me that game up there" he said, pointing to a box with two race cars smashing into each other on the cover, lying on a shelf above Logan's head.

Logan rolled his eyes, extending his arm out to reach for the box and handing it to the little kid. "Here squirt" he said. "Now scram"

"Gee thanks Mr. You're really strong" the kid marveled, accepting the game and wiping snot with the back of his hand yet again.

"So I've been told" Logan said nonchalantly. The last thing he wanted right now was to have a conversation with some bratty little kid.

"You know, my mom told me once, if I eat all my vegetables, I could be really strong, kind of like you, but I never believed her." He said forgetting all about the game Logan passed him and seeming more interested in Logan's strength. "Hey Mr., did you eat all your vegetables when you were a kid?"

"No I fed them to the dog under the table" Logan shot trying hard to ignore the kid in front of him but that was seemingly hard to do seeing as how he just wouldn't leave him alone.

The kid laughed. "You're funny Mr." he chuckled. "By the way, I'm Jake, what's your name?"

"Fido the amazing puppy" Logan snapped. "What's it to ya kid?"

Jake laughed again. "It's even funnier the second time." He said, refusing to get the hint of Logan's annoyance.

"I'm a regular stand up comedian" Logan replied, beginning to walk away in search of Abigail; maybe she'd prove to be his sweet escape.

To his annoyance however, Jake followed behind him. "Hey Mr. guess what?"

"I'd rather not" Logan said, continuing to walk away but the kid continued to follow.

"My mom says that I can get two new toys today, can you believe it, two!" he exclaimed.

"That's fascinating kid" Logan said dryly. "And speaking of that darling mother of yours, won't she be looking for you somewhere?"

"Naw, she's picking out dolls with my sister" he said with disgust. "Blah, who needs dolls right? Real boys like action figures and race cars!"

"Sure kid" Logan said, looking for the pink and frilly doll isle. If he was lucky he'd be able to find the kids mom and deposit him there and at the same time, he might find Abigail and be able to get the hell out of here.

"Hey Mr." Jake began, starting a whole other topic. "How'd you get your hair to do that funny flippy thingy?" he asked. "I wanna try it to my hair."

Logan twitched. This kid was beginning to work his nerves and he was about two seconds away from hurling him into a wall and throwing that damn racecar toy after him. "My hair defies the law of gravity kid." He said, still in search of the doll isle. "It's near to impossible to do."

Jake laughed again. "You've still got it Mr." he said. "Hey, hey, I bet I can be funny too, wanna hear a joke?" he asked.

"No, I'd rather not"

"Alright here it goes" he said with a grin. "What's black and white, and red all over?" he asked.

"You've got me"

"A newspaper!" he said with a laugh. "You get it? Black and white? Red and Read?" he said, still laughing to himself while Logan rolled his eyes, finally finding the isle that contained the dolls. "Oh boy, I crack myself up."

Sure enough, there was a woman and her daughter, sorting through the different dolls but just with Logan's luck, there was no Abigail. "_Well at least I can get rid of the kid"_ he thought.

"Excuse me maim" Logan said, approaching the woman and her daughter.

The woman paused from her doll searching to stare at the man in front of her. He was a little intimidating to her, with his huge frame and rippling muscles, strange hair and gruff appearance. If she didn't know any better, he could be mistaken for one of _them._

The woman pulled her daughter closer to her and eyed the man suspiciously. Logan tried to ignore that.

"Yes?" she slurred out.

"Does this belong to you?" Logan asked, stepping aside and revealing Jake who smiled and waved at his mother.

"Oh my God, Jake-ee-poo!" she wailed, grabbing her son and hauling him closer to her as well. "Why did you wonder off like that?"

"You said I could find two toys Mama" the kid replied. "Besides, I found a new friend." He added, motioning to Logan. "He says we can hang out sometime."

Jake's mother's mouth fell wide open as did Logan. Both were in astonishment from the statement and Logan had just tipped his pissed off scale into overboard. Not only was the kid a annoying but he was a liar too! He never recalled saying anything like that. "What!" he exclaimed. "I never said no such thing!"

"Excuse me!" the soccer mom cried. "But just who do you think you are Mr., taking my little Jake away from me and promising him time _alone_ with you. I have no idea who you are!" Mutant or not she was going to stand up to this creep because no one took her little children away from her.

"I aint' do anything to your precious _Jake _lady" he defended. "This little twerp followed me."

Jake laughed again. "Isn't he funny mom?" he asked not comprehending that he had just been insulted.

"No!" she replied. "I find nothing funny about a 40 something year old man promising little children a fun time! You should me ashamed of yourself you creep!"

Logan couldn't believe it. What was this? Accuse Logan of being a pedophile day? Did he really suit the criminal profile to look as such? Jesus Christ this is the second time today he's been accused of something like this. "_What is this, the theme of this mall? When in doubt, blame Logan"_ he thought.

"I aint' no damn pedophile lady! You're little brat of a son was following me around and I tried to get rid of him. Don't blame me because you can't keep watch over your own kids."

"Well I've never" she gasped dramatically.

"Well now ya' have."

By now their yelling was drawing the attention of a crowd and Logan was still nowhere close to finding Abigail. His day was growing worse by the second and this is not what he needed this afternoon.

"Just who do you think you are, calling my children brats?" she asked.

"If your children are brats, then they're brats" he said. "Get over it. And quite honestly I can see where they get it from"

Her mouth fell open again. "Well I………..you………..I don't have to stand for this! I'm calling security" she said.

"For what!" he said. "I aint' do nothin'!"

"I've had enough of you………you………..you……..whoever you are!" she yelled. "I'm going to……….."

"Honey!" came the interrupted cry of a familiar voice walking into the conversation with a smile on her face that clearly displayed that this was all an act, standing by Logan's side, and latching onto his arm like she was his wife.

Logan turned to surprisingly find Jessica's arm looped around his with Abigail in her other hand while she smiled at the sight of Logan. She was the last person he'd expected to show up but now that she did and saved his little but from possibly getting kicked out of the mall (although he didn't see how that could be a bad thing) he couldn't be happier. Plus she found Abigail. "I've been looking all over for you darling" Jessica continued with a wink that read, "play along". "We've got to hurry and pick out a present before we're late to the birthday party"

Logan inwardly grinned. As nosey and as annoying as she was, Jessica defiantly came in handy. She couldn't have come at a better moment and came up with a better idea. "Ya I'm coming dear" he said, throwing his arms around her waist and playing the part. "I was just finishing this little issue here"

Jessica looked at the soccer mom in front of her, who looked utterly flabbergasted and embarrassed, just as she did earlier when she accused Logan of being a child molester. "Hi, I'm Mrs. Purcell, and you are?" she asked with a smile, out stretching her hand for a shake.

"Mrs. Smith" she said, shaking her hand awkwardly.

"Is there a problem here?" Jessica asked. "I heard some yelling between you and my husband" she asked.

Mrs. Smith looked between Logan, Jessica and Abigail and inwardly sighed to herself, feeling slightly suspicious. Maybe he wasn't a creep if he had a family to look after but then again just because you had a family, doesn't mean you can't be a pedophile. And she'd be dammed if she were going to let him get away that easily.

"Yes there is a problem." She said as a matter-of-factly. She was going to get to the root of this and call security if she had to. Nobody messed with her baby boy. "You're husband took my little Jake-ee-poo away from me and promised him they could hang out together. To be quite honest, I don't appreciate him influencing my little Jake with his perversion."

"_Perversion!"_ Logan fumed in his mind. "_Why that little….."_

Jessica laughed charmingly, interrupting his thoughts. "Oh no maim, see you have it all backwards. We were here to buy a birthday present for a party we're going to a possibly pick out a few things for our daughter here." She said readjusting Abigail on her hip. "And well, your little Jake must have slipped from your line of vision for two minutes and we saw him, so I asked my husband to return him to you." She said.

"Hmm" Mrs. Smith gruffed, absorbing the information she just received. "Well then why would Jake tell me that your husband promised him that they could hang out sometime?" she asked

"Miscommunication of messages" Jessica replied. "You see, he was worried about finding you and to calm him down, my husband told him of the motorcycle shop he owned and said that Jake and his family could stop by sometime." Jessica lied.

The lady snorted again, now feeling completely mortified but trying not to let it show. She guessed this creep was consumed with a whole family of creeps. A likely story yet she didn't believe it for one minute. Her Jake-ee-poo was not a liar.

"Hmm" was all she said before grabbing her children and turning her nose in the air, leaving the isle without so much as a goodbye or an apology. "C'mon kids" was all she said before she left.

"Bitch" Logan shot after her, shaking his head in dismay and turning around to face Jessica who smiled.

By now the crowd had cleared out upon the arrival of Jessica and now it was only the three of them in the isle.

"So" Logan began with a sigh, removing his hand from her waist and staring at her suspiciously. "Where'd you learn to lie like that?" he asked.

Jessica laughed. "My dad was a politician." She said. "You learn from the best I suppose."

Logan scoffed. "No kidding" he said.

There was a brief lapse of silence before Logan picked up the conversation again. "So what are you following me now? How'd you find me?"

"Well apparently all I have to do is look for trouble and there you are" she responded and Logan narrowed his eyes.

"Hilarious"

Jessica laughed. "Actually I just came to return something to you" she said handing over Abigail to him.

Abigail squealed with joy once in his arms, kicking her dangling feet happily and snuggling closer to him, crying out, "Papa" once more.

"You know you really shouldn't leave a three year old by herself, she can get into a lot of trouble." Jessica advised. "And as we've witnessed today, she can get you into a lot of trouble as well" she added.

Logan glared, ignoring her last comment. "What are you talking about, the kid's fine" he said. "She was picking out some toys"

"Oh really" she said placing a hand on her hip. "Cause' when I walked in here she was just walking out, searching the place for you. You're lucky I recognized her in that little pink outfit, otherwise she would've blew right by me"

Logan scoffed. As much as he was relieved Jessica came in time to catch her from wondering off, he'd hate to have to say thank you to her.

"Ya well………thanks" he mumbled out trying to hide his reddening cheeks. "I was just looking for her and you saved me a lot of trouble"

Jessica grinned. "Aw, I guess you're not as self-centered as I thought" she replied loving the sight of the big ol' mighty Logan struggling to give an apology.

Logan glared again. "Ya well don't read to much into it ok? It was a one time thing"

She laughed. "Sure" she said and Logan sighed, readjusting Abigail in his arms.

"So uh…..what are you doin' here anyways? Couldn't resist my handsome physique." He teased wiggling his eyebrows playfully. "It's alright I understand, there are many others out there like you."

Jessica snorted. "Please" she said. "Don't flatter yourself."

He laughed.

"I was only here to find a birthday present for my nephew and then I ran into y-o-u and saved your little tail" she said.

"Ya whatever."

"So what are _you_ doing in here? Take a good look at that bill yet? I don't think you've got a lot of money left to spend buster."

"I'm buyin' toys for the kid. Or at least I _was_ until that brat and his bitchy mother stopped me" he said.

"Well Mr. Logan" she began. "It looks like your toy hunt is going very well considering Abby hasn't picked out a single thing yet"

He glared again. "Do you mind?" he asked. "Sarcasm is the last thing I need right now."

"Oh stop your whining, I'll help you out if you want, try to make this oh-so-dreadful shopping trip shorter for you."

"What you work in a department store _and_ a toy store?" he asked. "Xavier must me proud"

Now it was Jessica's turn to glare. "I thought you didn't need sarcasm right now."

"I don't." he said. "I just don't need it from you."

She rolled her eyes. "Whatever" she said. "And FYI, I'm working part time in the department store to pay for college dummy. But of course I wouldn't expect you of all people to know that"

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It's supposed to mean hurry up and follow me so we can pick out a few things for Abby" she said, beginning to walk up the isle and leaving Logan to follow in tow, grumbling to himself all the way.

………………….

The two stood in one isle of the store that contained a few of the learning toys and watched as Abigail amused herself with toddler learning laptops, and other electronical games and toys in said isle. They've accumulated a few toys now, all of them being from that same isle, as Abigail really didn't have any other interest in anything else but the learning games. She was having a blast counting and singing ABC's and identifying animals and all the other things that went along with toddler growth and development.

Jessica was happy for this and mentioned to Logan that he had a good kid on his hands while Logan sat there in worry, fearing she'd grow up to be a nerd. What kind of three year old only likes learning games? What happened to dolls and Barbies and dream houses and stuffed animals? He sighed, thinking this would be something that a kid who was related to Scott might do but then thought about all the future tea parties he was saving himself from and quickly got over his worry.

"You're going to need to buy a hell of a lot of batteries" Jessica said, smiling at young Abigail as she repeated, "The number four" ( or more like, "Da' numburr ffour") from the learning laptop.

"Tell me about it" Logan said with a shake of his head.

Jessica giggled. "Hey, I got you some of these" she said, handing him a set of puzzles with number and animal shapes that all came in an organized box. "Figured she might like them."

"Thanks" the Wolverine said, adding them to the basket. "Maybe I should get some coloring books too." He said. "The kid seems to like that" he thought aloud.

Jessica smiled. "You're really getting into this parenting thing aren't you?" she asked.

Logan gave her a pre-warning glare. "Well why wouldn't I?" he asked. "After all she is my daughter"

She snorted. "Oh cut the crap I know she isn't" she said.

Logan gave her an amused look. "Oh really? And how did you come to that conclusion?"

"You live at Xavier's don't you?" she asked. "I saw his name on the credit card and I know he always gives staff members money to buy the new kids their living supplies. That's why you didn't care about the price in the department store"

"What are you, Nancy Drew?" he asked and Jessica laughed again.

"C'mon I spent ten years at Xavier's I'm not stupid"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Ya whatever you got me." He said. "She aint' ma kid, but that doesn't mean I like her"

"Sure. And you doing all these things with her is just………."

"Because I have to"

Jessica grinned. "Uh-huh, oh yah, I believe you" she said.

It was then that Abigail came running up to Logan, thrusting the laptop up at him, wanting to take it home. "Papa, can I have peeeassee?" she asked holding it up within his reach.

"Ya you can have it kid" he said, putting in the basket and smiling a small smile as he watched her face beam with happiness. She was really enjoying this. "And I'll tell you what, since Scooter and the others decided to put me through this torture, you can have one more toy, just to up the bill and drive them crazy" he said with a grin, watching as Abigail scurried off to find another toy.

Meanwhile Jessica laughed again. "Who the hell is Scooter?" she said, trying to contain her laughter. "What kind of dork would give themselves a nickname like that?"

Logan chuckled as well, thinking of what it would be like if Scott actually had the nickname Scooter as his X-man identity. Boy would that be a knee-slapper.

"It's not his real nick name. It's my nickname for him" he said. "It's this tight-ass prep Cyclops at the school. I can't stand him." He said with a shake of his head.

"You mean Scott?" she asked. "Scott Summers?"

"That's him"

"Wow" she said remembering Scott and his leader-type ways. The more she thought about it, the more she remembered how much him and his authority annoyed her. Every time they went on field trips and outings he was always group leader and he always pissed her off because he was so damn responsible, never wanted to take a risk or bend the rules, just for fun. They were teenagers, that's what they were supposed to do. "Ya you're right he is a tight-ass" she said with a laugh. "After all these years he's still got that old crusty sick up his butt?" she asked.

"Believe me, it's gotten crustier" Logan said and Jessica giggled.

"Man, I miss the days at Xavier's though." She said. "How's Jean? Storm? Hank? And the professor?" she asked.

"Jeannie's good, married to the tight-ass though. I still say she could have done better but hey, what can ya do right?" he asked and Jessica nodded with a laugh. "Ro's doin' good too. I kind of feel bad for her because she's always playin' mother to all the kids in the house and doesn't really have time for herself but she claims to enjoy it, so I guess she's good. The fur-ball, or Hank as you call him, is the Secretary of Mutant Affairs so he's kind of busy and doesn't come around to often but when he does he's always confined in that little lab of his, not that I care anyway cause' the guy keeps callin' me boy." He said. "And Chuck is good too. Just recovered from a mild stroke but he's gotten plenty of rest and watched his diet and he's healthy as a horse now. Or well you know, as healthy as a crippled guy can get."

Jessica marveled at the mention of her old teachers and friends, and hearing what they were all doing with themselves and their lives and was utterly fascinated. "Wow." She said. "It's really been awhile. Everyone's married and being caretakers at the school, I guess we've all grown up."

"It's a natural process of life" Logan said. "It's bound to happen."

She playfully glared. "So what about you?" she asked. "How'd you get wrapped up in Xavier's? I don't remember seeing you before"

Logan sighed. "It's a real long complicated story" he said.

"I've got time"

"No believe me, you don't. But to make a long story short I was watching over this girl who was wanted by Magneto, I don't know if you've heard of him"

"Eric Lenshur" Jessica said. "Who hasn't heard of him?"

"Well ya anyway, he wanted her power, I wouldn't let him have it, the X-men got involved, we shaved the day, she stayed at the school and I wound up stickin' around. You know for her sake, she's like a daughter to me" he said.

"Abigail?"

"No, no, it's this other girl I met a couple years back. Her names Marie" he said. "She's a pretty cool kid. And that's sayin' somethin' cause' I aint' to fond of kids"

Jessica smiled. "Alright well what about Abby? Last I remember it was called mutant High not mutant day care"

Logan sighed. "Abby just came the day before yesterday. I saw some punk teenagers messin' with her behind a bar and I scared um' off and brought her back to the mansion. She's the only toddler there and that's why we have to buy her so much crap"

"Well how'd you know she was a mutant?"

Logan looked around to make sure no one was near before he extracted his claws from his knuckles, causing Jessica to jump back in fright but then gaze in amazement. She's never seen a mutation like this before.

"I knew cause she's got these like me" he said.

"What are they?" she asked, still inspecting them with curiosity.

"They're claws" he said, retracting them back in his skin. "Made out of indestructible adamantium metal. It's been surgically graphed into her and my whole skeletal system and the only reason she and I survived a procedure like that is because the both of us have rapid healing capabilities as our mutations" he replied.

"Oh my goodness" Jessica, not believing her ears. She's heard her share of painful and sob stories but this was truly heartbreaking. Who would do such a thing? "Who did this to you?" she asked. "Who would do this to you? Or to a poor three-year-old for that matter?"

"Some whacked out evil mutant hater named William Striker. He was totally pissed that his son killed his wife because of his own mutant aggression and since then, he's been takin' it out on everyone else. Thinks we're a _problem_." He said.

Jessica scoffed. "Who doesn't?"

Logan shook his head in dismay.

"Well look, I'm sorry something like that happened to you" she said. "And I'm sorry it happened to Abigail too. What he did was wrong and…………"

"Hey, hey, don't worry about it. What's done is done and you can't change the past right?"

"Ya I know but. It must be hard to deal with right?"

Logan sighed. Here she goes being all nosey again. Personally he felt the girl asked to many questions and quite honestly, he didn't feel like pouring out his heart and soul to an almost-stranger. "It was. _Is_" he corrected. "But I've been dealing with this for a few years now so I've come to terms with it." He said. "But the kid…….I aint' to sure about. She's young you know. Has to much to deal with, she doesn't need this."

Jessica nodded. "You're right." She said. "And that's why you take care of her right?"

"Yea, that's why I……………." Logan paused mid-sentence, turning to face her and glare. She'd completely caught him off guard with that one, almost made him finish that statement. He already said he didn't like the kid, and here she was grinning like an idiot and trying to make him admit false statements.

Jessica's grin grew wider and the Wolverine fought the urge to slap it off her face. "Ha" she said pointing an accusatory finger at him. "I got you. You almost said it." She laughed.

"Almost said what? I have no idea what you're talking about"

"Oh don't play stupid with me, I know you like her."

"I do not"

"You do too. You guys have a lot in common what with your horrific operation and all, and that's ok. You just want to make sure she grows up happy and healthy like any parent would."

"There's only one problem with that theory"

"What?"

"I aint' her parent" he said.

Jessica rolled her eyes. "It doesn't matter. You guys are close enough and you share a close enough bond for you to be one. Own up to it. You like her"

"I do not"

"Uh-huh, sure, and denial is just a river in Egypt"

Wolverine glared. "You think you're funny don't you?"

Jessica laughed yet again. "Yes I do actually" she said. "But you're changing the subject, you like Abigail and you know it, so come clean already"

"No"

"Why not?"

"Cause' I don't like er'"

"I think you do" she said in a sing-song voice.

"I think your wrong" he mocked.

"Whatever" Jessica said with a huff. "One day I'll catch you by surprise and I'll see you all buddy-buddy with Abigail and I'll be like, _Hey Logan, I thought you said you didn't like her._ And you'll say, _Ya well I guess you were right all along Jessica, I was in denial._ And you'll laugh and I'll laugh and Abigail will laugh and we'll all be so joyous and merry"

Logan scoffed. "Fat chance" he said.

"Don't worry Logan, it'll happen, believe me"

"I'll hold you to that" he said dryly.

Suddenly Abigail re-approached them with her last toy in her hand, snuggling it closely before tiptoeing as high as she could reach up to Logan's level and handing it to him.

The only problem was, Logan didn't want to take it.

It was absolutely hideous.

Instead of another learning toy, Abigail picked out a snuffed animal, which looked to be like some flat billed, flatted footed bird/duck combo, and it was barely stuffed, with the seams coming undone at it's butt. The dot on the little white piece of plastic where it's eye was supposed to be was partially scratched out so the pupil was re-drawn with magic marker only it was bigger and rounder than the other one so it's eyes were lopsided. The beak was fastened on crooked, it's right foot was limp and it smelled of factory plastic and cheap lavender perfume someone sprayed on it to make it smell sellable.

The only problem was, it wasn't. The thing belonged in the trash and yet it had clearance sticker after clearance sticker piled up on it's little sales tag until the ugly thing had been marked down to as low as one dollar and twenty-five cents.

Logan disgustedly picked it up by its foot, and held it away from his body, inspecting the "animal" as he crumpled up his face.

"What. The hell. Is this?" he asked in syllables, feeling the ugly thing didn't even deserve a properly grammatical sentence.

Jessica inspected it as well. "I think it's a platypus" she said.

"What the hell is a platypus?"

"Some duck/beaver combination"

"Kid" Logan began unsurely, still looking at the ugly thing. "Don't you want something else? Something that……..isn't so ugly?"

"Wilbur" she said, taking the thing from his hands and hugging it tightly. Apparently she had already named it. "Can I have Wilbur peassse, Papa" she begged.

Logan sighed. Regardless if it was his money or not, he _really_ didn't want to pay a dollar twenty-five for _that._ He wanted to do the toy store a favor and trash it.

"Abby" he said, gently removing the creature from her arms. "The others are going to kill me if I buy this and bring it home." He said tossing it behind him. "Hell I'll kill myself if I buy that and bring it home."

"No" Abigail whined, running to fetch after the thing and squeeze it lovingly. "Wilbur" she repeated.

Logan again sighed a hardy sigh. It's been a long day and he wasn't in the mood for fighting with her; might as well just buy the damn thing.

"Fine, fine" he said, giving in. "Put it in the basket kid"

Abigail cheered, giving Wilbur one final squeeze before setting him in the basket along with her other toys, using her blankey to tuck him in.

Logan shook his head in dismay and Jessica giggled. "It's not so bad once you really get used to it."

He glared. "Don't make me strangle you"

………………………………

Well that's the last of the shopping tales! Review!!!!


	9. The bus ride from hell

Papa ch 9

………………………….

After purchasing "Wilbur" and her other toys, Logan and Jessica said their goodbyes, Jessica promising to drop by the mansion and meet up with them later, just to see how things were going.

Logan knew deep down inside that she only wanted to see if he and Abigail had bonded by the time she came by for a surprise visit and he made sure to assure her nothing would happen which only led her to leave with a laugh.

Rolling his eyes Logan was about to call Scott and Jean and tell them that he was ready to leave until he got the call from them first, letting him know just exactly that.

He smirked, finally happy that something in his day was going right and he didn't have to wonder around aimlessly in the mall, waiting for them to be done, so he gleefully headed to the bus.

On the way though, Abigail was beginning to grow rather tired, as she has yet to have her afternoon nap for the day and as she held onto Wolverine's hand, she began slugging behind, rubbing her eyes with her tiny fists, Wilbur still wedged in her arms.

"C'mon kid" Logan said, shaking her awake when he realized she was slowing down. "Keep up, you can sleep on the bus"

Abigail briefly shook herself awake for a moment, padding her little feet across the floor and closer to Logan to keep up but slowing down again in a matter of two minutes when sleepiness took over.

Logan sighed this time, in no mood to keep shaking her awake and hauling her to the parking lot so he picked her up in his arms instead, allowing her to snuggle into his chest and finally fall asleep.

He watched her sleep peacefully as he walked, her face calm and serene, like an angel almost. He thought, if only she could be like this all the time.

"Kids" Logan concluded, shaking his head in dismay and finally leaving the mall.

……………………….

When he reached the bus he realized that he was the last one to arrive, for everyone was already there, sitting in the air-conditioned breeze, waiting for him.

"Finally" Scott said exasperated, watching as Logan came in and set down the bags amongst the other ones. "What were you doing out there, turtle racing?"

He shot Scott a warning look. "Piss off Scooter, I'm in no mood for your shit"

Scott rolled his eyes.

"Oh c'mon Wolvie, I mean for once, Mr. Summers has a point" Jubilee defended. "I mean we were waiting here _forever_"

"Ya" Kitty added. "We were already on the bus when we called you"

"Well no one asked you to" he said. "Maybe next time you'll think smarter and call me _before_ you get on the God dammed bus."

"Alright, alright" Storm said calming the tension down before it started. She knew even though some of them enjoyed themselves this afternoon, it's been a long day and everyone just wanted to go home. And after what Jean told her about Logan's lunch story, she figured a trip to the toy store didn't make him feel any better and he was just about ready to punch someone right now. "We're all cranky and we're all tired." She reasoned. "The point is, everyone is here now so let's just go home and get some rest ok?"

"Couldn't have said it better myself Storm" Scott said with a smile, turning around in his driver's chair and buckling up, shifting the bus into the driving mode.

Logan grimaced. "_Couldn't have said it better myself Storm"_ he mocked in his head with an eye roll. "_Oh please you little prick"_ he thought.

"Logan" Jean warned, hearing every thought and Logan rolled his eyes once more.

He made his way to the back of the bus where John was seated on a rather comfortable bench, lounging away as he played a recently bought came for his Game Boy.

"Scram kid" Logan ordered standing in front of him, Abigail still in his arms.

John took a moment to tear his eyes away from the immense on screen battle to scoff at Logan, giving him a look that clearly displayed his refusal. "No way" he said. "I was here first"

"Apparently you think I care, I said scram" Logan repeated, growing more irritated by the second. He only wanted to put Abigail down, he didn't need to pick a fight with anyone; he's really had his over share on that today.

"And apparently, you didn't hear me when I said no way" John shot back. "And by the way, you're blocking my light" he added, not bothering to look up from the screen.

Logan growled. This kid really had some attitude on him. And on days like these, where he wasn't in the mood to put up with any type of nonsense from anyone, John was really pissing him off and pissing him off fast.

"Well go and find some light somewhere else" he said. "Beat it"

"No" John shot back

Logan stood there shocked, taking a moment to grasp the fact that the kid just told him no, and seriously debated on handing off Abigail to someone and tossing John out the bus window on a free way. He resisted the urge though, deciding to deal with him rationally instead.

"John" Storm said from the front of the bus. "What have I told you about being rude?" she asked.

"He started it" he retorted like a little kid, still playing with that darn game of his.

"Did you just undermine my authority kid?" Logan asked as calm as he could, ignoring Storm and her reprimanding.

"I don't know, it depends, are you still in my light?"

Logan full out growled this time, having enough of this bullshit, and seriously tipping the scale into overboard. No one talked to him like that, especially some bratty teenage boy. He was defiantly in for it.

"That's it" he said, switching Abigail to one of his hands and using the other to extract his middle claw, stabbing John's Game Boy right in the middle of the screen and watching sparks fly from the hole, then flinging it across the bus and onto the floor.

Logan smirked in satisfaction watching as John's face clearly displayed flabbergasted, and his eyes roamed from his hands still in Game Boy holding position, to his actual Game Boy lying on the floor.

"I don't believe you" he said, utterly stunned. He broke the thing faster than the eyes could see and he did it so swiftly and quick, he didn't even have time to react. "Look what you did! You stabbed it right in the middle!" he cried, getting up to retrieve his Game Boy off the floor.

Logan's smirk widened. "Good" he said, replacing John's spot on the bench. "Maybe next time you'll listen to me when I say scram". He inwardly smiled with satisfaction, happy he got to take out his aggression on someone today. Boy did that feel good, he thought happily.

While pleased with himself he gently set Abigail on the bench, retrieving an actual blankey he bought out one of the bags, and using it to cover her tiny frame.

"You freaking stabbed my Game Boy!" John said still not believing it. "Look at it! You can't fix this! It's stabbed right in the middle of the screen!"

Logan watched as Abigail stirred a bit from John's yelled before settling back to sleep. "Like I said good" he repeated. "And if you wake Abby up from her nap I'll toss your little lighter out the window and make you baby-sit for the next week."

John seethed. "You wouldn't dare"

"Try me" he challenged.

Knowing Logan was fully capable of doing so, John glared daggers at him, pouting to himself and plopping in one of the chairs next to Kitty, furiously yanking open his lighter and slamming it shut.

"Logan" Jean reasoned, rubbing her temples from all the tension that was building up in the confined bus. Maybe a shopping trip with all of them wasn't such a good idea. She had a feeling from the start, that the professor should have just let her and Scott find everything on their own. "You can't brake his things for punishment" she said.

"Why not? Did you hear what he said to me?"

"Yes I heard but that doesn't mean you should brake his things in half. It's his possessions that he either bought with his own money or his parents bought for him, you can't go braking them, we're not authorized to do that"

"Ya well then, next time he'll get up and move when I tell him too."

Jean sighed a hard sigh. "Logan please don't………."

"Hey, why are you scoldin' me here? He's the one who was bein' rude."

"Ya well you didn't exactly ask me to move nicely" John snapped, still upset about his Game Boy.

"I shouldn't have to. You see I've got a sleepin' kid in my arms, so get up and move!"

Abigail stirred again.

"It's not my problem you didn't buy the squirt a car seat. Jeez what were you doing all that time we were waiting for you!?"

"John enough!" Scott interrupted from the front, cutting in on John's slick mouth. He knew everyone was tired but there was no need for rudeness right now and the teen had seriously crossed the line. "What have I told you about respect for your elders?" he asked.

Logan snorted. "Nothing apparently."

"Well he started it" John defended. "He said………"

"I know what he said and I don't need a repeat. The professor and I are going to have a little talk when we get home."

"But I………"

"You heard what I said John"

John pouted again. "Whatever" he said beginning to play with his lighter again. This day was seriously not fair.

"And Logan" Scott began again.

Logan rolled his eyes again. (They were really beginning to strain from being rolled so much today). "What Cream Puff? You gonna' punish me too?"

"I should but Lord knows I can't" he mumbled.

"What was that?" Logan snapped defensively. If he was going to be a smart aleck and had anything to say, he should say so everyone could hear.

"I said, you should have no problem replacing John's Game Boy." Scott said aloud. "Out of your _own_ money"

Logan snorted. "The kid doesn't deserve one"

"Logan…….."

"Keep your pants on Cyke I'll replace the damn thing"

"And the new game I bought too" John threw in.

"John…." All four adults warned and he just pouted further.

"Jeez" Bobby began after witnessing the whole event. "I don't think I've been with an angrier set of people in my entire life" he said. "And that's saying something, I'm a mutant"

Storm sighed. "Where not angry Bobby sweetheart" she enlightened. The last thing she wanted was for one of the kids to go through even more emotional damage because they heard fighting going on not only at home but what was supposed to be their safe haven as well.

"I'm angry" John threw in, still pouting about his Game Boy.

"John!" Scott warned again from the front seat.

"None of us are angry" Storm corrected, emphasizing this statement to John before turning back to Bobby. "We've all just had a long day and we're tired and hungry and need too…………………."

She didn't get a chance to finish however, (although she really wish she could have) for at that exact moment when the word "relax" was just about to fall out her lips, the unexpected happened, and the bus took a sudden jerk and sharp swerve, sending everyone scattering all over the place, and Scott gripping the wheel, grunting while trying to regain control of it.

He finally managed to stop the madness and get the vehicle under control, cursing the driver's in front of him who got into a sudden accident, leaving him to take such drastic actions.

Meanwhile the passengers on the bus were pretty much cursing just like he was for many of them had been crushed into the seat in front of them or hauled from their own seat and dragged by gravity and momentum to the other side of the bus.

But poor Abigail had taken the mighty swerve worst, as she had been yanked awake from her precious nap and had been tossed out of her seat, only to hit her head on one of the legs propping up the table in front of her, and leaving a huge bruise and mildly open cut across her for head.

Under normal circumstances, Abigail would have probably got up, dusted herself off and waited until the cut healed, before going back to what she was originally doing. After all she has had claws for a couple months now and it's made her prone to little scratches and bruises.

But this accident had been totally unexpected and had caught her completely off guard. She was sleeping for crying out loud and she woke up to have her body go flying out of her comfort zone and her head smashed on a metal pole, causing her injury.

This for a three year old, was grounds for crying; so she did.

After shaking the dizziness out of his head from the gut wrenching turn, Logan looked up to glare at Scott who was currently arising from his seat to check on his wife, before looking down at Abigail who was holding the cut on her for head crying her little eyes out. The others were a little banged, bruised up and panicked as well but his main concern was Abigail for he's never seen her so pained and upset. Even when he first found her.

At first he panicked a little, seeing Abigail and her tears, and watching as blood dripped between her fingers from the cut on her for head. But then his apprehension turned into anger, furious at Scott for doing such a thing in the first place. She was only a kid for crying out loud and she was napping. Could he be any more inconsiderate?

"Dammit Cyke what are you mad?!" Logan exclaimed, getting up and picking Abigail up off the floor. "Are you trying to kill us all!"

"Hey, I just got us out of an accident bub, you should be thanking me" Scott snapped back, a little annoyed that Logan was yelling at him. He was a little startled as well, the sudden accident catching him completely off guard and he was fearing for the injury of his wife, teammates and students, and he didn't need the accusations right now.

"Oh ya, great job with that!" Logan said, pointing to Abigail, whose cut was still wide open.

"Oh God" Storm breathed a little panicked and flustered herself. They had just been about 2 feet away from being in a car accident and now one of the children were injured; it was enough to make her jumpy, X-men or not. "Don't move her Logan, I'll get some towels."

Storm busied herself, looking around the scattered items that fell out of the cabinets for the towels while Scott heaved a heavy sigh. This was not his day.

"You alright babe?" he asked Jean, helping her up off the floor.

Jean flinched, her ankle searing with sudden pain. "I think I sprained my ankle, but I should be ok" she said with a small smile, leaning on Scott for support.

"Is everyone else alright?" he asked above Abigail's wails, surveying the area for his students.

John was rubbing his face, which had been smashed into the seat in front of him, Peter had just, de-metalized himself, shaking his head loose from dizziness, Bobby was getting up from under the table, surveying a bump on his arm, and Jubilee, Rogue and Kitty were arising from the collaborated heap of bags full of merchandise and stuffs fallen from the cabinet, Jubilee giggling dazedly.

"Heh, heh" she said with a half-drunken giggle taking a napkin from atop her head. "Let's do that again"

Scott sighed, turning to the still crying Abigail.

Jean had joined her side now, along with Storm and Logan, and she was applying pressure to the wound with a dishtowel Storm had damped, all the while trying to get poor Abby to calm down.

"It's ok, it's ok" she soothed. "You're gonna be fine" she cooed, removing the towel and wincing at the amount of blood, Storm quickly replacing it with a new one.

"I don't get it Jeannie" Logan said worriedly, bouncing her a little on his lap to try and calm her down. "Why isn't she healin'?"

"I don't know" she replied. "She's probably panicked and it's delaying her mutation response, it happens all the time, we've just got to get her to calm down"

Suddenly there was a knock at the bus door, a district police, standing in front of the entrance.

"Oh shit" John said, peeking through the window and looking at the cop. "We're busted, quick put the bus in stealth mode and make a break for it" he said.

Scott rolled his eyes. "Calm your waters, John Bond, he probably just wants to ask us some questions about the accident. You all stay here, I'll be two minutes alright?"

With that he opened the door and stepped outside to speak to the cop, Storm, Jean and Logan still trying to get a hold of Abigail.

As much as she annoyed him, Logan was growing a little worried now, wondering if her cut was ever going to heal. He felt a little bad for her, being yanked from her sleep and awoken that way. He knew he had threatened to hurl her into a wall and leave her in the middle of the dessert some where but now that he actually saw her injured, and saw those saddened tears falling down that poor little face, he realized he really didn't mean any of it. He didn't want to see her hurt, that's just awful to wish on a person. And now that she actually was injured and upset, he couldn't help but feel a little responsible.

"_What's gotten into me?"_ Logan thought to himself, coming into realization of his feelings. _"Are you growin' a soft spot for the kid Logan?"_ he asked himself. "_Your supposed to be the Wolverine, tough as nails, you can't seriously be feelin' sorry for a measly little toddler are ya'?"_ Logan sighed. "_Holy shit. I knew this school would make me soft"_

"Jean" Storm said worriedly, handing the Dr. a third dishtowel. "Maybe we should take her to the emergency room" she said. "She might need stitches"

Whoa, whoa, whoa stitches? Logan snapped his attention awake at the mention of the word. Did the phrases, adamantium skeleton system and uncharted healing abilities mean anything to them? Hello! She didn't need any stitches; she'd be fine on her own.

"No, no it's ok see?" Jean said, finally removing the towel. "She's finally healing on her own."

And sure enough, just as she said so, Abigail's cut began to close, a mild bump with a little swelling left behind as the only evidence of something ever happening.

"_Ha"_ Logan thought. "_I love it when I'm right"_

Storm sighed a sigh of relief. "Thank God" she said, tossing the towel in the sink amongst the others.

Abigail's wails had subsided into little sniffles and occasional little cries, her hand going to touch the bruise on her for head, leaving her to whimper in pain a little when she realized it still hurt.

"Why didn't her bruise heal?" Storm asked Logan in particular, inspecting the bruise a little more.

"Bruises take a little longer" he said, re-wrapping Abigail in that new blankey of hers, allowing her to nestle herself in his arms and lay her head on his shoulder, crying the last of her tears onto it. "Don't know why but they just do"

Jean hmm'ed in thought to herself, getting up off her knees and limping a little, leaning on the counter for support. "Well I'm sure some good ol' fashioned ice will do just the trick" she said. "Bobby could you…………."

"Already got it Mrs. S" he said, tying up a plastic bag he filled with ice and hanging it too her.

Jean smiled. "Thank you Bobby" she said, handing the bag off to Logan.

"Now is everyone else sure they're ok?" she asked.

"Peachy Keen" Rouge replied for everyone, getting up off the floor and dusting herself off.

"Ya" Kitty agreed. "We're a little shaken but we'll survive."

"Good now all we have to do is tell Scott that we can………………"

"Alright thanks officer………..ya you too, have a good night……………….no, no we'll be fine, me and my wife can fix it………thank you………..thank you very much…………alright buh-bye" came Scott's interrupted voice, finishing up his conversation with the police officer from the doorway of the bus before making his way back on.

"Alright" he reported once rejoining his team. "We've got good news and bad news"

Jean sighed, it did not sound like this day was going to end on a happy note. "Please, enlighten me with the good news first" she begged her husband.

"Ok, the good news is, we're not liable for the accident and we didn't create any further damage, thanks to my impulsive yet necessary decision." He said with a smile.

Logan scoffed while holding the ice pack to Abigail's for head, swaying her back and forth to calm down the last of her tears. So caught up in keeping her calm and helping her fall back asleep, he hadn't even realized what he was actually doing and how much this looked like actual parenting.

"And the bad news?" Storm asked with a cringe, expecting for the worst yet hoping for the best.

"The bad news" Scott began. "Well the bad news is, we blew two tires." He said and everyone groaned. "But, but, we have spare tires in the storage compartment and it's easily fixable, we'll be out of here in no time." He added quickly.

"And by no time you mean?" John asked.

"Two hours, tops" he said.

They groaned again.

"Fantastic" John moaned. "Just what I needed today."

………………………………….

By the time they got back to the mansion, it was just near 9:30 and the group had come through the mansion doors, damn near close to strangling each other from being confined in close quarters for so long.

They were all cranky, tired and hungry, and being in that bus for such a long period of time while Jean and Scott worked outside to repair it was not making the situation any better.

It all started when John had started complaining about his Game Boy again, going on and on about how had not been for Logan, he could have something to do at the moment.

Logan actually contemplated on stabbing _him_ through the chest after all his whining, as he just got Abigail to go back to sleep and his nagging little voice was making her stir in her sleep again.

Unfortunately, his complaining was annoying much more that just Logan and Bobby had cut him off with an abrupt, "Shut-up man", which left John to glare a highly insulted glare and through back a "You shut-up".

And so the two went back and forth for a few minutes with a, "You shut-up", "No you shut-up" argument, until Rogue got annoyed with both of their voices and yelled at both of them to shut-up.

This of course sparked even more tension and Bobby and John both replied, "Don't you tell me to shut-up", leaving Rogue completely stunned her boyfriend would say such a thing to her.

So that in itself started up a whole other argument which Storm had to brake up with a warning rumble of thunder outside to accompany her seriousness.

It was silent on the bus for a few moments, no one having the balls to test the whether witch and her fury but the agony started up again when Jubilee thought that it would be an appropriate time to sing, and badly at that, leaving an annoyed Kitty to explain to her how her voice resembled a dying cat.

This again sparked off heat between the teams and the two got into an argument which Rogue tried to solve, but only got dragged into when she was insulted by Jubilee and the fighting just carried on, Storm rubbing her temples for any sort of relief.

Then to accompany the madness, the yelling had awoken Abigail from her second attempt at a nap, and she began to cry all over again, Logan again trying to rock and sooth her back to tranquility.

No such luck.

All in all to make a long story short, the group wound up arguing and squabbling all the way back to the mansion, right up into the foyer, greeting the professor and Hank with their yells as the two just came to greet them.

"I can't believe you Bobby!" Rogue exclaimed. "Why would you take _her_ side on this!"

"Because she's right! You know it's not humanly impossible for someone other than you to be right!"

Rogue scoffed. "Uh! I don't believe you!"

"You know what Peter, that is just like you!" Kitty yelled at poor Colossus, in a completely different argument. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you……you………you……..big ol' meannie!"

"But Kat-ya, you have to understand I…….."

"No! No excuses! You did it on purpose!"

"Ya and you know what, you're ugly too!" John yelled at Jubilee, once again, in a completely different argument than the others.

"Ugly is as ugly does" Jubilee fired back.

"That doesn't make any sense moron!"

"Who are you calling a moron numb-nuts!"

"Idiot!"

"Walnut for brains!"

"Freak!"

"Firestarter!"

"Lame ass!"

"Scott I don't believe you………why would you go through all the trouble just to………"

"I'm the leader of the team Jean" Scott interrupted impatiently, engaged in a different fight just like the others. "Sometimes I need to make a few rash decisions for the sake of the team."

"And those rash decisions is what always leaves me mad at you Scott Summers! You never take how _I_ feel into consideration before you run off and do something insane like that!"

"And what was I supposed to do? Let Magneto win? Are you crazy, that's de-moralizing everything we stand for."

"And what about what our marriage stands for Scott! You never think about that!"

"Well, well, well, well" came the gentle interruption of the professor's voice. Calm and soft as always, yet still carrying enough authority to stop all arguments, right there in the middle. "I can see things went well and a lot of bonding has been done today" he said sarcastically, observing the highly upset looks on their faces.

Storm, Logan and Abigail were the only one's not arguing but poor Storm looked like she was about ready to shoot herself, and Logan was tiredly swaying Abigail back and forth trying to keep her calm and peaceful. But even he looked like he was in need of a canister of prescription medicine and a bottle of heavy vodka, so it was needless to say that everyone was thoroughly agitated and annoyed.

"What happened out there?" the professor asked, addressing no one in particular. "I was beginning to worry why you all were gone for so long and then you come in like this and……….."

"Well he started it!" Jubilee accused, pointing an angry finger at John.

"What!" John yelled, flabbergasted. "I did no such thing! If you hadn't gone off and sang like a toucan in a garbage disposal, none of this would have ever happened!"

"Me! You're blaming me?" Jubilee asked in shock.

"Did I s-s-stutter?" he mocked.

"You know what, that is so like you John" Kitty said. "Always quick you blame someone else for your actions"

And the arguing began once more, the professor and Hank turning to one another with helpless looks on their faces before nodding their heads in dismay.

"Alright, alright" the professor halted again, this time with the gentle raise of his hand.

"This sounds like it's going to be a long story and unfortunately, I promised Julie a bed-time story tonight, so, it sounds like we'll just have to sleep this thing of and address it in the morning" he reasoned. "Sound fair?"

"Did I mention how Logan broke my Game Boy professor?" John asked and Logan glared.

"Oh give it a rest you pyromaniac." He snapped.

Charles sighed. "_Apparently the morning is too soon"_ he thought. "Ok, ok, please no more arguing." He begged. "You all look exhausted and it's obviously been a long day, or a long weekend for some of you" he said, addressing Logan on the last part. "So I'll tell you what. Just get your rest for the night and I'll cancel classes for the next three days and give you all a chance to rejuvenate ok?"

Absorbing the proposal in their minds, at the mention of the next three days off, no more fighting erupted and the team simply made their way up the stairs without a thing more to say but, "Good night professor"

The professor sighed, turning to Hank. "Of course" he said. "I cancel classes and suddenly there's word peace"

"It's what we all want isn't it?" the big blue man asked.

"Whatever you can do to get there I suppose" the professor sighed. "It's so nice to have everyone together, wouldn't you agree?"

Hank chuckled. "You're glad you didn't go with them aren't you?"

"I've never made a better decision in my entire life"

…………………………………….

Just a medial chapter to hold off until the next major one but still Review please!!!


	10. Your first lesson in parenting

Papa ch 10

……………………………

After trudging to his room and giving Abigail a rather unpleasant bath, (as he wasn't fond of all the bubbles and splashes that came along with the new body wash for kids Jean had bought), Logan dressed Abigail in her pjs and carried her downstairs for a little grub.

The last thing she ate was that slice of pizza in the mall and he was a bit surprised she wasn't complaining about her hunger like she did earlier. But he figured with the near fatal car accident and all, she wasn't too concerned about food. That is until they reached the kitchen.

When Logan arrived, Abigail in hand, (and Wilbur in her hands) he wasn't surprised to see the others in the room, munching away on their own dinner they managed to scrounge up, each one of them keeping as quite as a librarian, the room only emitting sounds of chewing.

Logan chuckled to himself, expecting this type of typical behavior from them after their all out bus war. As if having a mansion turned into a school designed for mutants wasn't strange enough, their way of apologizing was even stranger. Quiet apologies and sleeping on the issue seemed to work best in this household as, silent meals stood for, "I'm sorry for what I've done", and sharing the blankets at night really meant, "Can you forgive me?".

Logan chuckled again, shaking his head in dismay and opening the refrigerator to see what he could put together. "_What a strange place I live in"_ he thought to himself, still looking around for food.

Meanwhile, Abigail who was standing next to him, whined a little and thrust her arms in the air, wanting Logan to pick her up. "Papa" she softly cried out, still displaying that I'm-hurt-and-need-attention look on her face as she did so.

Logan sighed, picking her up by one arm and slinging her onto his hip, continuing to look around in the fridge.

Oddly enough, ever since the accident, he found himself being less and less annoyed by her little cravings and needy habits.

He didn't think he'd ever been so scared when he saw her sitting there crying, with blood leaking from her for head, and the fact that it refused to heal for awhile didn't make it any better.

He's never seen an injured child before in his life and the sight of it just triggered some sort of strange sense of fear. And if that wasn't off enough for some reason seeing her like that made him think about Striker and the pain he put her through and he didn't want her to relive that; she was too young. So he did his best to do everything he could to get her happy again; even if it annoyed him.

"Ah, Bingo" he said aloud, finding the perfect dinner supplement, and brining out the supplies from the fridge. "Alright kid, turkey sandwich or Mac and cheese?" he asked, showing her a pre-made sandwich and one of the personal sized cups of Mac and Cheese while he pulled out a pre-made sub sandwich for himself.

"Ah!" Abigail said, reaching for the turkey sandwich and Logan nodded.

"Turkey sandwich, smart choice" he said, setting her on the counter while he fetched for a couple plates.

Setting both sandwiches for her and for him on separate plates, Logan used his claws to cut hers into small pieces, before digging around in the fridge again for some milk and placing the liquid in a sippie-cup for her. He then dug around in the pantry for a few gold fish crackers and added it to the plate, before dusting his hands off in completion.

Setting her on the floor and carrying the food to the table, Abigail followed greedily behind, keeping her eyes on the food. He set the plate at a vacant spot at the table and helped her up on the chair, Abigail wasting no time indulging herself in the food.

"There you go kid, enjoy" he said. "A Logan specialty."

He sighed as he grabbed his own food from the counter and made his way over to the table, sitting down next to Abigail before she could complain.

As he began eating he looked around the table to find everyone still silent, a couple of their eyes wondering occasionally to look at him or to look at each other or to look at their food. But still no one said a word.

Logan chuckled again. "_Ah"_ he thought to himself peacefully. "_Just the way I like it; silent."_ He added with a smirk. "_We should fight more often"_

……………………………….

The next morning Logan surprisingly awoke to his usual time, around 10: 30 in the morning and he turned around to find little Abigail lying fast asleep in her little encirclement of pillows.

Rising up out of bed and giving her an odd look, Logan checked the clock to make sure his eyes were seeing correctly and he stared at her again just to make sure this wasn't all a dream.

Little Abigail, still asleep? Was it really true? The girl normally arose at the peak of dawn and pounced on his bed until he was forced to get up and now she was asleep.

Halting from his journey toward the bathroom, Logan ventured back to the bed and placed a finger under her little nose, just to make sure she was breathing.

Yup, still inhaling and exhaling.

He shrugged.

"I guess she's just sleepy" he remarked to himself, going back to the bathroom. If she was sleepy he sure wouldn't complain. He could get used to this.

About 20 minutes more passed and he finally finished his morning grooming, exiting the bathroom and entering back into his room, only to find Abigail still sleeping, clutching her precious Wilbur and Blankey. (the shirt, not the new one).

Again Logan gave her a perplexed look.

It was ten til' eleven and Abigail was still asleep. What was she doing last night? Moonlighting?

He knew after they finished their silent dinner, he had put her straight to bed and she'd fell right asleep, but that was about twelve hours ago and she was still at it.

"_I wonder if it has anything to do with that little concussion of hers"_ he thought to himself, leaning over to inspect her for head only to find the bruise was gone. "Hmm" he said aloud, running his fingers across it. "_Bruise is gone, but she's burning up."_ He thought.

"Geez kid, get some ventilation would ya?" he said, pulling the blanket she was snuggled up in, down a little so her body could get some air.

Before he could continue to inspect her strange sleeping habits, there was a knock at the door, interrupting him from going further.

Logan rolled his eyes. "What now?" he mumbled. "I thought Chuck said we had the day off."

Yanking open the door, he was just about to yell at whoever it was, standing in his doorway, until he came face to face with Rogue, looking back up at him.

"Mornin' Logan" she greeted with a warm smile.

Logan's face softened. "Ya mornin' kid" he said. "What's up?"

"Uh, nothing really" she replied. "Storm just wanted me to tell ya that the furniture for Abby just came in an' she wants you tah help her an' Ms. Grey set it up."

Logan sighed, re-thinking the professor and his proposal to take the day off. This is not what he had in mind. "Set it up where?" he asked.

Rogue briefly peeked inside his room. "In here I guess. I mean, if ya room was a little cleaner" she grinned.

Logan playfully glared. "You makin' fun of my stuff kid" he teased, playfully pushing her.

Rogue laughed. "I'm just teasin'." She said. "Don't get your boxers in a bunch. But seriously, Ms. Munroe wants you to help her downstairs."

Logan sighed, "Alright I'm commin'" he said. "Hey kid, do me a favor, watch the squirt for me while I'm gone."

Rogue smiled. "Sure thing, just hurry back ok? I aint' to good with kids" she said.

Logan scoffed. "Niether am I, and look where it got me"

…………

It didn't take him long before he reached the garage and when he did he found, Storm, Jean, Cyclops and Colossus, all assembled there, chatting amongst themselves about the furniture in front of them.

"So" Logan began, placing a cigar in his mouth and quickly lighting it up, making his presence known in the garage. "Where'd all this crap come from?" he asked, looking at the various boxes.

They all turned to face him, Scott rolling his eyes and Jean and Storm giving him a helpless smile. "Well good morning to you too Logan" Jean said with a playful roll of her eyes.

Logan gruffed, withdrawing the cigar from his lips and letting a small cloud of smoke pour out. "So where'd all this junk come from?" he re-asked, kicking a small pebble by his foot out of the garage.

"It's not junk" Storm defended. "It's Abigail's furniture; I bought it yesterday"

He huffed. "That's some quick delivery"

"Everything's quick when you pay enough money" she giggled and Logan nodded. Boy did he know that.

"I thought today was our day off?" he asked, taking another inhale of his cigar.

"It is our day off" Jean said. "And what better way to spend it than to assemble furniture for a lovely new student of ours?" she asked.

"I could think of 10 right off the top of my head."

She chuckled. "C'mon Logan, don't be such a grouch, Abigail needs to sleep somewhere"

"Right" Logan responded suspiciously. "And just where exactly is this _somewhere_?" he asked, already knowing the answer. He knew that all this furniture would some how wind up in his room but it still irked him to ask; just in case.

"In a bed silly" Jean said, patting the box next to her that contained the bed. She was clearly avoiding the direct question being asked, as she didn't want to have to be the one to break him the bad news.

Logan narrowed his eyes. "Don't play games with me Jeannie" he said. "Where's the bed goin'?" he asked.

Jean helplessly sighed. "Alright fine" she said. "You caught me, the furniture is going in your room Logan. Happy? I said it. Your room"

Logan sighed. He knew this was coming. "Why?" he asked, inhaling again in his cigar.

"Because, she's too young to be with any of the other kids; she has to stay with one of us."

"Yes, _one of us_. Why does that _One of us_ have to be me?"

"Because she likes you" Storm answered for the telepath. "She copes best when she's with you so we figured this would be the easiest" she replied.

Logan huffed again. "I'm surprised you don't suspect me for being a pedophile like the rest of the world" he grumbled, exhaling another puff of smoke.

"I did" Scott informed him and Logan glared.

"Piss off Scooter" he shot at the other man.

"Oh c'mon Logan. Don't be like this." Storm persuaded. "Who knows, maybe this could work out to be a good thing"

He shot her a raised eyebrow. "How?"

"It could be like…………………it could be like…….like having your own daughter." She said, sprouting the idea off the top of her head.

Logan's eyebrow peaked even further upwards. "I don't remember asking for one" he said.

"Oh c'mon Logan, the professor agrees, it's a good idea." Jean said.

"You know I just love how you guys consult me first before making decisions about _my_ room." He replied sarcastically.

"Logan……….."

"No, no, forget it" he interrupted, dismissing it with a wave of his hand. "Just bring in the damn furniture"

…………….

With the help of Scott and Colossus, (and Bobby who had been walking by and had gotten sucked into helping) they had finally managed to drag the furniture to Logan's room, only to stop short when they stepped, inside.

Utterly flabbergasted, the group was stunned speechless when they caught sight of the mess in Logan's room. Clothes and shoes all over the place, bed unmade, whiskey and beer bottles scatter all over, an ashtray filled to the max with cigar butts, and the curtains closed giving the room a dark and dirty atmosphere.

"Oh my……………………"

"God" Jean finished for a speechless Storm as she stepped in and over a few things lying on the floor.

In the middle of the heaping mess, (which happened to be Logan's unmade bed) sat Rogue and Abigail, both of them watching some kids program on TV.

"Hi there" Rogue greeted, seemingly unfazed by the mess in his room. "She woke up about 10 minutes ago Logan" Marie informed. "I helped her brush her teeth and her hair" she said, watching as Abigail hopped off the bed, and latched onto Logan's legs. She didn't say Papa this time, but rather buried her face into his knees.

Logan nodded, picking the toddler up in his arms. "Thanks kid" he said to Marie, watching curiously as Abigail laid her little head on his large shoulder.

"Logan……………..whatever your last name is" Storm exclaimed, directing his attention back to his messy room.

He turned to look at her.

"Please, tell me that you just left this room, spick and span and some how some way, in the passed 15 minutes, some sort of bedroom demon came by and made this mess" she said, picking up a shirt off the floor and frowning when she realized she wasn't sure if it was clean or dirty, dropping it right back where it was.

"I could tell you that" he said. "But then I'd be lying"

Storm's eyes went wide. "Logan! You had her living in this?"

Logan frowned, exhaling again from his cigar. "What's wrong with it?" he asked. He didn't like people insulting his things.

"It's a sty that's what's wrong with it" she said, kicking a beer bottle out of her way.

"I'll say" Scott said with a whistle, surveying the room.

Logan glared. "Shut-up Scooter"

"Logan, I can't believe you've had her in this……...this………..mess, all this time" Jean scolded.

"Well it aint' like the kid had any problem with it; she's perfectly fine"

"Logan, you can't put a three year old in these types of living conditions, it's unsafe."

"What's so unsafe about it?" he asked. "It's just clutter"

"We'll let's just take a look around the room shall we?" Scott said sarcastically, walking in and showing him various items in his room like a game show host would to a fabulous contestant winner. "Clothes lying on the floor, hazardous to little feet" he pointed out, nodding his head for his own reassurance. "Beer and whiskey bottles, could be broken and be unsafe for toddler sensitive skin and could set bad imagery for young eyes" he added.

Logan rolled his eyes.

"Unmade bed, unsafe for………..well for…………ok well that's just gross" Scott continued, moving on to the next thing. "Cigar butts lying in an ashtray; hazardous to little lungs and to sensitive allergies." He said.

Again Logan rolled his eyes, only this time harder if at all possible.

"Which reminds me" he said, making his way back over to Logan and snatching the cigar from his mouth, finding some room in the ashtray and putting it out.

Logan full out glared now. "Hey!" he complained. "That came from a 200 dollar box of cigars bub"

Scott rolled his eyes now. "You can't smoke when you're around her Logan. That's' second hand smoke and you're putting her at risk for lung cancer."

"Do the words, _healing capability_ mean anything to you."

Scott rolled his eyes. "She's a toddler Logan, it's still risky, mutation or not."

Logan sighed. "You're a real dip shit you know that Scooter"

"And last but not least, vulgar language, hazardous to young ears" he fired back.

Logan flipped him the bird with his middle claw.

"Oh grow up; that's getting old"

"Alright, alright, alright" Jean interrupted, before their squabble grew into something larger. The last thing she wanted was a repeat from yesterday. "Logan all in all, Scott is right and you can't let her sleep in this………….mess." she cautioned, choosing her words carefully. "It might have been comfortable for you but you've got someone else rooming with you now and you need to be a little considerate to their needs."

"Gee cause you know, she's done exactly the same for me since she's got here" he said and Jean glared.

"Cut the sarcasm and act serious for once Logan" she scolded. "She's a little girl, she can't be around dirty clothes, alcohol and cigars all the time"

Logan sighed. Jean did have a point; not that he'd admit it out loud but she was right. Little Abby couldn't be around his weird ways of living because it just wasn't healthy for her. And he wouldn't want her growing up to be a big emotional wreck because of his unstable environment; she'd have enough of that from her operation.

"Fine" he said, sighing to himself and taking one last look at the mess in his room. "I'll clean it up."

……………………………

Another day come and gone and Logan had spent the majority of it, fixing his room to make way for his new roommate.

The cleaning part had proven to be not so difficult as he had rid of all the bottles lying around, put all his clothes on the floor to wash, washed his sheets, got rid of the cigar buts and cleaned out the ashtray. Once Storm had opened up the curtains to let a little light in, it actually resembled a real bedroom.

So after getting his room to glow and shine, on came the difficult part of assembling all the furniture.

Logan mumbled and grumbled, and cursed up a storm, just like he did when he was in the clothing store, for he wanted to tear apart all the darn pieces, and bolts and screws, and rip up all the confusing instructions that came along with it. He swore if he had a dollar for every time the instructions said to insert part A into part b or insert part F into part H or whatever the case may be, he'd be rich enough to retire to Bora-Bora.

But they finally managed to put all the furniture together, setting the twin sized bed on the far side of his room and her little dresser next to his large one, and even installing a few closet and bathroom compartments for her things. Storm had added the few "homie touches" (which Logan despised) and placed little stenciled butterflies on the wall over her bed, covered said bed with pink and yellow decorated sheets, added a little white, butterfly decorated bookshelf with "my first reader books" next to Logan's unused one and put a little toy chest at the foot of Abigail's bed with all her toys. She smiled at how well the room came out and meanwhile Logan frowned, not liking the pink and butterflies in his room at all.

"_I can't wait until the brat is old enough to move out"_ he thought to himself, surveying the frill and lace. "_Yuck!"_

"Well" Scott said, gathering up the last of the plastic and Styrofoam lying on the floor, placing it in a trash bag. "Looks like we're finally done here" he said, surveying the room as well. "And all in all, the room looks pretty good"

"Ya, it really does" Storm marveled.

"Sure, you know, considering the facts and all" Bobby interjected, he and Peter pointing and giggling at the pink and butterflies.

Logan glared at them. "Shut-it you two!" he warned.

"Oh Logan, don't be such a grouch, it looks nice" Jean said, throwing an arm around his shoulder. "You should be proud"

He grimaced, still hating the look of it. "Ya whatever, as long as the kid likes it, cause if she doesn't, I'm ripping it all down"

"I'm sure Abby loves it" the red head reassured. "Isn't that right Ab……………"

She turned to find said toddler, on top of Logan's bed again, fast asleep. Jean paused when she got a look at her, still clad in her little toddler pajamas and clutching Wilbur, the ugly platypus.

"Sleeping again?" she asked to finish her sentence, removing her arm from Logan's shoulder and heading towards the bed to get a closer look.

"Logan, is she ok? She's been sleeping an awful lot today" Storm pointed out, also looking at the young girl in concern.

Logan shrugged. "The hell if I know, she was fine last night, then this morning she wakes up late and she's been sleeping all day"

"You think she's sick?" Scott asked tying up the last of the bags and setting them in the hallway.

"She can't get sick; she's got a healin' factor like me, and I don't get sick" Logan replied.

"Ohhhh" Jean dragged out sadly, getting up from the bed and removing her hand from the young girls for head.

"Oh what?" Logan asked with a little panic in his voice, he did not like the sound of that oh. "What was the 'oh' for?"

"She's defiantly sick alright" the telepath replied, shaking the heat from her hand. "The poor think is burning like a match"

"What do you mean she's sick?" Logan asked. "I thought she couldn't get sick."

Jean shrugged. "A repercussion I guess" she replied.

"Repercussion? Jeannie, what the hell……….."

"Well all of our mutations have um'. And like Scott said earlier, she's a toddler and her mutation already manifested, she's still got a lot of growing to do and maybe it's going to take awhile before her body can adjust properly to it"

"And by adjust you mean………."

"I mean that in certain cases or certain situations, her mutation might work like an……………. Like an on and off switch if you will. In certain instances she's able to control it and in others she's not; just until her body adjusts."

"Well" Logan sighed. "Isn't this magical"

"But in the mean time she's sick alright" the Dr. concluded. "Fever, runny nose, cold sweat, drolly pillow. She probably got it from wondering around in the snow barefoot."

"Great, just freaking great!" Logan huffed. "We get three days off and I have to spend it setting up furniture and nursing a sick child like I'm some damn…………….did you say drolly pillow?" he suddenly stopped, dashing to the bed to check his linen.

"Oh, for fuck's sake kid!" he whined, leaning over and catching sight of his once clean pillow now filled with toddler drool. "I finally clean my freaking bed and you go and drool all over it! We assembled your bed for a freaking reason so sleep in it! Grrrr, now I have to get a new pillow case!" he yelled at the sleeping child.

Storm giggled from the corner. "Welcome to your first lesson in parenting Logan; a sick toddler."

………………………………………

Review!!!


	11. The morning after

Papa ch 11

……………………………

"Ahchoo!!"

Abigail sneezed for probably the millionth time that morning, splattering snot all over the poor Wolverine.

Logan grimaced, pausing as he held her away from his body and reached for a damp cloth lying in the kitchen sink. "That's disgusting kid" he grumbled, resisting the urge to strangle her.

So far, babysitting a sick toddler had proved to be less than amusing.

After finding out she was sick, Jean gave Logan some liquid medicine to give her after meals, which he concluded, would have worked out much better if Abigail would actually eat anything.

She refused to eat lunch, she refused to eat dinner, and when he did manage to slide her a little something to eat, it only came back up and all over the floor which gave him even more work to do.

Then last night, poor Abby was up until around midnight, coughing and sneezing and sniffling and it took about three bedtime stories and an ancient air purifier that created an earthquake to finally get her to sleep.

Once he was sure she was knocked out, he shut off the air purifier and opened up a window so fresh air would still pass through and with Logan's luck, a stupid little owl decided to perch itself on his balcony and hoot itself silly.

After about an hour of hooting, a boot to the stomach finally shut it up and Logan drifted back to sleep, only to be woken again a harsh wind blowing outside and through his open window. He figured Storm must have been having that dream of hers again, where the world suddenly became deprived of air and it was up to her to save the day (the things X-men dream about) but that still didn't mean it was good news for Logan.

As the wind picked up, leaves and shrubs of grass came along with it and flew into his room, along with scattering a few things on the floor and creating a new mess for him to clean.

Logan sighed harshly, slamming the window shut and deciding to clean up the mess since he couldn't sleep anyway, and he grumbled and cursed the whole time, blaming it all on Abigail.

When he finally finished he returned back to his bed—which despite a recent addition of a new bed to his room, still had Abigail in it— and managed to get two hours of sleep before Abigail woke again at 5:30 in the morning, sniffling, coughing and sneezing once more, and looking toward Logan for any sort of relief.

So after a few hours of tv, stories, the earthquake making air purifier and a snuggle with her blankey and Wilbur, Abigail fell into slumber again for about an hour before finally waking up for the morning and brining a tired and cranky Logan right along with her.

And so now, here he was at breakfast, pissed, annoyed and tired, wiping snot from his face, and wishing he could burry this toddler alive.

"So" Storm said, setting a plate of breakfast in front of Abigail's spot at the table. "How'd it go last night?" she asked Logan, fixing him a plate as well.

"You tell me" he said. "Save the world from its deprivation of air again?"

She blushed and sheepishly grinned. "Oh, I conjured winds in my sleep again huh?"

"My window was open"

"Logan, it's cold out, why did you open your window?" Jean asked. "I gave you the air purifier for a reason."

"That damn piece of junk!" he cried. "When the hell did you buy that thing anyway? When Chuck was in school? It created an earthquake in my room and I thought my bed was going to collapse through the floor"

"I told you to throw it out" Scott threw in, causing Jean to roll her eyes.

"Well it works doesn't it?"

"Barely" he grumbled, sitting down at the table and putting Abigail in the seat next to him. She only climbed down once situated there and hiked right back onto Wolverine's lap, snuggling her head into his chest.

Logan sighed.

"Well whatever" Jean continued. "My point is, it's the middle of winter and you opened the window when there's a sick child in the room. The cold draft is only going to make her worse"

"Oh calm your waters red, the squirt was so heavily bundled in my damn comforters that she could've turned into a butterfly by morning."

"She slept in your bed?" Storm asked, cutting up little Abigail's waffles. "Why didn't you put her in the bed we bought?"

"I did" he said. "But apparently she thought mine was more comfortable"

"Ah I see" she said, pushing the plate back over. "So I'm guessing all in all, you didn't have such a great night"

"Oh no on the contrary Ro'. I mean the highlight of my evening would really have to be when Oswald the Owl perched itself on my balcony and decided to hoot into the early morning with it's mating calls."

Storm glared. "Alright, don't get testy, it was only a question."

"Jesus Christ" Logan said, shifting Abigail to one side of his lap and beginning to eat his breakfast. "Why people would actually _choose_ to have children is beyond me."

"Aww" Scott cooed. "You mean you don't get any satisfaction out of knowing that little Abby looks up to you?"

Logan glared. "Scooter, I got about three hours of sleep last night and I'm pissed the hell off, I'd advise you not to mess with me."

"I'm so scared" he trembled playfully.

Logan glared harder. "Dip shit" he mumbled.

……………………

After breakfast Logan decided a nap would be the best thing for both he and Abigail and surprisingly enough, she was knocked out as soon as she hit the pillow, which brightened things up significantly for him.

Crawling under the sheets himself, Logan was just about to drift into dreamland himself until a knock at the door abruptly interrupted him.

He snapped his eyes open. "_This is not happening"_ he thought, shutting his eyes again and squeezing them tight, trying to fall back asleep.

"_Maybe if I just pretend I'm not here, they'll go away"_ he thought.

The knock came again. "Logan I know you're in there."

_"Damn"_ he thought. It was Jean behind the door and if there was one person you didn't try and mentally fool, it was Jean. "_Ok maybe if I pretend to be asleep she'll go away."_

Again he shut his eyes tighter if that was at all possible.

"And I know you're not sleeping Logan" she called after knocking again. "So open the door."

Logan groaned throwing the covers over his head. "No go away!" he called to the door.

"Logan c'mon, it's important"

"It can't wait?"

"Uh didn't you just hear me say, important?"

"Well to hell with importance. What's important right now is my nap"

"That statement was so redundant, but I'll pretend I didn't hear that and ask you one more time to get out of bed."

"No!"

"That's it Mr., you asked for it"

"What are you gonna do? Burst open my—hey!" He was interrupted by Jean swinging open the door and standing in the doorway smirking to herself. "What the hell Jean?"

"Telepathy Logan, telepathy" she replied, tapping her temple. "Now c'mon get up"

He grunted, throwing the covers off his body and swinging his feet around the bed, sitting up and stretching. "This better be important Jeannie, or I swear I'll—"

"What, burst my door open?" she said in her best Logan voice.

He glared. "You know Jeannie, I never thought I'd say this to you of all people but, you're a bitch"

Jean giggled. "Oh you're just cranky, now c'mon"

…………………

She led him to the kitchen, with him trudging behind tiredly and rubbing his eyes and her scolding him to keep up. He grumbled and mumbled the whole time until he reached the kitchen, only to become more upset upon finding, Scott, Storm, Hank, and the professor conversing happily in the room.

"Dammit Jean!" he cursed, glaring daggers at her. "What the hell is so Got' dammed important that you had to drag me up out of bed to—"

"Hello Logan" interrupted a female voice, spinning around in the barstool she was seated on to face him.

Once he got a good look at her, Logan's eyes first shot up in surprise, then narrowed into a glare. Jessica Purcell. What was she doing here?

"Logan, you have a visitor" Jean introduced, watching the exchange between the two. Logan glared, while Jessica smirked, both of them silent, yet dying to say something to one another.

Meanwhile as Jessica smirked Logan could only stare her down and wonder what the hell she was doing there. He only escaped her for a day and yet here she was, looking him in the eye again, the same smart-ass expression displayed all over her face.

He already concluded, he was too tired to deal with her.

"Jean, you woke me up to say hi to this wench?" he asked, making his way toward the fridge and digging around for a beer. "Jeez lady next time do like any normal person would and leave a message." He addressed Jessica this time as he popped the top off of his beer and took a swig.

"Well hey I had nothing to do with her waking you up. She said she had a visitor for me and I assumed it was Abigail, not _you_" Jessica fired back.

Logan glared again while Scott however, grinned from across the kitchen.

"This should be interesting" he whispered to Ororo.

"Well you know what they say about assuming" Logan said smoothly after another swig of his beer and Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Ya I know what they say. And they're right on the money too because you are definitely an ass"

His eyes narrowed again. "Cheeky wench" he murmured.

Jessica laughed. "Ho, ho, ho, me? Cheeky? You're the one who's been lashing out at me since I got here. What the hell did you take for breakfast, bitch pills?"

"Ya, I got them from your kitchen"

She smiled. "Touché"

"Look kid, I've been up with a sick toddler all night, and I was about to take a nap until _you_ showed up, so I don't need the smart remarks right now."

"Oh poor Abigail's sick?" Jessica cooed. "What the hell did you do to her?" she asked, whacking him on the arm once he was in close enough range.

Though it didn't hurt, Logan rubbed his arm and looked at her with disapproval. He was tired, pissed and cranky, and being whacked on the arm didn't help any. "I didn't do anything to her, she probably picked up something from that filth of a box you call a store."

She rolled her eyes again. "It isn't _my_ store, I just work there temporarily. Paying for college remember?"

"Oh Gee, must have slipped my mind, I always forget useless facts."

She smiled sarcastically and Logan returned the favor.

"Ok, ok, now that we're all friends here" Storm interrupted, cutting the tension through the air with a sharp knife. "Logan, the reason Jessica stopped by today was to see Xavier about a job proposal."

Logan finished up his beer and tossed it in the garbage can before lamely twirling his finger in circles and replying with a rather dry, "Whoop-dee-doo". He rolled his eyes afterwards. "What the hell does that have to do with—job proposal?" he suddenly asked.

Jessica's grin widened to reach the far corners of her face. "Yep, that's right ol' buddy ol' pal. Job proposal. As in here; at Xavier's; working; helping; caring; and who knows, possibly even _living."_

Logan twitched at the word. Living? This did not sound like it was going to turn out good. "Job proposal? What the hell brought you on to this? One day you're working in retail and the next you decide to have a career in mutant child care."

"Hey, what can I say? You and Abigail's touching story, won me over. It's an impulse decision I'll admit, but a damn good one, and I'm willing to commit."

"And just what are you supposed to work here as? The maid?"

She narrowed her eyes. "You're hilarious."

Logan scoffed.

"And for your information, I happen to be useful for a lot more things than just folding clothes"

"Feh, like what?"

"Like oh, I don't know………..taking care of children, hence my request for a job application here at Xavier's."

"Oh a job application is far from required Jessica, I would be delighted to have you here and I'm sure the others feel the same."

She beamed.

"Delighted?" Logan asked. "More like disgusted." He raced over to the professor, putting his arms on the elderly man's shoulders and giving him a little nudge towards Jessica's direction. "Look at her chuck. Take a moment to really, really, look at her. Look at that evil and sinister look in her eyes" he murmured in Charles' ear. "Does that look like the face of your average do-good, caretaker? I don't think so. I say she's evil. I say she's working undercover for the brotherhood."

The professor only sighed, shrugging Logan off his shoulders. "Oh Logan don't be absurd, Jessica's an angel, I practically raised her myself."

At the mention of this, she smiled an angelic smile and Logan scoffed. "Ya well, it's been years since you let her go Chuck; she's changed."

"Oh pish-posh. We all know that we need the extra help around here Logan, and Jessica here suits the profile down to the tee. She's intelligent, loving, caring, patient, and she's working on a degree in teaching. I say she finishes up this school year as a Teacher's assistant, gets her degree and by next school year, she'll be good to go."

"Teaching?" Logan asked. "You never told me you were studying teaching"

"You never asked" Jessica responded.

Logan glared again. "How convenient."

"Well all in all, I think it's a fantastic idea, wouldn't you all agree?" he asked, addressing the others in the room.

"You'll be more than welcome here Jessica" Ororo said warmly.

"Can't wait to have you aboard" Hank said.

"We have so much to catch up on" Jean replied.

"You were good in math right? You can be my T.A" Scott said with a smile and Jessica laughed. It was so nice to be welcomed.

"Well then, I guess we've all agreed, I think having you here would be a splendid idea Jessica. It'll be great to have you back."

"Oh, yay! Thank you professor!" she said, getting up and thanking him with a hug, squeezing him tight. "I promise, I won't disappoint you"

"I'm more than positive you won't" he said.

Turning to Logan for a response, Jessica's face was filled with glee, joy and a smug little look just for spite, to piss the little Wolverine off. She couldn't wait to hear what he had to say when he found out she was working there.

"Well" she asked, her smile dissipating into that smug little smirk of hers.

This wasn't the first time Logan felt the need to slap it off her face. But he chose not to respond. He knew she wanted a reaction out of him and he wasn't going to let her get the best of him. So instead he simply ignored her and turned in the other direction preparing to leave.

"I think I hear Abigail calling" was all he said, before turning his nose in the air and sauntering out the room.

Jessica giggled. "He'll get used to it."

……………………

"What a little wench I'm telling you" Logan ranted, pouring soap on top of the wash cloth and lathering it up, preparing to bath the girl in front of him.

"I mean first Jeannie comes in and wakes me up, so very rudely might I add and then I get to the kitchen to see that damn smirk on Jessica's face and I know she's just dying to make fun of me."

"Mmhmmm" came the voice of Abigail in a rather distracted and high-pitched voice. She was having way too much fun with the rubber ducky Jessica had given her earlier that day.

"Then she starts firing off the comments, when I'm already pissed off and—lift up your arm kid— and calls me and ass and all of that dumb girl bullshit that comes along with it. So then Storm interrupts the little argument we've got going on and surprise, surprise, the bitch announces that she's gonna start working here!"

"Ah!" Abigail whined, reaching for the rubber duck she dropped in the tub.

"Just one second" he said, while washing around her back before handing it back to her. "So then I try and convince Chuck right, you know, to not let her work here, and he's all, _oh she's nice and sweet and intelligent_ and all of that load of crap. —Sit down and gimme' your foot kid— And keep in mind, this is the same loudmouth who accused me of being a pedophile that Chuck's referring to as ol' reliable."

"Ol' reliable" Abigail repeated with a giggle, wiggling her toes for the Wolverine.

He smiled. "You got it kid, ol' reliable." He said, standing her up again. "So then chuck offers her the job and everyone in the room is all _oh, we're so glad to have you back_ and then she looks at me expecting some sort of reaction you know, so I simply ignore her and walk away." He smiled triumphantly. "Pretty smart move huh kid"

"Yes indeed" Abigail responded, though having no idea what he was talking about and squeaking the duck in her hand.

Logan smiled again, dropping the rag and grabbing the small bucket in the corner of the tub and filling it with water. "Hold your head back squirt"

Doing as she was told, Logan poured the water over her head, rinsing the shampoo from her hair. And as he Dipped the bucket back in the water he poured it over her head again to rid of any further soap before ringing her hair free of water.

"So all in all, I think I got her right where I want her." He finished leaning his elbows against the edge of the tub to look Abigail in the face. "What do you think kid?"

"Papa!" she suddenly cried, throwing herself against his chest.

Logan smiled for a change instead of pushing her away, embracing her in that tiny hug of hers. "Papa!" he cried back. "That's all you've got to say huh?"

She smiled

"You know what kid?" he began, letting go of her and getting up, retrieving a towel. "You're a pretty good listener. I mean I'm sure anyone else would have told me to shut it by now but not you. You care about my problems, I like that."

She smiled up at him again.

"Alright now c'mon, out of the tub."

At the mention of this, her smile quickly morphed into a frown. Leave the tub? Now way was she leaving the tub, she was having too much fun. "No, no, no" she protested, holding onto her rubber duck possessively. "No wanna get out"

"Well it's time to get out so c'mon" he said, holding the towel open.

"Five more minutes?"

"Nope"

"Two more minutes?"

"Not-uh"

"One more minutes?"

Logan laughed. "No, not five minutes, not two minutes, not one minutes, out now" he said, wrapping the towel around her body and pulling her out tickling her as he did so.

Abigail giggled furiously as he tickled, calming down when he set her atop the counter.

"You're a handful kid" he said, beginning to dry her off and reach for her clothes.

As he helped her put her clothes on, Abigail sneezed and wiped up her runny nose with the back of her arm, giving Logan a boogery smile after doing so.

"That's disgusting kid" he said, using the towel to wipe her hand and her face. "Looks like it's about time for a bit more medicine and then it's off to bed with you."

"Bed time story?" she asked as he pulled the top of her pajamas over her head.

"I'll think about it"

Swiping Wilbur from off the counter, Logan helped her put on her pants before handing the doll to her and picking her up in his arms.

"Ok now off we g—" Stopping short, Logan glared when he saw Storm leaning in the doorway, smirking at him and twirling a bath loofa by the handle on her finger. He wondered where she came from for a moment, until he remembered he had asked her to bath Abigail for him, but now that that task was done, he didn't appreciate her presence here, or more or less, he didn't appreciate her smirking at him.

Like Jessica, Logan wanted to slap this look straight off her face for he concluded for the day that he did not appreciate anyone giving him that look.

"Well, well, well" began Ororo, shifting her smirk into an, I'm-about-to-tease-you smile and steeping into the bathroom fully. "Looks like you don't need me to bath her after all"

"Ya well, you took to long" Logan responded, shifting Abigail in his arms.

"Uh-huh, ya and when has that ever stopped you from nagging me before?"

"I called your name like 500 times but you didn't answer."

"Sorry there are other people living in the mansion other than you Logan"

"Well then, don't promise me you'll do something for me and then never show up" he shot back in a snooty-tooty voice.

She rolled her eyes. "Gee I'll just let little Kenny who's down in the med-wing suffering from asthma know that"

"That's all I ask" he said, exiting the bathroom and completely missing Storm rolling her eyes again and following after him.

"Anyway, I'm sort of glad I bailed out on you, looks like you and Abigail had a swell time."

"We bonded" he admitted, setting Abby on the bed. "Is that a crime?"

"I seem to recall a certain someone threatening to strangle another certain someone until her head exploded."

Logan smirked. He loved his graphically explicit ways of killing. "Ya well, she's being good today so I have no reason to"

"Mmmhmmm" she responded in a I-know-better manor. "And her little flu she has going on is just…….."

"Look Ro', I don't need the third degree from you alright? I'm a grown man and I can do whatever the hell I please and if I choose to get along with a three year old for fifteen Got' dammed minutes than I will and don't you think for a second that you have the authority to—"

"Ok, ok, ok, Logan! Sheesh, calm down, I was only teasing" she interrupted, holding up her hands in defense. "Don't have a cow"

Logan only let go an abrupt huff of air to stop himself, feeling his blood pressure smoothly transition back to normal and his pissed off meters descending back to zero.

"Well good" was all he could say, not really having the right response for this type of situation. He really wished she'd just leave. "And don't make me have to tell you twice"

Storm giggled, folding her arms in front of her torso and nodding her head, Genie style. "Yes master, and back into my bottle I go"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Ya whatever"

"Well anyway, as fun as it's been having this delightful conversation with you, I've got a big stack of essays in my room with my name on it so, it's been a pleasure _Papa_ and goodnight and God speed."

"Goodnight R—" Logan narrowed his eyes. "What did you just call me?"

"Uh, Logan, Mr. Paranoia" she responded like a sixteen year old, rolling her eyes in the process.

Logan narrowed his eyes further. "That's not what you said Ro"

"It is what I said loony bin, what else would I call you?"

Giving her one more suspicious look, Logan shrugged it off into his whatever bin before turning his attention back to Abigail.

"Goodnight Abigail, Goodnight Papa"

"Papa!" Abigail cried.

Whirling around, Logan glared daggers at Storm. "I heard it that time and your dead Ro'!"

Laughing Storm took off down the hallway as Wolverine chased after her, all the while crying, "Papa" as she went along.

……………………………………


	12. A Preschool Proposition

Papa ch 12

So I just realized it's been like three months since I last updated this story and I was ashamed with myself so I decided to get to work. Of coarse, naturally, I was at a writers block and I kept deleting and re-writing so it took me about a week to finish it but I finally did and I hope you enjoy.

…………………………

"Good morning Logan, Good morning Abigail" the professor greeted warmly, watching as both entered the kitchen.

Logan gruffed a good morning like he normally did and headed for the fridge for his daily swig or orange juice (with a shot of whiskey if he was lucky enough to sneak it by) and Abigail wailed a "goo mornin'" and ran toward the table after Logan ordered her to sit down.

"Yessica!" Abigail cried again, running over to the wavy haired brunette who was waiting with open arms.

Logan watched through an evil eye as he took a swig from the orange juice carton.

Ever since Jessica moved in a little over a month ago, it's been a daily routine between them. They would come to the kitchen table, say their good mornings, and Abigail would be drawn into this weird attraction toward Jessica and she'd run to hug her for the morning. And it wasn't just the morning either; it was pretty much every time she saw her. And even though he would never openly say it out loud, Logan would have to admit he wasn't really enjoying sharing Abigail's adoration for a parent figure.

"Abigail!" Jessica wailed right back, just as she did every time Abigail called, smothering little Abby in a bear hug and a shower of kisses; she giggled the whole way.

"Sit Abby" Logan commanded again from his place behind the counter, while putting the orange juice back in its place. Even though it occurred everyday, he was still a little jealous about Abigail's willingness to share her love so he decided to cease all adorable greetings before they really got under way.

Nonetheless, Abigail complied with Logan's order, giggling all the way to her seat with the booster chair, right in-between Logan and Rogue's chair.

While Rogue began to put together a plate for the toddler, Jessica spun around to face the Wolverine.

"Well someone's a grouch today. What's going on? Not getting enough sleep?"

"Nope, none at all." Logan replied. "I used to think the squirt was a problem until I got a listen of the monstrosity you create when you snore."

Jessica glared. "Oh you're so full of it. This has nothing to do with my snoring—which I don't do by the way— you're just jealous that Abigail has some adoration for someone else in this mansion other than you."

Logan snorted. "Please" he said, while walking around the counter to take his seat at the table. "You can't be jealous of something you don't care about."

"Well then maybe you do care"

"And maybe Scooter isn't really a Boy Scout. Maybe underneath all those cardigan sweaters and fancy shoes, he's really a man."

Scott dropped his fork and lowered the paper he was reading to glare at Logan. "You know, if you and Jessica are going to argue—which you seem to do every time you encounter one another— please just do me a favor, and leave me out of it." He said before picking up his paper and continuing where he left off.

Logan rolled his eyes and Jessica giggled.

"You know Scott does make a valid point" the professor pointed out, glancing between Jessica and Logan staring each other down as he lightly buttered his toast. "You two do seem to argue a lot."

And it was true. Ever since Jessica moved in (and in the room across from his no less) they've done nothing but argue every chance they got. It was like Logan meeting Scott for the first time all over again except it was worse because Jessica had a bit of moxy and she was unwilling to back down. They always fought about the dumb things like this one looking ridiculous in a pair of shoes or that one leaving a trail of messes everyplace he went. Nothing really of relevance was ever dished out between them and yet they could never seem to manage to have a civilized conversation.

Unless if it was about Abigail of course.

Of course she was having a way bigger impact on Logan than Jessica seeing as the girl was rooming with him but whenever the two head butting mutants did seem to manage to squeeze in a minute or two of regular conversation, it was about the darling toddler.

Logan really was growing fond of her, and it showed too.

He managed to work out a reasonable schedule between him and her and managed to make time for Abigail's needs and his own. And over time, he found Abigail's needs to be not so needy anymore.

He was growing quite accustomed to having her around, or having her following him around like a lost puppy or looking toward him for protection and love; and over time he was beginning to accept that and he was openly willing to give it to her.

He'd have to admit, he enjoyed the innocent, playful and angelic company that Abigail provided him with, and over the past couple of weeks he was enjoying watching her grow and learn and be happy with life.

He always brought up new successes in her life like her finally being able to reach the letter 'P' in the alphabet song before she got confused, or her advancement in reading new words from her learning games. She was actually a smart kid and he was proud of her, so he often shared with Rogue, Jean, Storm or Jessica; when they weren't fighting about other things.

Like right here, right now at the breakfast table. Arguing over his snappy attitude.

"Is there something going on I should know about?"

The two looked up from their stare down to look at the professor.

"Something you should know about?" Logan asked.

"No professor. Nothing at all" Jessica replied with a warm, genuine smile.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Butt kisser" he grumbled, grabbing the plate of pancakes from the center of the table.

Jessica turned right back to glare at him, placing a hand on her hip. "Oh yeah Logan, real mature."

He shrugged nonchalantly, slapping a few pancakes on his plate. "It's what I'm known for."

"Papa, papa" Abigail interrupted before Jessica could make a reply, tugging on one of Logan's rippling biceps. (A/N: Ladies, take a moment to drool)

"What's wrong squirt?" he asked, dropping all defenses with Jessica to tend to the three year old.

"Can I have some apple juice please?"

"Awwwwwwww!" Kitty and Jubilee melted in unison. This happened every time Abigail used her sweet toddler voice to ask politely for something or anytime she used her ever so adorable, "Papa I have to go pee-pee".

Logan shook his head. It never ceased to fail. Every time words fell out of Abigail's mouth, women were drawn into her adorable nature. When he took her to the park two weeks ago, he's never gotten so many phone numbers in one sitting in his life. And at the park of all places. Who know that's where the single women flocked?

"If you think it's so damn adorable, why don't you get it for her?" he asked, setting down the plate of pancakes and reaching for the pitcher of apple juice.

"Logan please, vulgarity" Ororo cautioned, while sipping on her cup of coffee.

"Yeah, it's a wonder she isn't a swearing sailor by now" Jessica replied, before taking a sip of her own coffee, and at the mention of this, Logan stopped mid pour into Abigail's sippie cup and glared at Jessica again.

"Anyone ask for your opinion Ursula?" It was his temporary nickname for her that he dubbed after being forced to sit through The Little Mermaid with Abigail. He only called her that because the cruelty of the sea witch reminded him of her and it didn't help that she knew the words of _Poor Unfortunate Souls_ by heart. He swore once he found something better, he'd give her a new nickname but for now, this one fit.

Jessica glared back. "No one has to _ask_ for my opinion around here Logan. I just give it. You of all people should no that by now."

"And you of all people should know that your meaningless words aren't cared for when you open your big trap."

"Papa" Abigail reminded, looking into her half empty cup and then tugging on Logan's arm again. "Me thirsty"

"The professor seems to think differently. I think my position here as a T.A says it loud and clear that my opinion is cared about."

"_T.A_!" Logan reminded with much emphasis on the two letters. "As in Teacher's assistant. A monkey could hold that position and still have smarter things to say than you"

Storm snorted softly from her side of the table. "No they can't" she mumbled quietly to herself. She remembered when she was a T.A for Hank, back when he taught world history at the school. He put her through hard work.

"Well considering you are a monkey, I think your statement is a bit invalid." Jessica fired back.

"Me thirsty Papa, me thirsty" Abigail interrupted again, but her pleas fell on deaf ears as Logan continued to argue.

"Oh um I'm sorry but the last time I checked I think my paycheck read, certified educator"

Sighing as they continued to argue, Rogue picked up the pitcher of apple juice that was lying back on the table by now and finished filling Abigail's cup, capped it, and handed it to the three year old.

"Ha!" Jessica scoffed. "And just what exactly did it take to become certified to teach _P.E,_ a drug test? Which I'm sure you failed by the way."

Logan glared. "Well it was either that or department store worker so I decided to take the easier of the two."

Jessica glared. "Yes because poor Logan wouldn't dream of ever taking a challenge. It's not in his nature."

"Challenge my ass. Credit or Debit? Oh sure Ursula that just screams mind scrambler."

She fumed. "Stop calling me Ursula!"

"Then quit callin' me dumb!"

"Well when you construct sentences with incomplete words and double negatives, I'm forced to call you anything but."

"Well when you act like the spawn of Scooter, mixed with a yearly faze of PMS I'm forced to call _you_ anything but"

"Uh! You are so immature!"

"You're immature. The squirt here could fly through finishing school before you even get a chance to pass the first exam."

"You're talking about me and finishing school? Ha! Why don't we discuss you and your tendency for cursing all the time and putting your filthy mouth on that stupid orange juice carton each morning?"

"It's my fucking orange juice!"

"Logan please" the professor cautioned. His vulgarity was a bit much for so early in the morning and for the young ears at the table.

But his plea of course went unheard.

"See? Point proven; you curse too much. Someone should walk around with a censorship sticker to your mouth."

"Funny you of all people should bring up stickers to mouths. Except in your case we should try masking tape and super glue."

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Uh whatever; kick rocks"

"Jump off a cliff"

And the fight was over.

They always seemed to run on this same schedule; it never failed. Jessica would say a snide little comment to insult Logan (or vise versa) and then Logan would shoot off into his own snide comment. Then the two would argue meaningless arguments and call each other names and insult each other a few times before it ended quite abruptly with an "I don't care" statement like, "jump off a cliff" or "go play in traffic". And then the table was left in an uncomfortable silence.

"Are you finished now?" Scott asked, looking back from Logan to Jessica to confirm the end of their arguing.

"I have nothing more to say to him" Jessica said with a defined "hmpf", pointing her nose in the air.

Logan rolled his eyes. "And yet she keeps talkin'" he said.

Now she whipped around to glare at him. "What did you—"

"Alright, alright ok please you two" the professor intruded, stopping the next argument before it began. "You're causing my headache to start earlier than usual"

Jessica lowered her head in shame. Even though Logan was an annoying jerk and he deserved to be told off every once and awhile, she hadn't meant to put the professor in jeopardy. "Sorry professor" she apologized, sorry for her table disruptions.

"It's alright Jessica"

"Yeah sorry chuck" Logan mumbled under his breath, no good with apologies.

"Thank you Logan" Charles said, picking up on his rather quiet apology. "Now why don't we all just try and have a peaceful, civilized breakfast hmm?"

"Sounds nice" Jessica said with a smile.

"Mmm, nice" Abigail repeated after her, smiling as she shoved a fistful of pancakes into her mouth, chewing on it delightedly.

The table oodled in her adorableness.

"Aww how cute!" Jubilee and Kitty said in unison once more and again Logan rolled his eyes, turning to the three year old.

"Hey kid" he said, picking up a napkin and wiping her sticky hands and mouth free from pancake syrup. "Its' called a fork, you should endorse in one." He said handing her the piece of silverware but she swatted it away.

"Noo" she whined. "Me eat, Papa, me eat" She grabbed another fistful of pancakes and shoved them in her mouth again, smiling as she chewed.

"Yes but eat with one of these" he said, wiping her hand clean again and placing the fork in it.

Abigail looked at the fork with curiosity and inspected its silvery texture and sharp edgy points. The three prongs reminded her of her claws somewhat and when she thought claws, she thought pain so she frowned at the fork and threw it onto the floor.

"Abby" Logan said in a warning tone, picking up the fork from the floor and placing it back in her hands. It wasn't like her to be the least bit disobedient as she always listened the first time, or on occasion the second, but this was the third time she was rejecting the fork.

Abigail frowned at the fork again and looked up at Logan. "But me no wanna' Papa. Me eat." She explained, holding the fork back to him.

"And we eat with one of these" he said, pushing the fork right back.

She didn't like this. A sharp shiny piece of metal wasn't exactly her idea of fun when it came to eating food. She often used the plastic ones and should she ever come into contact with a silver fork, Logan or one of the others fed the food to her.

"Feed me?" she asked, holding out the fork to him again, and pleading with those hazel orbs of hers.

Logan resisted. "Not-uh, you had no problem feeding yourself kid, so go on and eat."

She mildly pouted at his response, a bit angry with him for refusing her request, but she decided the fork was worth a try if Logan was being so persistent about it, so she stabbed one of her pancake pieces with the silverware and stuck it into her mouth.

"Atta' girl" Jessica encouraged proudly from across the table and Logan was just about to comment on her unwanted cutting into the conversation but he was interrupted by Abigail abruptly dropping the fork on the plate and slapping a hand over her mouth.

Tears welled up in her eyes and she gripped her mouth in pain, before she turned to look at Logan with eyes full of sorrow.

"Owie Papa." She cried. "I got an ouchie."

Logan gave her a dry look. "Oh stop" he said, pulling her chair closer to his and tilting her chin upward. "Let me see."

She opened her mouth (which was full of partly chewed pancakes) and showed him the roof of her mouth that was mildly tainted red from the soft jabbing of the fork in her gums.

Logan shook his head. "That's nothing kid, I know that didn't hurt" he said, pulling her onto his lap and ruffling her hair a bit.

Abigail only whined, looking up to him in sorrow.

"Fine, I'll help you out this once, but next time your on your own" he said, picking up one of the pancake pieces with his own fork and feeding it to her.

Abigail's tears suddenly disappeared and she chewed delightedly.

The others observed.

"You know" Scott began, setting down his paper briefly and taking a sip of his coffee. "As touching as that little moment was, you really shouldn't give in so easily Logan, she'll wind up spoiled that way."

After feeding her another piece of pancake, Logan glared at Scott. "I don't remember asking for your opinion Scooter."

Scott sighed. "Look do we really have to go through this? I mean you never ask for my opinion and I always give it anyway so please, let's not get into this argument."

Logan rolled his eyes. "Ya well whatever Scooter. What do you care if she's spoiled or not anyways, I'm supposed to take care of her aren't I?"

"Well ya but you wouldn't want to watch over a spoiled child would you? They're the worst kinds to take care of."

"Cyclops" Xavier scolded and Scott threw up his hands in defense.

"What, I'm serious. Nothing is harder to do then to wean some of the kids around here out of the cushy habits they were used to at home."

"It's all apart of the growing process Scott, we can't expect children to be perfect."

"I was perfect." Ororo smiled angelically, taking a bite of her fruit salad.

Scott gave her an unbelievable look. "Uh I seem to remember a certain somebody, coming to this school as a pickpocketer." Scott noted and Ororo blushed sheepishly.

Now it was Logan's turn to give her the surprised look. "You were a pickpocketer?" he asked shockingly and she took another bite of her fruit.

"I don't like to dwell in the past" she replied reticently, dabbing her mouth gently with a napkin. "I only live in the present."

Scott scoffed. "Right sure, well my point is Logan, you should be more careful in the things that you teach her. I mean you wouldn't want to be feeding her like a baby when she's ten or eleven would you?"

"No and I won't be." Logan retorted, feeding Abigail another piece of pancake. "Now if you don't mind, Scout Summers, I would appreciate it very much if you stop feeding me useless information."

Scott rolled his eyes, picking his newspaper back up to read. "Whatever"

"Well you know Logan, Scott does have a point" Jean said while buttering the edges of her toast.

Logan gave her a dry look as Abigail reached for her sippie cup. "Not you too red."

"Well I'm just saying." She began, cutting the toast in half. "Maybe you should consider putting her into a pre-school or something."

He threw her a stunned expression. A pre-school? How redundant was it to enroll a girl living at a boarding school in a separate pre-school?

"A pre-school?" he asked. "Why?"

"So she can learn duh" Jubilee answered as-a-matter-of-factly from across the table.

Logan shot her a glare. "Shut-it yellow."

"Well think about it Logan" Jean started up again. "For the most part, your like a single parent—"

He cut her off with a peculiar raise of his eyebrow.

"Hypothetically speaking of coarse."

"Ok……."

"And well, as a single parent, Abigail really only listens to you."

"Right" he agreed. "And that's bad because……….."

"Well it's not bad but I'm just saying she can't get the well roundedness that other children get because she's only learning morals and values from one person."

Logan gave her the eyebrow again. "You insultin' my values Jeannie?"

Jean sighed. "No Logan I'm just saying that maybe you could use a little help in teaching her. You know her ABC's 123's, what's right and what's wrong. I mean pre-school is a key step in the early stages of education."

"Well isn't that what you all are here for? I mean this is a school after all."

"We don't offer a pre-school program Logan."

"Well than maybe you should start one." He replied, feeding Abigail another pancake piece.

Jessica smirked from across the table. "Whoa." She said. "Someone's snappy." Logan glared. "Do I detect a hint of parental protection?"

"Don't start you."

"I'm not starting anything, all I'm saying is you sound a bit defensive for a guy who claimed he hated this little girl."

"I'm not being defensive, I just don't see the point in enrolling her in a damn school when we live in a damn school."

"But I thought you didn't like her following you around all day." Ororo asked.

"Or calling you Papa" Jean added.

"Or making you play with her." Jessica pitched in.

"Or fetching her blankey and Wilbur for her" Scott said.

"Or letting her sleep in your bed." The professor contributed as well.

Logan growled. He was beginning to get fed up with this. "WHAT'S YOUR POINT!" he boomed.

Upon hearing her Papa's explosion, Abigail looked up to her steamed caretaker and kept chewing the bit of pancakes in her mouth before planting a sticky kiss on his cheek to make him feel better. She smiled. "Papa" she said before plopping her sippie cup back in her mouth.

Logan sighed, cooling down a bit. He had no idea why her innocent and sweet gestures of affection could work such wonders on him.

"You see, stuff like that used to annoy you." Ororo noted.

Logan glared at her. "So what Ro'. So what if it does, did or didn't annoy me? What does any of that have to do with putting her in a damn school?"

"Well if it annoyed you so much then she wouldn't have to bother all the time. One benefit on your behalf is she'll be gone for half the day and you'll have some time for yourself."

Logan paused. Abigail gone for half the day?

He wasn't sure how to react to information like this.

A couple months ago, he would have been all gung-ho for the suggestion and would have slapped his John Hancock on just about any document necessary to get her out of his hair for a few hours.

But now things were different. He didn't mind her following him around all day; he didn't mind her calling him Papa. He didn't mind the little games he had to play with her, or fetching Wilbur and her blankey when she was sad. He didn't mind watching the kiddy shows with her on TV, or reading her books, or making her laugh with little knock-knock jokes. He didn't mind her sitting with him on the porch for his nightly beers, or playing around with him on the field while he taught his P.E class. He didn't mind hearing the recital of the ABC song, ten times, just until she got to the next letter or aiding her in getting to the next level on her learning laptops. He didn't mind feeding her, holding her, playing, tickle me silly or airplane on my shoulder; he didn't mind any of those things at all.

As a matter of fact, he was pretty sure that he liked them; possibly even loved them. And the idea of leaving her in a place where some stranger could enjoy those simplicities with her made him just absolutely sick.

The thought of it made him frown.

"Well thank you everyone for all the useless tips of advice and bombarding comments on the plus sides of pre-school, but as wonderful as your little offer may sound to me or to Abigail, I think the both of us will just pass." He said, picking up Abigail in his arms and throwing his napkin down getting up from the table and stomping out the room.

He left the table in silence.

"Was it something I said?" Ororo asked.

……………………………

Review!!!!!!


	13. Thoughts and Confessions

Papa ch 13

………………………..

Taking a long drag of his cigar, Logan inwardly sighed, letting the smoke settle in his system for a while before exhaling and letting it emit from his nostrils. He sat on the recliner on his balcony, with his feet propped up on the auto man and Abigail snuggled between his rib cage and his right arm, fast asleep while bundled in mounds of sweaters and blankets to keep warm in the brisk evening.

Repeating the long drag, short savory and long exhale routine of his cigar, Logan looked down at the small child in his arms before sighing and looking back out into the scenery.

He promised himself he wouldn't let this pre-school thing bug him but truth was, it was nagging him all day.

His attitude was terrible, he tortured the kids in P.E, he grouchily ate at the dinner table, he stomped through the hallways, refused to speak to anyone and he must have gone through a half a box of his cigars. All in all his day was not good.

He didn't know what was wrong with himself lately. Why did he care so much about this pre-school proposition? Why did it bother him so much to leave Abigail in another school for a few hours? A couple months ago he would have been ready and willing to do anything he needed to get her out of his hair for probably half an hour but now things were different. He actually liked having her around and he liked taking care of her. Of course he'd never openly admit it to anyone else (save Rogue), but ultimately it was the truth.

And he didn't honestly see what the big deal was with pre-school anyway. She wasn't a dumb kid; as a matter of fact, she was pretty smart, pretty darn brilliant if it was up to Wolverine to do the judging. So why did she have to go to this "pre-school" to learn, when she probably knew half the curriculum anyway?

And another thing. Those glorious teammates of his were just bitching and moaning a few months ago about him being a lazy vegetable, with nothing to do with his spare time but drink, smoke, cage fight and eat. They complained he wasn't the proper "role model" and that he had no companion in life to hang out with and occupy his spare time. Well now he found one and they want to take her away? Take her away to a place where she's probably ten times smarter than any of those other brats who attend the school? Take her away from her Papa and leave her to cry and raise hell in a strange environment? Take her away to risk mutant exposure if she were to ever use her power? Take her away and _pay_ some one else to enjoy the simplicities she had on life, and the innocence she brought to another's world?

Oh no.

He didn't think so.

Logan was definitely not going to have any of that.

The angry thoughts made him drag harder and longer from his cigar and he let the smoke blow angrily through his nose.

Just as he was about to take another angry drag full of smoke, there was a knock at his bedroom door and he peeked through the windows of the balcony to stare at the wooden square.

He sighed slowing the speed and intensity of his next inhale of smoke. He didn't feel like having any visitors at the moment but whoever it was behind that door, he could bet money they weren't planning on going away.

"It's open" he called, just loud enough for the visitor to hear and just soft enough to refrain from waking Abigail.

The door opened and in popped Jessica's little brunette head, followed by the rolling of Logan's eyes.

Great; just great.

He was really hoping that Rogue would just walk in through that door and surprise him, but he knew that was way along the lines of wishful thinking and sure enough it just had to be Ursula.

When Jessica caught sight of Wolverine out on the balcony, she entered the room and closed the door behind her, making her way over.

She stopped in the doorway and looked as though she was prepared to ask Logan a question but as soon as she caught sight of the scene in front of her, she scowled and crossed her hands over her chest.

Logan glared.

"Don't start Jessica" he warned, letting the smoke fall from his mouth in ripples.

"Don't give me that, don't start foolishness Logan, just what the hell do you think you're doing?"

His glare hardened. "What does it look like I'm doing, I'm relaxing."

"No, you're _smoking_." She corrected. "In the freezing cold with a three year old child in your arms."

Logan rolled his eyes.

"What are you trying to do, kill her?"

"Mind your business Ursula"

"No" she retorted. "I will not mind my business when the jeopardy of poor Abby's health is on the line." She said, scooping up Abigail from Logan's arms into her own. The young toddler stirred a bit in her sleep after being shifted from one body to the next, but she snuggled right into Jessica's arms in no time.

Again Logan rolled his eyes. "Nobody's health is on the line you twit." He said, putting out his cigar in the ashtray on the recliner. "It's called a healing capability; something you wouldn't know about, cause' it's only shared by Abigail and I"

Jessica through him a sarcastic smile. "You must be so proud"

Logan grunted, getting up from his chair and walking straight passed her and into the room. "Ya whatever, what the hell did you want anyway?"

"Well I was _going_ to check up on you and I was _going_ to ask if you and Abby wanted to come down for some hot fudge sundaes, but after what I just witnessed, I don't think you deserve any."

"Well good, cause' I don't want any of your damn sundaes." He said, closing the balcony doors behind him. "Jeez, you act like you witnessed a murder, I was just smokin' kid."

"Ok A, stop calling me kid cause' I am 24 years old and I am far from it and B, what the hell is wrong with you, you've been snappy all day."

"Nothing" he answered almost instantly.

Jessica gave him a pressing look.

"Nothing?" she asked.

"Yes nothing dammit, why the hell are you badgering me?"

"No one is badgering you Logan, I just asked you a question."

"Ya well don't alright, I didn't invite you in here." She sighed a hardy sigh. Sometimes she didn't know why she put up with his behavior.

An awkward silence fell in between them and in the interim Logan sat on the bed and sighed, running a hand through his hair and grabbing the remote to flick on the tv.

"You know you don't have to hold her, she's kind of heavy. You can put her on the bed." His tone was much more calm and serene when he suggested this to her, and Jessica could tell he was tired and frustrated.

"Did you give her a bath yet?"

"No, not yet."

"Well I think I'll just bathe her first and warm her up a bit; try to get this smoke smell out before it seeps in."

Logan chuckled lightly. He had no idea what it was with people and the smell of smoke. He rather enjoyed the tingling and burn it brought to his nose.

"Whatever you say."

Turning on her heel, Jessica shifted Abby to one side of her arms and gathered a pair of fresh underwear and pajamas in the other hand before heading to the bathroom.

"Hey Jess" Logan called, just as she was about to enter the bathroom, and she paused and turned around to acknowledge him.

"Thanks" he said genuinely, and for the first time in a long time, Jessica gave him a real, heart-warming smile.

"No problem" she smiled and continued on her way to the bathroom.

………………………..

It was around midnight when Logan finally left his room with Abigail sleeping peacefully on the bed.

He closed the door gently behind him as he went, and made his way toward the kitchen to rustle up some food. All day long this pre-school business was parading through his mind and he intended to put it at rest, right here, right now, with an ice-cold beer.

Sheathing out one claw, Logan popped the top off of the beer he retrieved from the back of the fridge, and he took the first glorious swig from it, savoring the taste for a few moments before swallowing it down. Just as he was about to take another swig, the kitchen light flickered on suddenly and a woman came from out the shadows crying, "gotcha!" but frowning disappointedly when she saw Logan sitting at the kitchen island.

Logan eyed her strangely.

"Oh man, I thought you were Scott"

His peculiar eyebrow shot in the air. "You thought I was Scooter? C'mon Ursula give me a little more credit than that. I mean mistake me for the fur ball or the professor or hell even Ro' but not _Scooter._" He said Scott's name like it was diseased and Jessica giggled, fully entering the kitchen.

"Sorry but Scott likes to snack on my stash on protein shakes in the middle of the night." She apologized, pulling up a chair next to him.

Logan stared at the bottle of beer in his hands before turning to Jessica to give her another odd stare. "You must have one hell of a protein shake" he said before taking another swig.

She nudged him playfully. "So I made a slight human error; big deal. It's just the principal of the matter you know? If Scott thinks it's funny to steal my shakes, then I'll catch him in the act and make him suffer." She said.

Logan chuckled. "What so you have like a protein shake radar going on?"

"Something like that." She smiled. "You were making a lot of noise when you came down so I thought you were Scott. He shuffles kind of loudly."

"Me? Making a lot of noise? I barely made a sound"

"You're not the only one with acute hearing buddy" she pointed out, getting up from the chair and opening up the fridge to retrieve the pound cake resting on the second shelf.

Logan looked impressed. Well, well, well, looks like he wasn't the only talented hearer in the mansion; he'd now have to look out for competitors.

He took another swig. "Well you know, now that we're on the subject, just what is your mutation? You've been here for so long and I don't think I've seen anything from you."

"Oh you've seen it alright" she said, grabbing a knife from the rack on the counter and cutting herself a slice. "You just haven't been paying attention."

"Well look, the only thing I've seen from you is bitchiness and the willingness to argue so if your mutation is being super stubborn or something like that then ya, I've seen a hell of a lot of it."

Jessica glared. "Don't mess with me bub" she said, waving the knife at him pointedly as she spoke. "I've been having a good day so far so don't screw it up."

Logan chuckled again. "Alright fine then, so what is it?"

Sliding off the remains of cake crumbs from the knife, Jessica sucked them off her finger and placed the knife in the sick before replying. "I inherited my mutation from my parents and because something in my genetics when screwy, I kind of have two powers."

Logan hmm'ed with interest as he took another swig.

Jessica returned the rest of the cake to the fridge before continuing. "My mom was a class 4 empath; that trait got passed down to me and it emerged sometime around my tenth birthday. She trained me to control my emotions and handle the flow of others emotions as well and over time with her help and the help of Xavier I became a class 4 empath as well."

"That explains so much" Logan mumbled, taking yet another swig of his beer. The icy coldness was beginning to fade, along with his desire to finish it.

Jessica raised a defensive eyebrow, grabbing a fork from the kitchen drawer. "What do you mean that explains so much?"

"I met this telepath once, back when I was in Canada, and he was some little old geezer, didn't have much goin' on for him but a patchy coat and a pair of boots full of holes." He began, and Jessica listened with interest. "Anyway, he claimed he could read into your aura or some crap like that, and he could tell who would be your perfect soul mate. So when I passed by to use the bathroom he stopped me and analyzed my "hateful aura" and he said I'd wind up a lonely old man for the rest of my days."

Jessica chuckled a bit and Logan glared. He was trying to share a story with her and he didn't appreciate how comical she thought this was.

"I'm sorry, continue" she apologized.

"Anyway I just gave him a look that read buzz off, didn't even utter a word to the man, and he starts going off into this tangent about how bitter and remorseful I am and how I'll never meet my soul-mate. Then from that day forward he kept badgering me every time I came back to that bar."

Jessica laughed when his story was over. Although it was wrong for him to make generalizations based off of one crazy empath, it didn't mean that the predicament in his story wasn't funny.

Logan however, wasn't too amused.

"You know what, that's the last time I share a story with you."

"No, no, no, it's ok, it's ok, I'm done now, I promise" she said, bringing her laughter to a stop. "I just thought the predicament was a little humorous, that's all"

"I can see that." He said, sipping on his beer now, rather than swigging it.

"Anyway, you can't make your opinions on empaths based on one crazy one."

"Uh, two" he corrected and she glared, playfully shoving him this time.

"I'm serious Logan" she said. "I mean the only reason I act the way I do, which I admit can be a bit bitchy sometimes is because I often feel what people are feeling before they realize it. And sometimes when I watch and listen to people grope and moan about all their little problems, combined with the flow of their emotions, and the flood of everyone else's emotions, on top of my own emotions, it leaves me frustrated and I tend to lash out at the first thing that raises any particular interest of even thinking of insulting me. I.e- you."

Logan snorted. "Gee thanks"

"Eh, don't take it personal. There's this boy in my philosophy class named Jason who I always insult, worse than I insult you. But that's different, I mean he's just a plain asshole, you however have a bit of good in you."

"Hmm, Jessica Purcell admitting that I, Logan have a bit of good in me? I think you just triggered the first stage of the apocalypse Jessica; better run for shelter."

Jessica chuckled, shoving him playfully again. "Stop, I know deep down in that tin body of yours, there's a heart somewhere."

He snorted again. "Hmpf. Deep, deep, deep down you must mean" he said and she laughed.

"I can hear it beating"

"There goes that acute hearing of yours again."

"Yep" she smiled proudly. "which leads me to my next mutation."

"Which is what, wolf like characteristics."

She glared. "No. And you're the one to talk _Wolverine_" she replied and Logan grunted.

"My dad had an acute power for observation. He seemed to be able to pick up when and where a mutant was around, and he was always able to detect their powers and imitate them for as long as he chose to. We called him Copy cat."

"So since you inherited that from your father, then you can—"

"Do just about the same thing. I'm not as precise as he was, but I can figure it out more or less. And I pick and chose on which powers I want to copy"

"And my hearing was the best you could come up with around this dump?"

"It was one of them. Your hearing may bother you sometimes but you'd be surprised at how many benefits it has."

"Like what?"

"Like he radar I have for Scott stealing my shakes."

Logan stared at the beer in his hand and smiled, looking over at Jessica who was returning the favor. She just made a funny, and for once it wasn't as corny as the others were. It actually made him laugh. Shortly of course and very soft, but it was a laugh nonetheless.

"Alright then Ms. Radiating empath" Logan began, topping off his beer and throwing the bottle in the trash. "What am I feeling right now?"

"Right now, right now?" Jessica asked after a forkful of cake.

"Yes. Right here, right now. What does my aura read?"

Putting down her fork, Jessica sat silent, studying him for a bit and connecting herself with his emotions before coming up with an answer. "One part of you is feeling tired, a little hazy from that half a box of cigars you smoked, amused, concentrated and momentarily content. But then there's another side, and underlying side that's angry, frustrated, annoyed and upset. You're also worried. You're worried about Abigail and the pre-school predicament, and you're concerned that things are going to change."

At the mention of Abigail, Logan was suddenly reminded of what exactly brought down to the kitchen in the first place and his face quickly shifted from amused, to grim.

"Wow" was all he said, getting up and fetching another beer from the back of the fridge. He was suddenly in need of another one.

"Wow what?" Jessica asked. "You think I'm lying?"

"No" he said, popping off the top of the second bottle. "Wow as in, I think you might have tapped into some feelings that I wasn't even aware of."

"Oh" she said, feeling a little guilty for Logan's sudden mood change. "Look Logan I'm sorry if I—"

"You didn't do anything wrong Jess. I asked you to tell me, so I have to deal with the outcomes right?"

"You can't handle the truth can you?" she asked, suddenly uninterested in her cake and more interested in Logan.

"I can handle the truth" he defended. "Whether or not I choose to face it however is an entirely different issue."

"Logan"

"hmm?"

"That's not being able to handle the truth."

Logan sighed, swigging a good portion of his beer down. "Whatever" he said.

"You know you really shouldn't drink to cloud out your emotions. It could have negative outcomes"

"My healing capability will clean up the mess." He responded.

"It can't clean up everything."

He glared at her. "Do you mind putting a stop to this whole psychology bit? It really is annoying."

"I'm just trying to help you."

"Well don't, I didn't ask for it."

"You don't ask for a lot of things, and yet they still come to you. Stop refusing it and embrace it."

"Jess—"

"Look you don't have to worry about Abby going to pre-school you know. It really is a positive atmosphere there and I'm sure she'll love it."

"Stop it Jess"

"Why? Logan this has been bothering you all day since we first mentioned it at the breakfast table. Why won't you just talk about it?"

"Because I don't want to."

"Yes you do, you're just scared that if you talk about it, someone will convince you to change your mind and consider enrolling her."

"I'm not scared of anything."

"Then what's the problem?"

Logan sighed. "Right now Jess, you're the problem. Please, just leave me alone and let me drink in peace."

"No." she refuted. "I know it's not peaceful in that little head of yours and I know you're still worried."

"No" he corrected. "Right now I'm aggravated, cause' you keep bugging me."

"Why won't you just talk about it? Get it off your chest?"

"Cause' I don't want to!"

Now he was getting thoroughly pissed off. If she didn't stop nagging him, he swore he was going to slit her throat with his claws.

"You don't want to what? You don't want to talk about it, or you don't want to enroll her?"

"Neither!"

"Why Logan? Why the hell are you so dammed concerned about putting a three-year old in a pre-school where she flippin' belongs?!"

"Dammit, because I love her!"

The room suddenly drew to a pause.

His frustrated anger was suddenly released by his surprising confession and her eagerness to get him to cave in was satisfied. She knew from long ago that Logan loved Abigail. From day one she could feel their strong connection with one another, despite his tendency for holding back trust and despite her annoyances to him. They just had the instantaneous love for one another; Abigail in search of family and Logan in search of a companion just like him. She knew it; she just knew that he loved her. But it was only a matter of time before he let it out.

Logan however was shocked at how his confession came out. He himself knew that deep down inside he had some sort of love for the little one but he never thought he'd physically say it. He thought it was just one of those things that he knew and that everyone else would soon know, but he never had to openly admit it. Like his love for Rogue. There was only one occasion where he verbally told Rogue that he loved her, and she was giddy that he said it, even though she confessed that she knew long ago, solely by his actions toward her.

But Abigail was different. She was a child. A small child at that and if there was one thing Logan hated any more than children, it was younger ones. But somehow she managed to slip past that hatred and worm her way into his heart.

She annoyed him when she first got here. She clung to him like glue, followed him around like a second shadow, persistently called him by the wrong name and tricked him into supplying demanding little needs for her. But despite his aggravation, he did them anyway and his hatred from her habits soon turned into tolerance, then passiveness, then fondness, then love and finally he concluded that he loved her. Like a daughter of course but she was his mini Wolverine, his baby chick, his little bear cub, and he wasn't willing to give that up to some pre-school.

Logan sighed. Although his confession about his love for Abigail was quite relieving, his worriment for the pre-school still remained.

"Look Jessica I—"

But before he could utter another word he suddenly found her petite body within his muscular one and her soft lips atop his rough ones.

Jessica didn't know why she was kissing him. It could have been all the emotions in the air causing her to react lustfully; it could have been an inner desire that she had no idea she had until this very moment; or it could have been something about a man and his love for a child that just turned her on. But whatever it was, it felt good and it felt right, so she kissed him.

Logan however, was more confused than she was as he pondered how the atmosphere switched from confessions of the soul to raunchy escapades in the kitchen. He always thoughts Jessica hated him so he wondered what it was now that was making her react in such a way. It could have been all the emotions in the air processing an error in her abilities as an empath, it could have been his confession of love triggering her own secret confession of her fondness for him, or it could have been that he looked damn good in a wife beater and a pair of sweats. But whatever it was, his shock was soon faded away when he got a good feel of her soft gentle lips, and before he new it he was kissing her back.

She must have some how pushed her own lustful feelings onto his emotional bandwagon because as he acted out, his mind couldn't keep up with what he was doing.

This kiss began to get physical and Logan's hand roamed across her pajama-clad body while her own hands tangled themselves in his hair. It's been so long since he last felt the soft, delicate feeling of a woman fitting into his frame and since Jessica fit oh-so-perfectly, it was driving him wild.

He groped her right under her bottom and lifted her with ease, earning and audible squeak from her and he placed her atop the counter, fitting his body into her own and deepening the kiss, battling with her tongue.

Jessica smiled against his lips, leaving a trail of kisses from his lips to his jaw, to the corners of his neck and Logan moaned, leaving his hands to slip into the top of her nighty.

Just as she was about to propose they move this little activity to her room, the clearing of a throat was heard from the door and the both of them paused and looked at one another before looking to see who their visitor was, only to freeze like dears stuck in headlights when they saw Scott standing in the entrance to the kitchen.

He found the predicament to be quite funny however and he wished he had a camera to snap a picture of the awkward position for future blackmail but he thought full on embarrassment would be better.

"Uh, I just came down to get a little mid-night snack so uh, feel free to continue." He announced, whistling nonchalantly as he made his way to the fridge and dug around for food to satisfy his craving.

Jessica and Logan still sat there, Jessica on the counter and Logan pressed into her, his hand still up her nighty and hers still in his hair. They both watched him, unsure of what to do or how to react, as they both expected someone like Scott to just walk in and walk right back out.

This was a very awkward situation.

Finally finding what he was looking for, Scott pulled out his prize and shut the fridge door, twisting off the cap to the protein shake he had in his hand and taking the first glorious sip.

"You guys might need this more than I do so there's more in the back if you want some" he said, raising the bottle as if he made a toast and beginning to exit the kitchen. "Goodnight, and don't forget to use protection." And with that he was gone.

Both Jessica and Logan still sat there for a few moments, processing what just happened from the moment Logan admitted he loved Abby to the moment Scott just exited the kitchen. They both turned to face one another, still in complete silence, and it finally took Jessica's courage to break the lack of noise.

"Did he just take one of my protein shakes?" she asked.

Another round of silence rolled in, though shorter than the first one, and it took no more than 10seconds before it was followed by fits of laughter.

……………………………

Review!!!


	14. Sex, Tequila and Preschool shopping

Papa ch 14

………………………

Another bright and glorious morning streamed through the windows of the Xavier mansion, bringing in another wonderful day.

For the students, it was time to get up and get going for the morning, as class would be starting in a few short hours and for the staff it was just about time to do the same, get up, get showered, eat breakfast and get their lesson plans ready.

For Logan however, the bright and beautiful day wasn't so welcoming as he groaned and rolled over in his bed, shielding his eyes from the burning sunlight with his pillow, and banging the alarm clock that correspondingly decided to go off.

Wait a minute alarm clock? When did he get one of those? Abigail was his natural alarm clock, he didn't remember purchasing one.

And…pink pillowcases? Where did that come from? His pillowcases were white not pink.

Maybe he was dreaming, maybe he was in an alternate reality with Hello Kitty alarm clocks and silk pink pillowcases.

But he couldn't be dreaming. He still felt Abigail's warm body snuggled up next to him. Expect she was a bit larger and he seemed to have his hand wrapped around her waist instead a top the pillow barrier she normally created. And she didn't smell of Johnson and Johnson like she always did, she smelled a bit like—

Oh dear God.

This wasn't his room.

This wasn't his room, this wasn't his alarm clock, this wasn't his pillowcase and this "little girl" next to him, definitely wasn't Abigail.

Just as he was about to snap up out of bed and dart to his own room, his bed companion rose up out of her sleep and groaned as she gripped her head, turning to Logan with a smile.

"Morning sunshine." She whispered with a sigh, turning over to face him and flopping her head back into the pillow.

"Morning" Logan gruffed, deciding holding his own head was a fairly good idea.

They sat in silence for a moment; a bit disoriented and a bit tired from the beginning of the morning, and as Jessica prepared to get up out of bed, she stopped short when she saw her pajamas and her under wear on the floor.

Jessica sighed turning to Logan. "Logan did we—"

"Yeah, I think we did" Logan interrupted, clamping a hand over his eyes to block out the sun.

"Whoa" was all Jessica could say, giggling a bit as she picked up a bottle of tequila from the floor. "What the hell happened last night?"

"Is that tequila?" Logan asked, peeking through his fingers to catch a glimpse of the bottle she had in her hands.

"Yeah, it is" she giggled, dropping it back on the floor where it was.

"Oh yeah, than we defiantly did it." Logan confirmed, peeking under the covers to discover his full out nudity. "Definitely, definitely did it."

"Well how do you know?"

"It's the only time I ever drink tequila. Right before, or right after. Or if I'm lucky, right in between." He said with a wiggle of his eyebrows and Jessica laughed, slapping him playfully on the chest.

"You are one kinky little monster aren't you?" she asked and he chuckled.

"I'm not kinky, just suggestive" he corrected and she laughed again.

"Well lucky for you I can't remember whether you were "_suggestive_" or not because I am wasted with a capital W."

"Can't hold your liquor can you?"

"Well damn it _was_ a whole bottle"

"We shared it"

"Still, half a bottle is way to much. I have no idea how I'm going to make it through class today."

"Like-wise" Logan grunted fishing for his boxers that were lying on the floor and slipping them on under the covers.

"We could always call out sick."

"Sure that'll work, I can hear it now. Hey Chuck? Ya it's me Logan…uh listen so uh….me and Ursula got wasted with some stashed tequila we had in the back of one of the kitchen cabinets and we were up all night taking shots and having drunken sex so uh, we won't be able to make it in today, sorry. I'm sure one of the other T.A's will be more than happy to fill in." Logan sarcastically conversed with himself and again Jessica laughed playfully.

"That wasn't exactly what I had in mind you big lug."

"Oh? Than what do you think we should do? Fake a fever and the sniffles?"

"No, no, no, I've got the perfect idea, just get washed up and I'll explain on the way to breakfast."

…………………………….

They were prepared for breakfast about they're normal time, dressed and ready for the day and all shaved, primped and polished.

Both Jessica and Logan arrived at the breakfast table together; not hand in hand or arm in arm or any sort of body linked connection but still together, walking side by side and sitting down peacefully, rather than bickering like they normally did.

The rest of the table watched in awe. Something was different about those two.

Meanwhile Abigail was more than happy to see her Papa as she had been missing him all night. She just noticed he went missing this morning and when Jean and Storm came in to get her bathed and ready for the day she cried, screamed and carried on for her Papa.

"Papa!" Abigail cried, wriggling free out of Jean's hold and running into the arms of her caretaker. She looked as though she'd been struggling for a while as Jean looked exhausted and Ororo looked just about ready to scold the Wolverine.

"Logan where were you?" Storm asked in disappointment, ignoring the fact at how gentle and sweet he was when he picked up Abby with a smile and blew bubbles onto her tummy as she laughed. "Abby was clawing up your door this morning like a cat and you where no where to be found."

Logan paused from his reunion with the little one to give Ororo a stare. "She clawed at the door?" he asked, picking up one of Abigail's small hands in his large ones and rubbing it gently to sooth the claws which had already been retracted.

"Yes clawed" Ororo confirmed. "As in adamantium through the knuckles clawed. And I opened the door and you were no where in sight."

"Oh" he said. He felt a bit guilty for leaving Abigail by herself. He knew how attached she was to him and with all the commotion last night and confusion this morning, he completely forgot.

"Where were you Logan?" Jean suddenly asked, setting down the pancakes she had been attempting to feed Abigail and fixing her blouse.

"I uh…….I was talking." He responded, taking a seat at the table and setting Abigail on his lap rather than in the chair next to him.

"Talking?" Ororo asked unbelievably, setting down her coffee. "You were gone for the night because you were talking?"

"Yeah" he responded, beginning to fix himself a plate of breakfast.

"Talking to who?" Jean quizzed.

"I know who he was talking to" Scott answered for him, grinning wickedly as he gave both Logan and Jessica an all knowing stare.

Both Jessica and Logan glared at him.

"_Scooter I swear if you don't shut-up"_ Logan mentally cursed, glaring daggers at Cyclops who only grinned when he realized Logan was staring at him.

"He was talking to me" Jessica suddenly replied, mentally noting to plan her revenge on Scott later on and continuing with the conversation.

"You were talking to Jessica?" Ororo asked unbelievably, her eyebrows shooting in the air.

"Yes" Logan replied, scooping some eggs on his plate. Abigail took it upon herself to grab a handful of them and stuff it into her mouth.

"So you and Jessica spent all night, _talking_ to one another?" Jean asked with just as much skepticism as Ororo.

Logan was beginning to get angry now. How much effort did it take to convince them that they were talking? "Yes for God sakes" he replied with a hint of annoyance, scooping a bit more eggs on his plate to replace the ones Abigail ate. She stuffed another handful in her mouth. "We were talking, all night long, until the sun came up, can we please move past this statement?" he added.

"Ok so you two were talking all night long, we get it but………"

"Why?" Jean finished for her friend, who seemed to be at a lost for words.

"Yes, yes, and I find it quite hard to believe that you two were talking civilly and not bickering like you always do." Hank added, suddenly jumping into the skeptical conversation as well.

"Or like you're not doing now." The professor added, taking a bite of his cereal. Although he had known what exactly had happened between the two (as there wasn't much you could keep from the professor), and he had known there was no way in hell they would openly admit what happened last night to the X-men, he was curious to see what type of excuse they'd come up with for excusing themselves out of classes for the day (as he knew it was coming). And although no one would expect it from the humble ol' dean, he would have to admit that he did get a bit of pleasure watching the two fold under pressure.

"Holy Christ. Is it illegal for two people to talk to one another for a while?" Logan asked, still annoyed they were badgering him and Jessica. "If one of you were to do it I wouldn't ask questions"

"Well yeah but none of us would leave a three year old child by herself." Jean pointed out.

"Yeah Logan, Jean is right." Ororo agreed. "I mean talking or not, that was completely irresponsible."

"Well shit, I'm sorry I'm only human and I forgot like every other imperfect being does on this planet."

"Actually you're mutant; not human" John corrected from across the table and Logan glared. "Shut-it flame thrower."

"We're not saying it's not ok for you to make mistakes Logan but if you're going to be responsible for Abby you just have to be a little more careful" Storm cautioned.

"You're acting like I left her in a pit full of snakes."

Storm rolled her eyes.

"Pit full of snakes, Kitchen full of sexual tension, why split hairs?" Scott butted in, earning another glare from Logan and Jessica.

His evil grinned widened and he failed to notice the befuddled look he was receiving from his wife. "Scott what are you talking about?" she asked, and he put a pause on his embarrassment routine to address Jean.

"I think he's referring to the protein shake he stole from me last night. You know the strawberry one? The one I promised I'd make your life a living hell for if you even _thought_ about taking it." Jessica answered for him and Scott smiled, turning back around to address her.

Oh she was good at this, but not quite good enough. He came ready for war and he had enough blackmail loaded up his sleeve to set off a nuclear bomb.

"Are you sure you saw me take it Jess?" he asked, a bit of deviation present in his voice. "Cause when I came down here I'm pretty sure I saw your eyes, locked into something else" he said.

Jessica inwardly cursed. Shit he was good.

"_Ha! Take that you little empath you!"_ Cyclops thought to himself, grinning proudly "_Scott Summers 3, Jessica and Wolverine 0"_

"Ok what is going on here?" Jean asked, getting fed up with the sidebar comments and the vague answers about Logan's whereabouts the previous night.

"Jessica what are you and Scott talking about and why were you and Logan talking all night long?"

"Well A, Scott's just being an ass, so up yours Summers" she said with a quick flip of her middle finger and Scott chuckled while Logan smirked. She was beginning to become a cool person to hang out with. "And B, Logan and I were actually just talking about Abby and this whole pre-school business. We had a long talk about his insecurities and doubts about sending her there and I convinced him otherwise." She explained.

Now Logan frowned. "_Oh way to go on making me look like a pansy Jess. Why don't you just tell them I was reading girl magazines and crying at sappy movies next time."_

"Aw, Logan you had insecurities?" Jean cooed, completely forgetting about her slight anger she had earlier.

Logan rolled his eyes heavily while Scott laughed.

"I did not have _insecurities_ about Abby Jeannie." Logan corrected, putting a strain on the word insecurities like it was a disease. "I just don't want to put her in a damn pre-school." He said.

"What changed your mind?" Ororo asked, also letting go of the suspicious conversation and the questions as to why he was awake talking all last night.

"Who said I changed my mind?" Logan asked as Abigail took yet another handful of his eggs into her mouth.

"Actually" Jessica began. "I mentioned that we should go look at a few schools in the area today" she said, scooping a spoonful of the eggs onto her own plate. "Maybe if he saw what the pre-schools were all about he wouldn't feel the way he does." She suggested.

"That sounds like a good idea Jess, maybe visiting some schools would put a rest to his doubts." Jean said.

"Look I don't have any doubts ok?" Logan retorted. "I just don't want to put Abigail in a dammed—"

He was cut off by Jessica giving him a stern look followed by shooting a glance toward the professor and staring back at him with a look that read, shut-up.

Oh. Now he understood. "Looking at preschools" was his ticket out of class today; what a bright little thing she was. But she still could have come up with a better excuse. One that didn't make him look like an ass.

"Never mind" he quickly said, putting a stop to his rant. "Chuck would you mind if Jess and I took the day off to look at these schools for the squirt" he asked. By now Abigail was done with the eggs and was working her way over on a slice of his toast; crumbs were beginning to spill on his jeans.

"No, no of course not." The professor responded, taking a sip of his juice. "Anything for the benefit of Abigail." He said as Logan turned to Jessica who smiled.

"_Game, set, match"_ she thought to herself.

"I could just send the kids from Logan's class today to study hall and I'm sure Scott can go without a T.A for one day, the place will be just fine." The professor said.

"Aw man" Scott said. "And I had papers that needed grading today" he whined.

"Thanks Professor" Jessica smiled, sticking her tongue out at Scott afterwards. Ha! Payback sure was a bitch. "_Have fun grading those papers alone today Cyclops"_ she thought again to herself.

"Not a problem Jessica, just while you're on this little excursion with Logan today, please just promise me one thing?"

"Yeah what's that?"

"Remember that Abigail is with you so uh, keep it G rated, if you don't mind."

Both Logan and Jessica shot him a confused stare, just as the others had done earlier. Keep it rated G? Just what was he talking about?

"Keep it G rated?" Logan asked. "Chuck, what do you mean?"

"I mean" the professor began to elaborate. "No more tequila"

Finally connecting all the dots a light bulb dinged off in their heads as they just realized what the professor was warning them about and they were about to laugh until both Jessica and Logan simultaneously realized it was the professor who was heading them of this caution which meant that he knew what happened last night. The both of them kept quiet, turning a deep shade of red and riding low in their chairs.

Scott however, laughed.

………………………………….

"Alright munchkin, next time we eat breakfast, we gotta' keep the crumbs _on_ the plate; got it?" Logan said, coming into his room from out of the bathroom and disposing his dirty clothes in the hamper. He was dressed in a pair of jeans with a towel wrapped around his neck and his hair was wet from being washed and freshly moosed.

Abigail grinned at him as she sipped her juice from her sippie cup, half paying attention to him, half paying attention to the children's program on TV.

Jessica however, who was on the bed next to her, watching her while Logan showered, got up to greet the topless man by snatching his plaid shirt from his hand just as he was about to put it on and grinning wildly at him.

Logan quirked an eyebrow at her. "I thought we were supposed to be keeping this G rated?"

Jessica turned back to look at Abigail who was intensely engrossed in her juice and the television program.

"She's not paying attention, and what she don't know won't hurt her." Jessica said, grinning once more and dangling the shirt in front of Logan's face.

He made a reach for it but she hauled it away, still grinning and holding the shirt behind her.

"You gotta pay me first" she said, swinging the shirt in front of him again.

"And seeing me in my jeans half naked isn't enough?" he asked.

"Nope" Jessica said, pulling the shirt back again as he made another reach for it. "Though those rippling pectorals of your are nice to look at (A/N: ladies, take a moment to drool), keep in mind that I've already seen you naked, so seeing you half way there right now, isn't going to do much."

"Well what the hell do you want? Sex on the middle of the floor? C'mon Jess that's not classy; the kid's right here" Logan joked.

Jessica laughed before leaning into him and pressing a hungry kiss on his lips, battling with his tongue for a brief moment before quickly pulling away and returning his shirt.

"There" she said, smiling sweetly as Logan tried to regain himself from the brief moment of intensity. That was definitely unexpected. "That's all I wanted" she smiled.

Logan smirked grabbing his shirt this time and hauling it over his head repaying Jessica with another brief kiss. "Tease" was all he said before he grabbed his jacket from off his dresser and hauled it on too.

"So, you all ready to go then?" Jessica asked, leaning on the wall and watching as Logan briefly ran a comb through his mutton chop hair, fixing the hairs that moved out of place when he put on his shirt.

She giggled a bit, not sure if he was aware how much he resembled one of the T bird greasers right now.

"Ready to go where?" he asked, setting the comb down and fixing his appearance, one final time.

"To look at preschools for Abigail."

Logan paused and turned around, giving Jessica a pointed stare. "You were serious about that?" he asked, throwing his comb on the dresser and walking over to the bed, turning off the TV, and holding out his arms for Abigail to jump in; she more than happily complied.

"Uh, yeah I was serious about that" Jessica said, standing up properly and following him as he straightened up his room a little, Abigail situated on his hip. "I already told the professor"

"I thought you just said that to get out of class for the day"

"I did" Jessica said, closing the doors to his balcony window. "But I still meant what I said, we really should go and look at a few schools for her Logan."

Logan groaned. "Jess, we went over this yesterday, I'm not putting her in a dammed pre-school."

Jessica sighed. "And why not? What's wrong with putting her where she should be? With other kids?"

"Didn't I just say we went through this yesterday?"

"Logan the only thing we accomplished yesterday is you admitting you loved her and a night full of drunken sex." She pointed out. "Now if what you said last night is true than why can't you do what's best for her"

"And how do you know what's best for her huh? Last time I checked you're not her mother"

"And you're not her father" she replied.

Logan frowned. He didn't need to stay around for her to back talk and insult him. He already made his decision and he wasn't going to put her in a preschool; that was final.

"I'm not staying here for this" he said making his way for the door but Jessica stood in his way.

"Logan" she said, stopping him before he could leave.

"Move Jess"

"Logan listen to me. We don't have to choose a school today ok, we're just going to look."

"Jess, I said move"

"Logan I understand that you love her alright and if you love her as much as you say you do then just come with me and _look_ ok. Just _look_ at what the schools have to offer and _look_ to see if you like them or not."

"I already know I'm going to hate them, now scram"

"Logan you don't know that"

"I do know that."

"C'mon look, we already told the professor we'd go ok? We can't back out on our word now or he'll find out."

Logan sighed; she did have a point. If he didn't go through with this the professor most likely would know and would question him about it; he really didn't want to go through that.

"Please" she gave Logan a pleading look, projecting her lower lip to add those extra points of sorrow and Logan sighed when he realized he had no chance of getting out of this. He might as well just go and get it over and done with.

"Fine Jess I'll go" he said defeated, Jessica letting go of a prominent, "Yes!" as he did so. "But we're just _looking_ ok. I'm not choosing a damn thing."

"Got it" she said.

"No I'm serious Jess; I'm only doing this because if the professor finds out he'll lecture us into next Tuesday."

"Ok"

"Just looking Jess; nothing else"

"Right ok, I got it; just looking."

Logan sighed to himself, following Jessica outside the room as they made their way toward the garage. He could feel it already in the pits of his soul; today was going to be hell.

……………………………………

They arrived at their first preschool, which wasn't too far from the mansion, and it was a quaint little school, with pictures of letters and numbers plastered on the building. _Thoughts for Tots_ was what it was called and already they could hear the screaming of the other children playing in the playground outside as they approached the building.

"I don't know about this place Jess" Logan said, looking around the premises as if the building was suddenly about to crumble and fall into pieces. "Looks a bit unstable don't you think?"

"Oh stop" Jessica said as the three of them walked through the automatic doors, Abigail holding onto both Jessica and Logan's hand as she walked in between them. "This building was just put up a few years ago" she said, guiding them to the lobby.

"A just how _few_ were these few years ago huh Jess? Ten, twenty? Eighty?"

Before Jessica had a chance to respond to his absurd remark they approached the lobby desk and were greeted by a cheery receptionist who looked to be in her mid-thirties and seemed to be overjoyed and thrilled by the very presence of children.

"Hello!" she greeted warmly, a huge smile plastered on her face.

Logan frowned. Maybe her smile would be more welcoming if her teeth weren't so overbearingly huge.

"Welcome to _Thoughts for Tots_ I'm Julie, how can I help you today?" she asked.

"Hi I'm Jessica and this is erm……….well this is my uh……coworker Logan and uh…we wanted to enroll Abby here in a preschool so we were wondering if we could get a bit of information on your school."

"Oh that's just wonderful, and your daughter is absolutely adorable" Julie exclaimed, leaning over the desk to smile and make silly faces at the three year old.

A little startled by her overacted jubilance, Abigail let go of Jessica's hand and hid behind Logan's leg, peeking out every now and then to check if she was gone.

"Oh um, Abigail's not my—"

"What kind of information were you looking for?" Julie suddenly asked, cutting Jessica off from correcting her.

"Oh um, any kind. You know, generics, age requirements, tuition, offers, perks, those sort of things."

"No problem" the receptionist said, spinning around in her chair to dig through one of her file cabinets.

As she was digging, Logan and Jessica exchanged looks, Logan hinting off to Julie with a crazy signal and Jessica trying not to giggle.

Julie turned back around, an information pamphlet in her hand.

"_Thoughts for Tots_ is an excellent preschool that was established in 1987 and we just opened up this location here in Westchester two years ago. All our teachers are equipped with a Masters degree in Primary education and childcare and we provide our students here with the basics and fundamentals they need before they move on to Elementary school."

Looking over the pamphlet, Logan scrunched his eyebrows together at the picture of a teacher lecturing the little two and three year olds in a class room, pointing out the letters, A, B, and C on the board, as the students sat perfectly postured in their desks, reciting the letters together.

With their poker faces on and repeated uniform attire clothing their body, Logan concluded these kids looked like a bunch of robots.

He read the caption below the picture.

"Classroom setting?" he asked aloud before turning to the receptionist. "I don't get it, I thought in Preschool kids just learned about animals and letters, played with a couple toys and went outside for recess, what's with this shit you've got going on here?"

"Logan" Jessica whispered harshly.

"Oh please sir, I ask that you don't use such profanity in a children's establishment. Kids these age absorb language like a sponge."

Logan turned to Abigail who was by now clutching onto Wilbur who she insisted came along and was using the other hand to hold onto his, leaning into his leg for support.

Profanity she said? He's been throwing curse words and dropping F bombs around Abby since the day he met her and not once has she ever repeated them. He didn't think a little word like _shit_ was going to bother her.

"Whatever." He said, looking back at the receptionist. "My point is, these kids are three years old, they look like their in college by the way their sitting." He added. "And what's with the da—" Logan caught himself before another curse word fell out. "What's with the stupid uniforms, they look like they belong in a boarding school" He thought about his last statement as it fell out of his mouth. He taught at a boarding school and they didn't wear any uniforms. Ah, oh well, the receptionist didn't know that.

"Here at _Thoughts for Tots_ we believe in providing our students with all the tools they'll need to go off the primary school. Once in kindergarten, most likely sixty percent of them will be in uniforms and they'll all have to get used to sitting in desks and paying attention to the teacher; so we begin teaching them these skills early."

Logan gave her a strange look. By her explanation he really would have expected something like that from Scott and as a matter of fact, the more he thought about it, the more the ways and teachings of this school did sound a lot like how Scott would run a school of his own if he was ever given the chance. And there was absolutely no way in hell Logan was going to let his Abby turn out to be like Scooter.

"Would you like to take a tour of the school?" Julie asked, still smiling cheerily up at Logan and Jessica.

"Uh no thanks lady" Logan said, picking up Abigail into his arms and letting her lean her head on his shoulder. "I think we've seen all we need to see here"

Julie looked disappointed. "Oh….well are you sure, I'm sure your daughter would love it here."

"Actually I'm sure she wouldn't; there's no way in hell I'm letting her turn out like a robot" he said, beginning to walk out as Jessica hurriedly followed behind him.

Leaving a flabbergasted Julie behind, Jessica mumbled a quick apology to her before smiling quickly and graciously and rushing out to follow behind Logan.

"What the hell was that about?" she asked once outside, Logan already opening up the car door and setting Abigail in the car seat. "That was a good school" she said, opening the other side of the back car door and helping him strap her in.

Logan snorted. "And my name is Waldo the Great, get a grip Ursula."

Jessica sighed once Abigail was situated in the seat, opening the passenger side of the car and sliding in.

"Logan, please don't let this trip have the makings of a bad one; that school was perfectly fine."

"A, I already told you, I aint' choosing a damn school" Logan said as he got into the drivers seat and shut the door behind him. "B, this school is an uptight robot creation center and it has the makings of Scooter written all over it."

Logan started up the engine and Jessica scrunched up her eyebrows. "Logan what are you talking about?"

"I'm talking about this being a place Scooter and Jeannie could send their children and this being a factory that would shape Abby into a Scott Jr., and I don't know about you but I can't live with a boy scout and a miniature girl version of the same scout." He ranted

Jessica rolled her eyes. "You're over reacting" she said as Logan backed out and pulled out of the parking lot.

"I'm not over reacting; I'm just thinking about what's best for Abby"

"So does that mean you'll enroll her?"

"No; and even if I was, I definitely wouldn't do it here"

Now she sighed. "Alright Logan, c'mon. There's another school on Elm Street."

"Is it another robot factory?" he asked.

"I can't make you any promises"

…………………………………………..

Review!!!!


	15. One out of Fourteen

Papa ch 15

………………………………..

Jessica sighed, slamming the car door behind her as she got out and rubbing her temples furiously as she opened up the back seat to get Abigail.

All day. All daylong they've been visiting preschools and taking tours, getting information and letting Abigail play with the other children and for each school there was a different excuse as to why Abby couldn't attend.

The first was because she'd wind up turning like Scott. A little rash but reasonable Jessica figured. Scott annoyed her when she was younger and she now worked with him all day long as his T.A; some of the anal habits he had, she really couldn't see fitting for Abigail.

The second school seemed like its teachers were ex-convicts. Again a little rash but Jessica had to agree. It wasn't located in one of the best neighborhoods and the staff wasn't exactly nurturing when they walked through the doors.

The third school was located at the home of an eighty-year-old senior citizen and she lived dead in the center of a trailer park. Logan and Jessica didn't even walk inside.

The fourth school had a building with a layout that was too dangerous for Abigail to play in. The teachers were nice, they had a good program and a good schedule for the kids but Logan was afraid should Abigail ever round the corner to quickly, she might just bump into something and knock her lights out. Once again it was pretty rash but ok, Jessica figured.

The fifth school had a schedule that wasn't in unison to the schedule Abigail already had going on. Abigail ate lunch at noon and the school served lunch at 12:30; this simply would not do for little Abby. Plus Logan was suspicious that the chef was an ex con as well.

Ok now this was getting ridiculous.

The sixth school had a set of swings that looked too dangerous for Abigail to swing on. Plus the teachers had about 15 students in each of their classes; could they really watch over her closely should she choose to swing?

This really, really was getting out of hand.

And for each school it was something different. In one school they served Macaroni and cheese on Tuesdays and Abby had to have her Macaroni and cheese with sausages in it. In another school the boys outnumbered the girls by one and Logan wouldn't have any boys trying to gang up on his little Abby. In another school there wasn't a sufficient supply of yellow finger paints and Abby's favorite color to paint was yellow.

All in all they visit 13 pre-schools so far and each school had an excuse more ludicrous than the next as to why Abby couldn't attend.

Jessica was really getting fed up with this. She figured after a school or too, Logan would cave in and just pick one for her but they were on their 14th school! She didn't even know there were so many preschools in the Westchester district! She never met a man so stubborn in her entire life. And for what she couldn't understand.

Sure he loved her, he mentioned that already, but what was so hard about sending her to preschool for a few hours? Abby will love it and you'll get a few hours to yourself for the day, why was this concept so hard for him to grasp?

"Logan it's four thirty, I'm exhausted, we've been to 13 schools already and I swear if you pick out so much as _one_ thing that's wrong with this school, I'll kidnap Abby and send her myself" Jessica warned once retrieving the girl from the back seat.

Logan snorted. "I thought we were just _looking_." He mocked as he locked the car doors and alarmed it. "Thought we weren't going to pick out anything?"

"So you'll consider the other schools then?" she asked hopefully, letting Abigail rest her head on her shoulder. It's been a long day for the three year old as well and she was getting sleepy.

"Hell no, didn't you see me through those pamphlets out on the freeway?"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Logan I'm serious"

"And I'm serious too" he said as they began walking toward the building. "I meant what I said earlier this morning."

Jessica sighed again. "Fine, I give up" she said. "I really do. This is the last school and then we're going home." She added. "I'm done for the day"

Logan smirked as they again walked through the automatic doors. Finally he accomplished what he set out to do; wear Jessica down and get her to give up. Now all he had to do was come up with a lame excuse for this school and he was in the clear.

Walking into the preschool Logan could already tell this one was different from the rest as on the outside it looked like any other building would; painted peach, multiple windows, two stories, sliding door, and all those other things associated with business type buildings. But on the inside it was a completely different atmosphere.

The first floor was bright with lights and had colorful mobiles, learning posters and artwork, littering the ceiling and walls, and the where there was empty space on desks or on the walls, children's artwork was displayed.

The floor was a bright white and shiny tile, with blue, yellow, red and green polka dots, and there were little blue foot prints, leading the trail of various pathways to take to get to the receptionist desk.

Amused by all the bright attracting colors and shining light, Abigail pointed to the foot prints on the floor while in Jessica's arms, struggling to get down so she could follow them.

Smiling as she set Abby on the floor, Jessica held her hand and watched as the little girl put her feet in the place of the blue footprints, giggling as she followed them step by step as it spun them in circles and led them to the receptionist desk.

Abigail laughed, Jessica smiled and Logan frowned. It looked like Abigail was already warming up to this place and he was not happy about that.

The receptionist smiled once they reached the desk and handed Abigail a small lollypop, Jessica picking the young girl back up in her arms so she could reach it.

Abigail beamed.

"There's your prize little one for being such a smart girl and following our blue foot pathway" she said with a smile, gently cupping Abigail's cheeks adoringly.

Abigail smiled once again, hiding her face in Jessica's shoulder.

Jessica laughed. "Abby, what do we say?" she asked, minding the toddler of her P's and Q's.

"Thank you" Abigail said, handing the lollypop to her Papa so he could open it.

"Oh your welcome" the receptionist smiled as Logan took off the wrapper grudgingly and handed the candy back. Still no good, this lady gave Abby candy; she was working angles none of the other preschools had before.

"Well" the receptionist began, drawing the attention of Jessica and Logan towards herself. "Welcome to Daisy's Daycare, I'm Jessenia Nash, how can I help you tod—"

"Jessenia?" Jessica suddenly asked, the familiarity of her face and the name together, suddenly ringing a bell.

The receptionist stared at her intensely for a moment, wondering if she was the person she thought she was when she walked in the door and wondering why she was asking of her name. "Jessica?" Jessenia asked in response inspecting Jessica more and more closely and trying to match her face with a Jessica she once new.

Both girls studied one another carefully, just to make sure they had the right person, before recognizing each other simultaneously, and reacting like old friends at a high school reunion.

"Oh my God!"

"Oh my God!"

"Jessica!!"

"Jessenia!!"

"How are you!" they said at the same time, Jessenia walking around from her desk to greet Jessica with a hug.

Logan watched the exchange with a frown as Abigail watched curiously while sucking on her lollypop; yummy, cheery, her favorite flavor.

"Oh my God what are you doing her J-Nash, I haven't seen you in forever!" Jessica said once they pulled out of the hug.

"What am I doing here, what are you doing here J.P?" she said, using her old nickname just as Jessica had used hers. "I work here"

Jessica gasped. "No, get out." She said and Jessenia nodded. "Do you really?"

"Yep, it's my second year"

"No way!"

"Yeah it's great" she said with a smile before continuing. "So what are you doing here? Been busier than I thought I see" she said, briefly tickling Abigail up her arm. The three year old smiled. "I thought you were going to college, not getting married and starting a family"

Jessica smiled as she watched Jessenia play with Abigail, the three year old obviously enjoying her company but she quickly caught on to her last statement. "Oh, no, no, no, no, Abigail's not my daughter" she corrected with a generous smile.

"Oh" Jessenia said, stopping her silly faces that were giving Abby a hoot of a good time and directing her attention back at her old friend. Logan however gave Jessica a pointed look. He found it odd that she didn't mention how he wasn't her husband either.

"Is she your sister?"

"mm-mm" Jessica replied with a shake of her head.

"Cousin?"

"Nope"

"Niece?"

"Uh-uh"

"Well hell, is she an adopted baby from Israel?" she asked and Jessica laughed.

"No silly, she's a student at Xavier's."

"Ahhhhhhhh" Jessenia dragged out, finally catching on. "Xavier's huh? Hmm, that's weird, didn't know Xavier was running a daycare now"

"Um, well that's sort of the thing" Jessica said, shifting Abigail from one side to the other; she was getting to be heavy. "She's the only one there that's so young so we decided it would be best if we enrolled her in a pre-school to keep her busy for the day." Jessica said and Jessenia nodded.

"Ah, I see now. I bit to young to hang with the big boys huh?"

"Exactly"

"Well that's cool." She said. "You've come to the right place, Daisy's is a great school"

"Hold it lady" Logan said, taking Abigail from Jessica's arms when she switched her again. This is the first time he spoke up since they arrived to the school and it was the first time Jessenia looked at him dead on and realized just how good looking he was. "Now we've been to thirteen other schools and they've all claimed they were a great school but they turned out being shit. What makes this one any better?"

"Well we— did you say you went to thirteen schools?" she suddenly asked, cutting her own self off from explaining about the preschool.

Jessica hung her head low, shaking it in pure shame. "Unfortunately" she said, slapping her for head against her palm. "Logan here is probably one of the most stubborn people I've ever met in my entire life" she said and Jessenia laughed.

"Aw it's sweet" she said, cooing at Logan and his protectiveness for the little one. "Do you work at Xavier's too?" she asked and the Wolverine eyed her suspiciously.

"What's it too ya?" he asked and she giggled again.

"Hmmm, I might have to take a little reunion trip back to that school. Xavier sure is hiring some good looking staff nowadays" she said with a another giggle and Jessica joined in.

Logan glared.

"Well anyway Mr. Logan I can assure you that Abigail will be safe here" she began. "We've got security cameras running up and down the hallways and the classrooms, we've never in history lost a child and each teacher keeps a keen eye and count of the children he or she is responsible for."

"You teach here?"

"Sure do"

"Then name all the students you got"

"Logan!" Jessica scolded but Logan ignored her. If she kept such a keen eye on her kids than she should know all their names shouldn't she?

"No, Jess, it's alright" Jessenia said, giving Logan a challenging stare. He sent it right back. "Linda, Marcos, John, Alvin, Trish, Tammy, Kennedy, Joshua, Nary, Samantha and Evan"

Logan humpfed; damn she was good.

"J-Nash, I'm sorry" Jessica apologized, you didn't have to do that" she said giving Logan a scolding glare but he ignored it. "Logan's just being a prick because he doesn't want to put her in preschool."

"No it's alright" she said, still staring Logan down. "I've dealt with worse"

He humpfed again. "That's your kid?" Jessenia asked, turning her attention away from Jessica and back to Logan.

"Didn't you just hear Jess say she was a student?" he asked and Jessenia's eyebrows rose in surprise.

"Well, excuse me" she apologized, taken aback by his attitude. "Someone woke up on the wrong side of the bed this morning"

"Never mind him" Jessica said, waving him off with her hand and continuing her conversation.

"Be honest with me Nash, is this school really worth it?"

"Oh totally worth it." Jessenia exclaimed, once again tarring her eyes away from Logan. "If I had kids, I'd totally send um' here"

"Really?"

"Ya, of course the kids have loads of fun here. They come by in the morning and they have play time until all the kids get here, then they sit in their little Indian circle and have their little lesson on animals or letters or shapes and numbers, then they do a little activity that goes along with the lesson like coloring or building with legos, or watching a movie."

"Awesome" Jessica marveled, loving it already. It seemed like a perfect balance of learning and fun for children of that age.

"Want to see the lesson plan they did today?" she asked, reaching back on her desk to grab the paper that was lying on it.

"Sure"

"See, today they learned about Circles and Squares" she said, showing Jessica and Logan the teacher's copy of the lesson plan. "And we drew a few pictures of the shapes and colored them in, then they did a circle and square scavenger hunt and they had to go around the room and find objects in those shapes." She explained.

"Wow" Jessica marveled. "That's absolutely adorable"

"Blue!" Abigail suddenly cried, interrupting the conversation and pointing to the blue square lying on the paper.

Both Jessica and Jessenia smiled. "That's right blue" Jessenia encouraged, giving the girl a high five. "You're a smart girl aren't you?" she said and Abigail beamed.

"Alright kid so you've proved you can conduct a good lesson plan" Logan said, interrupting her as she tickled Abigail's little tummy. "What else you got?" he asked.

Again Jessenia gave Logan a raise of her eyebrows. Wasn't he just Mr. Straight-Forward. "Well after they have their lesson then they play a bit more or we'll play a group game like duck-duck goose or the hokie-pokie, or we'll sing a song together. Then it's lunch time at noon and they go to the cafeteria and have lunch that their parents packed or that the school chef prepares, then they come back upstairs for a nap, and after that it's activity time and story time, then they have recess and snack time and before you know it, we've got a few more minutes of play and it's time to go" she said with a smile and Logan gave her another challenging stare.

Double damn, this school was all too perfect. He had to find something wrong with it.

" It sounds perfect" Jessica said, marveling at the layout of the children's schedule.

"Want an information packet?" Jessenia asked, reaching behind her on her desk again and handing them another pamphlet about the school.

"Sure, absolutely" Jessica said, accepting it from her. "And I'll hold onto it this time since Logan seemed to have a loose grip and open window accident with the other ones." She retorted sending him a glare but again he ignored it.

"No problem, the application form is in there too" she said.

"Amazing"

"Well what teacher will she get?" Logan asked. "I don't want her to wind up with some whacked out psycho who was just released from the funny farm."

Jessenia laughed. "No teacher here is a psycho; believe me" she said. "They're all qualified and certified to do what they do and we've got to take exams every year to renew our educator's license. And most likely she'll get me for a teacher anyway. Most teachers have 15 students to watch over and I've only got 11."

"Well what if she gets hurt? You've got a nurse around here?"

"Uh-huh." Jessenia replied casually. "She's down the hall to the right." She said, standing upright from leaning on her desk and pointing to which direction the nurse's office is.

Logan stared harder. Shit, this was becoming difficult. Couldn't there be _anything_ wrong with this school?

"Wow, this place _is_ perfect" Jessica exclaimed with a happy laugh, glad they found a place Logan was having difficulty finding an excuse for; it seemed like this one was a winner. "You're right, if I had kids I'd send um' here too" she added.

Jessenia giggled. "Told ya" she said. "And hey, I'll be honest with you" she began. "If you ask me, this place is like a replica of Xavier's only for the younger generation; it's probably why I like it here so much. The teachers care for their students like they were one of their own, the owner of the school, Daisy Lakes, is such a sweet and caring woman and she's always jumping over hurdles and bending backwards to make the kids and her staff happy and we've seen some kids who've come from some of the worst living conditions and parental situations turn out to be jeweled little children."

"Oh my God" Jessica exclaimed in awe, again in shock at how perfect this school was. "It gets better and better as the minutes go on."

"Not quite" Logan interrupted, putting a halt to her marvel train.

Jessenia smiled, again giving him a challenging stare. What could he possibly throw at her now? "C'mon Logan, what have you got for me?" she dared.

"You mentioned that this place is a replica of Xavier's so, what's the…." He paused looking around the area and checking if the coast was clear before continuing in a hushed voice. "What's the mutant population like in this place?"

Her saga of challenging stares came to an abrupt end and the look was replaced by a befuddled one. "Mutant population?" she asked.

"Yeah" Logan said as if it was common sense. "If this place is like Xavier's then there has to be mutants running around right?"

"But the kids are two to four years old, mutations don't manifest so early." She said and Logan snorted, bouncing little Abby in his arms and motioning toward her.

Jessenia went wide-eyed. "She's a—" she asked unbelievably, not able to finish her own sentence.

Both Logan and Jessica nodded. "Oh no way!" Jessenia marveled in a hushed tone, not wanted anyone to eavesdrop on their conversation. She was just so little; she didn't see how she could be a mutant already. "How did it happen so early?" she asked.

"Her father worked for a mad mutant scientist and Xavier thinks it was the anit-mutant X gene chemicals that caused her to manifest so early."

"Oh the poor thing" Jessenia said pitifully, stroking Abigail's hair. Abigail didn't notice that it was out of sorrow why Jessenia was stroking her hair so she giggled playfully and laughed, repeating the word "Blue!" again as she pointed to the foot tracks on the floor.

Jessenia smiled sadly.

"So, what's her mutation" she probed. "If you don't mind me asking" she added, giving Abby's cheeks a gentle squeeze again and continuing to stroke her hair.

"She has an uncharted healing capability" Jessica explained fixing Abigail's jacket and giving her cheeks a little squeeze as well. "And the scientist her father worked for took advantage of it and surgically graphed an adamantium skeleton into her entire body." She continued.

"Adamantium?" Jessenia asked and Jessica nodded. "But that's—"

"Indestructible metal" she finished sadly.

"But that's…….that's insane." Jessenia concluded. "Who would do such a thing?" She could feel her heart beginning to break.

"The same guy who did it to me" Logan replied, his expression becoming hard and emotionless as he said so. It was always hard for him to discuss and be reminded of his horrible past.

Jessica looked at him again unbelievably. This time however, it was more out of sorrow than it was ridiculousness.

"So you too?" she asked. "You have the same—"

He silenced her by double checking the premises to make sure nobody was around before sheathing his claws and startling her for a moment, Jessenia staring at them in disgusted amazement once she regained composure.

This was sick. Amazingly sick as a mutation such as his was uniquely wicked but disgustingly sick in the manner in which it was acquired. How could someone be so cruel? How could someone be so cruel and demented to do such a horrendous thing to an innocent being? And it wasn't just him; it was a little three-year-old girl as well. What would posses this scientist, or anyone for that matter to proceed with such a gruesome operation?

Once he was sure she got a good look at his claws, he retracted them back into his skin and flexed and relaxed his hand until the skin healed back to normal.

Jessenia watched in amazement.

"And…and she can do the same?" she asked.

Logan nodded. "Except the kid has a bit of trouble retracting them back into her skin so, I have to keep a close eye on her."

"Oh my goodness" she whispered.

It all made sense now. She understood why some parents had trouble letting their kids go and allowing them to leave from mommy and daddy's nest to venture the world, but this was different. The connection between Abigail and Logan was one of a kind.

She knew of the stories of most of the kids at Xavier's; she used to attend the school and hear them herself. Some of the kids were kicked out, others were runaways, and others were chased down by mutant haters. But Abigail here had surgery performed on her at such a tender age by a mad mutant scientist. She assumed that the young girl was all alone, as that's how these stories usually went, and she assumed by Jessica's description of Logan, he wasn't much of a people person himself.

They were both loners and they both found one another. They shared a similar past and they were connected by their similarities to hopefully build a brighter future.

She couldn't imagine what Abigail meant to Logan and what in turn Logan meant to Abigail. She could tell alone by the protective way that he held her and by the adoring way she clung to him that they cared for each other very much. So it was no wonder Logan was so skeptical about leaving her in a strange environment.

"Oh God, I think I'm gonna cry" Jessenia said suddenly, fanning her eyes with her hands so her mascara didn't run. She laughed at her own emotions, trying to brighten the mood.

"So uh………would you like to tour the school?" she asked, wiping a stray tear that fell from her eye and dabbing under them to make sure her make-up was in tact.

Jessica laughed, throwing her arm around her old friend and squeezing her tight. Jessenia always was a sap for these sorts of sob stories; it was no wonder she became a pre-school teacher and not a lawyer.

"We'd love one J-Nash" she said and the young adult smiled.

"Great" she said with a sniffle, fanning off the last of her tears. "Follow me"

…………………………………

They arrived back at the mansion around 6 o'clock that evening with oodles and oodles of information, knowledge and promises about Daisy's daycare and the benefit it had for Abigail.

Jessica and Logan arrived back in silence, not really saying a word since their touching mutant story back at the daycare as they were both heavily in thought, Jessica loving the idea of the School and Logan knowing this school was top notch but still battling on whether or not to send Abigail.

The school was absolutely wonderful. They took a tour of the premises and it was clean, tidy, brightly decorated and kid friendly, and when placed in the play area, children were polite and offering to Abigail right away and let her join in their game of blocks.

They had a chat with the principal Miss Daisy Lakes herself and Jessenia brought up the mutant situation (under disapproval by Logan and Jessica) only to shockingly find out that Ms. Lakes was a mutant herself, and she solemnly swore that she would do whatever it takes to make sure that while attending her school, Abigail was safe.

If that wasn't dedication, Logan didn't know what was.

The school was perfect. It was clean, friendly, safe, teacher qualified, no one was an ex con, the curriculum was wonderful, and yet still, on top of all that, he was having difficulty deciding if Abigail should attend or not.

They both arrived in the kitchen together, desperate to scrounge up some food after a long day, and they weren't surprised to find Jean, Scott, Ororo, the professor and Hank sitting at the table, working on paper work and lightly conversing amongst themselves.

The group stopped what they were doing once they saw the three enter.

"Well, well, well, you made it back alive" Hank was the first to comment, smiling at the tired faces that walked in.

"I was sure you guys killed each other by now" Scott said with a chuckle. "The professor was about to send a search party to look for you"

"Very funny Scott" Jessica said with a small smile as she opened up the fridge to look for something to eat.

"We had some lasagna today" Storm informed her as she searched the chilled pantry for her dinner. "We saved you some in the pan on the second shelf"

Jessica smiled, hauling out the tray. "Eureka" she said, peeling off the foil and almost drooling over the food. "Thank you Storm" she said, setting it on the counter and grabbing a few plates out the cupboard as Logan sat down with Abigail.

She whined tiredly when Logan sat down with her, rubbing her eyes and climbing over Logan's lap to try and reach for the food. "Papa" she cried as she looked back at Jessica preparing the leftovers. "Me hungry, me hungry Papa" she added on the brink of tears, tired from the long day behind them.

"Wait Abby, give Jess a minute" Logan reasoned, situating her in his lap correctly but she only whined again and buried her head in his shoulder.

"Me hungry Papa. Me hungry" she repeated a few tears spilling down her cheeks.

After witnessing poor Abby's sorrow, Ororo decided to get up and help Jessica prepare the food a bit faster. Poor Abigail, the little thing must have been drained.

"Long day huh?" Jean asked, taking off her glasses and setting her pen down, pausing from grading her papers to address Logan.

Logan sighed. "You don't have to tell me twice" he said, picking up Wilbur that dropped on the floor.

"So how'd it go?" Scott asked, setting down his grading pen as well. "Find any good schools?"

"Oh yeah." Jessica replied. She wiped her hands clean after placing the pieces of lasagna in the microwave and took out three sets of utensils. "I guess one out of fourteen isn't bad"

The whole table went bug eyed.

"Fourteen schools!" Hank exclaimed, the first to react verbally.

Jessica nodded with a shake of her head and looked back at the food to see if it was ready. "Fourteen schools" she confirmed. She pulled a few cups out the cupboard as well. "And I can thank Mr. Every-single-daycare-in-the-Westchester-area-has-a-flaw for that" she said before rummaging around the fridge for something to drink.

"I can't believe it" Jean said, twirling her glasses in her hand as she spoke. "Fourteen preschools. I didn't even think there was that many in Westchester" she added.

"Oh believe me; there is" Jessica said. She filled Abigail's sippie cup full of grape juice and handed it to Logan.

"Logan" Jean began, "What would possess you to travel to fourteen different schools?" she asked, diverting her attention to the Wolverine.

Logan only grunted, passing the sippie cup onto Abigail and wiping the tears from her cheeks with his thumb, allowing her to lean into his chest as she drank.

"Don't blame me, it's Ms. _We're just looking Logan_ over there who had us drive all around the God dammed place." He grouched, also passing Abigail Wilbur; she clutched it lovingly.

Jessica however, allowed her jaw to drop to the floor, ignoring the microwave beeping, finishing warming up the food.

Storm decided to take it out knowing Jessica would fume and ignore the fact that poor Abigail was dying of hunger.

"Oh so this is my fault?" she asked. "You're blaming _me_ for this?"

"I didn't stutter did I?" Logan asked accepting the piece of Lasagna Storm handed him and setting Abigail on his lap properly, preparing to feed her.

Jessica's mouth dropped again. "Uh!" she fumed again, throwing her hands on her hips. "What ever happened to _Abigail can't go here Jess, they serve lunch at 12:30 and Abigail eats at noon_" she said in her best Logan voice tapping her foot impatiently and waiting for a response. "Hmm? Does that ring a bell" she asked. She furiously grabbed her own plate of food along with his and stomped toward the table, slamming his down in front of him.

"Logan you didn't seriously turn down a school because they served lunch half an hour later did you?" Hank asked unbelievably and Logan grunted again, blowing off the steaming food before feeding Abigail the first bite; she ate it greedily.

"I explain myself to no one" he said, and he dipped the fork back into the food to feed her more.

"Huh" Jessica huffed, blowing off her own food and divulging in the first bite. "Now all of a sudden your Mr. High and Mighty huh?" she asked. She took the first forkful and got back up to fetch Logan and herself a drink.

"Well you mentioned you chose one school" Scott said, stopping the argument before it went further. "Which one did you pick?"

"_I_ had to pick the damn school, not him" Jessica corrected, pouring Logan and herself a cup of milk. "But it's an amazing preschool called Daisy's Daycare and I even ran into Jessenia while we were there"

"Jessenia Nash?" the professor asked, remembering fondly of the old student of his. She and Jessica were quite the duo.

"Yeah, she's a teacher there now and we were even promised Abby would be in her class." She said coming back over to the table and handing Logan his milk.

Logan grumbled a "thanks" and fed Abigail yet another bite. She was so hungry she was using her hands to aid his ones and bring the food to her faster.

"Well that's great" Ororo chimed, after cleaning up the mild load of dishes and joining them back at the table.

"The whole school is great." Jessica replied. "It's clean, it's friendly, it's safe, it's affordable, Abigail loves it, the curriculum is amazing and yet, despite all that, Mr. Everything's-too-good-for-my-Abby over here is still having doubts" she said in between bites.

The others looked at him ridiculously, Logan choosing to ignore their stares and continue feeding Abigail.

"Oh c'mon Logan, it sounds like a pretty good place from what Jessica says" Jean encouraged. "What's the problem?" she asked.

"The problem is, nobody listens around this God dammed place." He replied angrily, continuing to feed Abigail her food and refraining from yelling at the others around the table. "I've said it once, I've said it twice, I've said it, hell, more than three fucking times. I'm _not_ putting Abigail in a damn preschool so get over it and leave me the hell alone" he snapped leaving the others speechless and flabbergasted.

Maybe it was the sleepiness talking; maybe it was the slight hangover from last night's tequila, or maybe it was even some sort of raging hormones, caused by the imbalance of iron in his body; but whatever it was, the attitude was_ not_ appreciated by Jessica or more so by anyone else at the table but Jessica was most willing to make sure he didn't get away with a slick tongue like that.

"Logan!" Jean scolded

"Excuse me Logan!" Jessica exclaimed cutting Jean off to give him a piece of her own mind. She stood up quickly out her own chair and slammed her fists on the table to accompany her rage. "I don't know where you get off snapping at people like that but don't think for one second that you have the right to—"

"Jessica, Jessica" the professor silenced her rant gently, halting her from continuing to lecture him and easing her back down into her seat. "It's alright" he comforted. "It's alright. Logan's just tired from such a long day, just leave him let him be"

"Leave him let him be?" she asked. "Look, I don't care if he just single handedly fought the Vietnam War, this jerk has no right to—"

"Jessica, Jessica, it's ok" the professor soothed. "Everything's ok. You all just had a long rough day and you need some rest; we'll talk about this later in the morning."

Grudgingly accepting his reasoning, Jessica huffed and sighed furiously, pouting in her chair and stabbing her fork into her lasagna, continuing to eat and glaring daggers at Logan.

He ignored her however, and everyone else at the table and continued to feed Abigail before he picked her up when she was done and exited the room without a word, not even bothering to touch his food.

"Jerk" Jessica mumbled after him, still murdering her food with her fork.

………………………………….

Review!!!!!


	16. Absense makes the heart grow fonder

Papa ch 16

So with the closing of the Holiday vacation, my updating flow went along with it and I've officially met a writer's block. I still have the whole plot for this story, outlined in my head, it's just how to go about getting there is proving to be a real challenge. In the meanwhile, I wrote this chapter sort as an intermissionary, and I couldn't really get it to come out the way I wanted it, but I hope you enjoy it anyway. The next chapter will be better; I promise!!!

………………………………….

Jessica sighed running a hand through her long wavy brown hair as she made her way down the hallway.

She didn't know why she was doing this; she really didn't. There was no way in hell a jerk like him deserved such keen attention.

He's been grouchy all day long, he constantly made fun of her, he blamed her for their Westchester preschool tour and he completely snapped at the dinner table, showing everyone his rude mouth and ugly attitude.

And yet here she was, walking down the hallways leading to his suite at about ten in the evening, carrying a bowl of one of her famous hot fudge sundaes in her hands.

She didn't know what it was that drew her into him. Part of her said it was because she was an empath and naturally she was drawn into these things. Another part of her said it was because he had grown on her and she knew under his anger he was suppressing deeper and darker emotions. And another part of her said it was because she had sex with him last night and if she upset him badly enough, she could count on never doing it again.

But whatever reason or force of nature it was, it carried her feet to his door again, with a tasty dessert in her hands, trying to make amends with him.

She sighed again as she finally reached his door, moving the ice cream to one hand as she fixed her robe with the other and ran her hand through her hair again.

"Alright Jess," she whispered to herself, preparing to knock. "Just try not to get your head bitten off."

And with that she knocked, gently and slowly at first, hoping it showed she came in peace and did not show up to argue.

A soft "hmm" was heard in response from the other side and Jessica gently turned the knob and entered cautiously, popping her head in first to glance around the room.

It was fairly quiet; the TV was murmuring on low, the room was dark and Abigail was fast asleep in the mounds of blankets on his bed, bundled up tight to keep warm.

Jessica smiled once she saw the girl resting soundly in the bed and she entered the room fully and walked on over, smiling down at her and brushing a few strands of hair out her eyes, kissing her goodnight.

She looked around the room for Logan and found him out on the balcony, smoking no less as he sat in his recliner, looking up at the stars.

Again cautious, she made her way over, still carrying the bowl of dessert in her hands and stopping in the doorway, leaning on the frame and waiting for him to respond.

"Some how I knew it was you" Logan said after a few moments of silence, not bothering to turn his head and look at her but still knowing she was there.

Jessica smiled softly and wrapped her free hand around her body, protecting herself from the brisk night air. "I came with a peace offering" she said sweetly and she held out the bowl of ice cream to him.

Logan turned to look at her, then at the bowl of frozen goodness in her hands. His eyebrow crept up his for head. "It's twenty something degrees out and you bring me ice cream?" he asked, inhaling another puff of his cigar.

Jessica shrugged, setting the ice cream on the lawn table in front of him and taking a seat on the spare chair. "It's all I know how to make really" she said.

He "hmmed" as a response, letting go of the cloud of smoke in one exhale. "Thought I was a bad boy at the dinner table?" he asked, dragging in another inhale. "Didn't think I'd be getting dessert tonight."

Jessica chuckled, pulling her knees up to her chin; it really was nippy out tonight. "Yes you were a bad boy at the dinner table" she confirmed. "But I guess I can forgive you"

Logan grinned. "Jessica forgiving me?" he asked, his grin widening, hinting off he was up to something. "Must be the dawn of a new day" he added. He exhaled again from his cigar.

"Well maybe it is" she responded, keeping a curious eye on him.

Logan paused for a brief moment. "Are you kissing my ass so we can have sex again?" he joked and she smiled playfully, reaching across the table and slapping him in the chest.

"Uh, no!" she said, laughing as Logan chuckled as well. He inhaled another drag and she rubbed her hands together for warmth.

There was a brief moment of silence between them, Logan smoking his cigar, Jessica rubbing her hands together and continually tightening her robe and hugging herself, trying to keep warm. She knew she should have put on longer pajamas.

"Xavier said we can take the day off tomorrow as well" she said suddenly. It was her attempt to break the uncomfortable silence. "He says we can take time to decide on well……you know." She turned to look up at the night sky. Just as she suspected on this chilly winter night; absolutely beautiful.

Logan responded with a small moan of discomfort, before dragging in the last puff of his cigar. He observed her closely. "Look Jess" he began, putting out his cigar on the ashtray on the table.

Jessica turned to look at him.

"I'm uh……..I'm uh sorry about uh…..you know today." He apologized, fumbling with the words as he tried to find the right ones to come out; he never was good with apologies. "I know I was acting like a jerk and I'm sorry if I gave you trouble." He looked down at the table. "I didn't mean it."

Jessica smiled. It was moments like these that should be remembered and treasured forever; especially when it came to Logan. The Wolverine never apologized; bottom line. So if you ever caught him on one of those rare occasions where he chose to do so, they were meant to last a lifetime because you might not ever hear them again.

"Hey, I know you didn't mean it." She said, trying to lighten him up a bit. "If I thought you were serious, I would have never brought you this ice cream." She said and he mildly chuckled.

"You sounded serious at the dinner table" he pointed out and she sighed.

"I was mad" she admitted. "Partly because of what you said and partly because you frustrate me"

The last one peeked his interest and he responded with another raise of his eyebrow. "Frustrate you?" he asked curiously. "How do I do that?"

Jessica sighed again. "Logan I'm an empath; I can feel what people are feeling typically before they get a chance to feel it and I often have solutions to their problems before they can even ask me. But you on the other hand……….you're just so hard to decipher"

"What do you mean?"

"I mean I can pick up on some of your emotions like anger, bitterness, reservation, annoyance; but those are only the ones off the surface. It's like there's a whole different side of you that's chained up and locked away and you won't let me in." she explained. "Hard as I try I just can't read those emotions because you keep them away from me."

Logan gruffed, adjusting his position in his chair. "I think it's better they stayed that way" he replied and Jessica sighed again.

"You see" she pointed out. "That's exactly what I'm talking about; that's exactly why I can't read a darn thing. Why do you keep everything so bottled up inside?"

"Why do you care about my emotions?" he fired back, not in the mood to explain his feelings to her.

"Uh hello, empath speaking here" Jessica pointed out. "I was sort of born with these inclinations" she said. "Can't really help it"

Logan sighed a hardy sigh; he was in need of another cigar.

"I can't explain why I do some of the things I do Jess, it just happens. It's just a side effect of that damn operation" he said.

"Logan, as horrible as it was you can't keep blaming everything on your operation. Some things are just you, you know."

"And that's exactly what frustrates me Jess, I don't know what is."

Now here interest perked up for a listen, just as his did earlier and she turned to look at him, pressing on for more information.

"I don't know why I react the way I do to certain things and I don't know why certain things bother me more than other's do; it just happens." He explained. "Like Abby, with the preschool, I don't know why I don't want her to go; I just have this feeling inside me that says no."

"Yes you do know why Logan and it's ok; you can tell me"

He sighed a hard sigh, lighting up a new cigar he pulled from his jacket. "I can't loose her Jess" he admitted softly, taking the first drag of the cigar. "I can't loose her and I can't let her go"

"Logan, its just day care" she comforted. "She's not going off to war and she's only going to be gone for a couple hours."

"No, you don't understand" he said. He took another drag from his cigar and let it out slowly. "Abigail is all I have Jess; she's the only thing that comes close to a family that I have" he said. "If I got kids, I can't remember um', if I got a wife, I can't remember her either, and if I had any kind of life, before this stupid operation, I can't remember any of it; I can't remember and I can't find them and I'm all alone." He explained.

"And Abigail" he continued dragging in another inhale. "Abigail is all alone too; she's got no family, she's got no relatives, no friends, and she has the same past I do Jess. If she does have some family out there I know she can't remember them because she went through that crazy operation just like I did, and just like me she's by herself in the world."

"But the both of us together" he began, dragging in yet another inhale. "The both of us together keep each other company. Abigail needs a family and I need a companion; simple as that. I'll always have Rogue cause she's like a daughter to me but she's getting older now and she has that boyfriend of hers. She doesn't need me as much as she used to." He exhaled the smoke from his cigar. "But Abigail needs me Jess, Abigail needs me to be her family and to be her father and to be her protector and I'm not going to let her down."

Jessica could feel the tears coming on.

"I just can't risk loosing her. I can't risk loosing her to some quack who she'll probably walk around calling Mama or Papa, and I can't risk loosing her to someone else who'll enjoy her innocent ways and sweet character but won't really appreciate her for who she really is. Nobody knows the pain and agony she went through Jess. Nobody know why she is the way she is or why she does the things she does, or why she needs the things she needs. Except me; cause she's just like me and she's had the operation like me, and just like I can't explain my habits, she can't explain her habits either. And that's why we can tolerate each other and that's why we can't loose each other; not even for a minute."

"I just………" he let got of a frustrated groan. "I just love her Jess. More than anyone or anything I've loved in my entire life. She's like a daughter to me and I don't want to loose her; even if it's for a couple hours." He admitted. "I can't let her go"

Tears were streaming down her cheeks by the time he was finished and Jessica got up from out her chair to embrace Logan in a hug.

"Oh Logan, you are too much" she said as she squeezed him tightly and Logan rolled his eyes.

He should have known better than to tell this to someone like Jessica; especially since she was an empath. Leave it up to a woman to get all gushy and emotional at something he said.

He knew it was serious but not _that_ serious. He never shed tears over the issue and it was his damn feelings. "_Women" _was all he could conclude to himself.

"Jess" he said, awkwardly patting her back as she continued to embrace him. "You know I didn't tell you this so you could cry" he stumbled awkwardly. "I told you so you'd leave me alone about it"

Jessica mildly laughed, sitting up on his lap and drying her tears. "I know" she said with a sniffle, laughing at her own emotions like Jessenia did earlier. "But you're just so damn emotional." She admitted, using her sleeve to dry up the rest. "I can't freaking help it."

Logan frowned. Logan the Wolverine, emotional? This was not good; he needed to visit a cage fight A.S.A.P.

"You know you make it impossible for someone to stay mad at you for very long" she said and he shrugged, inhaling in his cigar again.

"Gee, I'm so sorry."

Jessica giggled and again there was a brief moment of silence while Jessica dried her tears and collected herself before deciding to press on. "Logan, it's……………..you can……………damn I don't even know what to say to you."

One of his eyebrows rose in the air again. "How about do what you want Logan, don't worry about preschool" he suggested.

She giggled again. "Logan it's alright to feel the way that you do, I understand"

"You understand?" he asked, eyebrow still in the air. "You just told me two minutes ago that I was the hardest person to decipher."

"Well yeah but now that you explained it to me—" she began and he rolled his eyes.

"Jess…."

"No Logan listen to me." She interrupted. "Logan you feel the same way a lot of parents feel about sending their children off to school. They're afraid to let go."

"Hey I aint' afraid of nothing—"

"You're afraid of being alone Logan" she interrupted again. "You've been alone before and you don't like the feeling." She said.

"I was alone before Abigail came alone and I'm sure I can do it again" he defended.

"You were only alone because no one understood you" she said. "And like you mentioned earlier, Rogue is growing up and you feel like she doesn't need you anymore." Logan huffed; damn empaths and their damn precisions on emotions. "But Abigail understands you and you understand her and that's why you stick together" she continued.

"Right, yeah, ok, we already established that, so why do I have to send her to school?"

"Logan you can't shelter her forever, you'll smother her to death that way"

"She's only three years old Jess, and she's been through hell and back in a hand basket; I think that's grounds for smothering."

"I understand" Jessica said. "But you've got to take the baby steps to help her heal on her own"

He grumbled. "Logan Abigail is not going to abandon you for a preschool teacher or some girl she met in the sandbox."

"How do you know that?" He inhaled and exhaled out his cigar again.

"Because she loves you too much for that. She's always going to need to Logan and you're always going to need her. The preschool may offer a lot of things for her but they can't offer the same things you have."

"Like?" he asked, waiting for an example.

"Like a warm bed to sleep in. Like quality time one on one, reading stories or watching TV, like a shoulder to cry on, or even more so like love"

He huffed again; damn she was good. She should really consider taking over as the new school counselor instead of another teacher.

"I don't know Jess" he said. "I understand what you mean but I still can't bring myself to send her off"

"Because she's like a daughter to you" Jessica explained. "Every parent has trouble sending their kids to school because as much as they think that it'll be free time for themselves, they're scared that their kid will stop needing them."

Logan sighed. "Will Abby ever stop needing me Jess?" he asked.

"Never" Jessica replied. "As long as you love her, she'll never stop loving or need you"

Logan sighed again, still inhaling and exhaling out that cigar of his.

Jessica wrapped her arms around him. "It's alright Logan, I promise you everything will run smoothly."

He grunted, exhaling a cloud of smoke as a response.

"It's like my mother always told me; absence makes the heart grow fonder."

Again he grunted soaking in the contents of this conversation and inhaling even harder into his cigar. Damn, right about now he could sure use some hard booze. "Jess, for your sake, I just hope your mother wasn't a quack"

……………………………………….

Regular conversation and chatter took place among the breakfast table the next morning, all the X-men, X-kids and the dean himself, sitting at the table, gathering the days notes for their lesson plans and enjoying the home cooked meal.

Though they spoke to one another as if nothing was going on, they all knew that Logan's blow up from last night at the dinner table was on their minds and it was exceptionally persistent in their thoughts as they all took notice to his and Abigail's absence at the breakfast table.

Logan was always late to arrive for anything whether it be, meals, meetings, danger room sessions or movies; but today he was exceptionally late and not a one of them had heard a peep from his room that morning.

They all just hoped that he didn't try and pull a fast one and run away with poor Abby in the middle of the night.

"Miss Munroe, what do you want me to do with these extra pancakes?" Kitty asked, once clearing her spot at the table and beginning to help clear up the rest of the table as well.

Breakfast was drawing to a close by now and class was to be starting soon.

Ororo sighed, looking over at the clock. Logan never showed up for his and Abigail's food and she would hate for it to go to waste. "Just put it in a container hun" she said, cleaning up her and the professor's plates as well. "I guess Logan will just eat when he's hungry" she said hopelessly. She guessed he must have been angrier about this preschool thing than she had thought. Logan was always one for missing X-men meetings or danger room sessions because half of the time he just didn't care but _breakfast_ was a home cooked _meal_; and if there was one thing Logan didn't miss out on, it was food.

"So I guess the Wolverine threw the mother of all temper tantrums huh?" Scott asked, organizing the now read newspaper back into its original folded position. "Missed out on his favorite meal of the day"

Rogue looked on with concern towards the doorway. She was troubled by the fact that Logan didn't show up for breakfast and she was just hoping that he would walk through that doorway.

"Professa' is he gonna' be alright?" she asked, momentarily tearing her eyes away from the entrance to address the dean. "It's not like him to miss breakfast"

The professor smiled warmly at her concern, nodding his head in affirmation. "Not to worry Rogue, Logan is just fine." He said, setting his napkin down on the table. "He's taking the day off today and he's probably just using the time to rest."

Nodding her head, accepting the answer, Rogue concentrated on clearing her own spot at the table but was still mildly distracted by Logan's absence.

Scott however, shook his head in dismay when he heard the professor's words of reassurance to the young girl. "Man," he grumbled to himself, going over his daily lesson plans. "Two days off _with_ pay" he shook his head in dismay again, before abruptly turning to face his wife. "Jean we need to have some kids like….._now_" he said aloud and Jean chuckled.

"Scott" she giggled, playfully hitting him on the shoulder and Scott grinned.

"What?" he asked. "It's proved to be beneficial so far for Logan, what have we got to loose?" he pointed out. "And plus, it'll be fun to make." He added suggestively and again Jean giggled.

The others smiled at their conversation while John looked on in disgust. "Ew" he said aloud, eating the last bite of pancake sitting in front of him. "Am I age appropriate for this conversation?" he asked gulping down the last sip of orange juice as well.

"I don't think anyone is firecracker"

Before Scott had a chance to remark John's crude remark, the reply at the door halted him from doing so, and the whole room turned to find Logan entering the room with his usual bad boy exterior on, slightly softened with the accompany of Abigail in his arms.

Rogue smiled as he entered the room and the whole table seemed to waver a sense of relief, finally putting their suspicions about his presence to rest. At least they knew he didn't kidnap her.

"Logan" Rogue said happily, getting up from her seat and embracing him in a hug. "I was worried about ya" she said after releasing him, twirling her dog chains in her hands.

Logan smiled softly and ruffled her hair a bit, making his way over to the fridge.

It was nice to know he was cared about. "What do ya' mean worried kid, I'm only a couple minutes late." He said, pulling out his carton of orange juice.

"Couple minutes?" she asked, following right behind him. "Logan, ya missed breakfast, class starts in a few minutes" she said pointedly.

He hmm'ed as a response, taking the first swig from the carton and glancing over at the clock. Holy hell she was right. He must have lost track of time.

"Hmm, must have took longer than I thought" he grumbled to himself, capping the orange juice and setting it back in the fridge. "Sorry to worry ya' kid but I'm fine as you can see, just lost track of time this morning." He admitted, ruffling her hair again.

Rogue frowned as he did so, hating when he messed with the setting of her highlights but it quickly morphed into a smile when she saw that he was ok. She could never stay mad at him for too long.

Meanwhile, while in the arms of her caretaker, Abigail struggled to get down once she caught sight of Jessica, squirming and squeezing her way out of his arms to say her daily hellos.

Logan sighed, setting her on the floor as she did this, and as soon as she set foot on the tile Abigail cried, "Yessica!" just as she did every morning and pitter-pattered her way over to the brunette.

Of course Jessica welcomed her with open arms and pulled her onto her lap, squeezing her tight. "Good morning Abby, how are you?"

"Good" Abby replied, eyes roaming across the table for her breakfast. Since she and Logan were late, she was mighty hungry.

"Good?" Jessica mirrored. "Did you sleep ok?"

"Yes"

"Ya? And what about Wilbur, where is he?" she asked, looking around for the ugly platypus.

"Papa has" Abby replied, still distracted by the search for her breakfast. "Yessica, me hungry, me hungry" she said suddenly, once realizing that the table was clear. She was used to eating on a set schedule and deviating from the schedule today was not working.

"Your hungry?" Jessica asked. "Well why don't you go and ask your Papa for something to eat" she said with a smile, setting Abby back on the floor and the toddler ran back over to Logan.

By now Logan was taking the left over pancakes out of the fridge and setting them on a plate for him and Abigail to eat.

"Papa, me hungry" Abigail said once reaching Logan's side, tugging his pants leg and looking up to him in hopes of receiving food. "Can I have…can I have waffles?" she asked politely, still watching as he prepared whatever it was that he was preparing.

"Waffles?" he asked. "Can't make that kid, what about pancakes, you want that?"

"Yeah"

"Good, so go sit down so you can have some" he instructed and yet again she made her way over to the table, sitting in one of the seats with Jessica's aid.

"Well Logan, it's good to see you're doing better than last night" the professor pointed out suddenly, wheeling his way out and around from the table.

Logan grunted as a response. He really was hoping to divert from that subject today; he already had a lot on his mind. "Yeah I guess" he grumbled, taking both plates toward the table and sitting in his regular spot.

"Did Jessica let you know you and her have the day off today?" he asked and again Logan grunted, beginning to cut up Abby's food into bite size bits again.

"Yeah she told me" he said, chopping up the pancakes, smaller and smaller. Abigail stole a piece while he was doing so and shoved it into her mouth. She chewed with a smile.

"Thanks chuck" he grumbled out, finally finishing and pouring a bit of syrup on top. He passed the plate on to Abigail before beginning to work on his own.

The professor smiled. "No problem at all Logan, I just hope you choose to use the day productively" he said before beginning to wheel away.

Logan sighed hard, knowing exactly what the professor was aiming at. He knew that Charles wanted to know if he made a decision or not yet, and he also knew that the professor probably already had a heads up, but he'd probably just keep badgering until the truth came out so he figured now was better than never.

He just wished that he didn't have to hint it off now in front of everyone. He didn't need everyone else in his business.

"Chuck wait" Logan said suddenly, sighing again and pausing from eating his own food.

His words froze the professor in his tracks and he wheeled back around to face him. "Yes Logan?" he addressed, already knowing why the Wolverine had stopped him from leaving.

Logan stabbed his pancake with his fork while reaching in the back pocket of his jeans and pulling out a packet of folded paper, placing it on the table and straightening it out as best he could. He never was any good at keeping paper work all nice and neat.

"I need the kids social" he said as he let go of the fork and turned in his chair to look at the dean. "I don't know it and it says here that I need it so I was hoping……well……" This really was embarrassing. The whole room stopped to look at him as he asked for this bit of information, Jessica staring on proudly while the others watched with curiosity. They wondered what got him to suddenly change his mind.

The professor however smiled graciously, accepting the packet of papers and looking over the filled out information in Logan's chicken scratch for handwriting. So he finally came around. He knew that he would; all he needed was a bit of affirmation and Jessica's empathic touch and he was in for a change.

The Enrollment form for Daisy's daycare; here it was, right in his hands. And it was all filled out with Logan's signature at the bottom. The stubborn man had officially come around, and he was proud.

"I'd be more than happy to give it to you Logan. Just come to my office when you're done with breakfast" he said.

Again Logan grunted. "Yeah thanks" he said, while his cheeks flooded with a slight tinge of red. He _really_ wished the others would stop staring.

With that said, the professor handed the enrollment form back to Logan and turned back around, wheeling out the room again, and the room grew dead silent, the only sounds emitting from Logan's fork clanking on his plate and Abigail's soft baby chews.

Looking from Logan to Abigail, the professor's disappearance, to his teacher's expressions, John's face crumpled up in confusion, wondering just what the hell everyone was so damn silent for. He wasn't sure he fully processed what just happened here and he broke the silence with a question of his own.

"So uh………..what just happened here?" he asked and the whole room rolled their eyes.

……………………………………

Review!!!!


	17. Dropping off and Guilty pleasures

Papa ch 17

CAUTION: this chapter contains a bit of sauciness; fluffy in the beginning and raunchy in the end; brings out it's T rating to the fullest so if you feel that lemon related material is inappropriate for your reading, you might want to skip over the end of this chapter. Other wise, read and review!

…………………………………..

Logan groaned as he pulled into a parking space and slowly turned off the engine to the car.

Well here they were; Daisy's daycare.

After a long breakfast and what seemed like an agonizing drive from the mansion to the depths of Westchester, they were finally here.

Oh man this was the moment he'd been dreading since the moment the damn preschool predicament was brought up in the first place; the moment he'd have to let go of Abigail.

He didn't know of he was ready for this.

"It's ok Logan" Jessica said suddenly, placing her hand on his shoulder from the passenger seat. "You are ready for this"

Damn her and he damn empathic abilities. Just why did he bring her along again?

Heaving another sigh, Logan looked through the review mirrors to the back seat to see Abigail heavily engrossed in one of her coloring books while clutching onto Wilbur. How could he let go of this? Just looking at her, he knew she'd raise hell if he tried to leave her.

Sensing his eyes on her, Abigail looked up from her coloring book and grinned, dropping her crayons and holding her picture out to Logan. "Papa, lookie!"

Oh God he couldn't do it. The sweetness, the innocence, the coloring outside the lines; he couldn't leave her!

"Logan, Logan" came Jessica's voice again. "Don't give in, we have to take her"

He took in a deep breath; Jessica was right. This was the right thing to do.

Smiling at Abigail's picture, Logan unbuckled his seatbelt and got out of the car, opening the back door to retrieve the little one.

She clutched onto him lovingly, forgetting all about her coloring book. "Papa, where are we going?" she asked, wrapping her little arms around his strong neck.

Dear sweet Jesus in heaven he didn't think he could do this. Why did she have to choose now to be all cute and adorable?

"You're going to go to preschool Abs" he replied truthfully, grabbing her little book bag full of her necessities for the day and shutting the car door. "Remember Jessenia from yesterday?"

"The lollypop lady!"

Logan smiled softly. "Yeah the lollypop lady, kid. You're going to go play with her for a little while."

"Is Papa coming too?" Abigail asked as she, Logan and Jessica made their way inside.

"Just for a little bit, but then I have to go Abs, I got things ta' do."

Abigail frowned. "But I don't want Papa to leave" she said sadly, burying her head in his shoulder.

Still walking toward the counter, Logan turned to address Jessica, giving her his best look of pity but her face never faltered; she wasn't going to let Logan give in.

"C'mon Logan, if we don't do this now, we'll never get it over with."

He sighed as they finally reached the front desk.

Jessenia wasn't there this time but instead they were greeted by the principal herself, who smiled a warm smile when they arrived.

"Why hello there, Logan, Jessica, Abigail" she said, remembering their names from the day before. She briefly tickled Abigail's leg to get a greeting from the young one but she only groaned and clutched harder to Logan. "Someone wake up cranky this morning?" Daisy asked. "What's going on Abby?"

"I don't think she's really into this whole preschool thing anymore when she realized Logan wouldn't be there with her." Jessica replied for her, fixating Abigail's baby dolls curls that flooded down her back.

"Oh" Daisy soothed. "And it looks like she's not the only one going through the pain either." She said, suddenly turning her attention to Logan. "You doing ok there Logan?" she asked. "You know it's ok, if you take a few days to think about this; there's no rush"

Again turning to Jessica for a plea of desperation, the empath nodded her head disapprovingly and he sighed, pulling the packet from the back pocket of his jeans and handing it to the dean. "No, I don't think that will be necessary; its now or never I suppose"

Ms. Daisy went over the packets information. "Are you sure?" she said looking up from the papers. "There really is no pressure." She added. "And you can…….." she looked around to make sure no one was listening. "You can always take a rein check on my offer; I made you a promise and for the sake of Abigail's safety, I intend to keep it."

Logan sighed again. "It won't be necessary." He said, readjusting Abby in his arms. "We're ready" He tried to make it seem as though he were confident this would work but the tone in his voice faltered greatly as he said so. Truth be told he was far from anything even mildly related to confidence but Jessica was right; it was now or never.

"Well all right, but only if you're sure" she said.

"I am"

Daisy smiled. "Alright then, follow me, we'll get Abby situated in her class."

Ms. Lakes led them to the second story of the building and down a few halls to a rather noisy classroom where the kids were seen laughing, giggling and having a great time as their teacher rounded them up in a circle to begin their daily lesson.

Jessenia was the one leading them like a Mama duck and they noisily sat down in a semi circle while Jessenia sat down in the rocking chair situated in front of them, preparing to begin with the lesson.

They were halted however, as the door opened and Ms. Daisy and her guests walked inside.

Jessenia stopped herself from preparing to speak and turned to see who entered her class. She smiled when she saw Logan, Jessica and Abigail; She knew he'd come around.

"Well look who it is class, Ms. Daisy stopped by to pay us a visit" she addressed to her students. "Can we say good morning to Ms. Daisy?"

"Good morning Ms. Daisy" the children responded in somewhat of a scattered unison as they settled down.

"Good morning children" Ms. Lakes responded with just as much enthusiasm as Jessenia. "How are you today?"

"Fine" they responded again.

"Well I'm glad to hear that, and with such a fine day as it is today, we've got a new student here to join us" she said, ushering to Abigail with her hands.

Still seated in the semi-circle of theirs, the children gazed on and strained their necks to catch sight of this new student. This was going to be awesome, a new kid to play with.

Knowing this was his cue, Logan kneeled down and set Abigail on the floor but she responded by burying her face deeper into his shoulder and trying to jump back into his arms. "No, Papa, no! Don't leave, don't leave" she whined, wrapping her arms around his neck again.

Logan refused. "C'mon Abs, look it's Ms. Jessenia again, don't you want to play with her?"

"No, I wanna' go home, I wanna go home."

"C'mon Abs" he said, removing her tiny arms from his neck and turning her around to face the circle. "Look, why don't you go and join the lesson?"

"Nooo, Papa" she whined. "Noooo, I don't want to"

"Hey Abby, c'mon" Jessenia, suddenly interrupted, kneeling down to her height and extending her arm in a friendly welcome. "We're all friends here, come and play with us"

"No, I don't want to" she said again, trying desperately to clutch to Logan. "Papa no, don't leave me, Papa no"

Logan stood up now, taking her little hand in his and handing it over to Jessenia and Abigail wailed as a response.

"Nooo!" she cried, trying to shake Jessenia loose from her hand. "Papa! Papa!"

But it was no use. Despite the solemn look on his face Logan knew it was time for him to go and it didn't help any that Jessenia already hand her hand on his shoulder, ready to guide him out.

"Noooo!!! Papa nooo!!!" Abigail cried some more. She was growing more and more upset rather quickly and tears were beginning to stream down her cheeks as Jessenia led her into the classroom. Jessenia tried to distract her with bright shiny toys and different things and activities for her to do but she was so concentrated on reaching for her Papa, she didn't hear a word of it. Tears continued to flow like a stream down her porcelain face and as Logan watched, he could feel his heart ripping with each droplet that slid down.

"Papa!!!!" she screamed now. "Papa!!!"

He and Jessica were halfway out the door and as he heard her scream again, he completely broke, making a move to turn around and get her but Jessica stopped him.

"Logan, it's ok, it's ok. She'll be fine" she comforted again, leading him out. "She'll be fine"

"But she—"

"No, no, it's alright Logan, she's ok now. She's in good hands and you know it."

Logan sighed one final sigh, turning around to give one last look at Abigail's tearing face, before exiting the classroom.

And that made for the hardest thing he's ever done in his entire life.

……………………………………..

Jessica exhaled hard, blowing a few of the stray strands of hair from her face.

This had been a long morning.

From the time they left the daycare, to the long ride home, to the walk upstairs to his room, on the balcony now; it had been a long morning.

She struggled to get him to utter a word as he went completely silent when they reached the car and all she could get so far were grunts and what she made out to be snorts of emotional pain.

He just wouldn't speak; no matter what she said. Whether it be Logan your hair's on fire or Logan you're a sniveling idiot, all he would do is grunt.

She knew he was suffering and she was trying to help him recuperate but it was hard to do seeing as how he was keeping his emotions locked away again. And he didn't plan on letting them out any time soon either.

It wasn't hard to detect his depression; hell Helen Keller would be able to pick up on that one, but he was hiding his deeper emotions in that damn emotional cellar of his and it was hard to try and find ways to make him feel better if he kept the deeper reasoning chained up with a lock and key.

Jessica swore Logan was the single most difficult and stubborn man she's ever encountered in her entire life; and yet she just couldn't help herself whenever she was around him. She felt the dire need and urgency to help him; like right now, when he wouldn't speak.

"Hmmm, nice day outside isn't it?" she said as she sat on the mini table on his balcony, holding a hand out to the crisp cool air.

Grunt

"Not too cold, yet not warm enough to melt the fresh snow"

Grunt.

"Would be a perfect day for a picnic, wouldn't you agree?"

Grunt.

Jessica's eyebrows drew flat. "Logan"

Grunt.

"Do plan on doing anything other than grunting like a wild boar?"

Grunt.

"No, I'm serious, any day now; you can really just stop."

Grunt

"Logan!"

He sighed this time, turning to look at her with the same flat look she gave him before softening his features and getting up out of his chair. "I need a beer" he finally said, walking back into his room and Jessica followed in tow.

"Ah, finally he speaks!" she praised, walking behind him as he opening up his closet door and then opened another door to the mini-fridge inside of it, pulling out a beer. "You know Logan, you're really starting to worry me. I mean I know you miss Abby and everything but the heightened emotional distress thing is really becoming a tad bit—" she paused mid-sentence. "Why do you have a stash of beer in your closet?"

Logan shook his head in dismay as he popped the beer open with his middle claw, shutting the door to the fridge and his closet. "You know it's funny; I won't talk and you can't seem to shut-up" he pointed out, taking the first swig. "What a strange world this is"

Jessica's eyes narrowed and she playfully slapped him on the chest. "Logan c'mon I'm being serious here, I'm trying to help."

"Well thank you but I don't need you're help Mrs. Dr. Phil" he said, sitting on his bed and kicking off his shoes. Jessica sat next to him.

"Oh c'mon Logan you've been walking around like a kicked puppy all morning."

He gave her a pointed look, taking another swig of his beer. Kicked puppy? The Wolverine was not to be compared to a damn puppy; more or less any sort of dog. If you felt the need to than a nice pit bull or German Shepard would be nice but a _puppy_? "So" he finally responded, taking another swig.

"So, it's not healthy"

"Says the woman who eats bon-bons for breakfast."

"Uh, Logan I'm being serious; and I do not eat bon-bons for breakfast, it's a morning snack" she corrected.

Logan rolled his eyes. "Sure, and scrambled eggs loaded with salt is just……"

"Logan!" she whined again, "C'mon, I meant it when I said I was serious you know"

He sighed. "And I am too; you know for once, why can't you just let me wallow in my depression if I'm depressed dammit?"

"Because, for the last time I'm an empath dummy" she replied knocking him on the head. "I naturally medal into these things"

The Wolverine rolled his eyes, taking yet another swig. "Oh right I forgot"

Jessica sighed. "C'mon Logan, I mean there is a bright side to all of this."

His eyebrow quirked. "Name it Ursula"

"Well……." She struggled a bit; searching her memory for a positive she could list for him. "Well, you have the day off today"

He snorted.

"And…..and……since you have the day to yourself, you have all the time in the world to do what you want to do."

"Whoop-dee-doo" Logan said dryly, with a lame twirl of his finger. "More time to drink and smoke and give Scooter another reason to nit-pick at me, what a hootin' good time."

Jessica's eye lines drew flat again, obviously unamused. "So you mean to tell me there's absolutely _nothing_ you wanted to do since you gained responsibility of Abigail but couldn't do because she was around?"

"Nothing I haven't done already" he said with yet another swig. He frowned when he topped off the beer.

"Absolutely _nothing_"

Logan sighed, chucking his beer bottle into his trashcan. "Well naturally I would go cage fightin' if the kid wasn't around but I can't; it doesn't start until ten; and I wouldn't want to come home smelling like other punk's sweat neither"

Jessica sighed again. "Logan, you're impossible" she concluded with a pout and the Wolverine shrugged.

"Not impossible, just too complicated for your simple mind."

She huffed. "You know here I am, taking time out of _my_ free day to help _you_ out and you pout around the place, snapping attitude and feeding me fresh remarks, and blowing a cap when I choose to respond. Then by some miraculous reasoning, I come crawling back to check and see if you're ok and you go right back into the same damn tyrant you were in before and start this whole damn vicious circle again. And Logan, to be quite honest with you, I'm sick and tired of—"

He silenced her rant with a kiss. A surprising, unexpected, hungry kiss; and although initially shocked when she felt his warm lips knead her small ones, she quickly gave way to the pressure and kissed him back, with just as much hunger and lust. Damn him and his sporadic moments of passion; he could get her to rob a bank with that kind of attitude. Kneading his lips with her own and battling with his tongue, Jessica whimpered in disapproval when he pulled away.

Logan smirked from in front of her, centimeters away from her face. "You were saying?" His breath tickled her cheeks and she responded with a dazed giggled.

"I was ummm……I was saying that you……uhhhh………..damn you're a good kisser" she confessed and Logan laughed.

He patted her on the knee before getting up from off the bed, making his way toward the closet again.

Again Jessica whimpered. "Logan" she whined. Her lips felt cold already and she longed for his touch. "Where are you going?"

"To get another beer" he said opening his closet and his mini fridge all over again. "And some tequila"

Jessica displayed a very Logan-like smirk at this response.

"I finally figured out what I wanted to do since Abigail wasn't here"

Her smirk deepened. "No more G rated then?" she asked, crossing her legs over one another sensually.

Logan chuckled. "Far from it Ursula"

…………………………………….

Jessica let go of one final pant, flopping back on the bed and breathing in heavily trying to regain her breath.

Mirroring her actions, Logan did the same a few seconds after, throwing the blanket over their naked and sweat glistened bodies. He was beginning to feel a draft from the open balcony window.

"Oh man" Jessica sighed, picking up a shot-glass full of tequila left on the nightstand and downing it quickly. "That was even better _without_ the alcohol."

There was still a full bottle of the substance next to her shot glass and the two had barely managed to pull off two body shots before devouring themselves in each other.

"Who are you telling?" Logan said, leaning over her and taking the next shot. "You are one horny little duckling aren't you?" he asked with a chuckle.

"Me?" Jessica asked unbelievably, slapping him on the chest. "_You're_ the one who kissed _me_."

"You could have said no."

She gave him a cross look. "If I did would you really have let me escape?"

Logan thought about this for a moment. "Probably not; I'm a very meticulous person; I like to start what I finish"

Jessica laughed. "Ha, don't I know it."

As a pause of silence briefly washed over them, Logan looked passed Jessica to check the time on the clock. Dammit; it was only twelve-thirty. He still had awhile to go before he could pick Abigail up.

Jessica's eyebrows meshed together in confusion and she turned behind her to see what he was looking at.

She frowned when she saw the clock.

"Logan" she scolded while turning back around.

He rolled his eyes, fishing for his boxers on the floor and slipping them on under the covers. "What?" he asked in annoyance.

"You know damn well what" Jessica said, poking him in the chest. "You need to get this off you're mind"

"I did, for about half an hour and now it's returned again" he confessed.

"Oh you so did not" Jessica remarked. "I swore I heard you almost mention Abigail's name in the middle of our distraction, but you tried to be sly with it and change it into something else."

Logan gave her a look of sheer disgust. "Oh gross Ursula, I would never." He shot back defensively. "How obscene can you be, she's a kid for Pete's sake."

Jessica snorted. "Right, a kid that's on your mind twenty-four seven." She retorted. "Even when you're involved in something she shouldn't be"

"We were having sex, not dreaming Jessica and either way that's disgusting; I would never think of Abigail in that way. Now could you please stop making me out to be this great damn pedophile?"

Jessica sighed. "I'm not trying to make you seem like a pedophile Logan, I'm just saying, she's on your mind twenty-four seven and she distracts you. It's ok to admit so you know; I'm not going to prosecute you or anything."

He snorted again. "Whatever"

"Although that would be a pretty funny case." Jessica laughed to herself, daydreaming up the scenario. "I could just hear the reporter now; _woman sues man because he moans child's name during sex. Is he a pedophile or is he not?"_ she laughed again and again Logan rolled his eyes, this time pulling the covers off his side of the bed and preparing to get up.

She suddenly stopped. "Hey, where are you going?" she asked, lowering down her laughter.

"I don't need to stand here for this" he got up out the bed and began picking up his clothes, shutting the balcony doors as well.

"Oh c'mon" Jessica said, sitting up and holding the blankets to her chest. "I was only kidding; live a little Logan"

"Yeah well it isn't funny"

She sighed this time, grabbing his shirt that was on her side of the bed and pulling it on, getting up to address him. "Stop being such a big ol' grouch Logan. You just got laid; most men would be leaping for joy right about now."

Grunt.

"Please don't start this again."

Logan sighed. "Whatever Jess, look could you just stop kidding around please? It's really annoying and you're not helping any"

"I thought you didn't need my help"

"Jess"

Jessica laughed yet again, pushing him back to the bed and straddling herself on his lap. "Logan, Logan, Logan, such a whiner you are. Thinks the whole world should bend over backwards just to make you happy."

Logan grunted again at her remark before inhaling deeply in her vanilla and lilac scent and strongly cupping the nape of her neck and pulling her into a kiss.

"The whole world should strive to make me happy" he responded against her lips, leaning back on the bed and pulling her with him.

"Ha, maybe when hell freezes over." She pulled away from him, preparing to get up and head to the bathroom but he grabbed her arm before she could go, pulling her right back where she was. "Hey, watch the arm there King Kong, I don't have an indestructible metal for a skeleton like some people do"

Logan groaned. "You're not going anywhere"

Jessica's eyebrow quirked. "What so you're gonna' rape me now?"

"I told you I was meticulous"

He pulled her in for another kiss and fed back into it for a few moments before pulling away again. "You know Logan, I'm starting to get the feeling that you're just sleeping with me to forget about Abigail being gone."

He looked into her eyes for a brief moment before beginning to nibble on her neck. "Is this you complaining?" he asked in between kisses.

Jessica moaned. "Not when you do that" she sighed.

"So what's the problem then?"

"The problem is" she began, pulling away from him yet again to look him in his eyes. "I'm not a whore, so don't treat me like one"

Logan chuckled. "Jess, if I thought you were a whore, believe me you'd know"

"Let's see we've slept together twice in the passed couple of days, once was when we were completely drunk and the second time was for you to dismiss thoughts about Abigail. Does that not read whore material to you?"

"No" he replied simply, moving back to her neck.

She pulled away again. "Uh! Than what does?"

Logan growled in frustration. She was beginning to make this very, very hard for him and he was getting antsy. "Well for starters I would have paid you"

"Paid me?" she asked when he attached himself to her neck again.

"You pay whores don't you?" he asked as he worked his way down her neck and toward her shoulder.

"Well yeah but…….you don't have to be so blunt about it."

He grunted. "Blunt-shmunt, if I didn't like you I wouldn't talk to you and I _definitely _wouldn't have slept with you, so what the hell are you so damn insecure about?"

"I'm not insecure, I'm just pointing out an observation."

"And is this observation a complaint?"

"No, maybe I like guilty sex"

Logan rolled his eyes. "Than prove it"

Jessica pouted; what an ass he was. "Fine then, as a matter of fact, I think I will."

Detaching himself from her skin, Logan laid back on the bed again, placing his hands behind his head and waiting for her to continue. "Well" he said. "Go on"

Jessica smirked devilishly; she make him wish he was never meticulous and that he never started this game in the first place. "Pass me the tequila"

…………………………………

Review!!!!!


	18. In due time

Papa ch 18

69696969669966969696969696969696969966969

"Jess!" Logan roared. He pounded on the bathroom door ferociously. "Jess, c'mon we're going to be late!"

"It's 4:30 Logan, cool it!" she shouted back, yelling over the sound of the running water.

"No it's 4:31" he corrected. "And the pick up time is five so hurry up before we miss it!"

"Logan, pick up time _starts_ at five and it _ends_ at six, and we have plenty of time to get there so once again, cool it"

He pounded on the door again. "Well I want to get there now, so lets go or I'm leaving you behind."

He heard her muffled grumble from inside the shower. "Uh fine, you forceful animal you"

The shower turning off was heard through the door, followed by a few scuffles and shuffling; and before Logan could count to ten, Jessica came out of the bathroom with a towel wrapped around her tiny frame and her wet hair spilling down her back.

He opened his mouth, prepared to say something when she exited, but stopped short when she came out of the bathroom, gazing at her half naked body. Jessica however greeted Logan with a hard stare.

He quickly snapped out of his half-naked trance and stared back at her with his I'm-going-to-get-annoyed-if-you-say-anything-to-me look.

"Don't you stare at me like that" Jessica retorted, turning her nose to the air and walking completely into the room.

Logan huffed. "Stare at you like what, this is how I always stare at people."

"Ha, do you pound the door down while they're trying to shower too?" She grabbed an extra towel that was lying on his bed and began to towel off her hair.

He rolled his eyes. "Don't start Jess"

"Don't start what?" she challenged. "Don't start with the fact that you're impatient, rude, and can't wait until someone is finished using the shower?"

"Showering? Oh please you were causing a countywide drought in there. We're only going to pick up Abby, not to a royal ball"

"Well excuse me for not wanting to walk out in public smelling like stale sex and that, mustard gas you call cologne."

Logan sniffed himself briefly. "I do not smell like mustard gas" he defended and Jessica rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. I still don't see what your point is, you said I could use your shower." She stood up now and continued to towel dry her hair.

"Yes, _use _it Jess, not drown yourself in it."

"Once again, excuse me for wanting to be squeaky clean"

She pouted as she threw the extra towel to the floor deciding to completely ignore Logan. Logan only rolled his eyes when she turned her nose in the air again and she proceeded to round up her extra clothes from the corner of the bed.

Logan tapped his foot impatiently. "Any day now Jess. I'd like to get Abby while she's still young if you don't mind"

"Wait dammit!" Jessica snapped as she shook out all excess water from her wavy tresses.

"Jessica please, we don't have time to—" Logan suddenly paused mid-sentence when the towel around her body suddenly dropped to the floor, exposing her matching lacy pink and white underwear and bra.

Looking over her shoulder, Jessica smirked when she caught him gaping at her like a fish out of water. "_Ha, I knew that would shut him up."_ "What's a' matter cave man? Cat got your tongue?"

Logan quickly shut his mouth and whipped around, grumbling as he folded his arms across his torso. "Shut-up Jess"

Jessica laughed. "Aw, what's wrong now? Is little Logan shy of women's underwear" she cooed, throwing on her pink shirt.

Logan grumbled again. "I'm serious Jess, I will leave you" he responded, trying to get his mind off of how good she looked.

Again Jessica laughed while pulling on her jeans. "Oh c'mon Logan, you're making me feel insecure about my body here" she joked. "Don't you find me attractive?"

"What the hell do you think I'm turned around for!" he snapped. "Fun?"

She giggled. "Well if you thought I was attractive then you definitely wouldn't be facing the wall. You'd strut your ass on over here and do me on the bedroom floor."

"Jessica" Logan sighed. "If I stare at you, I'm going to sleep with you, and as great as the thirteen times were today, I _really_ just want to get Abby"

She giggled again, buttoning her jeans and blouse. "Well I'll be; this is a first."

Hearing the zip of her jeans, Logan sensed it was ok to turn around. "What?"

"A man turning down sex? It must be a cold day in hell"

He sighed. "Ok, enough of the sex talk Jess, ca we please just go now?"

"Uh, impatient much" she snorted fixing the collar of her polo. "Do you expect me to go barefoot?" Pointing to her feet, Jessica wiggled her toes and Logan growled.

"Well where are your damn shoes?"

"In my room" she replied.

Another growl. "Dammit Jess! Let's go!"

Jessica rolled her eyes now. "For the love of God, will you please haul the led out your ass and just be patient; I still need to do my hair."

Logan growled. "That's it! I'm leaving without you" he declared, throwing his hands up in the air and making a grab for the keys on the dresser.

Suddenly having reflexes like a cat, Jessica leaped over to the dresser and swiped the keys off the top, smirking in victory as she clutched them tight.

Logan sighed as she smirked. "Give me the keys Jess"

"No way cave man, you won't wait for me"

"I'll wait for you if you just give me the damn keys"

"Yeah right, and if you think I'm stupid enough to fall for that trick than you've got another thing coming."

Again Logan sighed; this time harder than he's sighed all day. "Jessica Purcell" he threatened warningly.

"Ooooo, the use of the full name; sounds dangerous. What are you gonna do, spank me Mr. Logan sir?"

"No, I'm gonna leave your ass behind, now give me the damn keys"

Jessica pouted. "Fine" she said suddenly, holding the keys out within his grasp.

Letting a breath of frustrated relief go, Logan made a casual reach for it, glad she finally came to her senses, but he quickly grew utterly upset when she pulled them away at the last second, clutching them tight in her hands again.

"Ha, Ha!" she laughed in victory.

Logan growled. "Jessica!"

"Look Wolvie, if you want the keys than you'll have to get um'"

"Fine if that's the way you wanna' play than I'll—"

Jessica dropped the keys down her bra.

As Logan paused to stare and figure out what to do next, she grinned, turning toward the mirror and beginning to work on her hair.

Finally, the Wolverine snapped out of it. "You know, if you think for one second that I would have any problem getting that out, then you're sadly mistaken." He warned.

"Logan, you couldn't bare to see me half naked without turning around, are you honestly going to reach inside my bra?"

He growled again. "Jessica"

"Just wait a minute cave man, I'm almost done; why don't you go have a cigar or something; cool down your nerves."

He grumbled this time. "Finally, you suggest something realistic."

"Hmm"

Walking passed her and making his way toward the balcony, Jessica continued to work on the wonder that was her hair while Logan made his way outside, pausing briefly to wrap his arms around her waist and take in a deep breath of crisp, clean, fresh vanilla scent.

"Oh and uh, just incase I forget to tell you; you smell good." He whispered deeply in her ear and Jessica melted, dropping her hair and letting it fall on his shoulder.

She sighed contently. "You are and animal, Mr. Logan." She whispered in return. "And absolute animal."

"I know" he said, running one free hand up her torso and the other caressing her hair.

So lost in his ministrations, Jessica failed to notice his path toward her bra, or more specifically the cup with contained the keys and it wasn't until he swiftly reached in, pulled out the pieces of metal, and clutched in his own hands did she snap out of it.

"Hey!" she cried, pulling out of his grasp and whipping around to glare at him.

Now it was Logan's turn to smirk. "And that's why they call me the Wolverine" she replied before planting a quick pop kiss on Jessica's lips and bolting out the door.

Jessica chased after him but stopped at the doorway.

"Logan you jerk!!"

6969696969696696969696969696969696969696969696

He had made it in record time to the daycare center. It was about a 20-minute drive but he managed to do it in ten as excitement of finally being reunited with his Abby controlled the pressure his foot put on the gas.

While at the mansion he was briefly stopped in the hall by Scott to have an agonizing 15 minute conversation on some incident or another that occurred in the mansion and he spent another 5 minutes trying to dodge Jessica and escape quickly so with that time killed, plus the added 10 minute drive, he managed to get to the daycare at five o'clock on the dot; just in time for child pick up.

Pulling into the parking lot and quickly exiting the car, Logan hastily made his way inside the daycare, following the little steps that led to the receptionist desk and was greeted by a smiling Jessenia.

"Well, well, well" she said, setting her pen down and pausing from the paper work she was filling out. "Something told me you'd be here at five on the dot" she added and Logan smiled slightly.

"Ya well……" he trailed and Jessenia's smile widened. She had seen this sort of thing a thousand times. First time parents always had a hard time leaving their child in an unfamiliar for the day and would often sit with them for awhile or rush to pick them up at the end of the day like Logan was now. She thought it was sweet to see such affection for a child by their parents and she knew in time, it would become ten times easier for both Logan and Abigail.

"There's no need to explain Logan" Jessenia said with a chuckle. "I'll be glad to get her for you"

Logan gave her a small smile of approval and watched as she used the walkie-talkie on her desk to radio the personnel in charge in her classroom and have an escort send Abigail down.

"Why aren't you up there with um'?" he asked once she was done and the recipient on the other side of the walkie-talkie gave her a _10-4_.

"Around pick up time the kids have free time and their lessons are over for the day" Jessenia replied, setting down the mini-radio and turning to Logan. "That's when my class joins with another class down the hall and wait for their parents while I work the front desk"

Logan Hmm'ed. Slightly uninterested by the conversation, he figured anything was better than nothing to pass the time until Abigail came down so he asked another question.

"How was she today?" he asked and Jessenia smiled at the question.

"An absolute angel" she responded and Logan couldn't help but be proud at the response. That was his Abby; an absolute trooper.

"She wasn't….you know……testy?" he asked, knowing how Abigail could get when she was upset but Jessenia nodded a negative response.

"No" she replied honestly. "She cried for a bit when you first left but after that we managed to distract her with a few coloring books and toys and after that she was as good as new; she even managed to make a new friend"

Again, pride overwhelmed the Wolverine. He didn't know why it made him feel so good to know that Abby did well when he was away; he figured for the most part he'd be upset that it seemed as though she didn't miss him as much but, that wasn't the case at all. He was glad to hear that she was doing well on her own and he was even more ecstatic to know that she had made a new friend at that. Abigail was such a bright, carefree, smart little girl, and he was glad to hear that she was expressing that.

"We only had one problem though" Jessenia said suddenly.

His happy train came to an immediate halt as those words left her lips. Uh-oh, problem? What happened now?

"What?" Logan asked, his mood quickly shifting from pride, to worriment and anger. Regret suddenly washed over him as he knew this preschool thing was a bad idea from the start and he swore on his life if anything bad ever happened to her, he would personally see to it that whoever made her suffer would have to answer to him. "She wasn't hurt was she?" he asked. Maybe she fell on the playground and hurt her knee, or maybe she ate her lunch to fast and choked, or maybe some snot-nosed child thought it would be funny to push her out of her chair. Oh man, if that was the case than that child better wish that he never—

"No, no, no, it wasn't anything like that" Jessenia replied, silencing Logan's underlying anger. He exhaled a sigh of relief. Good; now he wouldn't have to dirty his claws, slicing someone into pieces.

"Than what was it then?" he asked. Maybe she had gotten so upset she sheathed her claws and accidentally poked a kid. The thought made Logan cringe as if that was the case, he could picture a lawsuit approaching soon. Once again; he knew better than to put her in this damn school.

"Well, someone came by looking for her today"

That threw Logan off. "What?" he asked.

"Some woman; she came by asking if there was an Abigail here and since you're Abigail was the only Abigail around……"

"You didn't give her to this woman did you?"

"No, no, no, absolutely not" Jessenia replied and Logan sighed a sigh of relief. "Our policy states that you have to be on the child's parent pick up list for us to release them to an adult."

"Good" he sighed again.

"But it's just…..I don't know it was weird." She continued.

"What do you mean weird?"

"I mean she knew so much about Abigail before we had a chance to confirm or deny an Abigail even being here. She knew her hair color, eye color, how old she was, when her birthday was, her well……._gift_" Jessenia made sure she whispered the last part and Logan could feel the anger and worriment rising inside him again.

Just who the hell was this woman and what did she want with his Abby?

This was just above the strange limit and kind of bordered itself into the absolutely terrifying as he couldn't imagine some stranger knowing so much about his Abigail and then having the nerve to walk into her daycare, looking for her.

"What did this woman look like?" Logan asked sternly.

Maybe it was one of Magneto's henchmen, attempting to abduct her for one of his sick mutant freedom projects. He's seen his fare share of Magneto's henchmen and might be able to match the description with one of them.

"Well that was the strange part" Jessenia replied, looking at Logan dead in the eye. "She looked just like her" she said and Logan peeked his eyebrow in concern.

"Just like who?" he asked.

"Just like Abigail" she answered again. "She claimed to be her mother"

And that's when time froze along with his heart.

"Papa!!"

The sudden cry fell upon deaf ears, as Logan could only stand shocked at the information he just received but he forced himself to snap out of it when Abigail clung her little body to his shaped legs.

He forced on a smile and looked down at her, burring her face into his legs in a comforting embrace before smiling up at him, thrusting her hands into the air and begging to be held.

Logan complied. "Hey kid" he said and he placed a loving kiss onto her cheek. "How was your day today?"

"Papa, papa, lookie!" she said, reaching behind her to grab one of the many papers the escort who brought her down was holding and showing it to Logan. "Lookie, what I colored!" she said excitedly.

Logan smiled. He loved her little drawings; she always managed to draw some cute little scene with her and himself involved. "It's beautiful kid" he said, accepting the rest of her drawings and her mini-book bag from the escort.

"Papa, I talked to Jen-Jen today; I talked to Jen-Jen"

"Jen-Jen?" he asked while accepting the pen from Jessenia to sign her out in the roster sheet placed up front. "Is that you're new friend?"

"Yeah, she's my friend papa" she went on excitedly, kicking her feet happily while in Logan's arms. "Can she come over tomorrow papa; can she come play at our house?"

Logan chuckled. "We'll see kid" he said, scribbling his signature on the sheet and handing the pen back to Jessenia while Abigail giggled excitedly, burying her head in his shoulder.

Logan smiled, ruffling her hair and preparing to leave with the child but before he could turn around, Jessenia's voice halted him.

"Hey" she said, stopping him from turning around and causing him to look at her. "Try not to worry so much alright?" she comforted and he sighed readjusting Abigail on his hip. "I know how things are for the kids at Xavier's" she added. "I used to live there; and I know should this woman be her real mom or just a big hoax, I can promise you that she'll be safe here ok?"

Logan sighed a hard sigh, turning to Abigail for a second and giving her a smile before turning back to address Jessenia.

"Yeah I know" he said, shifting Abby once again in his arms. "And thanks"

69696969696969696969696969696

"Jessica!! Jessica lookie!!"

As soon as she entered the mansion from the garage, Abigail yelped excitedly in search of the brunette and darted off to the kitchen where she normally hung out, leaving Logan to slag behind her.

"Careful kid" Logan cautioned as he closed the garage door and shoved the keys to the car in his pocket, following behind Abigail at a much slower pace.

He couldn't believe it; he just couldn't believe it.

Her mother; her freaking mother turned up looking for her after all this time.

Could it be? Could it really be little Abby's mom?

No, no, it had to be fake; this couldn't be real.

Abigail's mom disappeared. She didn't want her anymore and she left when she found out her daughter was a mutant. That's what the professor said, that's what Abigail remembered and so that's what was etched in stone. Parent's who don't want their kids don't suddenly turn up out of the blue looking to rekindle with their children again.

Oh who was he kidding he's seen it all the time at the mansion but he just couldn't fantasize even a shroud of something similar happening to Abigail.

Besides, maybe he was blowing this whole thing out of proportion; maybe this wasn't even her mother. Maybe she was a part of Magneto's crew or she was some sick kidnapper, looking for her next victim. Maybe she was some psycho out to get revenge on the Wolverine and saw it in her best fit to steal Abigail.

Yeah, maybe that's what was going on, this couldn't really be Abigail's mother. This had to be some diabolical plot of revenge.

Oh who the hell was he kidding, none of those scenarios were comforting; all of which involved either the jeopardizing of Abigail's well being or one of his worst fears; Abigail being taken away from him.

Before he could ponder this thought any longer however, he finally reached the kitchen and was greeted by a smiling Abigail in Jessica's arms and the usual X-crew listening intently with warm smiles as Abigail ranted about her marvelous first day at pre-school.

They paused briefly when they saw him enter.

"Well, well, well, would you look who it is" Scott said when Logan entered and the Wolverine replied with a grunt, wondering mindlessly towards the fridge and pulling out a beer.

Yet again, another day went by when he felt the need to drown himself in smoke and booze.

"Papa!" Abigail cried, smiling in Jessica's arms as she blew him a kiss.

Logan forced on a soft smile for her.

"So tell me Logan, is this the part when you admit defeat and eat your own words; or are you gonna' hold one of those long, dragged out grudges and never admit that someone else was right?" Scott asked and Logan frowned, swallowing the first swig of beer and setting the bottle on the counter.

"What are you talking about Scooter?"

"I'm talking about Abigail" he said, pointing to the three-year-old who was still going on about her day. "She seems to have enjoyed herself thoroughly today. Still think this preschool bit is a bad idea?"

Logan rolled his eyes, picking up the beer bottle and taking another swig. "Of course I still think it's a bad idea you prick; but it seems as though I don't have a choice now do I? If I tear the kid away now, she'll raise hell."

"So is this admitting defeat or holding a grudge?"

"Shut-up Boy scout"

"Well someone's a bit touchy today" Jessica said suddenly, approaching the Wolverine with Abigail still in her arms. "Seems a bit inappropriate though; seeing as how _you_ were the one who left _me_."

Again Logan rolled his eyes as she got closer. "So, had fun Logan?" she taunted.

"Jess—"

"Did ya' drive fast? Run inside and steal her from her classroom?"

"Jessica I'm not in the mood" Logan said as he leaned lamely on the counter.

"No, no, no I really want to know." She said. "I mean it was so urgent for you to leave and pick up Abigail, and you couldn't even wait 5 minutes for me to finished getting dressed so really how was it?" she continued to taunt and Logan sighed, taking another swig of his beer. "Fill me in on every last significant detail so I can fantasize the joy that it was picking Abigail up from her—"

Jessica suddenly paused mid-sentence, realizing the look displayed in Logan's eyes of how he not only did not want to be having this conversation with her but how he really just looked like he wasn't in the mood for it. That plus the fact that his eyes and his emotional aura were giving off this miserable, depressed, and confused feeling, which she knew only happened when something was wrong with him.

Something must have happened out there.

"Logan are you ok?" the teasing and bantering manner in which she spoke before vanished and it was replaced with utter care and concern.

"Yeah I'm fine" he sighed while pinching the bridge of his nose, accepting Abby who has held out her arms to him.

Jessica pushed further into his emotions. "No you're not, something happened" she said. "What's wrong?"

"Jess" Logan sighed, switching Abigail to his other side as she laid her head on his shoulder. "Could we not get into this right now?"

She looked into his eyes once more and they were begging her to drop the subject and leave it alone so she figured it must be serious. Had it been anything else bugging him he would have hidden it under masses of emotional shields and layers but this was lying right out here in the open; and it was bothering the shit out of him.

She guessed she'd have to find out later.

Jessica heaved a hard sigh. "Yeah sure, I guess we can talk about it later" she said, her mood dipping slightly along with his disheartening one.

Logan topped off his bear and placed it in the garbage. "Thanks" he said absent-mindedly turning around about to head off to his room.

"Logan" Jessica called softly after him, stopping him in his tracks. "Do you want me to bring you up some dinner? It's spaghetti tonight"

He smiled a soft smile; he could tell that she really cared and was trying hard to help him but he just wasn't in the mood.

"No thanks" he declined just as soft; I'm not too hungry.

69696969696969669696969696969696969696

Meanwhile as a whirlwind of confusion was left in the kitchen towards Logan's strange behavior, outside the kitchen, or more specifically, outside the kitchen on the mansion's grounds stood a women who looked to be in her late twenties, gazing adoringly at the figure in Logan's hands; her precious Abigail.

The woman sighed, clutching a hand to her heart and feeling a tear slide down her cheek as she watched Abigail and this strange man share such a tight-knit bond and be so close to one another. Just how much has she missed out of Abigail's life?

"Look how much you've grown" she whispered pitifully to herself, sniffling softly and being careful to make sure no one heard her. Though she felt as though she was positioned from a safe distance, she was informed that Abigail's care taker had sensitive hearing and she was in no position to be discovered; not now; not just yet.

"My dearest Abigail"

Another tear trickled down her cheek but it was wiped away by the gloved hand of a man who came up beside her.

She turned startled to face him but relaxed and smiled sadly when she realized that it was no more than the man who she had first come to for help; the man who offered her a place to stay when she had nothing and the man who helped her track down her daughter.

Eric Lenshurr.

He offered her a hankie from his back pocket and she accepted it graciously, wiping the remains of her tears.

"Thank you" she said gratefully after dabbing her eyes and handing the little cloth back to Magneto.

"Your most welcome, wouldn't want the splash of one of your tears hitting the ground to alarm the Wolverine." He said. "I swear that man can hear and smell for acres"

The women chuckled. "I meant thank you for everything Eric; for helping me find her" she said. "Just seeing her is…….is….absolutely incredible; I thought I'd never see her again."

He nodded. "I understand the bond between a parent and a child Mariana; I am a parent myself."

The woman nodded. "If only" she sighed. "If only I could hold her, if only I could touch her" she said. "Laugh when she laughs, hug her when she cries. I've already missed so much of her life I just want to—"

"Now, now, let's not get to hasty my dear. I promised you when the timing was right, you'd get your daughter back but it's a bit early. The time will soon come, I promise you; but for now we must wait. Watch and wait until the perfect moment."

Mariana sighed, embracing the hand that Magneto laid upon her shoulder. He was right; the timing wasn't right. It was too early; it was awkward, it was unusual and she was in debt to him and what he said. If he said the timing wasn't right, than the timing wasn't right; she'd just have to wait until was.

But for now she was just praying that whenever the timing should be, it would come soon.

6969696969696996969696

Review loves!!


	19. I love you Logan

Papa ch 19

Papa ch 19

96969696699669696969696696969696966969696

"And then me and Jen-Jen played dollies,"

"Uh-huh"

"And we went outside,"

"Um-hmm"

"And we colored peeschers,"

Jessica chuckled at her mispronunciation but urged her to go on. "You did? Sounds like fun, what else did you do?"

"We learned colors, Yessica. Red and Blue and Yellow!"

Jessica smiled while rubbing the wet cloth down the young girls back. During her dinner, Abigail went on non-stop about her wonderful day at pre-school and now that it was bath time, the stories were no different, just ten times more exciting for the little one; she really had a blast.

"Oh, sounds like you had fun" she marveled, rinsing the rag in the bathtub and going over her small body again. "Are you ready to go back tomorrow?"

"Yes!" Abigail cheered, jumping up and down a few times. "I wanna go again! Can we go now?"

Jessica giggled. "Not now silly, tomorrow." She said, using the small bath bucket to rinse Abigail's body free of soap. "You get to spend a whole day with Miss Jessenia again" she promised and Abigail marveled.

"I like miss Jessenia" she said, lifting her arms in the air as Jessica came ready with the towel. She picked the girl up with ease and wrapped her in the towel, setting her on the counter to dry her off.

"You do?" Jessica asked, reaching every nook and cranny of Abigail's body to rid it of excess water.

"Yes, she's a nice lady."

"A very nice lady" Jessica agreed, she helped Abigail slide into her underwear. "Jessenia is my best friend" the empath revealed and Abigail's face brightened.

"Papa is my best friend!" she admitted and Jessica smiled; she helped her get into her pajamas now.

"You don't say" she said, sliding the petite sized night shirt over Abigail's head.

"Yeah!"

"Well I'll tell you what, let's go find him and then we can—"

"Hey Jess" came Scott's voice from the bathroom door, interrupting the young woman before she got a chance to address the toddler. "I don't suppose you'd have the time to—whoa, naked baby alert" he suddenly said, shielding his eyes from something he might have seen that he didn't want to.

Jessica sighed helplessly when he did so and gathered Abigail in her arms, wiping the counter clean of water that dripped from her long hair.

"It's alright Scott; she's clothed already." She declared, using her one free hand to wrap Abigail's hair up in a messy bun.

"Oh" was Scott's only reply, peeking out from two of his fingers before removing his hand completely from his face.

Abigail chuckled at this and he made a quick silly face at her to raise more giggles before turning to address Jessica.

"And thanks for knocking at the door, by the way" Jessica said before he got a chance to say anything further. "I would hate to think what would happen if it was _me_ who was indecent and not Abigail"

"Well hey, she's four years old and you're _twenty-four_ years old." He replied, putting stress on her age. "At that age it won't be illegal for me to look"

Jessica's mouth flew agape. "Scott Summers!" she scolded in disbelief. "Was that an _old_ joke or a really sad attempt at a suggestive comment?"

Scott chuckled. "Which ever shoe fits darling" he said with a courtly bow and Jessica playfully seethed, slapping him on the chest and exiting the bathroom. Cyclops followed in tow, shutting off the light.

"You better be careful" she warned, setting Abigail on the bed and handing her the remote; Abigail wasted no time turning on the tv and changing it to her favorite channel.

"You're in Wolverine territory and he might not be two happy about you making suggestive gestures."

Scott scoffed. "Ah, he's harmless; they only way I could get into trouble is if I got caught"

"Consider yourself busted Boy Scout"

Cringing at the voice suddenly joining the conversation from the door, Scott gulped. "I'm in trouble."

Jessica laughed as Logan entered the room, receiving another gulp from Scott and a hug from Abigail who leaped into his arms when she saw him.

After snuggling with the girl for a moment and returning her to her tv program, Logan glared daggers at Scott.

"You pressin' up on my woman Scooter?" he threatened suspiciously and from his peripheral vision he saw Jessica's eyebrow creep upward on he soft features.

"Oh so I'm your woman now?" she asked but went ignored by both men.

"I'm not pressing up on anybody Logan; just a harmless banter is all."

"I don't find anything funny about you making crude jokes about Jess."

"You do it all the time; how can it not be funny?"

Logan glared harder and Scott raised his hands in defense. "Ok, ok, obviously you're not in the mood Tarzan; don't get your loin cloth in a bunch"

Logan rolled his eyes.

"I only came here to ask Jessica a question"

"Well ask it and get out tight-ass before I rip you a new one"

Now it was Scott's turn to roll his eyes but it was ignored by Logan turning around and heading to the bathroom, shutting the door behind him.

Jessica rolled her own eyes and waved a dismissing hand after him, turning back around to address Scott when she heard the shower turn on.

"Don't mind him" she said, kicking one of Abigail's toys out the way that was lying by her foot. "He's just emotional."

"You don't have to tell me twice" Scott said, playing with the wad of papers he still had in his hand. "Till' this day, I can never understand how a man so "hardcore" so to speak, can be so poignant."

Jessica shrugged. "That's Logan" she answered.

Clapping her hands and rubbing them together, Jessica took a long inhale and glanced at the papers in Scott's hand. "Any who, you said you came in here to speak to me about something?"

"A yes, I was hoping you had the time to hear me out on a proposal" he said and Jessica shifted her weight to one side of her body.

"It isn't like a marriage proposal or anything is it?" she joked and Scott laughed.

"No sorry Jess; I'm happily married" he said, flashing her his wedding band and Jessica chuckled.

"Alright well, shoot"

"Well Jessica my friend after having a long conversation with the professor, he and I have come to the conclusion that you, Jessica Purcell, are a perfect candidate for membership into the elite and prestigious school counselor squad" he said with a grin and Jessica retuned it.

"Wow" she said. "I feel so honored"

"You should" he replied. "An experience being a school counselor is an experience you'll never find again and you'll gain plenty of leadership, social, and future parental skills; not to mention one on one time with the kids which is always a great thing."

Jessica laughed now. "You sound like a walking commercial" she pointed out and he chuckled.

" It's a hobby" he admitted and she laughed again. "No but all joking aside, seriously, the professor and I talked and we really feel like you'd be a great counselor; providing you're willing to do it. I don't know if it's something in the water, or just raging hormones floating around but the kids seem to be a bit more needy now than they were in the past and the counselor's we have currently are……well……—"

"Shit?" she offered.

"Disorganized" Scott corrected quickly. "And naturally the professor, myself, or Jean and Ororo would help the kids out but our schedules are tight so the professor and I kind of figured with your empathic abilities, you'd have a much easier time connecting with them and helping them deal."

She nodded again.

"Not to mention with your degree approaching soon—"

"Ah, the glory days" she praised and Scott smiled.

"With your degree coming soon, you'll be more than qualified to do so." He finished.

"So are you saying, you don't want me to be a teacher anymore?" she asked. Her whole reason for coming back here was to give back to the school that had shaped her into the success she was now but she figured a school counselor would substitute just as well too; if they needed them more than they needed teachers, that was fine.

"Well the position for a teacher still stands" Scott said. "You can do one or the other; both would be greatly appreciated, but like I said, the choice is in your hands, you don't have to if you don't want to; the professor and I were just talking about it and we thought it'd be a great opportunity for the kids to get the help they need and for you to exercise your powers."

Jessica hmm'ed as a response. "Well its' definitely something I'll take into consideration" she promised, accepting the application forms Scott handed to her. "Provided, I can figure out that basket case in the shower first, I'd be more than happy to be the school counselor Scott" she said and Scott grinned, mildly chuckling at her joke.

"Great. And hey, there's no pressure at all, all right; we completely understand if you're not up for it."

"Oh there's nothing to worry about" she said, thumbing through the stack of papers. "Definitely up for it." She paused briefly though when she realized the quantity of papers that were in her hands. "That is, unless I have to fill out this book of paperwork" she added unbelievably. "Just how man application forms _are_ there?" she asked and Scott chuckled removing the first to papers off the stack.

"Only two" he said, ripping them off the top of the pile and placing it in her other hand. "The rest are just a few papers from my second period that I didn't get a chance to grade; that was the other thing I needed from you."

Jessica's eyes narrowed. "And just why didn't you get a chance to grade them young man?" she asked. "You talk about the counselors we have now being disorganized; look at you. Lead by example much?"

Scott smiled. "Hey I was busy this afternoon; I didn't get the chance."

"You busy?" She raised another eyebrow. "It's a Wednesday afternoon, what could you possibly have to do other than grade the papers you just handed me?" she asked.

Scott grinned. "Well, let's just say Jean and I are in the works of making our own Abigail" he replied devilishly.

Jessica's face wrinkled into a ball of disgust. "Ew; thanks for over sharing" she said and Scott laughed.

"Well hey, I was here when Logan called you his _woman_" he defended. "And considering his probable kinky and brutal sexual habits, I'd say that was a bit of an over share too"

Jessica considered this. "Yeah, you're probably right" she giggled. "Fine; from now on, we make no more references of each other's sexual partners." She reasoned.

"Done" Scott agreed, and they shook on it.

And that's when Logan decided to come out of the bathroom, only clad in a towel wrapped around his muscular physique; he frowned when he saw Jessica and Scott shaking hands.

"I thought I told you to scram Scooter, or are you still waiting for that new one?"

Once again, Scott threw his hands up in defense. "Hey" he said. "I've got one hole that works just fine thank you very much so, consider me gone"

And with that he left, closing the door behind him and leaving Logan to snarl at the wooden frame.

"What were you talking to that prick for?" he asked, shaking out his wet hair and using a spare towel to towel dry it.

Jessica crossed her hands over her torso. "Is this you being jealous?" she asked.

He glared at her. "Depends; is this you stepping out on me for that looser?"

She nodded disapprovingly. "What's gotten into you?" she asked, picking up the clothes he tossed on the floor and putting them in the hamper. "You've been a grouch ever since you picked Abby up. Did something happen?"

"No"

"You liar" she retorted. "Look at you, you've got tension written all over your back."

Logan scoffed. "I've got a healing capability." He said. "I don't get—"

He paused once Jessica's soft and gentle hands, graced his tight, and knotted back, delicately kneading out the kinks and mounds of stress that had piled up.

"Stresssssed" he finally slurred out, sitting on his unused desk chair as he continued to allow Jessica to work her magic.

Jessica giggled, kissing the back of his neck. "I thought you don't get stressed" she whispered in his ear.

Logan could only grunt as he allowed himself to get lost in her ministrations.

It didn't take long before he grabbed her arm and guided her from behind him, pulling her into his lap and driving her to straddle him. Jessica smiled as a response and cupped his face into her hands, kissing him long and lovingly.

Logan responded to every move she made within his mouth and entangled her tongue with his in a locked, dog pile of heat and passion, and only seconds passed by before his hands found her waist and began caressing them with his thumb, trailing upwards to find the rest of her body.

As soon as his hands reached the hem of her shirt however, Jessica pulled back and gasped softly for air, pressing her for head against his and looking into his hazel orbs.

"Logan we shouldn't do this" she breathed, the lust and burning heat from the moment of passion, causing her words to come out short and gasped.

"Why not?" he asked. He nipped at her bottom lip.

"Abigail" she suddenly reminded and he turned to the side to find the toddler lying fast asleep in the mounds of covers while her favorite program's credits ran on the tv. Just as he had suspected. It was eight-thirty at night and as always, she was out like a light if no one was paying her any attention.

"She's sleeping" he said, diving back into the abyss that was Jessica's lips and she responded for a moment before pulling away again.

"So; that still doesn't mean that she won't wake up."

"We'll get a baby sitter" He attacked her neck this time and once again Jessica lost herself in the heat of the moment but quickly forced her brain to over power her body.

She pulled away again. "Logan, you still haven't told me what was wrong with you." She said.

Logan groaned; he was beginning to grow frustrated. She always did this to him when he was trying to distract her. "I don't want to talk about it" he said, going for the other side of her neck.

"You never want to talk about it Logan"

"So then just drop it and leave it alone" he mumbled along her jaw law and Jessica sighed, pulling away and getting up from off his lap.

"Not if you keep using me like a sex doll to forget your problems." She said.

Logan sighed hard, slouching into his chair. "Jess please" he begged. "Let's not fight about this"

"It doesn't have to be a fight Logan, why can't you just tell me what's wrong?" He sighed again and got up put his chair, fishing for a pair of boxers in his drawer and sliding them on from under the towel. Apparently he could forget all hopes of getting any tonight.

"And why can't you just leave it alone?" he asked, pulling a shirt over his head as well and discarding the towel.

"Because I'm an—"

"Don't feed me that Empath bullshit Emma, this has nothing to do with you being an Empath."

"Oh?" she asked. "Than what does it have to do with?"

"It has to do with you being nosey" he fired. "You just don't know when to say when"

Jessica snorted. "Oh me? Not knowing when to say when? Gee when's the last time you turned down a Corona, and the willingness to pick a fight ticked off by your drunk ass"

He rolled his eyes. "I don't get drunk"

"A typical excuse from a lush like yourself." She retorted. "Just wait until your liver caves in, then we'll see who has the last laugh"

Now he was beginning to get ticked off. It was weird how what was once a moment of passion a few seconds ago was quickly escalating into full-blown argument; a full-blown argument over something that didn't really matter much, but something about his fighting spirit wouldn't let it go.

"Once again, poking your damn nose in places it doesn't belong" he said; especially in places where you don't know the whole truth"

"I don't have to know the whole truth to know your destroying yourself Logan; healing capability or not, your unhealthy lifestyle is disgusting and you're an asshole for dragging Abigail down with you."

"Oh stuff it Jess, you know that's all bull; you're only complaining because for God knows what reason, you've got it meddled in you're head that people actually give a shit about what you have to say."

Jessica fumed. "You're the one to talk about things meddled into your head"

It was his turn to return the fury.

"What the fuck is your problem?"

"My problem? What the hell is your problem?" she returned.

"Why do you ask so many God dammed questions? Why can't you just stay out of people's business for once and just leave me the hell alone?"

"Why are you so emotional about everything? I only asked a simple question, is it so hard for you to just answer?"

"I did answer, I told you to fuck off!" His tone was escalating to accompany his frustration and the mood did not mix well with Jessica's growing aggravation as well.

"You see, that's the kind of shit I'm talking about Logan! Every time! Every time I try and help you, you just push me away! Why is it so hard for you to just let me in!"

Abigail by now had stirred awake from the couple's yelling and she groggily sat up in the bed staring sadly at her two caretakers; she didn't like to see them argue.

"If I've said it once, I'd said it ten fucking times, leave me the hell alone!!"

"Why dammit! Why the hell do you ask for all my help, and drag me all over the dammed place to help you if you're just going to push me away!"

"I don't ask for your help!" he yelled. "You just push yourself in!"

"So why can't you accept it!"

"Why the fuck do you care?!"

"Dammit!…….Dammit because I love you Logan!"

It has always seemed to happen this way. They would start off on mutual terms, one person would say one thing that upset the other, it would escalate into an argument and in the end, one person would wind up making a shocking confession, leaving the both of them speechless.

And today was no different.

Jessica had just admitted she loved him. It certainly explained a lot of her actions like practically waiting on him hand and foot, helping him take care of Abigail, forgiving him after one of their many battles and allowing him to use her like his personal mistress, even though she'd never allow that for any other man on the planet.

Truth be told she was shocked even by her own emotional confession.

She was an empath; she was always fully aware and fully in control of her own emotions —it was others she had to constantly worry about— and although she had known she had strong chemistry with Logan, and she had a thing for him, she was blinded by her own excuses of "being an empath help others" to realize it was love. And now that she let it go verbally, bringing the present emotion out into the open to surface, she realized that it could not be more true.

As silence dropped in the room, Jessica suddenly felt ashamed at his silent and shocked nature and wondered if it was a mistake blurting it out like that.

Just like she had strong chemistry with him, she was aware that Logan in turn had strong chemistry with her but an emotion like love was one he always managed to keep caged and locked under a padlock and key and she wasn't exactly sure if he felt the same way.

God she hoped he would say something soon; she didn't know if she could take the anticipation.

Jessica sighed. "Look Logan, I'm sorry if I—"

His lips suddenly came crashing down on hers, sending her into complete shock, followed by utter bliss when she let go of her worries, and leaned into the kiss.

_"I guess I have nothing to worry about_" she thought, finally beginning to feel the love, bursting out slowly from Logan's hidden cage.

He attacked her lips feverishly, passionately yet roughly kissing her in a heated haze, before picking her up by her bosom and setting her on the desk they were once seated at, pressing his hips into hers and ravishing her neck.

Jessica softly moaned and Abigail slapped her little hands over her eyes as they continued, tossing her head back into the pillows. "Yukie" she giggled as she rolled her entire body face down into the soft cotton.

"We need a baby-sitter." Logan panted into Jessica's ears. "_Now_"

His stress for urgency, not only made her go weak in the knees to comply, but turned her on more than she already was and she couldn't agree more.

If she didn't have Logan now, she was sure she was going to explode.

6969696966969696696966969696699669696

About an hour later……….

Abigail lay fast asleep on the sofa in the rec. room, along side the "six click", who zoned in and out to the tv, that was on, playing a program that they'd seen a million times before.

John, being the most bored out of the group, pouted in the chair with his chin resting on his fists and sighed, looking at Abigail before turning to look at his friends; they all seemed to have the same thing on their minds.

"So uh….let's recap here" the pyromaniac began, clearly upset about his deferred dream for the night.

"Recap what?" Jubilee asked.

"We were all about to sneak out to this hot new club that just opened up and Logan comes out of no where asking Rogue to baby-sit"

"Right" Bobby said. So far, so good; the story was all truths for now.

"Then Bobby protests about going out and leaving Rogue alone, and Jubes and Kitty follow suit so we decide on a night in and no fun whatsoever only to come to find that Logan is screwing the brains out of Jessica in one room and Mr. Summers is piping Mrs. Summers in the next, having all the fun that we could have had if we had simply just declined?"

Bobby sighed warily while Peter pouted and Kitty, Jubilee and Rogue frowned at the reference John made about their teachers "doing it".

"That's about the size of it" he said.

John looked at Abigail, still sleeping soundly, before glaring at the Iceman.

"You think they planned this?"

"Not a clue"

He sighed again. "I hate my life."

696969696969696969696969696969696

Review!!


	20. Something's wrong

Papa ch 20

Papa ch 20

XXX

So Jessica and Logan were in love.

Abigail knew it, the professor knew it, the staff knew it, hell, the entire mansion knew they had a thing going on for each other; it was only a matter of time before _they_ knew it.

But now that they did, things couldn't be better.

It was a strange type of love they had though.

They still argued all the time, still called each other names, still got mad at one another and stomped away, slamming doors and refusing to speak; but at the end of the day, they always seemed to come together and forgive each other, laughing at the silliness of whatever it was they were arguing about.

And that was love.

Months had passes since their declaration of love for one another and since then, winter had long passed and they were well into summer, with classes out and Jessica finally finishing school with her degree in hand.

Things with Abigail had gotten easier as well.

What had first started out as a pain to drop her off, now became a synch and although she had her days were she simply refused to let go of her Papa, Logan had gotten better and weaning her to spend the day.

As for her alleged "mother" well, that was still a tricky bit.

After her first day in pre-school when Logan first learned of this lady proclaiming to be Abigail's mother, he hadn't heard much reports beyond that of her showing up.

Jessenia told him of how she had appeared on a few occasions and walked away after spending about a minute or two in the lobby or how she had hung around in the parking lot, watching the kids play at recess before disappearing again.

Part of this freaked Logan out.

When he hadn't heard of her appearing for a few weeks, he had dismissed her completely, and thought nothing of what she had said initially about being Abigail's mother. But then, when she started pulling, stalker type Houdini acts, he began to get worried.

Maybe she really was Abigail's mother, and maybe she did really want her kid back. And although that was one of Logan's worst fears, he still didn't understand should that be the case, why she had to pull strange acts like watching her all the time instead of coming up and addressing him about it.

Someone watching over Abigail all the time and following her and staring at her for minutes upon minutes made him worry that they were plotting to kidnap her or take her away without him knowing.

That plus that fact that he had this irking paranoia lately that someone was watching him, (especially at Abigail's fourth birthday party) made him consider withdrawing her from the preschool and keeping an eye on her twenty-four seven.

But Jessica and the others assured him that wasn't necessary.

The all told him that it was just his paranoid parental habits that were causing him to worry so much, and if this lady really claimed to be Abigail's mother, than she'd fess up.

But Logan wasn't convinced; he didn't want to wait until things were too late and Abigail was already taken from him; he wanted to call the police and put this whole thing to rest, but he was never around to actually catch the woman so he couldn't.

Meanwhile he just decided keeping a close eye and taking things one day at a time was best; and he'd have to round his corners carefully and watch his back.

XXX

It was another glorious morning at the mansion.

Summer break was among them and it was a time in which all the kids exercised their lazy summer habits and all the staff enjoyed the well-needed break while preparing themselves for the new school year.

Because it was summer break, breakfast was served at a later time than usual, (due to a later wake-up rate than usual) and today was no different, with the team gathered around and the dinning table, eating a contemporary 10 o'clock meal.

"Thanks again for the pancakes Ms. Munroe" Bobby said once again, as he inhaled down his breakfast, using his orange juice to aid the food down quicker.

"Yeah Ms. Munroe" John said, mirroring Bobby's actions. "Real great"

Storm watched the "six click" scarf down the breakfast she laid out in front of them, banging their silverware from the speed in which they consumed it and practically throwing condiments across the table to one another to eliminate any wasted time taking away from their consumption.

Storm and the whole table as a matter of fact, were in awe; never had they seen anyone, or any group of people eat so fast.

"Gee don't choke" Jessica cautioned as she chewed her food daintily, shaking her head in dismay from the disgusting eating habits. She tried to search her memory but she just couldn't fathom doing such things as a teenager, no matter what the situation.

"Don't worry we won't" John replied, harking down a sausage.

"Yeah, we've done this plenty before" Jubilee chimed in.

Suppressing her sarcasm, Jessica settled for an "oh really" look instead.

"Please don't talk with your mouth full John" was all Jean could caution, like Jessica, chewing daintily on her food.

"Guys" Storm began unsteadily, afraid she'd have to perform the Heimlich maneuver in a minute or two. "The food isn't going anywhere you know" she said as she set the professor's plate down in front of him and took her own seat. "You don't have to try and catch it before it scurries off you're plate."

"We know" Kitty said; she took a huge swig of milk. "We're just excited to go on the field trip today."

Storm's eyebrow's raised in surprise. "Oh are you?" she asked. The kids normally hated summer field trips.

"Yeah" Bobby agreed. "Logan finally agreed to take us to see one of his fights."

The adults sighed; typical.

"Is that where he decided on taking you?" the professor asked with an added sigh, pushing his eggs onto his fork.

"Yeah" John said. He shoveled some of his own eggs into his mouth. "Of course is isn't fair though; Rogue already saw him fight before so she'll have a one up on the bets but it'll still be pretty cool."

Rogue stuck her tongue out at him after wiping her mouth clean and continuing to eat.

"I thought Logan said the field trip was going to be a surprise" Hank said, trying not to be repulsed by the food being eaten in an ungodly manner.

"Oh it's a surprise alright" Scott replied. He took a sip of his coffee and turned to Jessica. "Tell me what you see in him again?" he asked and Jessica shrugged.

"Hey I only like him for his body, not his decisions" she replied.

Scott shook his head at her response and at that exact moment, the man of subject decided to stroll in, with Abigail clinging tightly to his hand before departing to her seat at the table.

"Well, well, well, speak of the devil" Jean said with a smile and Logan threw her a wink.

"Talking about me again?" he asked, grabbing his usual swig of orange juice from the fridge. "Well it aint' like I could blame ya', I mean, it is me after all" he added, walking to the table and sharing a quick kiss with Jessica.

"Hot head" she remarked, looking up at him and he kissed her again.

Walking toward his seat, Logan ruffled Rogue's hair when he passed her along the way before sitting down and shaking out his napkin, lying on his plate.

"Slow down kid, you'll swallow a fork the way you're eatin'" he cautioned and Rogue smiled at him.

"We're just excited to go on the field trip is all" she said, wiping her mouth again and going for the eggs. "We want to be ready when you're ready"

Logan shrugged. "Whatever. I aint' leaving till about two anyway but if you guys choose to destroy your esophagus's until then, don't let me stop you."

The teens dropped their forks simultaneously.

"Three?" Jubilee asked, crumbs falling out her stuffed cheeks.

They all glared daggers at John.

"John, I thought you said eleven?" Rogue asked.

The Pyromaniac sheepishly shrugged. "Oops?" he offered and they all threw their hands up in defeat.

"Aw man!" Bobby whined.

"You made us get up this early for nothing!" Jubilee blamed.

"My stomach hurts" Kitty said.

"I think I'm going to throw up" Peter complained.

Logan shook his head in dismay. "Luckily for you all there's some antacid in the cupboard and ya got a couple hours ta' kill so you can settle you're stomachs."

They all got up from the table at once and dashed for the medicine cabinet.

"I got first dibs!" Rogue called.

"No fair, I'm shorter so my stomach is smaller" Kitty whined.

Striking his lighter and creating a small ball of fire in his hands, Pyro snatched the bottle and threatened his friends with the flame. "Touch it and die you insects" he said, and they continued to argue.

The adults shook their heads.

"Logan" the professor began. "I thought you said you were taking the kids somewhere decent, not to a local bar to watch you rumble around in a metal barrier."

"I am takin' um' somewhere decent" he replied, scooping some eggs onto his and Abigail's plates. When he saw she didn't respond, he gently caressed her chin and kissed her for head. She smiled weakly at him, before continuing to stare off in space.

"A cage fight is decent nowadays?" Hank chimed in. "Dear Lord, I would hate to know what's considered inappropriate."

Logan glared at him. "Calm your waters fur ball, I aint' really takin' um' cage fighting." He said. He placed a few pancakes on his plate as well.

"You aren't?" Jean asked. "But I thought they said that—"

"Those kids say a lot of things Jeannie; doesn't mean we should believe them."

"So you lied to them?"

"No, just never got around to tellin' the whole truth" he responded. He cut up Abigail's food for her and set it down in front of her again but just like this entire morning, she didn't respond and continued to stare out in space.

She hadn't been acting like her normal self in the passed couple of days. She was sleeping a lot more, didn't talk as much, and was going through strange dreams and spells during the night. That plus the fact that she claimed that she was sick but nothing physically was really wrong with her, worried Logan a bit.

He fed her a piece of the pancakes and she chewed slowly.

"So what did you tell them?" Scott asked, oblivious to Abigail's behavior.

"All I told um'" Logan began, feeding her another piece. "Was that I was taking them to a place were they could learn a few combat skills and have a good drink or two, but they put two and two together and figured cage fight. They never gave me a chance to say we were going to the movies for a Karate kid rerun and a few free sodas"

The others around the table couldn't help but laugh.

"Logan you know the children will be awfully vexed with you when they find out right?" Charles warned.

Logan scoffed. "Let them be vexed; I aint' scared of no bunch of teenagers."

"That's sneaky Logan" Jean said. "Very sneaky"

He shrugged. "Sneaky, yet innovative." He replied with a smirk and continued to feed Abigail yet another bite of her breakfast but she pushed his hand away.

Logan frowned and looked down at her. "Abbs" he said offering her the fork again. "C'mon, eat. You gotta' go to preschool in a little bit."

Still staring off into space, she pushed his hand away absentmindedly again.

"Not hungry" she said softly and continued to stare; the others took notice.

"Logan is Abigail alright?" Jean asked in concern, taking the first real observation at Abigail's behavior. Now that she thought about it, she hasn't been herself lately.

"I don't know" he replied honestly, setting down her fork with defeat. "She's been sleeping a lot in the passed couple days, at day care and at home, she hasn't been talkin' as much as she used to and now she won't eat" he said trying with the fork again but the toddler refused.

"You think she's sick?" the telepath offered, taking all her symptoms into consideration.

He shrugged again. "I don't know. She doesn't have a fever or anything, or any sort of cold symptoms but I just figured since she was sleeping a lot more, she just wasn't up for anything else."

Jean hmm'ed to herself. "Hmm, maybe" she said thoughtfully. "But you might want to keep a close eye on her, just in case"

"Yeah" Logan agreed. "Definitely"

XXX

Despite his better judgment, Logan dropped Abigail off at daycare after breakfast, only because she insisted (after he asked her about a million times) that she wanted to go and play with her new best friend Jen-Jen.

Reluctantly he dropped her off in class and watched her wobble and weave her way into the classroom and he turned around to retrieve her a couple times but he was assured by Jessenia that she'd be absolutely fine and if need be there was a clinic to take her to and a phone to contact him.

Still weary about it, he trusted Jessenia and finally left, feeling in the pit of his stomach that he should have taken her home; something didn't feel right.

Nonetheless he went back home and began gathering the kids for their field trip only to find that someone had leaked about the movies, which left him to cancel and settle for an alternant route; the mall. Oh joy.

Since Scott was the one who blabbed, Logan forced the perpetrator to come along with him and he wound up dragging along Jean, which made Logan drag along Jessica so he wasn't the third wheel, which made for one huge trip to the mall which he really wish he could have avoided.

Logan sighed. He hadn't been to the mall since his outing with Abigail and he was doing just fine without it; it was such a shame he had to go now.

He glared at the back of Scott's head as he drove. If he hadn't spilled out the movies, he wouldn't have to be on his way to the torture of his life right now.

Because Scott blabbed about the movie thing while Logan dropped Abby off at daycare (accidentally he claimed) the kids became angry at the Wolverine and demanded they choose the field trip destination to compensate for their deception.

Not really having anything better in mind, they chose the mall out of a spur of the moment type ordeal and Logan was forced to take them there due to today being his assigned field trip chaperone day. He only thanked the heavens that he was responsible for the older kids and not the younger ones, and a lot of the other teens in the mansion had no interest in field trips.

Logan sighed again, resting his chin in the palm of his hand. "Stupid Scott" he grumbled. "Stupid, Bus, stupid kids, stupid mall" he added with a pout, staring angrily out the window.

It was then that Jessica joined his side, bottle of iced tea resting in her hand, and she took it upon herself to sit on the Wolverine's lap, ignoring Jubilee and John who sat at the table right in front of them.

"Hey there Mr. Grumpy" she said, puckering her own lips to mock his annoyed face. He gave her an un amused look.

"Zip it Jess, I'm not in the mood"

Jessica laughed, pressing a kiss to his lips. "You're never in the mood ya' big grouch." He murmured against him, smiling and kissing him again.

He smirked. "I'm always in the mood babe" he winked at her, and Jessica giggled, again sharing more kisses with him. "I'm just not in the mood for this horse shit"

"Well why don't I make it worth your while?" she teased in his ear, nipping at his lobe before trailing kisses to his lips again, kissing against his smirk.

"Is that a promise?"

"I dunno', Is that a request?"

When he smirked, Jessica laughed again, loosing herself in his kisses and setting down her iced tea so she could cup his face in her hands.

Jubilee and John however, found the scene to be a little over repulsing and gladly saw to it that the moment was interrupted.

"Ew" Jubilee cried.

"Yeah gross" John added. "Do you mind moving this little pow-wow somewhere else? This is kind of unpleasant"

Jessica pulled herself from Logan's lips and turned to playfully glare at John. "Find yourself another seat match boy, there's plenty on this bus"

John challenged her glare. "Ya well I like this one; why don't you two get a room? I hear the bathroom in the back is a good place to f-u-c—"

"John" Scott cautioned from the front. "Finish that sentence and I'll turn this bus around"

Logan brightened at the opportunity. "C'mon kid finish it" he egged. "There's only one more letter, go on, tell me and Jess what the bathroom's good for."

"Logan shut up" came Jean's reply as she turned around from her spot to face them. "It's your fault we're here anyway; and besides, this is about the kids, not you."

He grunted. "Kids-shmids. They're old enough to go to the mall themselves now; they don't need us to hold their hands"

"That's not the point" Jean said. "The whole point of these field trips is for us to get a chance to bond with the children; to spend some time with them and become a family." She replied.

The six click groaned in unison.

"Is that what this is about?" John asked.

"We have to spend _time_ together?" Bobby whined.

"Uh, if that's the case, you can just turn this bus around like, now" Jubilee said with an audible snap of her gum. "Hell I'll even finish that word for you if that's what it takes"

Scott rolled his eyes from the front. "Calm your waters you babies, you'll have your freedom." He said.

The kids seemed to brighten a bit. "Luckily for you I'm not in the "Family type mood" so much today so you're off the hook; you're free to roam together."

"Thank goodness" Kitty sighed.

"Yeah, not so thankful for me" Logan pouted again. "I don't want to be here"

"Well hey, it's not our fault you lied to us" John said.

Logan glared at him. "I did not lie." He corrected. "You guys just heard the half truth and assumed that's what it was. Don't blame me for your mistakes."

"Well why didn't you just tell us what it really was?"

"Cause if I told ya' the truth, you all would have bailed and Xavier would have told me to come up with alternate plans. You may not have noticed, but Chuck aint' to fond of you guys roamin' his house and eating his food."

"Yeah well fond of us or not, point is, you lied to us Mr. Logan, and now you must pay" Kitty said and Logan glared at her as well.

"Alright ladies and germs, we're here" Scott interrupted as he parked the bus in the back of the parking lot and shut off the engine.

Logan groaned again. "Whyyyy?" he moaned.

"C'mon Logan, it's not that bad" Jessica, laughed, getting up off his lap and throwing her iced tea remnants in the garbage while the rest of them gathered their things.

"Easy for you to say, you used to work there; you're used to the ludicrous behavior"

Jessica rolled her eyes. "Please, the most ludicrous behavior I ever encountered while I worked there was y-o-u" she said, poking him in the chest with her finger.

Logan looked to bite it off.

"But now that I'm here with you, I can keep watch on you this time"

He playfully glared. "Hey look Jess, I don't need no—"

A ringing, vibrating commotion in his jacket, cut him off from saying anything further and Jessica looked on with a raised eyebrow as he fished around for the noisemaker.

"You have a cell phone?" she asked, watching as he retrieved the noisy contraption from his top left pocket.

"It's for emergencies only" he responded with his face crumpled at unease.

Responding to her and verbally reminding himself for the purposes of his cell phone, caused the worry that plagued Logan that morning when he dropped Abigail off to quickly resurface and intensify a top his annoyance for being at the mall. There were only two groups of people who had that the number to his cell phone; the X-men and Abigail's preschool, and when he looked at the caller ID and saw Daisy's Daycare, his gut wrenched a leap into his intestine.

"Hello?" he asked, pressing the talk button.

"Hello?"

"Who's thi—"

"Logan?"

"Yeah"

"It's Jessenia" He could hear screaming in the background.

"What's going on?" he asked. "Is Abigail alright?"

"No, I don't think so." Jessenia replied. "As a matter of fact she's horrible. We don't know whether or not we should take her to the hospital"

"What do you mean you don't know if you should take her to the hospital." He was quickly becoming outraged. "If she's sick take her quick and I'll meet you there." Standing up and preparing to grab the keys from Scott, Jessenia's voice stopped him.

"No, no, no, you don't understand…….it has to do with her…..gifts"

"Her gifts?" he paused. "What do you mean her—" cutting his own self off, Logan inwardly paniced. "Shit"

"Logan we need you to come get her" Jessenia said. "We really don't know what to do"

"Alright, alright, I'm coming just…….dammit, I'll be there in 10 minutes."

And with that he shut his phone closed.

The entire bus was staring at him now; the teens anticipating an emergency cutting their field trip short before it started and the adults looking concerned.

"Logan" Jessica began, feeling his worry for Abby damn near about to slap her in the face. "Is Abby ok?"

"No" he replied sternly. "She's in bad shape Jessenia said; we have to get her now"

XXX

Just as he promised Logan arrived at the daycare in 10 minutes flat thanks to his ability to push a few speed limits and maneuver sharp turns (half hazardly) in the bus.

A bit upset at their canceled field trip, the six click sat quietly in the bus as Logan dashed inside followed by Jessica, Jean and Scott, hoping that Abigail had nothing more than the common cold so they could get back to their field trip; but something about the situation made them doubt it ever occurring.

Logan however could pick up the screaming he heard on the phone earlier since he pulled into the parking lot and he recognized instantly that it was Abigail who was doing the screaming.

His worriment kicked up a few notches and he wondered what could possibly be wrong with her to make her scream so hard but whatever it was he knew it couldn't be good.

While running inside and praying desperately that Abigail was ok his eyes caught sight of a figure standing a few yards away from them, hidden by the mass of trees surrounding the daycare. Any other day he would have brushed it off (especially at a time like this) but there was something inside him that told him to turn and look and when he did he was drawn into it.

The figure, or the woman more specifically, locked eyes with him, forcing him to slow down, then come to a complete stop as a new worry piled on top of the already pressing issue.

This woman looked just like Abigail.

He continued to stare at her, and her to him, both of them locked into the positions in which they stood, and not twitching a nerve at one another to give off any signs of responsive life.

She seemed to dart her eyes in the direction behind him, and he turned around to find Jessica approaching, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Logan c'mon, I thought you said we had to get Abigail" she said. "What are you staring at?"

"That woman over there" he replied dumbfoundedly. "She looks just like—"

The woman disappeared. With no trace or evidence that she was ever standing there.

Logan blinked and Jessica wrinkled her face in confusion. "Logan what woman?"

He shook his head; he didn't know what happened; she was right there, he swore it. But he quickly shook the concern away; Abby was in trouble and she needed him. "I uh……never mind." He said. "Let's get Abby"

Continuing to dash inside, he made one final glace at the archway of trees in which his last saw the woman, only to see her peek from behind a large oak, tree and smile at him.

XXX

As soon as they entered the building the screaming grew louder and more intense and filled the building with and unbearable noise much similar to that of the noise Siren makes when she feels threatened.

They rushed to the front desk where they were greeted by the principal, Ms. Daisy, wincing and looking in the direction of the clinic, which housed the screaming Abigail.

She looked relieved when she saw them. "Oh thank God" she breathed. "I thought you'd never get here"

"What happened to her?" Logan asked immediately. "What's wrong?" His heart thumped rapidly in his chest and he could feel it about to pop out and rescue Abigail itself if he didn't get to her soon.

"It's hard to explain" Ms. Daisy said. "Please, follow me"

They hastened their way down the two corridors, which led them to the clinic, to an unbearable sight they wish they didn't see.

There was Abigail, lying on the clinic bed, screaming her lungs out and trying to be soothed by Jessenia but her efforts were clearly futile; the girl was obviously in immense pain.

She was thrashing around in the bed, seemingly having mini convulsions, and flailing her arms and kicking her feet recklessly. She looked like a child having a temper tantrum at first but the pile of vomit on the floor being cleaned by one of the janitors and the small puddle of blood lying beside her on the bed told other wise.

Her hair was strewn in a mess and her clothes were blood stained and disarrayed, proving she must have been at it for a while. A cold sweat raked her tiny body and hard shivers forced themselves slowly down her nerves, causing the girl the scream out incomprehensible murmurs amongst her screams.

Her high-pitched wails seemed to get louder each time her claws protruded involuntarily out her knuckles and feet; sheathing harshly and retracting the same way, not giving her skin a chance to heal and causing not only a significant amount of blood to flow from the wounds, but causing the puddle that already lay beside her to grow larger.

Overall, poor Abby was in bad shape.

The others gasped and Logan felt his heart drop to the floor; pure panic filling his entire body as thoughts of death flashed through his mind. "Oh my God"

XXX

Review please!!


	21. Abigail and Ossification:Logan and Marie

Papa ch 21

Papa ch 21

XXX

Time stood still.

As Abigail, screamed her heart out, thrashing around on the bed, Logan stood frozen in his spot, feeling a colossal wave of fear wash over his entire body.

For the first time in a long time, Logan was scared.

He was panicked, he was frightened, he was worried and he didn't know what to do.

He panicked when he got the phone call, he panicked on the drive to the daycare and he panicked when he entered the building and heard her cries of discomfort; but nothing could compare to the panic and fear he got when he saw Abigail bleeding and screaming, and he was helpless to stop it.

What could have caused this?

What could have caused her pain and her sweating, her convulsions and her tears? She was nowhere near in this much nor any type of pain this morning so, where did it all come from, and more importantly, how and when was it going to end?

"Logan" Jessica's voice was blurred in his haze of panic. "Logan" she said again; she was determined to snap him back into reality. "Logan"

Three times was a charm and Logan breathed back into reality; Abigail was still screaming.

"Logan c'mon, you're the only one who can pick her up with her claws ejecting like that, we need to get her back to the mansion and to the infirmary"

"Right" she said softly and absentmindedly, quickly joining Abigail's side and kneeling down to her.

Less than two feet away from her, Abigail's screaming did severe damage to his ears and he winced at the ringing that it brought but ignored it.

"Abbs" he began, trying to soothe her enough to at least stop her flailing arms and legs so her could pick her up. "Abby"

She continued to scream, tears pouring down her cheeks as her chest made one profound leap.

It pained Logan to see her go through this but he continued, leaning in closer to her ears so she could hear him.

"Abby it's me" he said. "It's me Logan…..it's your Papa"

"Papa!!" she wailed. "Papa! Papa! I want my Papa!"

"I'm right here, Abby, look at me." He soothed. "I'm right here"

Hearing the now gentle and soft tone of his voice pacifying her ear, Abigail calmed down a few notches, reducing her screaming down to loud whimpers and moans of pain, and continuing to cry.

"It's ok Abigail" he continued, stroking her hair. "It's ok"

He took one of her hands in his, careful to avoid the sharp claws that were extending and retracting viciously, and began rubbing it gently, just as he did when he first met her, to ease the hard metal back into her skin.

It took a bit of doing and a bit more words of comfort and reassurance, but when he finally got her to stop screaming and he gently massaged the other hand as well, her claws finally retracted for good with an audible pop, earning a whimper from the four year old.

"It's alright" Logan continued to soothe, gathering her in his arms. "It's ok Abby, I'm here. Your Papa's here."

She clutched tightly onto his shirt as he cradled her close to his jacket, just like the day he brought her to the mansion. "Let's get you back home"

XXX

Whatever pain she was experiencing before retuned while on the drive home and again, Abigail began screaming and battering around as much as she could while in the arms of Logan.

Her claws began to follow the same pattern they did while she was in the daycare, and consequentially, since he was holding her, Logan felt that he had a good portion of his body stabbed into and ripped out but he didn't care; he just let the wounds heal and continued to hold on.

The pain seemed to come and go in spells, causing her to thrash and scream and cry for a few minutes, then pant, cough and whimper in the next. During the interims, Abigail panted like she just finished racing a marathon and took to gagging and vomiting a few times, sweating profusely and crying and clutching hard to her Papa.

Logan was scared; Logan was scared, Jessica was scared, hell the whole bus was scared and Scott tried to drive as fast as he could to get her to the infirmary but nothing seemed fast enough when they saw poor Abby suffering in the way that she was.

All Logan could do was hold her tightly. Hold her when she screamed, hold her when she cried, soothe her as her stomach lurched, and hold her when she involuntarily stabbed him in his sides.

He was scared to death. He was scared panicked and frightened to see her in a state such as this and he felt as though he was watching her die, right here in his arms. And from what he didn't know.

He had never seen anyone go through something like this before. Never seen any one suffer as much as Abigail was now and from an unidentified source at that. The only time he could recall anything close to mirroring what Abby might be feeling right now would be—

He froze again.

His operation.

Now as he thought about it, he vaguely remembered having similar symptoms that Abby was having now when he was first introduced to his claws.

At fist he was unable to control them and they sheathed and unsheathed brutally, not giving his skin and chance to heal and causing massive bleeding from his body. He screamed after he was injected with the metal, and he remembered attacking the scientists who did the operation and running away with each step feeling heavier than the next.

Later on after exiting in the cold snow, despite the frigid temperatures he sweat vigorously as the scorching metal cooled onto his skeletal structure and his stomach rejected the mass amounts of iron by forcing him to regurgitate repeatedly until he was used to the imbalanced amount.

Yes he remembered vaguely yet fondly at the same time, matching all of his symptoms to that of the ones Abigail had now.

But he didn't understand; if that was what was wrong with her, why was she experiencing the pain now and not months back when she initially got the operation?

Did something go screwy and she walked out of the examining room all hunky dory? Or was something going haywire now and it was hurting her?

He didn't know; and it frightened him that he was unaware and he was helpless to stop it. All he could do was hold her and watch her go trough the pain, and pray that she'd be ok.

XXXXX

Jean didn't let him in the examining room.

They had rushed Abby inside, still a screaming mess and Hank and Jean quickly got to work, injecting her with anesthesia so their job could be done easier, and ushering everyone out of the examining room; Logan included.

He strongly protested at first. Yelling a few choice words at Hank who paid him no mind and wasted no time poking and prodding and stripping little Abby down to her undergarments so he could have a better look. But the Wolverine was calmed by Jean and his girlfriend together, assuring him that everything was going to be ok, and that Hank and Jean were going to take care of it all. It took a lot of quick work and a bit of coaxing at the end but the two finally managed to get Logan to leave, allowing a reassuring rub to Abigail's hand and a kiss on her for head, before he made his departure outside the examining room.

He waited restlessly; strumming his hands and feet together in an uneven beat and pacing back and forth anxiously in front of the examining.

He hoped this wasn't happening; he prayed this wasn't happening; dear God he prayed and begged with all his life that this wasn't happening.

Logan turned to the examining room where Hank, Jean and Abigail lay behind the heavy doors.

Yep, still happening.

How could he be so stupid?

How could he drop her off at daycare instead of keeping her with him for the day to monitor her more closely? They were on summer vacation now, they didn't have anything to do; he definitely had more than enough time to keep an eye on her.

Maybe if he had kept her with him instead of dropping her off at daycare this wouldn't have happened. Maybe if he had a chance to watch over her, she could have napped off whatever it was she was feeling and been fine. Or maybe he could have given her some cold medicine and a couple of painkillers and whatever she had would have worn off.

Logan mentally slapped himself for not thinking of this before.

Now because of his foolish actions, Abigail was suffering, and he couldn't feel guiltier.

Just as he was about to divulge further into his guilty rant, a soft hand graced itself on his shoulder.

He whipped around to find Jessica, looking up at him with a small, sad smile.

Logan couldn't help but weakly return it; it amazed him that no matter what, she was always there for him when he was feeling his worst.

"Hey" she began, now pulling herself closer to him and embracing the Wolverine in a gentle hug. "It's not your fault ok?"

Logan gruffed, looking down at the floor. "Ya right" he snorted.

"No really" Jessica said. "It's not your fault Logan; you did all you could do"

"No I didn't Jess. If I did all I could do, she wouldn't be the way she is now"

"We don't know why she is the way she is now Logan. That's what Jean and Hank are trying to find out." He sighed. "But don't let any of that discourage you from the parent you are and the parent you've always been; you're amazing."

Logan smiled full on this time. Once again just like magic, Jessica knew the perfect things to say and the perfect moments to say them. In a sense she was right; he did do all he could do and he always did all he could do for Abigail; she was his world. But it didn't stop him from feeling guilty. Every parent felt guilty when they're child wasn't well, and they're forced to sit back and watch helplessly as doctor's try and find a solution. Every parent always thinks that there was something, sometime or some way that they could have approached the situation differently or dome something more to prevent it, but all in all, Logan did his best when it came to raising Abigail; and now he just had to deal with this milestone she was experiencing and hope for the best.

He placed a soft kiss on Jessica's lips. "I'm not the only one who's amazing" he said and she smiled bashfully.

"Why is it you always know what to say and when to say it?" he asked and her smile broadened.

"If I've told you once, I've told you a million times darling. It's the empath in me" she explained. "Over the years I've really become in tune with my ability."

He smiled.

"And I've become in tune with you too" she admitted. "Logan you're about as predicable as a newspaper on a doorstep every morning"

He playfully frowned and she giggled, wrapping her arms around him in a comforting hug.

"Oh I'm just kidding you big lug. Just try not to worry so hard." She said, as she placed her head on his shoulder.

Logan pulled her in closer.

"I'm sure Abigail will be fine."

"I sure hope so Jess; I sure hope so."

XXX

Hours had passed and it was around ten in the evening now.

Jessica had long since fell asleep in the Wolverine's arms and although he refused to at first, tiredness overcame his body and he fell asleep as well, holding onto Jessica and sitting on the bench outside the examining room.

It wasn't until he felt a tap on his shoulder and a gentle, "Logan" caressing his ear, did he wake up; and he awoke to find Jessica smiling down at him, drawing him out of his slumber.

Snapping out of it, Logan quickly checked his arms. Holy crap when did she wake up?

He groggily stood up and rubbed his eyes to find Jessica in front of him and Scott, Ororo, Hank, Jean and the professor behind her.

When did they get here?

"Logan c'mon" Jessica said, waking him up further. "We can see Abigail now"

A bit of guilt washed over him for falling asleep and letting himself get distracted from Abigail but he brightened when he heard that whatever tests Jean and Hank were running were over and he could finally see her.

"She's alright?" he asked half-tiredly. He was still waking himself up but was brightening as the seconds passed on and he was one step closer to checking on his Abby.

"Well……….she's progressing" Jean answered for Jessica and Logan turned in the doctor's direction.

Progressing? That didn't sound good. It meant that she wasn't particularly dying, but she wasn't exactly healthy either.

"What do you mean progressing?" the Wolverine asked and Jean sighed.

"Come take a look for yourself."

Walking behind the doctor and alongside Jessica, Logan watched as Jean pressed in the pass code into the examining room and Logan alongside the party behind him, followed in.

Logan figured if the whole X-team was gathered here it must have been one of two things; either Hank and Jean had made an outbreak in a mutant discovery or they had really cared for the well being of the little girl. Or it could have been a little of both.

Once they entered the room, once again, Logan was stunned at the condition in which Abigail was.

She was lying in the middle of the room, on a large bed with plastic tubes and wires in a maze across her body and hooked up to machines everywhere. There was a tube stringed across her nose and hooked up to a ventilator, slowly contracting and retracting up and down to aid her breathing, while an IV connected to her tiny hand dripped a vitamin containing solution into her veins.

She was unconscious; or at least Logan thought she was, as she lay there still with the heart monitor beeping away second by second and the breathing of the ventilator matching almost in unison with it.

It was a sad sight to see. A small helpless four-year-old, damn near in a coma from an unknown cause, and a cause to which Logan felt helpless.

The sight of her this way left him speechless.

He didn't know what to say, what to ask, how to approach her, or what the right thing to do was. He was just so stunned by her almost lifeless figure that he could only stand there, not knowing what to do.

"It's ok Logan" Jessica said, once again knowing when and where to add her words of comfort. "She's fine" she said, ushering him in the room and closer to the little girl.

Logan slowly approached her, taking a seat in the chair situated next to the bed.

He could feel his heart breaking as he took one of her pale, lifeless arms into his own; she looked like she was dead.

"Jean?" he began, looking up at the doctor pitifully.

It was a look that Jean had never seen from the hardcore man in her entire life. A look in which he dropped all his defenses and opened up his heart for the love and care of another person; a look that almost brought tears to her eyes as she felt so sorry for him, and pitied the way he felt.

"Jean" he asked again, stroking little Abigail's hand. "What happened to her?" he questioned sadly. "Is she going to be ok?"

Jean sighed hard. It pained her to see Abigail like this, and it pained her even more to see Logan's reaction. She didn't think she's ever seen Logan this upset or this worried before, other than that time Rogue caught mononucleosis but even then it wasn't this bad. She didn't think she could explain it to him so she turned to Hank for help.

Hank nodded in understanding and turned to Logan.

"She should be fine Logan" he said and the Wolverine turned to face him.

"What do you mean _should_" he asked. What's happened to her?"

"Ossification" he replied simply and an eyebrow crept up on Logan's face.

"Excuse me?" He hated when Hank spoke doctor lingo like everyone had a PH.D in medicine. "Ossifi-what?"

"Ossification" Hank repeated again. "It's the process of bone formation and development"

Logan's eyebrow reached further on his for head. Bone formation? What does that have to do with how sick Abby was?

"What does that have to do with anything Hank?" Logan asked. "Did you see her earlier? She was—"

"I know" Hank interrupted, sighing as he reached for the clipboard lying on the counter. "And sadly that, plus what Jean and myself found while conducting our tests, all tied into what Striker did to her when she was younger."

The mention of this caused a wave of rage to wash over the Wolverine and a wave of pity and sadness to wash over the others. It seems as though all the problems of Logan and Abigail seemed to be tied into their fateful days of the past.

"What happened?" Jessica asked.

Hank sighed, beginning to prepare himself to explain.

"Well now, like any other child her age, Abigail is going through a form of Endochondral Ossification; a process of bone development in which cartilage is replaced by bone to grow longer in proportion to the body getting taller."

"So, it's a growth spurt?" Scott asked in summary, and Hank nodded.

"Something like that" Hank said. "All children her age go through this process; it's a way for the body to grow and for the most part it's slow and relatively painless."

"But?" Logan asked. He knew there was a but, there had to be a but, because Abigail was definitely not going through this process, painlessly.

"But" Hank sighed again. "Unfortunately, Abigail isn't like most children; as a matter of fact, she isn't like most mutant children now that I think about it; her mutation has been altered."

"Stop beating around the bush fur ball" Logan demanded. "What did Striker do to her this time?" He was growing tired of the dramatic pauses and drawn out responses; he wanted to know what happened to her now.

Hank sighed again. "Abigail's operation was different from yours Logan. In your operation, Striker only inserted the adamantium in your skeleton system and let you be on your way, but in Abigail's he managed to alter it some how."

"How?" Storm asked, stroking the hair of the young girl in question.

"Take a look here" he said, pointing to the MRI scan of Abigail's skeletal system on the projector. "See how these spots of bone are darker than the others?" he asked, pointing out various spots on her body.

"Isn't that where cartilage is stored?" Scott asked. He wasn't a science major like his wife and hadn't remembered much about human anatomy, but he was pretty sure that's what it was.

"Exactly" Hank said. "During Endochondral Ossification, soft cartilage that's been produced during the infant stage is replaced by hard bone that aids the body in becoming longer so they body can grow taller. But, on an MRI scan, cartilage is supposed to appear lighter than the bones on the body, on Abigail's it's darker."

"And that's because of Striker?" Jessica asked and Hank nodded.

"When Jean and I first ran tests on Abigail, we knew she had a skeletal system similar to that of Logan's but we wondered if she grew like any other normal kid, how were her claws going to keep pace with her body."

"And the answer is in her cartilage" Jean finally said, pointing to the MRI scan once more.

"How?" Logan asked.

She sighed. "We don't know how he managed to pull something like this off, more or less make all the precise calculations necessary to do so but what we do know is that somehow, Striker has managed to insert equal proportions of undisturbed Adamantium into her body where not only cartilage is stored but bone marrow as well."

"Oh Dear Lord" Ororo gasped.

"But that's impossible." Logan proclaimed. "Once adamantium cools, that's it; it's permanent" he said.

"It is permanent" Hank confirmed. "Unless reheated again" he said.

"What?"

"Striker altered the growth hormone in her to not only trigger ossification and every other healthy growth process but to trigger a rise in internal temperature as well and heat the adamantium so it's malleable enough to follow out with the growth of her bones." The big blue man explained.

"In doing so, every time she grows, or has a growth spurt like she did today, the adamantium follows along with her, until she's reached her maximum height" Jean said. "When she's an adult"

A group gasp was emitted, along with a tidal wave of sorrow. Poor Abigail; she's been through and is going through so much, for no reason at all.

"But what about her symptoms?" Jessica asked. "And how is she able to survive something like this. Adamantium has to be pretty hot to be able to stretch doesn't it?"

"No" Hank said. "Adamantium has to be pretty hot for it be in a liquid state, but for it to be rubbery enough to stretch slightly, it doesn't have to reach such a great temperature."

"But still" Jessica protested. "If the body reaches a temperature greater than 103, than—"

"We know" Hank said. "Which is why we believe she was going through this in spells. We monitored her temperature and it seemed to increase rapidly for a few minutes, than decrease slightly before starting all over again. Then we measured her skeletal system while this occurred and surely enough, fraction my fraction we could see progression in where the admantium used to be situated, to where it is now, and the length her bones used to be compared to what it is now. The difference isn't a great one; probably about a centimeter, give or take a few millimeters, but it was noticeable."

"And her mutation helps her survive all this right?" Scott asked knowingly. A mutation like Abigail's and Logan's was the only reason anyone could survive such brutal and inhumane processes.

"Right" Hank answered. "Her mutation allowed her internal homeostasis to gain control and prevent things from getting to far out of hand to a point in which she collapsed completely. And as for her other symptoms well, the sweating was obviously due to high bodily temperatures, her claws ejecting and retracing were just a sign that they were expanding slightly and her body needed a bit of time to get used to them, and her vomiting was due to a slight case of led poisoning but other than that, she should be doing well"

Logan looked from Abigail to Hank. "Should be?" he asked. He didn't like the sound of should be. It meant that nothing had gone wrong yet, and for now she was doing fine; but there was always the possibility.

"Well keep in mind Logan this is all very new to us; all of us" he explained. "This is the first time we've ever come across a problem like this and it's hard for us to predict the outcomes."

Logan sighed.

"It's obvious she's been through this before as she has grown from the time she received the operation until the point where she is now." He continued. "But it's never been at such a degree as it is now." Hank said. "She's on the ventilator because during the process she lost control of normal breathing for awhile and she's on the heart monitor as well because her pulse and her heart rate were speeding while all of this was going on."

Another sigh emitted from Logan.

"Logan" Jean now began. "I'm sure all in all she'll be fine" she reassured. "She's under the proper care and as long as we monitor her closely and take care of all the side effects that come along with this thing than we can help her bounce back good as new."

That put a spot of light on his dark cloud. "So then there's no cure for this thing?" he asked. "She'll keep going through this until she's an adult?" he asked.

"I'm afraid so Logan" Jean sadly shrugged. "Unless we can find a way to remove the adamantium from her body without killing her; I'm just afraid so."

XXX

More hours passed by and as much as he didn't want to leave her, Logan's stomach was about to pop out and attack him head on if he didn't feed it. Running his fingers through her hair one final time, Logan got up and retreated out of the examining room, heading for the kitchen upstairs.

It was two-thirty in the morning now and so far, everyone had gone to bed while a few of the nurses stayed behind and worked the night shift.

Though greatly protested by Hank, Logan refused to leave Abigail alone and he most certainly refused to sit anywhere except beside her bed and though it took a bit of persuasion by Jean and Jessica, Hank allowed him to stay there as long as he didn't touch anything.

While he was there he definitely had a lot of time to reflect. Reflect on what was good, reflect on what was bad, and reflect on what he was thankful for.

He thanked the dear Lord in heaven that Abigail was alive. She was in bad shape, but she was alive. And according to Jean's midnight report, she was improving ever so slowly.

Sure it killed him to see her this way; and sure it pained him to know it'd be awhile before she was herself again, but at least she was getting better; and he couldn't be more thankful for that.

It was times like these that Logan realized how much he loved and cared for Abigail and how much of a daughter she was to him.

It was funny to think that a few months ago, he grimaced at the very thought of her. He couldn't stand to have her in close quarters with him, he hated that she followed him everywhere and he almost hurled her into a wall for calling him mama. And he certainly wouldn't have given a rat's ass if she were in the condition she was now because he didn't like her.

But now; boy now he's come such a long way.

Abigail was the light in his life, the joy in his heart and the kick fire in his spirit.

She brightened his day when he was in the worst of moods with her simple gestures of affection; her smile made him smile and her laugh made him chuckle. Her tears brought him sadness and her pain brought him rage.

It pained him to know that she was in the state she was now, helpless and in pain, with nothing but time to make her feel better. He wanted to resurrect Striker from the dead and re-murder him slowly for putting his Abby through so much pain but he knew it was unnecessary.

Not only was it impossible but what Abigail needed right now was not revenge; she needed someone to stay by her side and be there for her.

She needed someone to hold her when she was sad or sick, laugh with her when she was happy, and comfort her when she was mad.

She needed a family, needed a father, especially in times like these, and Logan was happy to give it to her.

X

Trudging into the kitchen upstairs, Logan failed to notice Marie already sitting in the kitchen, mindlessly sipping away on a glass of milk.

Not addressing her one bit, he nonchalantly opened up the fridge and pulled out a carton of apple juice, pouring himself a cup and making a grab for the box of pizza sitting there as well.

"No beer tonight?"

For once in his life, Logan jumped nearly teen feet in the air in startled fright, and whirled around to face Marie.

"Holy sweet mother of Jesus Marie, you scared the shit outta me!" he cried when he turned and noticed it was her sitting at the counter.

Rogue suppressed a smile.

"Sorry Logan, but ya' didn't notice me sittin' here, so ah, had ta' say something"

Logan relaxed. "Ya well, next time a simple, hi how are you, will suffice kid" he joked, placing the pizza box on the counter and opening it up. He pushed the box in her direction. "Hungry?"

Marie grabbed a slice and bit right into it, not bothering to place it in the microwave.

"Aren't ya gonna warm it up?" Logan asked, grabbing his own slice and sipping on his apple juice. "Tastes better that way"

"I like it cold" Rogue said, biting into the pizza again. "There's no need for these fancy things like microwaves in this world Logan" she said. "Sometimes a girl just has tah rough it"

Logan smiled raising his class in a toast. "Here, here" he said with a chuckle and she clanked his glass with his before taking a sip.

"So" Logan began, after taking a bit of his own pizza. "What are you doin' up so late kid?" he asked, chugging down some more apple juice. He checked his watch. "It's two-thirty in the morning"

"Hey, it's summer vacation, Ah can stay up late if Ah want ta"

Logan sent her a challenging stare and she returned it.

"Fine. You tell that to Scooter when I call his ass down here and he sees—"

"Ok, ok Logan" she said defeatedly and Logan grinned. "Ya called mah bluff"

"Works every time" He topped off his pizza and made a reach for another one. "But really?" he asked, taking the first bite. "You look like something's on your mind kid. What's up?"

Rogue suddenly stared at her pizza and fidgeted with her gloves. "Nothing" she said, suddenly embarrassed to be talking to the Wolverine. "I was just up thinkin' is all"

Logan noticed her shift in attitude and thought about it for a moment before he dropped his pizza and sheathed his claws.

Rogue jumped in her seat, startled by his actions.

"Where is he?" he asked, the look on his face, ready to kill.

"Who?"

"The ice pop" Logan fired. "I swear I'll find out whatever he did to you by beating it out of him and then I'll rip him a new—"

"Logan" Marie said calmly, putting an end to his anger trip. "Calm down, Bobby aint do nothin' tah meh. He's hangin' out with John ta'night"

"Oh"

Now it was Logan's turn to feel embarrassed as he retracted his claws and picked up his pizza again. He took a moment to breath in and out calmly before reproaching Marie.

"Soooo, what is it then?" he dragged out, heading to the fridge for more apple juice.

"Nothing" Rogue said again.

Logan gave her a pointed stare before putting back the apple juice and reaching for a beer instead. He popped open the top. "So you were just up at two-thirty in the morning thinking about nothing?" he asked.

"Yeah" she admitted weakly. "Somethin' like that"

Logan leaned on the counter now, still staring at her, while taking a sip of his beer. "Rogue" he began and she looked up at him, picking a pepperoni off her pizza and stuffing it in her mouth.

"Huh?"

"You know that out of all the losers in this mansion I'm the one who would never believe that "I'm not thinking about anything crap" and you know that if something is on your mind you can tell me kid"

"Ah know Logan"

"Good; so what is it then?"

Marie sighed, setting down her pizza and reaching for a napkin to wipe her mouth clean. "Ah don't know Logan, Ah guess Ah was just thinkin'………..just thinkin' about how Ah miss yah?"

Logan gave her an inquisitive stare. "Miss me? I haven't gone anywhere kid"

"Ah know" she said again, still fidgeting with her gloves. "But it's just that…..you've been so busy lately. You've been takin' care of Abigail and spendin' time with Jessicah, and we don't spend the same amount of time together like we used to."

Logan paused.

"Then when Abigail got sick today and ya' spent all that time with her downstairs, it reminded meh how you used tah spend time with me downstairs in the infirmary when ah was sick and how I realized that you were more of a father tah meh than my own father. And now since you're doin' it tah Abigail, ah guess you're sorta' a father tah her too"

He took a swig of his beer and leaning over the counter.

"And that makes you upset?" he asked.

"No not upset, just…pensive ah guess." Marie confessed. "Ah always thought of ya' as my father Logan, and ah guess I was just never really prepared tah share ya"

Logan smiled setting down his beer and coming across the kitchen to embrace Marie in a hug.

"You know I'm no good at this sensitive crap Marie but since Abigail came, she's softened me up a little" he said and Marie smiled while in his arms.

"Listen" the Wolverine said, looking straight into her eyes. "You don't ever have to worry about sharing me with anyone kid, cause you'll always have a special place in my heart reserved for the one and only Marie."

Rogue smiled.

"You're the reason I ended up in this loony bin in the first place and without you I wouldn't have been able to not only clean up my act, but have a chance to experience what it really means to love and care for someone and the first person I ever got to experience that with is you."

Her smiled broadened.

"I love ya Marie. Like my very own daughter, and nobody who ever comes along is gonna change that alright?"

"Oh, Logan ya big softie" she gushed, squeezing him tighter. "I love ya too" she whispered in his chest.

Logan ran a hand through her hair. "You better." He joked, pulling out of the embrace. "Otherwise I'd have to gut you with my claws for making me bend backwards to take you to the mall today"

Marie grinned. "That wasn't my fault; you lied to us about the field trip" she said, smiling up at him.

"Lying-shmying; look it's not my fault you kids don't hear properly."

Marie stuck her tongue out at him. "Nah!"

Logan smiled. "Look I'll tell you what, as soon as Abigail gets better, I promise some alone time with ya; just you and me. We'll take my motorcycle, pay a visit to your favorite diner and catch up on things, what do ya' say?"

Rogue's face brightened. "Really, you mean it?"

"Of course I mean it kid. I'm not lying to you this time"

She grinned again. "Awesome Logan; it's a date."

XXXXX

Review!!


End file.
